Игра началась, детка!
by BelkaL
Summary: Все дни тянулись долго и обыденно. Ему было безумно скучно, пока, однажды, в город не приехала новая девчонка. Он думает, что он знает всё, может иметь всех и всюду! Но она не так проста, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Она собирается доказать ему обратное! Кто победит в этой игре? Какова цена выигрыша?


270

 **Lesya Lacko**

 **Название:** Игра началась, Детка!

 **Переводчик:** Lesya Lacko

 **Бета:** Chocolate_Baby **(с 1 по 19 главы)** ; tatyana-gr **(с 19 по 30 главы)**

 **Рейтинг:** M **(!)**

 **Жанр:** Humor/Romance

 **Пейринг:** Белла/Эдвард.

 **Саммари:** Все дни тянулись долго и обыденно. Ему было безумно скучно, пока, однажды, в город не приехала новая девчонка. Он думает, что он знает всё, может иметь всех и всюду! Но она не так проста, как может показаться на первый взгляд. Она собирается доказать ему обратное! Кто победит в этой игре? Какова цена выигрыша?

Сегодня моя голова просто взрывалась от посторонних мыслей. Я не представляю, сколько подобного дерьма я еще смогу стерпеть.

Старшая школа – полный отстой, и конкретно эта школа тому подтверждение.

Черт, я так сильно хочу свалить отсюда, но мои предки упорно гнут свою линию…

 _«Все будет в порядке»,_ \- говорили они, когда мы переезжали. Нас, как всегда, приняли в новую школу. Было очень даже легко понять кто мы такие на самом деле. Если они не поймут сейчас, то через пару сотен лет все будет ясно, как божий день.

Когда наше время пребывания в каком-либо городке истекает, то мой «кошмар» начинается по новой. Для меня это уже, как бег по замкнутому кругу. Мы переезжаем в новый город, зачисляемся в новую школу. В новой школе, мы как игрушки, которые только что вынули из коробки. Первое время нами восхищаются, нас обсуждают… А потом наша яркая обертка теряет цвет, тускнеет и всем становится ясно, что мы такие же как все, только с неординарной внешностью и другим местом проживания. Честно говоря, это все напоминает фильм, который все время повторяется и повторяется.

Если Бил Мюррей думал, что сниматься в фильме «День Сурка» - это кошмар, то пускай попробует провести, хотя бы один день в моей шкуре и повариться в том же самом дерьме, в котором варюсь я.

Эти реакции на мое появление мне уже, откровенно говоря, просто осточертели.

 _Вы видели новенького парня?_

 _О, мой бог, у него волшебные волосы!_

 _Я бы не прочь запустить свои пальчики в этот медный беспорядок!_

 _Боже, он самый горячий парень! Я таких никогда не встречала!_

И я, вашу мать, слышу весь этот бред каждый день!

Девушки толпами бегают за мной, предлагая себя в качестве моей очередной игрушки, говоря, чтобы я делал с ними все, что пожелаю. А я знал чего они хотят… Лишь один мимолетный взгляд в их мысли, и я уже знаю все их секреты и тайные желания. Их очень легко завести и удовлетворить, но для меня это удовольствие длится всего лишь несколько мгновений, а после тоска снова навевает на меня, как будто какое-то наваждение.

Именно в таком состоянии я сегодня и находился.

Этот надоедливый Форкс, эти надоедливые девки! Я поимел их всех, некоторых даже не раз, и мне уже вовсе не хотелось идти по второму (третьему) кругу… Я даже решил развеяться и поехал в Порт-Анджелес в поисках новых ощущений. И что вы думаете?

Ничего я там не нашел!

Позволив себе убрать _«мысленный блок»_ , мой взгляд сразу же устремился к входу в столовую. Виктория… Её огненные волосы рассыпались по бледным плечам. Невольно я вспомнил каково это чувствовать их **(прим. Перев. – волосы)** на своей груди… Краем глаза я заметил, как она подмигнула своему новому парню, Джеймсу кажется. Кстати говоря, он просто обязан на коленях благодарить меня за всё, чему я научил эту девчонку! Хотя, на мой взгляд, она слишком скучна в постели и еще она ужасно сильно оттягивала мои волосы, коза.

Движение за моим столиком отвлекло меня от воспоминаний. Эммет лизал шею Розали, в то время как она хихикала, пытаясь ускользнуть от его медвежьих объятий. Фу, меня сейчас стошнит от их телячьей нежности.

\- Убирайтесь в свою комнату, - прошипел я.

\- Да пошел ты, братец, - проворчал Эммет, так и не выпустив Роуз из своих объятий.

На самом деле он не был моим кровным братом. Хотя нет, возможно, я не так выразился, кровь то, как раз у нас была одинаковой, мы просто не были родственниками. Дерьмо.

В первые годы моего существования, были только я и Карлайл. Он превратил меня, обратив в вампира, он спас меня от Испанской лихорадки в 1918 году.

Следующей была Эсме, его жена, в будущем. Я был бесконечно счастлив, что он нашел свою любовь. Именно тогда я задался вопросом: _«А случится ли такое со мной?»_

Поначалу я даже был оптимистом. Розали была обращена для меня, но между нами ничего не проскочило, и, в конце концов, она встретила Эммета. Элис с Джаспером присоединились к нашей семье немного позже.

Я наблюдал, как Розали и Эммет покидают столовую, держась за руки. Неожиданно Эм хлопнул Роуз по заднице, показывая мне фак.

Я, кончено же, счастлив за них. Они влюблены друг в друга, как и все в моей семье. Одна большая, чертовски счастливая семья, только не я. Я лишь трахаю все, что движется, имею кого хочу и где хочу.

Неожиданно гул в моей голове усилился раза в два, хотя столовая была погружена в полную тишину. Что за черт?! Я решил поднять свою голову и увидел, как в столовую вошла ОНА. Могу поклясться, что все мальчики и даже некоторые девушки, соскочили со своих мест, приветствуя её.

Черт, я был так занят самобичеванием, что забыл про новенькую, которая недавно переехала в наш городок. Всего неделю назад, если я не ошибаюсь. Моя семья, вместе со мной, всю эту неделю прятались от людей потому, что солнце палило, как никогда, ярко! А я чертовски сильно сияю на солнце, поэтому не могу позволить себе показаться на людях.

Я перевел сосредоточенный взгляд на новенькую. На ней была надета нереально короткая юбка, которая выгодно облегала её упругие бёдра.

Незамедлительно я представил, каково это будет чувствовать эти бедра, тесно прижимающиеся ко мне, её ноги, обнимающие мою талию, и ее губы, кричащие мое имя.

Встряхнув головой, я принялся снова осматривать её. Также на ней была белая блузка, из-под которой виднелся темно-розовый лифчик. Мои глаза ласкали её шею, оголенные ключицы…

Исус Христос, я просто трахал её глазами!

Её кожа была невероятно бледного цвета. Я даже мог видеть, как кровь бурлит в её венах. Мои глаза снова сфокусировались на ней.

Она прошла к столику, который стоял в середине столовой, и с которого, как сумасшедшая, ей махала Джессика. Ах, Джесс… Её руки могли вытворять такое, что… Я затерялся в воспоминаниях, пропуская тот момент, когда она садилась за столик.

Наклонившись к Джесс, она захихикала. Теперь я смог увидеть её вздымающуюся грудь, которая так и норовила выпрыгнуть из лифчика.

Белла… Белла… Белла Свон… Изабелла….

Её имя заполнило все мои мысли потому, что буквально все вокруг думали о ней. Я захлопнул «мысленную дверь», не собираясь больше слушать отвратительные мыслишки Майка Ньютона, Эрика Йорка или других парней. Я смог бы убить их всех, даже не напрягаясь, но об этом позже. Она… Она будет принадлежать только мне, никому больше!

Черт возьми, откуда она взялась?

Длинные волнистые волосы обрамляли её лицо, скрывая его от моих глаз. Я жаждал, чтобы в эту чертову комнатку ворвался ветер и растрепал её волосы так, чтобы я смог видеть её лицо. Также он мог бы задрать её юбку, обдав легким ветерком её шейку.

Стоп, неужели фортуна повернулась ко мне передом? Она аккуратным движением руки убрала выбившуюся прядь волос с лица, открывая его для меня. Теперь я могу видеть её сногсшибательные карие глаза, такие, каких я никогда не видел на протяжении своей долгой жизни. Глубокие шоколадные глаза, я просто тонул в них…

Кажется, она поймала меня за тем, как я на неё пялюсь. Облизав свои губы, чем она снова свела меня с ума, она выпила сок.

Что она хочет? Интересно, а какое её самое сокровенное желание? Я непременно должен узнать его! Открыв «свою дверь» я начал вдалбливаться в её сознание. Схватившись рукой за край столика, я пытался поймать её мысленный поток. И угадайте что? Ни черта не случилось, чтоб меня!

Я мог слышать мысли всех в этой комнате, черт возьми, всех, но не её.

Как маньяк, я наблюдал за каждым её движением. Как она обхватывает трубочку своими губами, отпивая напиток. Покусывая нижнюю губу, она заставляла всё мое тело напрячься. Я со всей силы вцепился за край стула, чтобы не рвануть через всю столовую и не наброситься на неё. Неожиданно в мою голову закралась мысль: «А сколько мне понадобиться времени, чтобы развести её на секс?» Хм… Я дал бы ей недельку, и ровно через семь дней она сломается под напором моих чар.

Неожиданно она встала со стула и начала запихивать свою книжку в сумку. Джессика, не теряя времени, схватила её за руку и потащила из столовой. Её восхитительная задница привлекала внимание всех парней в этой комнате! Мне так хотелось обхватить её попку, насаживая на свой член, снова и снова…

От моих мыслей меня отвлек пинок по моему стулу. Я разочарованно простонал, когда увидел усмехающегося Джаспера. Он кинул мне книгу по биологии перед моим носом и сказал:

\- Обед кончился и, по-моему, - он прочистил горло, - тебе понадобиться эта книга.

Какого черта?! О чем он вообще говорит? Я проследил за его взглядом, и… блядь. Он ржал над моей выпирающей эрекцией! Дерьмо, мне надо либо пропустить урок биологии, в поисках той, что трахнется со мной, либо удовлетворить свои потребности самому.

\- Эдвард, пора на урок, - проворковала Миссис Коуп, смотря на мой выпирающий член.

Взяв книгу, которую любезно одолжил мне Джаспер, и, прикрывая ей свой стояк, я выбежал из столовой.

Чертов Баннерский урок биологии! Господи, я больше не выдержу его скучных монотонных лекций, к тому же, с бонусными «синими яйцами» в своих штанах.

Сев на свое место, я пододвинул стул как можно ближе к парте, думая о чем угодно, только чтобы мой стояк сошел на нет.

Только мне удалось побороть в себе бурю эмоций, как вдруг мой слух уловил чье-то учащенное сердцебиенье, и в класс вошла ОНА. Мой член незамедлительно ожил. Клёво, теперь у меня снова адский стояк… Может мне просто засунуть руку в штаны и позаботиться о своей «проблемке»?

Баннер начал представлять её классу.

\- Это Изабелла Свон. Дети, проявите гостеприимность.

Да, да. Уже каждый червь в этой школе знает кто она такая, придурок. Оу, я очень даже не против посодействовать её комфортному пребыванию здесь, и у меня будет шанс потому, что этот идиот, посадит её на единственное свободное место, то есть рядом со мной.

Продефилировав между рядами, она положила свои книги на стол и села рядом.

Снова выпустив пряди своих волос, она скрыла от меня своё лицо. Перед тем как осознать, что я делаю, мой нос уже путешествовала по её шее, вдыхая божественный аромат фрезий. Её венка отчаянно пульсировала, когда я проводил по ней язычком… Еле как я отпрянул от неё, ведь единственное чего мне сейчас ужасно хотелось, так это попробовать её кровь и трахнуть прямо на этой парте!

\- Тебе нравится, что ты видишь, Эдвард? – прошептала она, вглядываясь своими глазами в мои.

\- В смысле? – задержав дыхание, я отодвинулся от неё.

Как, черт возьми, она узнала моё имя?!

Чертовка! Эта девушка играет со мной в мои же игры! Несколько минут мы просто пялились друг на друга, и все это время я пытался прочитать её мысли. Но ничего не вышло…

\- Мистер Каллен, не могли бы вы смотреть на меня? – проорал Баннер на весь класс, нагло прерывая наш зрительный контакт.

Весь класс просто давился от смеха. Она лишь хихикнула и перебросила свои волосы на плечи, обдавая меня своим божественным ароматом. Прорычав, я с напускным интересом до конца урока слушал лекцию Баннера.

Неожиданно, в который раз за день, мысли окружающих с новой силой охватили меня. Такое ощущение, что я слышу, как натягивается ткань моих штанов, когда мой член пытается выпрыгнуть из плена трусов. Время шло мучительно медленно… Майк Ньютон, широко зевая, пялится на доску, Эрик Йорк что-то быстро записывал в свою тетрадь, Баннер, как всегда, гудел около доски, а Белла… ЧТО ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ ОНА ДЕЛАЕТ?!

Это её рука сейчас поглаживает моё бедро?

Ха, я знал, что она сдастся! Она не сможет противостоять мне. Я, черт возьми, Эдвард Каллен, и я могу трахнуть кого захочу, где захочу и когда захочу!

Её ручка поглаживала мой набухший член сквозь джинсовую ткань. Я почувствовал, как из члена сочилась сперма, и напряжение, с каждой секундой растущее во мне, усилилось, поддаваясь её ласкам. Я сидел, как чертова статуя, что давалось мне совсем нелегко. Что она собирается делать? Её пальцы медленно, но уверенно продвигались к моему члену. Я больше не мог бездействовать! Развернувшись на стуле, я предоставил ей более открытый доступ к моему члену.

Матерь божья, она расстегнула первую пуговицу на моих джинсах, черт! Я пробежался взглядом по комнате, чтобы быть уверенным, что за нами никто не наблюдает. Стоп! Мне вообще-то откровенно насрать, пускай смотрят!

Баннер поставил очередной диск, и мое мнение о нем сразу изменилось – я просто обожал его! Неужели может быть еще лучше? Ответ на мой вопрос поступил в виде её нежно-ласкающих пальчиков вокруг моего члена.

Свет погас и… и она прекратила свои ласки. Черт, я сегодня получу разрядку или нет?! Вдруг, она засунула свои руки в мои боксеры и принялась ласкать ВСЕГО меня. Резко соскользнув со своего стула вниз, я открыл ей лучший доступ к моему члену. Она еще сильнее сжала мой ствол, и я почувствовала, как моя сперма опять просочилась, только теперь уже на её руку.

Я дышал, как чертова псина в жару, в то время как она играла с моими яйцами. Какого черта у меня одышка? Я попытался взять себя в руки, но у меня просто не хватило самообладания. **(прим.пер. – ага, желания у него не хватило).**

Решив взглянуть на её лицо, я понял, что мои глаза плотно закрыты. Придвинувшись ещё ближе ко мне, она снова обдала меня своим божественным ароматом фрезий.

Её рука скользила вверх и вниз, возбуждая меня еще сильнее, а мои бедра двигались в такт её ласкам. Однако, несмотря на то, как мне все нравилось, мне чертовски сильно хотелось попробовать её киску, почувствовать какова она на вкус.

Все мое тело необузданно горело, особенно низ моего живота… Сжавшись в ожидании долгожданной разрядки, я выпустил гортанный рык, который так и рвался наружу, как вдруг она остановилась. Резко отдернув свою руку от моего дружка, она запихнула её в задний карман своих брюк и достала влажные салфетки, вытирая ими свои руки.

Черт, я просто горел от возбуждения! Моя челюсть уже давно покоилась на парте, а мой член просто изнывал от недостатка её внимания…

Мне срочно нужна была разрядка, но чертов свет включился, вместе с прозвеневшим звонком. Я слышал, как Белла пытается подавить вырывавшийся наружу смех. Кем была эта сука?

Чертов, Майк Ньютон подбежал к нашей парте и предложил ей пойти с ним. Встав со стула, она подала ему свою руку, которой только что дрочила мой член!

Перед тем как открыть дверь, она развернулась и подмигнула мне. Черт, мне так хотелось убить её! И чем грязнее и больнее, тем лучше!

Что ж… Игра началась, Белла Свон!

 **Белла -1, Эдвард – 0, с бонусом «мастурбация».**

Сидя в своей машине, поджидая братьев и сестёр, я думал об этой чертовой сучке.

Мне пришлось потратить немало времени, чтобы до конца избавиться от своей «проблемки»…

Я бежал по коридору, сбивая всех на своём пути и проклиная каждого, кто пытался остановить меня. Только добежав до машины, я смог облегченно выдохнуть.

Чертова Белла Свон!

Как, черт возьми, она смогла поступить так со мной?! Эта чертовка довела меня до пика наслаждения, и потом, а потом… блядь. Это был самый отвратительный день в моей жизни. Мало того, что я не могу контролировать свои действия, так еще и мой рассудок был полностью затуманен.

Я отстегнул ремень безопасности, включил диск, и музыка с грохотом наполнила салон авто. Потянувшись к джинсам, я выпустил своего «ноющего дружка». Разрядка, черт, мне срочно нужна разрядка. Несколькими минутами позже я уже очищал окно от спермы. Матерь божья. Я убью чертову Свон! Эдвард Каллен никогда не убирал за собой свою же сперму, а именно этим он сейчас и занимался.

Откинувшись назад, я закрыл глаза и начала обдумывать свой «План Мести». У меня есть три дня, три дня, чтобы завоевать Беллу Свон **(прим.перев. – мы так и не поняли, почему именно три дня, ну да ладно, это все «тараканы» Эдди).** Я смогу это сделать. Сегодня я просто оплошал, я не был готов к выпаду с её стороны. Я просчитался в своей игре, и этого больше не повториться. Больше не будет чертовых ошибок. Белла Свон сдастся мне.

Вдруг кто-то постучался в окно, от чего я чуть не вылетел со своего сиденья.

\- Черт возьми, братец, что творится с тобой? – усмехался Эммет, пытаясь просунуть своё лицо в окно.

\- Эммет, твою мать, заткнись! – прорычал я на него, показывая средний палец.

Блять, никто и никогда не высмеивал меня раньше. Я всегда был хорошо осведомлен о своём окружении и о близких мне людях. **(Прим. Переводчика – имеется в виду, что он постоянно контролировал все и всех).**

Отвернувшись от Эммета, мои глаза остановились на Свон, которая медленной походкой пересекала стоянку. Я старался отвести взгляд, но она делала эту задачу невыполнимой. Мои глаза исследовали её. То, как покачивались её бёдра, то вперед, то назад, было завораживающе. Подул ветер, расправляя её безупречные волосы и поднимая юбку до края её бёдер. Она немедля стряхнула пряди со своего лица, поднимая глаза в потемневшее небо. Я громко простонал. И тут ветер подул снова, оголяя её прекрасные бедра. Черт, я быстро отвёл от неё свой взгляд.

Черт бы её побрал и её идеальные бёдра, и чертов ветер!

Вдруг чьи-то мысли проскочили у меня в голове.

"Иисус Христос! Она невероятно сексапильна! Как бы мне хотелось трахнуть её. Она носит прекрасные туфли!"

Что? Прекрасные туфли? Какой идиот будет смотреть на туфли?

Я просканировал взглядом парковку, чувствуя, как во мне закипает злость от одного только вида этих озабоченных придурков, строящих ей глазки. Никто так и не решился подойти к ней… кроме Майка Ньютона, который подбежал к ней сзади, хлопая её по заднице. Я со всей силы сжал руль, чувствуя, как мои пальцы вонзаются в металл. Если я не ослаблю хватку, то мой руль изменит свою привычную форму, в то время как на мне не останется ни царапины.

Я пристально наблюдал за её реакцией на выпад Майка. Неужели она хотела, чтобы он прикоснулся к ней? Резко развернувшись к нему, она засмеялась, ударяя его в ответ. Черт, теперь я хотел убить его.

\- Что, черт тебя подери, творится с тобой, Эдвард? Поехали! – проворчал

Джаспер.

Я снова подпрыгнул, не ожидая, что кто-то наблюдает за мной.

Что, черт возьми, только что было? Когда они успели сесть в машину? Я вообще не слышал, как кто-то садился! Посмотрев на право, я увидел пару глаз, которые так и норовили прожечь во мне дыру – Элис. Я закрыл свои мысли ото всех, дабы она не смогла копаться в них.

Вжав педаль до пола, я буквально вылетел из стоянки. Я просто обязан выстроить какую-то стену между мной и Беллой Свон.

Я слышал, что Эммет уже задыхался от очередного приступа смеха, в то время как Джаспер рассказывал им о моей «проблемке» в столовой. Я рад, что это забавляет их. Как же хорошо, что они не знают об инциденте на биологии…

Они бы всю жизнь напоминали мне об этом!

Подонки.

Включив радио приёмник на всю мощь, я решил проигнорировать их выпады, фокусируя свои мысли на своём следующем шаге. Как же мне отомстить Свон, и как же мне заполучить её.

Яд скопился у меня во рту, напоминая мне, что прошло уже два дня с моей последней охоты. Я был чертовски голоден. Ничего удивительного в том, что я просрал раунд сегодня. Голод влияет на мозговую деятельность мужчин **(прим. Переводчика – в штанах у тебя штука влияет, а не голод).**

Таня, мне срочно нужно позвонить Тане. Она прекрасно удовлетворяет меня и моё чувство голода. Возможно, трахнувшись с ней, мои мысли о Свон улетучатся.

\- Эдвард, - прервала мои мысли Элис.

\- Что? – гневно проворчал я.

\- Ты пропустил поворот к дому, - ответила она, - Что с тобой?

Не дай бог Элис узнает о моей «проблеме», мне несдобровать! Она постоянно суёт свой нос, куда не следует. То есть, я, конечно, люблю свою сестру, но она любит повыносить парням мозги!

\- Я просто немного задумался, - прорычал я, резко разворачивая машину.

\- Изабелла Свон? – усмехнулся Джас.

\- Белла, - автоматически исправил я.

Вся школа весь день повторяла про себя, что ей не нравится, когда её называют «Изабелла».

Черт, теперь я хотел отрубить свой язык.

\- О, простите меня, конечно, Белла, - ржал Джаспер.

\- Эдвард, - охала Элис на заднем сиденье.

\- Элис, Господи, пошла вон из моих мыслей! – моё лицо искривилось, в то время как я пытался вышвырнуть её из моей головы. Что, черт возьми, послужило такой реакции? Что она увидела? Лучше мне не знать.

\- Расскажи нам, Элис, - просил Эммет, пододвигаясь ближе к ней.

\- Да, Элис, неужели маленький братец запал на новенькую? – измывался Джаспер.

Заехав в гараж, я вдавил по тормозам и выпрыгнул из машины, прежде чем они снова засыплют меня своими вопросами. У меня совершенно не было времени на их подростковые забавы. Мне нужно было подготовить свой план «Игры».

Я влетел в свою комнату, попутно доставая мобильник и печатая Тане сообщение.

 _Не хочешь пересечься? Э._

Я мерил шагами комнату, ожидая ответа от Тани. Господи, я никогда не чувствовала себя так… бесконтрольно! К счастью, ответ Тани, как всегда, не заставил себя ждать.

 _Где?_

 _Подберу тебя на Авеню 60. Э_

 _Ок._

Я решил принять душ. Мне надо было освежиться после мастурбации в машине. Чертова Белла.

Только я подумал о ней, как почувствовал, что мой член снова ожил. Дерьмо, мне срочно нужно перестать думать о ней. Вздохнув, я зашел в душ.

Вода была горячей, что заставило мое тело напрячься. Я пытался вытолкать Беллу из своих мыслей, но мой замысел не удался. Я сдался, пропуская все события сегодняшнего дня через себя. Запах Беллы… Её горячие ручки, ласкающие мой член и возбуждающие меня… Звук расстегивающийся молнии на моих джинсах и свобода моего «монстра» ( **прим. Переводчика – господи, монстр? Он серьёзно? Хд)**. Эти чувства, когда она сжимала мой член и играла с моими яичками…

\- Твою мать!

Это не будет мило, это не будет нежно… Я всегда получаю то, что хочу!

Обхватив рукой свой член, я представил, как ввожу его в её киску. Туда-сюда, ускоряя ритм, жестче и жестче. Она выкрикивает моё имя, я выкрикиваю её. Разрядка наконец-то пришла.

\- Больше не думать о Белле, - пробормотал я, снова изливаясь на стену душевой кабинки.

Я решил закончить с приёмом душа, и, ополоснув себя, а заодно и бедную дверцу душевой кабинки, я вышел.

Черт, это уже второй раз за день, когда мне приходится мастурбировать, и все из-за неё!

Отыскав чистую пару джинсов и футболку, я оделся. Вылетев из своей комнаты словно пуля, я наткнулся на Элис, стоявшую в холле.

\- Прости, Эл, - прошипел я, пытаясь пройти.

\- Эдвард, что происходит, - рычала она.

\- Ничего, - пропыхтел я, - но ты заставляешь меня опаздывать на встречу.

\- Эдвард, - прорычала она, скрещивая свои руки на груди и преграждая мне путь

к дверям.

\- Черт, Элис, пожалуйста, я действительно очень хочу есть! Моё горло просто сгорает! – прокричал я, выдыхая ей в лицо и продолжил, - чувствуешь запах жареного?

Мне еще придется поплатиться за это. Элис никогда ничего не забывает.

Я обежал её и спустился по лестнице вниз. Спустя несколько минут я уже гнал девяносто миль в час, по шоссе. Я нуждался в Тане. Мне был нужен кто-то, кто заставит выпихнуть из моей головы Беллу и выбьет эту чертову дурь из моего члена!

Господи, неужели я снова возбудился?!

Таня уже ждала меня возле своего подъезда, вырисовывая странные круги ногой. Мне показалось, или она действительно запрыгнула в машину до того, как я остановил её?

\- Эдвард, как же я скучала по тебе, - пробурчала она, наклоняясь ко мне и целуя меня в щёчку, спускаясь немного ниже и проводя языком по шее.

Я выжидающе смотрел на свой член, ожидая хоть какой-то реакции. Нихрена. Ни выпирающего члена, ни натягивающей джинсовой ткани, ни яда, обволакивающего мои зубы – ничего! Вся эта ситуация приводила меня в ужас. У меня всегда была реакция на женщин. Может быть, было просто слишком рано, после принятия душа? Да, я уверен, именно поэтому. Я немного расслабился.

\- Эдвард, - нежно прошептала Таня.

\- Хм, эм, ты готова?

\- Куда мы поедем?

\- Куда-нибудь, где можно уединиться, - сказал я, намекая на её сестру, которая таращилась на нас из окна квартиры.

\- Ладно, - нерешительно согласилась она. Я догадывался, в чём её проблема.

Возвратив её обратно на кресло, я выехал на дорогу, ведущую куда-то вниз. Так, о чём же она думает? Белла Свон выбила меня из колеи, поэтому я еле как смог докопаться до Таниных мыслей.

 _Куда он везёт меня? Просто трахни меня здесь и сейчас! Я уже готова… В последний раз это было…_

Я решил не дочитывать её мысли, и, свернув с дороги, я остановил машину.

\- Время небольшого траха? – усмехнулся я, и она заглушила меня своим визгом.

Буквально секунда и она уже на заднем сиденье, снимает с себя одежду.

Запрыгнув к ней, я буквально сразу же попал в её объятья, и она подмяла меня под себя. Взяв мою руку, она засунула её себе под футболку, останавливаясь на груди. Я сжал её грудь, и она ответила мне полу стоном. Прижимаясь ко мне теснее, она поцеловала меня, атакуя языком мой рот. Не вытерпев, я отвернулся от неё.

\- Что-то не так, Эдвард? – промурлыкала она.

\- Эмм, ничего, детка, - промычал я.

Расстегнув штаны, она схватила мой член. И что вы думаете? Ничего. Ничего… никакой реакции!

\- Эдвард, - пропищала она, вставая с меня, - что, черт возьми, здесь происходит?

Да, действительно, что здесь происходит, Эдвард? Я опустил смущенный взгляд на свой вялый член в её руках **(прим. Переводчика – да-да, вялый)**. За всё мое существование со мной никогда не случалось ничего подобного! Я, черт возьми, Эдвард Каллен – и я был в жуткой панике, потому что, черт возьми, «он» просто не слушался меня!

Закрыв глаза, я вдохнул Танин запах. Я определенно уловил запах крови, смешанный с дикой похотью, но в этот раз на меня это никак не подействовало.

Что Белла сделала со мной?

Только я вспомнил её имя, мой член тут же ожил.

Отлично, просто прекрасно! Я открыл свои глаза, наблюдая за тем, как Таня уставилась на меня.

\- Черт возьми, - просипела она.

\- Эм, детка, ты просто не завела меня, - ухмыльнулся я, сталкивая её с себя.

\- Ты вытащил меня сюда, и это все, что я получила?! Чтоб тебя, Каллен!

Я вышел из машины, застегивая свои джинсы. Отлично, мой предательский член даже не вздрогнул.

Вернувшись в машину, я снова столкнулся на неудовлетворенный взгляд Тани. Я раздумывал над тем, попробовать мне её или же нет, но, решив, что мне срочно нужен туалет, я вдавил педаль в пол. Через пять минут мы уже подъезжали к дому Тани. Перед тем, как она вышла из моей машины, я взял её руки и развернул к себе. Вглядевшись в её глаза, я не увидел ничего, что могло бы выдать мою сущность, и отпустил её руки.

\- Спасибо, Эдвард, это было просто великолепно, - прошипела Таня, натягивая слащавую улыбку, - позвони мне.

Она заскочила в свой дом, оглядываясь на меня, когда я разворачивался у подъезда.

Черт возьми!

\- Хренова Белла, - прорычал я. Секунда и мой член снова ожил!

\- Просто великолепно, просто чертовски великолепно, - прокричал я, показывая кулак своему члену.

Размышляя обо всем, я прокатался около часа. Вот теперь я был действительно голодный. Я был готов выпрыгнуть из машины и накинуться на первого прохожего.

\- Все в порядке! Все просто прекрасно! Ты снова победила! Я умываю руки, - кричал я, как сумасшедший, сворачивая к подъездной дорожке, ведущей к моему дому.

Черт, она даже не присутствовала, но снова выиграла раунд!

 **Белла – 2, Эдвард – 0 (+ вегетарианский ужин для Эдварда, чему он бесконечно «рад»).**

ЧЕРТ!

Что за хренов день. Мне срочно надо перестроиться из рядов «лузеры» в «победители», а для этого мне потребуется план.

Что ж, вся эта ситуация меня чертовски раздражала. Еще никогда, никогда в своей сраной жизни, мне не нужно было продумывать стратегию. Я даже не знаю с чего начать!

После фиаско с Беллой на биологии и с Таней в машине, я решил просидеть в своей комнате всю ночь. Я не привык к проигрышу, каким бы он не был.

Элис постоянно пыталась поговорить со мной, но, не выдержав, я накричал на неё и, сдавшись, она отстала от меня, оставляя купаться в собственном отчаянии.

У меня есть три дня, чтобы заполучить Беллу Свон. Пока, игровое поле принадлежит ей. Черт, Белла была гребанной владычицей **«мячей»** , и эти **«мячи»** были моими. **(Прим. Переводчика – кхм, ну вы понимаете про какие «мячи» говорит Эдди?)** Я аутсайдер, но мне нужен хотя бы один шанс, чтобы вернуться в игру.

Буду ли я победителем?

Сейчас было, приблизительно, пять часов утра и в моей голове не было никаких идей, до сих по О. Хотя, я попытался представить себе, как увлекаю Беллу за собой в постель, что, конечно же, не осталось без внимания от моего **«дружка»**. Черт, я принял уже два контрастных душа.

 **«Это что-то, что выходит из-под моего контроля»** , - думал я, очищая поверхность душевой кабинки от спермы.

Очистив кабинку, я мерил шагами комнату, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время. Мне ничего не лезло в голову, к тому же я был ужасно голоден. Может мне снова стоит попробовать с Таней? Быстрый утренний перекус поможет в очистке моих мыслей от ненужных вещей. Три дня, черт возьми, уже три дня я не пил человеческую кровь, и это дико выводило меня из себя.

Отлично, вот и первый шаг в моем грандиозном плане. Поесть, а потом поработать над стратегией.

\- Эдвард, - прокричала Элис снизу.

\- Я, блядь, иду уже, - проорал я в ответ.

По дороге в школу никто не разговаривал со мной. Я слышал, как Джаспер и Эммет подкалывают меня по поводу Беллы, отвешивая едкие замечания в наш адрес.

Интересно, что же такое сказала им Элис? Мне так хотелось залезть к ней в мысли, но тогда и она получит доступ к моим, а мне этого явно не хотелось.

Еще несколько минут я вслушивался в разговор Эммета и Джаспера. По-моему они заключали пари, на тему **«Смогу ли я когда-нибудь залезть в трусики Свон»?** И вы представляете, ни тот ни другой не поставили свои деньжата на меня. Придурки.

Все это время Элис просто атаковала меня своими взглядами, но я закрылся от неё. Я, блядь, не хотел выслушивать нравоучения. Пребывая в растрепанных чувствах, мне совсем не хотелось ни о чём говорить.

Подъехав к школе, моя голова просто взорвалась от посторонних мыслей, и все думали, угадайте о ком? Конечно же, об Изабелле Свон. Меня это ужасно раздражало! Всю эту ситуацию можно было сравнить с зудом в паху: чешется, и ничего сделать не можешь.

Открыв свой шкафчик, я попытался сконцентрироваться на том, чтобы не проорать **«Заткнитесь все»** на весь коридор.

\- Привет, Эдвард, - прошептала Таня, обвивая руками мою талию.

Я оттолкнул её от себя. Стоп. Это же мой шанс! Схватив её за запястья, я толкнул её вперед себя. Дверь в музыкальный класс была приоткрыта. Заглянув туда, я понял, что там свободно.

Таня закричала, когда я толкнул её в темную комнату.

Развернувшись ко мне лицом, она вжала меня в стену, страстно атакуя мои губы, что заставило мою кровь вскипеть, как никогда раньше. На самом деле, всё это мне быстро наскучило, и легонько оттолкнул её от себя.

\- Успокойся, Таня, - прошептал я, удерживая её на расстоянии.

\- Я просто… Последний раз… Это было замечательно! Я так соскучилась, - задыхаясь, прошептала она.

Очевидно, я хорошо подчистил ей память о последней «ночи» со мной. Наверное, я даже немного переусердствовал со своей «вампирской магией». Не забыть бы мне, немного уменьшить свой пыл в этот раз. Мне совершенно не хотелось, чтобы она думала, что мы встречаемся или что-то вроде этого.

Положив свои руки на её лицо, я всматривался ей в глаза. Её глаза моментально остекленели. Наклонив её голову на другую сторону, я наклонился к её горлу и укусил тоненькую венку. Теплая кровь полилась по моему горлу.

Черт, как долго я нуждался в этом. Я представил себе, какой была бы на вкус горячая кровь Беллы. Боже, мне бы хотелось укусить её за бедренную артерию **(Прим. переводчика – думаю, вы знаете, что именно бедренная артерия – самый крупный кровяной сосуд в теле человека).** Простонав, я оторвался от Тани. Я был опьянен своими мыслями о крови Беллы.

\- Я должен идти, Таня, - пробормотал я.

Усмехнувшись, она уставилась на меня. Черт, я не могу позволить ей разболтать это всей школе. Надо срочно заняться её мыслями. Уставившись на неё, я начал стирать воспоминания об этом инциденте и немного скорректировал её утро до встречи со мной.

Выбежав из комнаты, я направился к себе в класс.

Оставшаяся часть дня прошла спокойно. Я даже не встречал Беллу. Хотя, Танина кровь меня успокоила, и я был готов к атаке.

Или я просто думал, что готов ко всему.

\- Ну, привет, Каллен, - прошептала Белла.

Развернувшись, я, как всегда, осмотрел её. Её запах будоражил мой нос, что не заставило ждать моего **«дружка»**. Яд обволакивал мои зубы, мой член дёргался, как ненормальный - я начал возбуждаться.

Черт возьми, я опять задыхаюсь при одном только её виде?

\- Я хотела извиниться за вчерашнее _«знакомство»_ , мы как-то не так начали.

\- Ничего не было, - просипел я.

Проигнорировав моё едкое замечание, она взяла меня за руку и потащила в холл.

\- Пообедаешь со мной? – усмехнулась она, - я доведу дело до конца, обещаю.

Сузив глаза, я уставился на неё, пытаясь проследить за потоком её мыслей. Какого хрена я не могу читать её мысли?! Собирается ли она обвести меня вокруг пальца снова? Её лицо было непроницаемым. Этой девке надо работать в разведке. Решив забить на всё и плыть по течению, я согласился. Черт, я болван.

\- Конечно Белла, ланч так ланч, - сказал я.

Я выпрямился и нацепил самодовольную улыбку на лицо, когда мы вошли в столовую.

Как только мы вошли вместе, жужжание в моей голове улетучилось. Решив не упустить свой шанс в _«завоевании Беллы Свон»_ , я обвил своей рукой её талию. Я мог слышать, как все, все мальчики в столовой испустили тяжелые вздохи.

 _ **Чертов Каллен! Наш пострел везде поспел. Почему мне не хватило решительности? Боже, какие у неё горячие туфельки!**_

Серьёзно, снова туфли?

Я закрылся от кричащих мыслей и сфокусировался на ней. Сегодня она была в джинсах, которые обтягивали её безупречную задницу, и в длинной футболке с короткими рукавами, которая облегала все выпуклости на её шикарном теле. Не заострив внимание на обуви, я представлял, как бы её попка выглядела без джинс.

Неожиданно, кто-то буквально врезался в моё сознание.

 _ **Двигай, Каллен!**_

Это был Майк Ньютон.

Проигнорировав его, я продолжил разглядывать задницу Беллы.

Взяв поднос, она встала в очередь, определяясь со своим выбором на ланч. Я не взял ничего.

\- Ты не будешь есть? – спросила она.

 _Только если моим обедом будешь ты…_

\- Нет, я плотно позавтракал, - ответил я, пытаясь не пялиться на её горло.

Взяв свой поднос, она поставила его на маленький столик, располагающийся в дали ото всех. Она села, а я, вместо того, чтобы сесть рядом с ней, сел напротив неё. Мне было необходимо лицезреть её, пытаясь прорваться в её мысли. Я должен был «прощупать» врага. Мне необходимо было знать такие вещи, как: что она собирается делать, что ей нравится, что, черт возьми, она хочет. Мне нужно было обдумать свой план мести.

\- Ммм, Эдвард, - промурлыкала она, пододвигаясь ближе ко мне, тем самым обдавая меня своим чудесным ароматом.

Хренов вырез футболки. Я почувствовала движение в области паха.

\- Я слышала много интересного о тебе…

\- Я уверен, слышала, - ответил я, не отводя взгляда от её груди.

Открыв свой напиток, она обхватила ртом трубочку, не сводя с меня своих глаз. Играясь с ней язычком, она обхватила её на столько, насколько позволял ей ее ротик, и проделала отсасывающие движения. Капелька сока вытекла из трубочки, стекая по её идеальному подбородку. Но Белла остановила её, слизывая своим проворным язычком. Черто-с два.

Я был загипнотизирован. Я не мог отвезти от неё взгляда. Она снова проделала свои манипуляции с трубочкой. Моё воображение разыгралось, и я представил на месте трубочки свой член. Она посасывала её, нагло улыбаясь мне. Секундой позже я почувствовала кое-что.

Точнее не кое-кого. Её нога упиралась в мой пах, а мой член уже подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

Черт подери!

Продолжая свои движения ногой, она обсасывала соломинку ртом. Господи, я бы отдал всё, только для того, чтобы оказаться на месте этой соломинки. Сползая со стула, я предоставил ей более удобный и открытый доступ к моему члену. Она обхватила своими ножками мой член, и проделала движения вниз и вверх, имитируя минет.

Закусив свою губу, она окончательно заставила меня забыться. Я опустил свою руку под стол, задерживаясь на её лодыжке. Матерь божья! Никогда в своей чертовой жизни я не трогал такую нежную и тонкую лодыжку! Я продолжил своё путешествие рукой, исследуя её икры и даже бёдра. Она резко втянула в себя воздух, закрывая свои шоколадные глазки.

Да, она будет моей!

Неожиданно для всех, в столовой включилось радио.

\- Белла Свон, пожалуйста, пройдите в кабинет директора. Белла Свон, пройдите, пожалуйста, в кабинет директора.

Объявление разнеслось по столовой. Вся столовая уставилась на нас.

Она встала и ушла, прежде чем я смог что-то сказать. В который раз, я сполз еще ниже. Вы издеваетесь надо мной? Неужели она спланировала это? Я простонал, услышав звонок. Все встали и покинули столовую.

А я… А что я? Я даже сдвинуться с места не мог.

Кто-то должен наказать её. Это, черт возьми, нарушение прав человека!

Мой чертов член снова запульсировал. Блядь, я ненавижу Свон!

Миссис Коуп обошла стол, и потрепала меня по плечу.

\- Мистер Каллен, второй день подряд мне приходится выгонять вас в класс, и я не на… - она остановилась, когда наконец-то заметила внушительную выпуклость в моих штанах, - возможно, вам требуется снять ваше напряжение.

Сказала она и ушла, оставляя меня сидеть за столом. Давайте поспорим, что она сейчас думает о размере моего члена?

Я прорычал, пытаясь успокоить себя. Медленно встав, я пошел к кабинету биологии.

Господи!

 **Белла – 3, Эдвард – 0 (и это чертовски отвратительно).**

Черт!

К тому моменту как я пришел на биологию, мой член немного успокоился, и я был дико злой. Снова. Я сыт по горло Беллиными выходками! Мне нужно было поменять стратегию.

Ошибка! Ошибка! Ошибка!

Больше не надо пытаться «прочитать» её. Мне просто надо поиметь её, просто трах. Я не знаю, что планировал Баннер на сегодняшний урок, но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы сегодня был фильм. Мне была необходима темная комната, чтобы я смог завлечь Беллу своей «магией».

Войдя в класс и обнаружив Баннера, я начал всматриваться ему в лицо, меняя чертов план урока. Иногда неплохо было быть вампиром.

Когда я садился, то услышал смешки за своей спиной. Какого черта здесь происходит? Как только я повернулся к ним, они сразу перестали шушукаться.

Майк Ньютон почти весь скрылся под партой; чертов Эрик Йорк дул на пушок, вздымающийся к потолку; только Анджела из этой компашки имбицилов не удостоилась моего взгляда. Либо происходит что-то, о чем я не знаю, либо я слишком зациклился на себе любимом.

Я должен был прочесть их мысли, но у меня ничего не выходило! Чертова Свон сбила меня с толку…

Интересно, после урока мне кто-нибудь скажет, что вообще происходит? Швырнув свои книги на стол, я сосредоточился на учителе.

Баннер швырял какие-то листовки, бегая вокруг доски. По-видимому, он искал фильм. Когда он вставил кассету, я понял, что это тот самый вчерашний фильм. В классе никто не проронил ни слова.

И где, черт возьми, Белла?

Баннер погасил свет. Беллы до сих пор нет.

А вдруг её действительно вызвали в кабинет к директору, и это объявление в столовой не подстроено? Если бы я был уверен в том, что она не появится, я бы просто встал и пошел домой. Боже, это будет чертовски длинный час.

Возможно, я смогу провести этот час с пользой, планируя свой следующий шаг. Да пошла она на хрен, эта стратегия. Прямо сейчас, мне нужно собраться с мыслями, и сейчас мне представился отличный шанс для того, чтобы сделать это. Спокойно дышать и перенастроить свои мысли в другое русло – вот мои цели.

Только я успокоился, как в комнату влетела она. Смена плана. Господи, она столько раз меняла правила этой чертовой игры, что я уже сбился со счета.

Я смотрел, как она всунула Баннеру какую-то записку, и мельком взглянув на фильм, села рядом со мной. Нацепив смазливую улыбку на лицо, я окончательно расслабился.

Время поиграть, Свон.

Поймав её взгляд, я подмигнул ей, надеясь сбить её с толку. Белла Свон запланировала что-то, и я должен, нет, просто обязан узнать что это, чего бы мне это не стоило. Но сейчас, не время беспокоиться об этом. Сейчас время выйти на поле и закатить мячик в лузу.

Я собирался отыграться за столовую, поэтому отключив мобильник, я посмотрел на часы. Время подходило к концу урока, и фортуна была на моей стороне! Решив, что первый раунд будет молниеносным, я пододвинул свою ногу вплотную к её ноге. Я сосредоточился на её лице, чтобы уловить какие-либо эмоции. Зажав нижнюю губу, она испустила легких вздох, в то время как я пытался задержать своё дыхание на как можно больше времени. Больше никаких соплей и собачьего дыханья **(прим. Переводчика – Эдвард имеет в виду, что больше не будет задыхаться при одном только взгляде на неё).** Возможно, не вдыхая её запах, мне удастся сохранить свою голову на плечах.

Пока всё идет очень даже не плохо.

Медленно опустив свою руку под стол, я пробежался пальцами по её бедру. Немного усилив напор, я наблюдал за её реакцией. Белла была сосредоточенна на просмотре фильма. Интересно, ей действительно было интересно смотреть эту чушь или она просто имитировала свой интерес? Она едва ли не зевала от скуки.

Какого черта? Как твою мать ей могло быть скучно?

Дерьмо, это было убийственным кошмаром не видеть то, что творится в её мыслях. Да кого я обманываю, это было не просто убийственно, это дико выводило меня из себя. Как люди мирятся с этим? Я не мог понять этого. Так, всё Эдвард, мы не думает об этом, у нас другая цель!

Хммм…Наверное моя проблема в том, что я слишком много думаю, и анализирую каждую долбанную деталь. Я должен наконец-то отпустить свой контроль к чертовой матери.

Я возобновил свои движения, лаская её бедро. Дыхание Беллы явно участилось.

Я слышал это. Мне захотелось кое-что выяснить… Черт, как же плохо, что она сегодня в джинсах! Если бы на ней была юбка – всё было бы гораздо проще. Так, СТОП, мне нужно прекратить думать и сконцентрироваться на первом

шаге.

Я продолжал движение своей рукой, поднимаясь с каждым разом всё выше и выше. Теперь Белла была похожа на собачку в знойный день.

Быстро осмотрев комнату, я заметил, что Майк Ньютон посапывает, прикрываясь книжкой; Эрик Йорк заворожено наблюдал за…Анджеллой? Уау, я никогда не предполагал, что он увлечён ей. Баннер выглядел так, как будто только вчера он курил травку. Вероятно я все же переусердствовал с ним, применяя свою вампирскую хрень. Надо будет научиться контролировать это.

 **« Кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское»,** \- подумал я, пододвигая свой стул к Белле.

Окей, это было моим промахом, потому что когда моё тело полностью соприкоснулось с её телом, я снова начал возбуждаться.

Иисус Христос, какого черта? Почему это всё происходит именно со мной? Это было не просто неприятно, меня это дико смущало! Вампира никогда не краснеют, никогда!

Я чувствовал, как электрические разряды бегают по всему моему телу, везде, где оно соприкасалась с её. Наверное, сейчас я должен был отпрянуть от неё и переиграть свой план, так было написано в книге **(Прим. Переводчика – девочки, оказывается, автор имела в виду книгу «Как завоевать девушку за три дня, именно поэтому наш Эдди придумал эти три дня).**

Не успел я среагировать, как произошло то, что вздернуло меня снова. Белла подалась вперед к парте, сосредотачиваясь на книге. Что за черт? Какого хрена она собирается делать? Ответ на мой вопрос поступил мгновенно. Её рука опустилась под парту, а глаза прожигали во мне дыру.

Я пытался сказать себе:

 **« Не расклеивайся под её взглядом!»**

Но было слишком поздно… Дерьмо, я утонул в её взгляде.

Я почувствовал её руку на своей, и биение её сердца передалось мне. Господи, ощущение всего этого заставило меня простонать. Черт, если я не возьму себя в руки, то просру и этот раунд. Мой мимолетный стон подстегнул Беллу к следующим действиям. Мой чертов рот!

Иисус Христос, мне срочно нужно прекратить всё это дерьмо и взять борозды правления в свои руки.

Только я хотел отыграться, как её рука резко скинула мою с бедра. Какого хрена?

Оттолкнув мою руку, она вернула свою на стол. И я позволил ей сделать это. Почему, черт подери, я не остановил её за руку или просто не сжал её бедро?

Что не так со мной?

Она всматривалась в мои глаза, такое ощущение, что она гипнотизировала меня! Еще немного и я просто не смогу себя контролировать… Гипноз – это игра не по правилам, Белла!

Взяв мою руку, она поднесла её к своему ротику, оставив на каждом пальчике невесомый поцелуй. Белла медленно облизала свои губы. Я как завороженный наблюдал за тем, как её язычок скользит по верхушке моих пальцев. Господи, клянусь богом, я чувствовала, как все мое возбуждение срастается внизу живота. Черт, у меня снова стояк.

Что за черт? Как я мог опять просрать раунд? Я опять обложался, поднося кубок победы ей в ножки? Черто-с два, я был хренов новичок, а она профессионал, забивающий точно в лузу с первого удара каждый раз.

Она посасывала мои пальцы, иногда задевая зубками кожу. Мой мозг просто кричал мне:

«Время вышло!»

Боже мой, время вышло, время вышло, чертово время вышло!

Все мысли сразу улетучились, как только я вспомнил о том наслаждение, что она мне сейчас дарила. Это посасывание пальцев, скольжение зубками, причмокивание губами – все это чертовски напоминало минет.

Думать – сейчас было самой глупой идеей в моей ситуации, потому что мой член тяжелел с каждой секундой. Еще чуть-чуть и он выпрыгнет из моих штанов.

Резко развернув свою голову к ней, я почувствовала, как наши носы соприкоснулись, и её дыхание обдало своим жаром моё лицо.

Это было чертовски возбуждающе! Я позволил себе вздохнуть, пропуская её аромат через себя. Господи боже мой! Я собираюсь кончить себе в трусы, потому что какая-то девка сосет мои пальцы! А может дело в том, что это делает именно эта девушка?

Я решился отвести свой взгляд от Белла, чтобы посмотреть на часы. Звонок должен был прозвенеть через несколько минут. Мне чертовски сильно нужно выиграть этот хренов раунд, поэтому я перешел в атаку.

Она продолжала свои манипуляции ротиком, пока я не убрал свою руку от неё. Боже, мне так хотелось засунуть палец в рот, чтобы попробовать её, но у меня совсем не оставалось на это времени. Проведя рукой по её щеке, я запустил её ей в волосы. Я медленно гладил их, пока не дошел до затылка. Немного помедлив, я подтолкнул её лицо к моему. Её сладкое, теплое дыхание опалило мою кожу, лишь на мгновенье затуманивая мой рассудок. Жадно вдохнув в себя воздух, я смаковал самый сладкий аромат в мире. Черт, я чувствовала себя наркоманом, требующим очередной дозы её дыхания…Мне кажется, я возбудился еще сильнее, если такое вообще возможно.

Время урока подходило к концу и мне, черт возьми, необходимо было выиграть этот раунд! Не теряя больше ни секунды, я атаковал её губы, жестко и властно, как никогда раньше. Белла простонала мне в рот, так громко простонала, сливаясь со звонком.

Быстро отстранившись от неё, я выпрямился, ухмыльнувшись ей. Она сидела, как статуя, смотря на меня своими огромными карими глазами. Кажется этот раунд за мной, Белли?

 **«Да, черт подери, да!»**

Я сделал это, не смотря, конечно, на свой очевидный стояк в штанах.

Однако это стоило того! Белла выглядела прекрасно: легкий румянец, окрасивший её щеки вперемешку с полнейшим непониманием ситуации и шоком на лице. Я толкнул её локтем.

\- Ммм, - пробормотала она, бросая на меня отсутствующий взгляд.

\- Мне кажется, Джессика пытается добиться твоего внимания, - усмехнулся я, указывая на дверь.

\- О, да, точно, - бормотала она, вставая. Взяв свои книги и сумку, она направилась к выходу из класса. Остановившись около двери, она вновь посмотрела на меня. На секунду мне показалось, что она хочет что-то сказать, но она встряхнула головой и вышла.

Собирая свои книжки, я ликовал про себя. Чертов стояк, единственный мину в

этой ситуации.

Я даже не видел куда бежал, пока не врезался в Миссис Коуп, у которой тут же вылетели все папки. Наклонившись, она принялась собирать листовки, ругая меня за мою расторопность. Но подняв голову, она сразу заткнулась, обратив всё своё внимание на мой стоячий член.

\- Боже мой, - прошептала она, выпрямляясь.

Присев, я собрал оставшиеся листочки и отдал их ей. Сердито зыркнув на меня, она пошла дальше.

Что ж…

 **Белла – 3, Эдвард – 1 (и как всегда – стояк в бонусе).**

Я был на небесах, после сегодняшней победы. Несмотря на мою радость, я прекрасно понимал, что по уши в дерьме. Я поцеловал её, но мне хотелось большего! Мне хотелось получить весь подарок, чтобы потом медленно разворачивать его, смакуя момент.

Я был настолько погружен в мысли о Белле, что не услышал, как Джаспер и Эммет сели в машину. Меня это порядком раздражает.

\- Так…Эдвард, - начал Джаспер, - я слышал кое-что про тебя…

\- Что? – взорвался я, снимая «свою защиту». Я наградил Джаспера испепеляющим взглядом. Слишком много думать о Белле – плохая идея.

\- Вот дерьмо, Эммет, это, мать твою, правда! – прошипел Джаспер.

\- О чем вы, черт возьми, говорите, Джаз? – огрызнулся я.

\- О, что ж… Кажется, Мисс Белла Свон и её закадычная подружка Джессика Стэнли играют тобой, - сказал Джаспер, отворачиваясь от меня и посмеиваясь, прикрывая ладошкой рот.

\- Я повторяю, о чем, мать твою, ты говоришь?

Эммет фыркнул.

\- Вся школа уже делает ставки на то, что Белла доведет тебя до экстаза и в самый последний момент смоется. Она будет дразнить тебя до тех пор, пока ты не попросишь её о пощаде. А когда ты сделаешь это, даже не попробовав эту сладкую задницу, она, все равно, кинет тебя. Если делать выводы из того, что мы слышим в школе – ты идешь прямо к ней в руки, отставая в очках. Сильно отставая.

\- Сильно отставая? Отставая? Да будет вам известно, я только что выиграл! Я соблазнил её на биологии. Она казалась немного ошеломленной, когда покидала класс.

\- Ты поцеловал её и думаешь, что это сойдет за очко? – спросил Эм.

\- Ну…- язадумался. Что, чертвозьми, онхочетуслышать? – Да.

\- Это было с языком? Было ли вторжение рук или еще чего-то неприличного? – спрашивал Джаспер.

Неожиданно, Эммет заржал. Я осматривал машину, в поисках чего-нибудь тяжелого, чтобы бросить в него.

\- Эээ, нет, ни языка, ни чего-либо другого, - хмыкнул я, - я никаких рук, за исключением одного раза, когда я коснулся её бедра.

\- Эдвард, я не думаю, что это можно считать победой, - сказал Джаспер, пожимая плечами.

\- Что, мать твою, ты имеешь в виду?

\- Без языка, парень, к тому же, держу пари, у тебя был стояк.

Я решил не отвечать на его реплику. Каждый раз, когда я был с Беллой Свон, она оставляла меня с огромный стояком в штанах, не давая разрядки.

\- Мне жаль, Эдвард, но в этот раз, я полностью на стороне Эммета. Поцелуй не дает тебе победное очко.

\- Чертовы олухи, - прокричал я.

После повторного рассмотрения дела хреновыми судьями, очко Эдварда было аннулировано. Это был просто поцелуй. Без языка, без незаконного вторжения рук – именно поэтому, его не засчитали. Этот раунд прошел в ничью.

Белла – 3, Эдвард – 0.

Хотя, наверное, Белле стоило дать очко, потому что она снова оставила Эдварда в неудовлетворенном состоянии, и миссис Коуп снова получила зрелище.

\- И, кроме того, я вчера слышал на биологии, что она собирается победить тебя, получив свой трофей, - добил меня Эммет.

\- Что, черт возьми, ты слышал?

\- Хмм…Дай подумать. Только то, что Белла доведет тебя до синих яиц, оставив неудовлетворенным.

\- И кто сказал тебе это, Эммет, - прорычал я.

\- Гребаная Элис, - ответил он, заливаясь диким смехом.

О, во имя Господа! Моя родная сестра разносила сплетни обо мне. Придется мне впредь, гораздо тщательнее скрывать свои мысли от неё, особенно, если она собирается играть в другой команде. Ого, так она же могла тайно сливать все мои секреты Белле!

\- Что ты собираешься делать, Эдвард? – спросил Эм.

\- Я возьму ситуацию под контроль. Я уже говорил вам, что наверстал упущенное на биологии. Даже, если вы, ребята, решили, что это не стоило очка, я, все равно, останусь при своем мнении. Просто, я постоянно чувствую, что играю не в свою игру. Она постоянно меняет, чертовы, правила. Иногда, я не уверен, что я вообще играю. Она коварный противник, - сказал я.

\- Может, тебе нужен помощник или какой-нибудь тренер, я не знаю, сможешь ли ты выиграть эту игру, - уже серьезным тоном сказал Эммет.

\- Именно это я имел в виду! Вы, ребята, можете помочь мне, доносив всю информацию о ставках прочей ерунде.

\- Насколько я могу судить, вся школа делает ставку против тебя. Я думаю, что большинство из них просто отчаянно желают увидеть твой проигрыш. Иногда ты бываешь таким ублюдком, - ухмыльнулся Джаспер.

\- Спасибо и на этом, Джас. Это так приятно знать, что кто-то плюет тебе в спину, - с сарказмом произнес я.

\- Эй! Я не согласен с ними, между прочим, я не ставил на Беллу. Я все еще надеюсь, что ты достигнешь своей цели и затащишь в постель, эту прекрасную даму. Я бы с удовольствием и сам это сделал, но боюсь, что в этом случае Элис отрежет мои яйца и преподнесет мне их на серебряном блюдечке. Не думаю, что смогу съесть свои яйца, - нервно засмеялся Джаспер. Я заметил, что он постоянно вздрагивал, при словах «отрежет яйца» или «на серебряном блюдечке».

Если Джаз, когда-нибудь изменит Элис, она просто отрежет ему яйца, порубив их на ломтики филе, и запихнет ему их в глотку без колебаний.

Двери машины распахнулись и в неё залезли Роуз с Элис. Я быстро прикрыл своё «стоячее» хозяйство. Думаю, мне не придется сегодня защищать «свои мысли», Элис сегодня была в кошмарном настроении. Но перестраховаться надо.

\- Привет, детка, - пробормотал Джаспер, склоняясь к ней и пытаясь поцеловать в щеку. Она уклонилась от него, блокируя руки.

Прекрасно, теперь все в этой машине были чертовски раздражены. Дааа… Это будет долгая ночь. Всю дорогу к дому мы ехали в гробовой тишине. Доехав до дома, я унесся в свою комнату, прежде чем кто-то смог что-то сказать мне. Мне действительно не хотелось выслушивать колкие фразочки Джаспера или Эммета о моей игре со Свон. Как только я успокоился…Кто-то постучал в мою дверь.

\- Пошли вон! – прокричал я.

\- Неа, открывай дверь, иначе я внесу её к чертовой матери, - пробасил Эммет.

\- Блядь, сейчас.

Я распахнул дверь. В комнату ввались недовольныеДжаспер и Эммет.

\- Что вам нужно, парни? –проворчал я.

\- Слушай, Роуз и Элис даже бровью не повели на наши вопросы. Они не сказали нам ничего, поэтому мы решили подняться сюда и найти решение твоей чертовой проблемы с Беллой!- сказал Эм.

\- У меня есть план, - сказал я.

\- И в чем он состоит? – поинтересовался Джас.

\- Ну, еще не все детали доработаны, - начал я.

\- Другими словами – у тебя нет плана, - колко сказал Джас, закатывая глаза.

\- Ладно, у меня нет плана. Доволен?

\- Нет, янедоволен. По каким-то причинам, Элис сошлась с Беллой и отшивает меня.

Поэтому, Эдвард, я чертовски недоволен всем, что происходит сейчас!

\- Это не моя вина, - проворчал я.

\- Каким хером ты собираешься выходить из этой ситуации? Какого черта ты просто не используешь свое «вампирское Вуду», когда она рядом? – спросил Эммет.

\- Я не могу пробраться в её мысли. Думаю, у неё чертовски хороший иммунитет.

\- Ты, наверное, смеешься надо мной? Да? Что ж, тогда у них еще одно очко на игровом поле, - фыркнул Эм.

Джаспер же просто громко ржал. Мне хотелось порубить его на орехи и раздавить, чтобы он, наконец-то, закрыл свой чертов рот. В этой ситуации не было ничего смешного.

\- Так то, что было на биологии, правда? – промычал Джаспер, между подступающими волнами смеха.

\- Если ты говоришь о том, что она сначала завела меня, а потом оставила с синими яйцами, то это чистая правда.

\- Чертовски жестоко, - сказал Эммет, инстинктивно ощупывая себя, - теперь мы просто обязаны придумать что-то для тебя!

\- И что вы, ребята, можете мне предложить? – пробормотал я.

\- Ну…Когда Элис запустила телефон в Джаса, я поймал его и раздобыл сотовый Беллы…

\- И как это поможет мне? Я сомневаюсь, что она собирается болтать со мной.

\- Нам кажется, что ты должен попробовать отправлять ей грязные смс. Девушек это всегда вгоняет в краску, заводит. Покажи ей, что у тебя есть, - проговорил Эммет, давая мне ее телефонный номер.

\- Замечательно. Но я подожду еще немного, вечером напишу, - сказал я.

\- Дай нам знать, если тебе понадобится помощь, - сказал Джас, кивнув головой, прежде чем они с Эмметом покинули мою комнату.

Грязные сообщения. Может,это сработает? Мне нужно продумать стратегию.

Я ждал, пока на улице стемнеет. Может быть, игра будет на моей стороне, если она будет в темноте? Блять, о чем я? У меня до сих пор не было стратегии!

Я уставился на телефон, в надежде на озарение. Белла Свон, действительно затрахала меня. Я был её пешкой!

Так, это должно быть проще простого для меня. Да, я вообще номер один во всем мире! Ну…Или, хотя бы, нахожусь в десятке крутых. А эта меленькая сучка побеждает меня каждый раз. Я был лучше, чем она. Я всего лишь вливался в игру… Больше никаких задержек на стартовой линии! Я должен натянуть сеть и перекинуть мяч на её сторону. Я не был уверен, что сообщения принесут мне очко и мяч будет на её стороне, но это точно даст толчок к новой гонке.

Медленно уходя от своих разгоряченных мыслей, я набрал первое сообщение.

 **Э:** Кого ты соблазняешь сегодня?

Я пялился на свой телефон, ожидая его вибрации. Но ничего не прозвучало. Может она выключила свой телефон или игнорирует меня?

 **Э:** Игнорируешь меня?

Я ждал еще несколько минут. Что ж, ну и пошла ты. Эта хрень не работает.

Думаю, я могу заняться разработкой завтрашней стратегии. Я отшвырнул свой телефон на кровать.

Прежде чем я успел начать думать о завтрашнем дне, мой телефон неистово загудел.

 **Б:** Кто это?

О, точно, у нее ведь нет моего номера!

 **Э:** Эдвард Каллен.

 **Б:** Что тебе нужно?

Ну, могу сказать одно – она явно не была в восторге от моего сообщения.

 **Э:** Просто интересно, кого ты ублажаешь сегодня ночью.

 **Б:** Ха-ха

 **Э:** Означает ли это, что ты ублажаешь саму себя?

 **Б:** Я играю…и рядом со мной нет никого.

Святое дерьмо! Неужели, она подразумевает… Мой член немедленно отреагировал на это. Херов предатель!

 **Э:** Тебе не нужно делать это, ты ведь знаешь.

 **Б:** И почему же? Эта надежно, достоверный и всегда доступный способ.

 **Э:** Ты могла бы использовать меня, вместо своих рук. У меня есть те же три качества.

 **Б:** Я не знаю, ты ведешь себя, как новичок.

Чертов новичок? О чем, черт возьми, она говорит? Я не был новичком. Это даже не первый мой год в «туре по сексу».

И что блядь мне ответить? Она завела меня в тупик. Черт бы ее побрал! Может, я должен позвонить своему тренеру (Эммету) или это был вопрос с подвохом? Черт.

 **Э:** Да будем тебе известно, я с хорошей выдержкой (аналогия с вином).

 **Б:** Ты уверен? Ведешь ты себя иначе. Ты слишком перевозбужденный.

Перевозбужденный? И где теперь мяч? Что за черт. С ней, я постоянно играю на ее поле, и мое оборудование постоянно выходит из под контроля.

 **Э:** Ты не даешь мне возможности, чтобы я смог продемонстрировать свои навыки.

 **Б:** До сих пор, я не увидела никаких навыков. Ты дважды проиграл, когда был практически на пике экстаза и ты проиграл ФРЭД.

Отлично, теперь я понял, что мы снова вернулись к теннисному корту с «мячами». Но,что черт возьми значит «Проиграл ФРЭД?»

 **Э:** Кто или что такое чертов ФРЭД?

 **Б:** Первый пробный Раунд. Успешные и опытные игроки не проигрывают первый раунд, как правило, они даже преуспевают в игре, а не проигрывают, как ты.

 **Э:** Ты единственна, кто соблазнил и кинул меня.

 **Б:** LOL Ты знаешь, я планировала это.

Дерьмо, она снова берет верх над ситуацией. Мне нужно спустить её на ступеньку ниже, а самому подняться выше. Её рейтингу давно пора снизиться.

 **Э:** Да? Что ж, хочу заметить, что твоя работа руками, мягко говоря, не очень. Видимо, ты мало осведомлена в этой теме.

 **Б:** Да? Мне казалось, что я делаю это не плохо. Пока, никто не жаловался.

 **Э:** Ты не довела дело до конца.

 **Б:** Я говорила тебе, что это было запланировано. Хотя, может быть, я просто посчитала твое «снаряжение» не готовым и незначительным.

Я знал это. Я, блядь, знал это. Подождите минутку, мое снаряжение? Она критиковала мое «снаряжение»?

 **Э:** Я поспорю с этим. Мое «снаряжение» в порядке, благодарю за беспокойство. И оно достаточно крупногабаритное.

 **Б:** Хорошо, «снаряжение» прекрасное.

Да, черт возьми, снаряжение в порядке. Я знал, что она не сможет со мной спорить на эту тему. Она держала мое «снаряжение» в своих руках. А мой, моё «снаряжение» никогда не врет.

 **Э:** Я должен попросить с тебя расписку.

 **Б:** Эдвард, если тебе не нравится игра, ты всегда можешь получить штрафной, приняв душ.

 **Э:** Я еще не возбудился, сладкая. К тому же, мне не нравится принимать душ в одиночку.

 **Б:** Означает ли это, что ты получаешь штрафной?

 **Э:** Помоги мне возбудиться, сладкая, и мы поговорим об этом.

 **Б:** Я не отступлюсь от игры.

 **Э:** Ты можешь попросить меня, и мы забудем об игре.

 **Б:** Штрафной или ничего.

 **Э:** Это не смешно, Белла Свон.

Это звучит так, будто бы я слабак! Я закатил глаза, уставившись на телефон. Думаю, я снова провалил чертов раунд. Господи! Может я смогу отыграться? Сколько у меня шансов? Я использовал один, но так и не выиграл ранд, а должен, чтобы получить чертово очко. О, Боже, святое дерьмо!

 **Б:** О, я забыла самое главное! Как на счет того, чтобы сыграть со мной в теннис, малыш?

Господи, я уже весь тек. Что за черт «сыграть в теннис»? Теннис? Твою мать, где мой ноутбук?!

 **Б:** Эдвард, ты еще в игре? Если да, то ты ведь знаешь – время тикает, есть срок…

Блядь, теперь у меня еще и времени не было… Я достал свой Сленговый Словарь и начал искать там «Игра в Теннис». Мои глаза чуть не вылетели из орбит, а мой член затвердел еще сильнее, когда я увидел определение.

Оральный секс? Игра в теннис, как правило, держится в секрете от всех и планируется двумя игроками. Что ж, убейте меня. Теперь, мы можешь вернуться к разговору.

 **Э:** Я бы с довольствием сыграл с тобой. Зарезервируй корт и я буду там.

 **Б:** Завтра мы увидимся в школе и обговорим дату и время.

Только я начал набирать ей ответную смс, как в комнату вошел Эммет.

\- Думаю, тебе пора подкрепиться, - сказал Эммет. Я громко простонал, чувствуя себя неудобно, когда он подошел, чтобы похлопать меня по спине.

\- Господи, Эдвард! Твоему члену явно нравится эта цыпочка!

\- Заткни свой херов рот, Эммет! – прорычал я, забирая стакан кровью из его рук. Спасибо Господи, что у нас дома есть немного человеческой крови, на такие случаи. Это было не так приятно и вкусно, как бы я пил прямо из донора, но это прибавит мне сил. В любом случае, я всегда могу «перекусить» в школе.

Я простонал от своих ощущений. Пока я пил кровь, мое горло просто пылало огнем, а желудок бурчал, словно голодный. Я был сыт, однако, у меня оставалась еще одна большая проблема.

Эти чертовы стояки мне уже надоели. Вытолкнув Эммета из комнаты и захлопнув перед его лицом дверь, я пошел в свою ванную. Меня не беспокоил хаос, который творился здесь, потому что единственное, что мне было необходимо – разрядка.

Чертова Белла Свон. Но я успел отхватитьсвои пол очка сегодня. Может, она и снова наградила меня охеренным стояком, но я знал, что у нас будет свидание, на котором, я уж точно смогу отыграться.

 **Итак, Белла – 3,5. Эдвард – 0,5.**

Я провел целую ночь, вынужденный слушать бойни всех в этом доме. Элис с Роуз отшили Джаспера и Эммета, поэтому никто не был счастлив. В перерывах между криками я пытался продумать действительно выигрышную стратегию на следующий раунд. На самом деле, ничего грандиозного я так и не придумал – только лишь выяснил две вещи, которые буду обязан сделать как только приду в школу.

Первая вещь на повестке дня – найти Беллу и затащить её в аудиторию. По утрам там никогда никого не было, что делало это место идеальным для нашего с Беллой свидания или рандеву, или… Да что угодно, что ей взбредет в голову!

Там удобное, укромное место для того, чтобы поразить её моими навыками. Если оральный секс - это то, чего она ждет – она получит это, потому что я не бросаю слов на ветер.

Конечно же, любой, даже хорошо продуманный план, сойдет на нет, если твой противник слишком коварен. Я сидел в своей комнате, наблюдая за тем, как солнце начинает появляться на горизонте, как вдруг, мой мобильник загудел.

 **Б:** _Я заберу тебя. Будь готов в 7.30._

Что за черт? Она заберет меня? Мне придется ехать в школу на ее древнем красном грузовичке? Ооо, стоп, это очень даже хорошо…Но, блять, этот чертов грузовик. Ладно, будем надеяться, что я смогу выставить его в выгодным свете… _ **(прим. переводчика – самодовольный индюк).**_

 **Э:** _Ты знаешь, где я живу?_

 **Б:** _Да._

Я не знал, что ответить, чтобы не выставить себя дебилом. Поэтому, я отправил то, что отправляют все, в таких случаях.

 **Э:** _Увидимся._

Так, все в порядке. Реальная игра не начнется, пока я буду сидеть в её чертовом красном грузовике, когда она так близко. Черт, там реально практически не было свободного места. Меня прибьет гвоздями её запах. Мысль о том, что я буду сидеть в маленькой кабине, а её запах будет витать вокруг меня - способствовало затверденению моего члена и скоплению яду во рту. Блять, еще около часа до нашей встречи. Неужели, мне снова придется дрочить?

Слава, чертовому Богу, что я не теряю очки, когда каждый раз возбуждаюсь, смотря на нее. Я бы давно упал в минус, примерно, в минус сто. Оо, подождите, так у меня же до сих пор не было полноценного балла **(прим. переводчика – помните:Эдвард – 0,5)!** Отлично, оценивая ситуацию, у меня минус девяноста

девять с половиной.

Чертова Белла Свон.

Я простонал, когда мой член коснулся пуговиц на джинсах. Встав, поплелся в ванну, чтобы снова «освободиться». Все это уже чертовски надоело, и было не в новизну. Я уже устал очищать стенки кабинки от собственной спермы, устал от своего анонима и устал от своих синих шаров в штанах, которые напоминали о себе каждый раз, когда я видел Беллу Свон. Все. Это в последний раз. Никогда больше, мне не придется этим заниматься.

Сегодня она сделает свою «работу». Ну, после этого «последнего раза».

Я только что принял душ, и каждый в этом доме, я уверен, уже задается вопросом о моих частых похождениях в душ. А ходил я туда, чтобы «освободить себя от Беллы».

Расстегнув свои джинсы, я взял в руки лосьон и принялся за дело. Думаю, мой член скоро обозлиться на меня за свое «наказание» **(прим. переводчика – имеется в виду, что Эд оставил своего дружка без секса)**.Мой дружок нуждается в женской киске, а не в гребанном лосьоне.

Раскатистый рык сорвался с моих уст, когда я подумал о Белле. Я закрыл глаза, представляя, как мой взгляд скользит по её голому телу. Я начал с её длинных темных волос, которые плавно спускались на ее белоснежную кожу груди, сливаясь, словно молоко и шоколад. Я представлял себе вкус ее разгоряченной крови, обволакивающей мое горло и то, как я впиваюсь своими клыками в её идеальные бедра.

\- Черт подери! – простонал я, изливаясь на пол.

Открыв глаза, я оглянулся, осматривая беспорядок вокруг себя. Что ж, отлично, теперь она поставила меня на колени, заставляя убирать за собой. Я не потерял очко, делая это, а вот она, возможно, заслужила одно. Так, ЭТО дерьмо, сказал не я!

Я взглянул вверх, чтобы посмотреть на часы. Время уже подходило к семи, и мне нужно было сказать Эммету, что сегодня водителем будет он.

Этот день начался не совсем так, как я себе планировал. Очистка собственный спермы с пола в ванной явно не входила в мои планы, но надеюсь, что моя утренняя разрядка поможет мне держать свой член в узде, если вдруг Белла захочет поиграть со мной.

Выйдя из ванной, я заметил Эммета, расположившегося на моей кровати.

\- Ээээ… Я только что, собирался искать тебя, - пробормотал я. Интересно, а он слышал мой последний вопль в ванной?

\- Конечно, кто бы сомневался, - пробормотал Эм, закатывая глаза, и показывая на мою расстегнутую ширинку.

\- Черт, - прошипел я, быстро застегивая джинсы.

\- Послушай, Эдвард, ты должен сегодня отыграться, выиграть у Беллы. А лучше просто дай ей то, что она хочет. Тогда и мы с Джасом получим то, что хотим.

\- Хэй! Это не моя вина, что Элис и Роуз не дают вам! – возражал я.

\- Да, Эдвард, это твоя вина. Элис думает, что тебе нужно преподать уроки поведения с девушками и она поделилась с Роуз своими мыслями. Им обеим, надоело твое отношение к женщинам. Элис постоянно болтает о любви и другом дерьме, которое мне не дано понять. Именно поэтому ты во всем виноват и должен сам разобраться в этом дерьме.

Я кинул злой взгляд на Эммета, но меня прервал звонок в дверь.

\- Слушай, я должен идти. Сегодня ребята вы сами по себе. Я еду в школу с Беллой, - сказа я.

\- Блять, просто трахни её сегодня, - прорычал Эммет.

Прорычав в ответ, я оставил его сидеть на своей кровати. Я развернулся и ушел, услышав вслед его бормотание о бездействии…

Элис встретила меня на последней ступеньки лестнице, но я проворно обошел её. Я не хотел, чтобы она также поучала меня.

Топнув ногой, она прокричала:

\- Эдвард! Тебе рано или поздно придется поговорить со мной!

Повернувшись к ней спиной, я все равно улавливал ее мысленные волны. Черт, мне придется заплатить за свое поведение. Я уверен, что она до сих пор злилась на меня за то, что я вырубил ее, когда уходил к Тане.

Блять, на меня со всех сторон сыпались сумасшедшие женщины! Неудивительно, что меня раздражает все вокруг.

Я больше не мог думать об Элис. Мне нужно было подготовить себя к новому раунду. Настроив нас – себя и своего дружка – я отправился к Белле и жоповскому грузовичку.

Она стояла, прислонившись к двери грузовика, одетая в самую короткую черную мини юбку, которую я когда-либо видел. Её даже можно назвать непристойной. Я, конечно, ничего «личного» не видел, кроме её голых ножек, которые так и просили прикоснуться к ним. Это не по правилам. Разве ты не должен носить что-то белое или закрытое, когда ты играешь в теннис? А есть ли вообще в правилах пункт, в котором указывается длина юбки? А где судья? Он ведь должен там быть? А мы,вообще,собирались играть в теннис? Все, я окончательно запутался.

Меня отвлек чей-то свист из дома. Посмотрев через плечо, я увидел Джаспера, стоящего на крыльце, и машущего белым полотенцем. О, ты не мог бы одолжить мне его на время игры в теннис? Я показал ему средний палец.

Знаете, это совсем не помогает стать увереннее в себе, особенно, когда тебя постоянно оскорбляют, подшучивают над тобой…У меня, итак достаточно проблем с моим противником.

\- Хэй, Каллен, - сказала Белла.

\- Свон, - пробормотал я, прошмыгнув мимо нее.

Святое дерьмо, мне не следовало подходить к ней так близко. Её запах дошел до моего носа. Мне пришлось задержать дыхание, чтобы мой член снова не выпрыгнул из штанов и, чтобы хоть как-то, сдержать себя. Сегодня мне было необходимо держать себя под контролем, чтобы сократить разрыв в счете. На самом деле, я думаю, что сегодня моей целью будет - получить долгожданный минет от Беллы, и узнать, сглатывает ли она при этом. Это было бы не плохим дополнением к моим бонусам.

Открыв пассажирскую дверь, я сел в кабину машины. Блять, здесь было нереально тесно. Белла проскользнула следом за мной на водительское место. Я старался сдерживать своё дыхание и фокусировать свой взгляд на дороге.

Переключив коробку передач, мы помчались вниз по дороге. Я оглянулся на дом. Долбаный Джаспер, все еще стоял на крыльце, размахивая белым полотенцем. Как это приятно осознавать, что твой родной брат верит в тебя…

Придурок.

Так, я должен сегодня быть инициатором. Черт, я надеюсь, что мы еще собираемся ехать на этот хренов теннисный корт, потому что если мы уже не едем, то… Я просто не знаю, что буду делать. Почему Белла не может быть просто тупой курицей, у которой я мог бы прочитать мысли? Вот тогда бы я мог просто трахаться с ней…Не переставая, трахаться с ней…

Я покосился на неё (прим. переводчика – представляем, Эдвард сидит весь сжатый в комок, не дышит и косится глазами, горящими от похоти на Беллу).

А смогу ли я просто перепихнуться с ней раз – два и кинуть её?

Святое дерьмо, я только что подумал об этом?

Я Эдвард, мать вашу, Каллен! Я не встречаюсь с девками. Я просто трахаю их.

\- Блять, вернись в игру, - пробормотал я про себя.

\- Ты что-то сказал, Каллен?

\- Эээ, только то, что сейчас слишком рано, чтобы идти в школу. К тому же, у меня нет урока после перового, - сказал я.

\- Вообще то, я не говорила, что мы едем в школу, - прошептала она, покусывая свою нижнюю губу.

Мой дружок дрогнул. Сузив глаза, я прожигал её взглядом, тихо моля свой член забыть о том, что она только что сказала. Может она имела в виду то, что мы едем перекусить в кафе? Я не собираюсь больше ждать.

Я решил сделать пробный удар, а потом уже точный выстрел. Я сел поудобнее на сиденье, теперь я касался её. Она никак не реагировала. Её руки сжимали руль, а газа были сосредоточенны на дороге. Что за черт?

Она пропускала все мои попытки коснуться её. Так…Мне нужно изменить тактику игры. Прицелиться с разных сторон и сделать свой коронный удар по мячу **(прим. переводчика –автор упомянул игру в теннис и все диалоги будут завязаны на мечах и т.п.).**

Я положил руку на её колено. Кожа была такой теплой, мягкой и привлекательной, что мой шаловливый дружок начал принимать участие в нашей игре. Проигнорировав его, я приказал себе сфокусироваться на Свон. Сейчас мне не следовало беспокоится о «себе», блять, это сказал я? Эдвард Каллен всегда блюдет только свои интересы. Господи, я теряю былую хватку.

Может, стоит пригласить еще и врача на теннисный корт? Потому что у меня ощущение, что я схожу с ума.

К черту все.

Я дошел рукой до края её юбки, которая еле как доходила до середины бедра. Я ласкал руками край ее юбки, пока не дошел до разреза посередине. Решив пойти ва-банк, я завел руку под юбку, и чуть не подавился от собственных ощущений. Что,черт возьми, она носила под этой юбкой? На ощущение это была веревочка! В моем рту скопилось столько яда, что я готов был сплюнуть его на пол. Вместо этого, я громко сглотнул. Белла усмехнулась и резко свернула с дороги, заставив меня опрокинуть на неё. Отлично, мы ушли с шоссе **(прим. переводчика – заграницей нет таких дорог, как у нас, там все ровно, повернешь руль – не упадешь в кювет, а поедешь по зеленой травке дальше).** Моя рука продолжала скользить по её горячей промежности, заставляя её шипеть мне на ухо. Я повернулся и увидел, что мы стремительно приближаемся к огромному дереву.

\- Блять, Свон, - крикнул я, - жми на тормоза!

Она нажала на них, заставляя мою голову встретится с приборной панелью. Я посмотрел на нее, чтобы удостовериться, что с ней все в порядке, прежде, чем начну косить под сильно ушибленного головой. Конечно же, мне не было больно. Одна шишка на голове, ничто для вампира. Я сразу же пришел в себя, но подумал, что нужно немного покосить подушибленного, чтобы все выглядело правдоподобно.

\- Эдвард! Стобойвсевпорядке? – неожиданно вскрикнула она.

\- Думаю, да, - специально медленно проговорил я. Естественно, я лгал.

\- Дай я посмотрю, - пробормотала она, убирая мои руки от головы. Я надеюсь, что у меня хоть остался какой-то след от удара. Она убрала мои волосы со лба, полностью осматривая травму, - думаю, ты ударился головой, - заключила она.

\- Ага, может это сотрясение? – простонал я, закатывая глаза. **(прим. переводчика – актер хренов, ты посмотри на него).**

Она все еще продолжала разглядывать мое лицо, очерчивая его руками. Что было мне только на руку, ну, вы понимаете, о чем я.

Я схватил её, пересаживая на себя. Но, её сопротивление способствовало тому, что вместо того, чтобы оказаться на моих коленях, она стукнулась всем телом об огромный руль чертового грузовика.

\- Блять, Каллен, больно, - огрызнулась она.

\- Эммм, прости, - пробормотал я.

Она потирала бок, которым ударилась об руль. Отлично, теперь я снова вне игры. Зарычав про себя, я решил попробовать извиниться снова, но чтобы это действительно звучало как извинение.

\- Прости меня, - с сожалением произнес я.

Я медленно запустил свою руку в ее густые темные волосы. Повернув её лицо к себе, я с осторожностью запечатлел целомудренный поцелуй на ее губах. Мне показалось или я услышал её вздох? Блять, мне уже давно пора разобраться в этом дерьме! Я попытался сесть так, чтобы и иметь более удобный доступ к её центру возбуждения.

Все это выглядело очень комично, мы оба кряхтели, пытаясь принять удобное для нас обоих положение. В этом чертовом грузовике совсем нет места! Даже в аду будет удобнее, готов поспорить! Хорошо, что руль располагался, где надо, а не посередине сидений.

Я попытался забраться на неё, сменив позицию. Господи, я чувствовала себя акробатом. Интересно, мы когда-нибудь перейдем к гимнастической практике?

Ага, как же.

\- Блять, это все не работает Каллен! Ты можешь просто двигаться? –простонала она, поднимая свое колено и задевая мое «стоячие» достоинство. Я рухнул на неё.

\- ДЕРЬМО! – простонал я, схватываясь за своё достоинство.

\- Черт, ты раздавил меня, Каллен, - прорычала она, хватаясь за мою спину.

Мой голос сейчас явно октавы на две выше обычного, и мне не хотелось открывать свой рот, чтобы пропищать что то. Бела попыталась столкнуть меня с себя.

\- Блять, дай мне чертову минуту, - прошипел я.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы я сумел сориентироваться и понять, что мое лицо прямо напротив её сисек. Мой член все еще пульсировал от удара, хотя…Теперь уже не только от него. Реши снова рискнуть, я расстегнул пуговицу на ее рубашке своими зубами.

Я услышал ее судорожный вздох, когда коснулся языком краев соска, торчащего из-под кружевного бюстгальтера. Она выгнулась, желая большего. Ну, наконец-то, я сделал хоть что-то правильно! Решив пойти дальше, я переместил свой вес на ноги, чтобы хоть как-то умудриться залезть под её юбку. Блять, это так неудобно!

Белла попыталась помочь мне, но, я не знаю, как это произошло, она задела ручку двери и та, с размахом открылась. Белла, чуть не вывалилась из кабины. Черт, все шло не совсем по плану. Блять, это все походило на съёмки комедийного шоу, а не на горячие развлечения.

\- Затащи меня обратно, Каллен, - вскрикнула она, зависшая наполовину вне грузовика. Не знаю, как мне удалось затащить ее обратно, - Это, мать твою, не работает Каллен!

\- Дерьмо, нет, - возражал я, пытаясь придумать новое положение.

\- Не обвиняй только во всем меня, Новичок, - прорычала Белла.

\- Ты, блять, вообще не можешь быть серьезной? – зарычал в ответ я.

\- Да, - огрызнулась она, складывая руки на груди.

\- Катись все к черту, Свон, - прорычал я, рывком перетаскивая её на себя. Я схватил её за волосы, притягивая к своим губам. Ей повезло, что я не впился ей в шею, за то, что она вела себя, как заноза в заднице. Она застонала, да так громко, когда мой язык соприкоснулся с её языком. Святое дерьмо, она была так хороша на вкус, что я начал забывать главную цель этой игры.

Я обнял ее за талию, прижимая ближе к груди. Черт, ощущать ее было настолько хорошо…

Никаких воздыханий, Каллен.

\- О, боже, Каллен, - простонала она мне в рот. Я чувствовал, как мой член прижимается к ее бедру, умоляя о своем освобождении. Её рука блуждала по моей ноге, побираясь к моему дружку. Я поднял свои бедра, пытаясь пробраться к ее центру. Черт, следует подключать руки.

А черт с ним. Я решил забыть про свою стратегию игры, выработанный план…Я залез под юбку, в поисках своей «Родины». Нащупав трусы, я пробрался пальцами дальше и вступил в контакт с горячей киской. Черт. Мой мозг затуманился, и я не знаю, что я делал дальше, точнее все было словно в тумане. Я глубоко вздохнул, позволяя её запаху похоти и страсти атаковать себя. Блять, я хотел попробовать всю её.

Она простонала, когда я проскользил пальцами вдоль тонкой полоски трусиков, которые она назвала нижнем бельем. Потом я делал еще какие-то вещи, на подобии этой, играя с ней. Только я собирался просунуть свои пальцы к её входу, как она оперлась своей пяткой на рычаг, сдвигая коробку передач. Мы стояли под приличным уклоном вниз, поэтому чертов грузовик просто покатился. Я попытался скинуть её с себя, но оказался не слишком быстрым. Несколькими секундами позже, мы врезались в огромное дерево. Мы врезались в него с такой силой, что Белла чуть не вылетела через лобовое стекло. А я, конечно же, снова ударился своей головой о панель хренова грузовичка.

Она села на меня так быстро, что ударилась своей головой об мой подбородок, заставляя меня до крови прикусить свою губу. Я попробовал свою же кровь, от чего мой рот моментально наполнился ядом, а член перешел в режим «онлайн».

\- Блять, - прокричали мы оба.

Она потерла ушибленное место и выскочила из грузовика. Я отсосал кровь и повернулся к зеркалу, чтобы проверить, глубока ли рана, но она уже исчезла. Я последовал ее примеру, вылезая из грузовика и ворча о смехотворности сегодняшнего раунда.

Дерево пострадало гораздо больше, чем грузовик. Я не думаю, что грузовик вообще пострадал. Я блять был зол. Я стоял по колено в грязи, со стояком в штанах и с похотью Беллы на своих пальцах. Я посмотрел на Беллу, которая разглядывала грузовик и облизнул свои пальцы, постанывая. Слишком громко постанывая. Черт, только бы она не видела это.

\- Нам лучше уехать отсюда, - сказала Белла, залезая обратно в свой грузовик и пытаясь завести его. Ей, наконец-то, это удалось, и она выкрутила руль, но слишком резко нажала на газ, застревая в кучи грязи. Твою мать, это самый худший день в моей жизни.

\- Сделай что-нибудь, Каллен, - прокричала она в окно.

Решив не глумиться над ней, я подошел к грузовику, чтобы подтолкнуть его, но у Свон были другие планы. Надавив на газ, она обдала меня потоками ароматной грязи. Чертовски здорово, просто офигенно.

Белла перестала давить на газ и выскочила из грузовика. Эта сучка даже не пыталась подавить смех! Вместо этого, она фыркнула мне в лицо и рассмеялась.

\- О, мой, чертов Бог, Каллен…Я… - лепетала она, между приступами смеха, - прости меня, пожалуйста. Кстати, благодаря тебе, мы не застряли, - теперь она уже рассмеялась в полную силу.

Я попытался оттереть некоторую грязь, но это было невозможно, потому что я весь был забрызган ею. Эта хрень была в моих волосах, глазах, на джинсах и рубашке. Катастрофа.

\- Пошли уже, - пробормотала она между приступами смеха.

Несколько секунд назад я думал о том, чтобы опрокинуть её в грязь. Может быть, мне бы удалось выиграть борьбу в грязи?

\- Просто отвези меня домой, - прорычал я, - очевидно, мне нужен душ.

Не один из нас не произнес ни слова на обратном пути к моему дому. Я просто сидел, стараясь не двигаться, и смотрел в окно, чувствуя, как грязь затвердевает на мне. Она завернула к моему дому, паркуя машину. Пробормотав под нос: - Пока, - я вышел из машины и поплелся к дому.

\- Эй, Каллен! – крикнула Белла, - подожди меня!

Подожди меня? Что, мать твою, она планировала дальше? Я остановился, дожидаясь пока она догонит меня. Сравнявшись со мной, она ударила меня по заднице. Думаю, это был ее способ сказать мне, что этот раунд был ничьим. Разрушительным, нереальным, но ничьим. Никто из нас ничего не выиграл в этой схватке.

Думаю, мне пора выкидывать свою теннисную ракетку и уходить на пенсию.

 **Белла – 3,5. Эдвард – 0,5.**

Белла буквально затолкала меня в мой дом, и я даже не предполагал, что, мать ее, она собиралась делать. Мне пора сломать теннисную ракетку и выйти на пенсию. Эта игра уже задолбала меня. Если она все еще хочет сыграть в теннис, то я просто пошлю её куда подальше, попросив найти себе кого-нибудь другого для своих игр.

О чем, черт возьми, я думаю? Неужели я поднимаю белый флаг?

Я открыл дверь, вылез из туфлей и осторожно начал снимать грязную одежду. Эсме убьёт меня, если я разнесу грязь по дому. Вдруг, я услышал еле слышный вздох, когда дошел до своих боксеров. Развернувшись, я увидел Беллу, стоявшую в дверях с открытым ртом.

\- И какого хрена, ты уставилась? – рявкнул я. Сейчас, я уж точно не светился гостеприимностью.

\- Эм… Хм… - она прекратила мычать, разглядывая меня своими огромными карими глазами., - Ни на что! Просто прими хренов душ!

\- Зачем ты здесь? – требовательно спросил я.

\- Что?

Она выглядела немного растерянной из-за моей резкости, но, прекратите, она явно все понимала.

\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? – прокричал я. Я был нереально взбешен, и все, что мне хотелось сделать в этот момент – укусить её. Чертова доза крови должна успокоить меня и вернуть меня в «доброе» русло.

Я только что заметил, что теперь мы стояли нос к носу. Вот только я, блять, был в одном чертовом нижнем белье, а она полностью одета. В этой картине явно что-то не правильно…

\- Я… - пролепетала она, опустив взгляд в пол, - я просто хотела убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

Её голос звучал очень тихо. Пыталась ли Белла Свон быть милой и заботливой со мной или это просто очередная уловка, чтобы насолить мне и чтобы я снова облажался?

Не думать о ней. Не смотреть на неё. Не вдыхать её запах. Не касаться её. Не проходить мимо неё. Не одалживать ей двести долларов. Просто пойти и принять чертов душ!

\- Я в порядке, Свон. Теперь, можешь идти в школу, - проворчал я, поглядывая на неё.

\- Ауч, - прошипел я, когда моя спина столкнулась со ступеньками сзади.

Она, блять, повалила меня. Нет, ну, если бы мы играли в футбол или регби, я бы понял.

Но… Она сверху меня и я уже был не в состоянии контролировать свои мысли.

Но потом… Потом она прижалась своими губами к моим, и я уже не мог контролировать свои действия. Она буквально вторглась своим язычком в мой рот. Господи Боже! Я провел руками по её спине, запуская пальцы в её шелковистые волосы.

И кто выигрывает сейчас?

Она посасывала мой язык, что просто напросто сводило меня с ума. Все наши действия и сам поцелуй становились более страстными и возбуждающими, что снова заставило моего дружка принять боевую готовность. Это были безумные поцелуи, мы сосали наши языки, лизали губы… Я, блять, снова, чертовски, хотел её, уверен, она тоже хотела меня.

Я обернул свои руки вокруг её талии, прижимая ближе к своему телу. Она вжалась в меня, имитируя толчок бедрами, прижимаясь своим горящим центром к моему дружку. Но чертовы ступеньки мешали мне действовать. Думаю, пора брать дело в свои руки и переносить её в свою комнату, там хотя бы есть кровать.

\- Эдвард!

\- Святое дерьмо! Эсми! – прокричал я, сталкивая Беллу с себя, напрочь, забывая, что я в нижнем белье. Белла соскользнула вниз на несколько ступенек, а потом, кажется, до нее дошло, что же все-таки здесь происходит. Она вскочила, уставившись на меня на несколько секунд. В следующий момент, она отвела руку в сторону и ударила меня по лицу. У меня отвисла челюсть, пока я наблюдал, как она уходит из моего дома.

Что, черт возьми, только что произошло?

\- Мисс, подождите, - прокричала Эсме. Она сердито посмотрела на меня. Устало отвернувшись от неё, я продолжил стоять на лестнице, смущенный ситуацией. К тому же, вдобавок ко всему, ситуацию омрачала моя чертова эрекция, которая не смогла ускользнуть от взгляда Эсме. Блять, вот она не могла просто уйти или отвернуться?

Что за подстава? Все это напоминало мне наказание или рок судьбы, черт. Дерьмо, надеюсь, я знал, в какую игру мы играем. Вообще, я давно уже мог подать на Беллу в суд, за то, что она постоянно оставляет меня неудовлетворенным!

Как, черт возьми, она опять обвела меня вокруг пальца? Сегодня я опять в аутсайдерах.

Сорвавшись с места, я побежал вверх по ступенькам в свою комнату, чтобы принять холодный душ и снова включить режим «подрочи».

Чертова Белла Свон.

Забежав в свою комнату, я услышал голоса, доносившиеся с улицы. Вместо того, чтобы сразу пойти в душ, я решил попробовать подслушать разговор Эсме и Беллы. Быстро проскользнув на балкон, я разочаровался, Белла уже садилась в свой пикап, а Эсме возвращалась к дому. Не теряя времени, я забежал в ванную, включил душ и схватил свой член. Вы наверняка подумали, что после душа моя эрекция спадет, но нет, кажется, моему члену было далеко посрать на все принципы, ему хотелось лишь одного – оказаться в Белле.

\- Блять! – простонал я. Мне срочно нужна была очередная разрядка, поэтому я снова погрузился в мысли о Белле. Представлять её маленькое разгоряченное тело, зажатое в моих сильных руках. То, как она прыгает на мне – это было выше моих сил.

\- Господи! – снова простонал я, в то время как мой член становился все тяжелее и тяжелее. Спустя несколько мгновений, я наблюдал, как вода смывает мою сперму. Ну, по крайне мере, мне не нужно ничего чистить, уже плюс. Немного погодя, я закончил с приемом душа и вышел в комнату, переодеваясь в новую одежду. Я молился о том, чтобы не встретиться с Эсме.

Конечно же, все мои мольбы послали к черту. Эсме сидела на кровати, ожидая меня. Теперь этот день можно было официально смыть в общественный туалет.

\- Эдвард, - мягко произнесла Эсме.

\- Послушай Эсме, я приношу свои извинения за то, что ты видела и слышала, - пробормотал я.

\- Нет, в этой ситуации, только я должна извиниться. Я не должна была прерывать вас, но я думала, что ты собираешься убить эту девушку.

\- Нет, я точно не собирался её убить. Я даже не пытаюсь выпить её кровь. То есть, я пытаюсь…

Боже, разве этот разговор может быть более неловким? Эсме была мне как мать, а кто, черт возьми, захочет говорить о сексе с матерью? И что еще хуже, моя мама могла читать мои мысли и несколько минут назад любовалась на мой хренов стояк.

Блять. Может меня уже кто-нибудь вытянет из моих страданий?

\- Тебе действительно нравится эта девушка? – с надеждой спросила Эсме.

\- Это сложно, - пробормотал я.

Это действительно было сложно. Я не знаю, как описать наши «больные отношения» с Беллой. Да, и вообще, я не думаю, что у вас повернется язык, назвать это «отношениями»…

\- Просто, будь добр с ней, - сказала она, - знаешь, вы смотритесь вместе…

Что за нах? Смотрится со мной? Да, блять, Белла просто пытается меня пнуть на дорогу, идущую в ад. Может, Эсме должна была провести этот разговор не со мной, а с Беллой?

Ей бы не помешало взять несколько уроков приличия.

\- Ладно, я попытаюсь быть добрым, - промычал я. Закатив глаза, я фальшиво ей улыбнулся.

\- Тебе лучше пойти в школу. Думаю, что впереди будет еще много солнечных дней, сынок.

Быстро обняв меня, Эсме вышла из комнаты. Думаю, она была слишком энергичной, когда выходила из моей комнаты. С чем, черт возьми, это связанно?

Блять, это какой-то кошмар. Мне приходится разгадывать всех женщин, окружающих меня. Однако, кое-что, из слов Эсме, все же порадовало меня.

Я был просто в неописуемом восторге от предстоящих солнечных дней. Мне хотелось прыгать вверх и вниз, танцуя веселые танцы. Яркое солнце означало то, что игру придется отложить! Спасибо, чертов, Бог! Мне, действительно, нужно было отдохнуть от Беллы Свон. Все, что мне оставалось сделать – пережить этот хреновый день. Я смогу сделать это. Всего лишь один день. Что еще может пойти наперекосяк? По-моему, никто, кроме меня, еще никогда не падал в грязь лицом столько раз за один день. Но теперь, я был практически уверен в том, что я в безопасности. Сегодня, я уже «получил» свою порцию дерьма. С этого момента, все будет только лучше и лучше.

Взяв бейсбольную кепку, я надел её на свои непослушные бронзовые волосы.

Отыскав солнечные очки, я решил тоже надеть их. Должно быть я выглядел, как Элита. Может быть, чертов бейсбол поможет мне освободиться от ненужных мыслей? Да, чертов бейсбол!

Определенно, бег возле дома поможет мне забыть о «катастрофах» сегодняшнего утра.

Несмотря на свою чумовую идею с бейсболом, через несколько минут я уже подъезжал к школе. Я пропустил только первую лекцию. Эсме позвонила в школу, извиняясь за мое опоздание, и придумывая причину моего отсутствия. Так как моя фантазия сегодня давала сбой. Спасибо Эсме, потому что мой мозг до сих пор не мог нормально функционировать и придумывать нормальное оправдание.

\- Привет, малыш, - промурлыкал Джаспер, ударяясь своим плечом о мое.

\- Я опоздал, - хмыкнул я, отталкивая Джаспер со своего пути.

\- Могу поспорить, что твои дела не пошли в гору, - крикнул он мне вслед.

Я отсалютовал ему средним пальцем, оставив его и дальше хихикать в коридоре. Он, скорее всего, снова размахивал своим белым полотенцем. **(Прим. Переводчика – Боже, вы просто представьте Джаса, размахивающего белым полотенцем :D).**

Я уже шел в класс, но вдруг, услышал чей-то тихий голос, который звал меня. Мне показалось? Немного подумав, я решил проигнорировать Беллу и продолжил идти к своему классу.

Она снова прошептала мое имя. Развернувшись, я увидел Беллу, стоявшую в темной комнате и сигнализирующую, чтобы я подошел к ней. Я остановился, обдумывая, куда же мне пойти. Я не знал, зачем я был нужен ей в темной комнате, и откровенно говоря, она вообще пугала меня сегодня. Отлично, я веду себя, как растерянный ботан-сопляк.

\- Что тебе нужно? – спросил я, стараясь держать приличное расстояние с ней.

\- Я понимаю, что ты зол, но я хочу извиниться, за то, что снова кинула тебя.

Твоя мама просто испугала меня. Я не хотела, чтобы она подумала, что я какая-нибудь девица, которую можно легко заполучить… - сказала Белла.

\- Легко? Свон, нет ничего связанного с тобой и со словом «легко», - фыркнул я,

\- и вообще, я опаздываю на свои занятия.

\- Подожди, Эдвард…

Мое имя, слетевшее с ее губ, моментально отрезвило меня. Она не назвала меня Калленом. Что здесь, черт возьми, происходит? Я замер, когда почувствовала ее ручку на своей руке. Она притянула меня за талию к себе, складывая обе руки у меня за спиной. Она обнимала меня? Я просто стоял, словно статуя, собираясь с мыслями…

\- Может, мы могли бы начать все сначала? – спросила она. - Я знаю, что я была немного… сучкой.

Немного? Господи, как бы она вела себя, если бы она выложилась по полной?

Мысль о том, что Белла еще сдерживает себя, заставила меня похолодеть от ужаса.

\- Я не знаю, - заикался я, проводя рукой по своим волосам. Толпа зевак начала собираться вокруг нас, пока не раздался звонок, оповещающий о том, что пора бы идти в класс.

\- Давай, решайся! Давай перейдем к следующей стадии, - я почувствовал, как она приподнялась на носочках и прошептала мне в ухо, - я сделаю это для тебя, обещаю…

Её маленький горячий язычок лизнул мочку моего уха, а затем, она прикусила его, и я растаял, как чертов новичок. Блять.

\- Хорошо, куда мы пойдем? – спросил я. Шум снова усилился, потому что я «открыл свой разум», для того, чтобы услышать, о чем думают толпа зевак.

 _Он мертвец. Она имеет его там, где хочет. Как он может позволять ей так играть с ним?Она похожа на чертовски соблазнительную львицу, которая крадется к своей добыче. Она гениальна. Наконец-то, он получит по заслугам. Он такой придурок. Давай, детка, уничтожь его!_

Господи, мне нужно было срочно выбираться из этого враждебного лагеря.

Очевидно, я не был любимцем болельщиков. Наверняка, я должен был использовать на них свое вампирское вуду, и это бы подействовало, но мои мысли быстро перетекли в другое русло, как только я почувствовал руку Беллы в своем переднем кармане. Я уже чувствовал её пальчики на своем члене, который к этому времени уже был настолько твердым, буквально, как бетонная стена.

Усмехнувшись, Белла схватила меня за руку, утягивая за собой вниз по коридору. То море студентов, окружающих нас, внезапно растворилось. Я уж было подумал, что они собираются наблюдать за тем ужасом, что мы будем делать дальше. А может Белла вообще решила устроить шоу, раздавая всем бесплатные билеты? Я непроизвольно вздрогнул от этой мысли.

Позволив Белле буквально силком тащить себя по коридору, я громко сглотнул, когда она затащила меня в темный актовый зал. Единственный источник света, который здесь был – это свет от трех выходов из зала. Насколько я могу судить, мы здесь одни.

\- Что мы здесь делаем? – прошипел я. Она украла мой план, который я разрабатывал все эти дни. Жаль только, что я не смог выполнить его раньше.

\- Я же сказала тебе, что я сделаю все для тебя, - хихикнула Белла.

\- И почему же?

Я снова был загнан в тупик. Она держала меня в ежовых рукавицах, не давая вырваться вперед. Белла начала наступать на меня, а я решил пятиться назад, но мое счастье продолжалось не долго – я наткнулся ногами на стул, и приземлился на него своей пятой точкой. Белла ухмыльнувшись, оседлала меня. Что, блять, здесь происходит?

Она медленно облизала свои губы, улыбаясь.

\- Расслабься, Эдвард, - прошептала она, прежде чем её губы обрушились на мои.

Прекрасно, и как теперь я смогу расслабиться? Я позволил ей целовать себя, откидываясь на спинку стула, да, она сегодня явный лидер. Перместив свой вес на моих коленях, она начала шевелить бедрами в такт нашему поцелую, пока мой член не встал по стойке смирно. Снова…

Теперь её губы переключились на мою шею, покусывая и покрывая поцелуями её, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не дошли до первой пуговицы моей рубашки. Я не двигался, я не дышал, я блять даже не касался её! Я просто боялся, боялся, что если пошевелюсь, кто-нибудь обязательно усмехнется над моими действиями. Поэтому я позволил ей взять инициативу в свои руки. В любом случае, она уничтожит меня.

Расстегнув все пуговицы на моей рубашке, она стянула её с меня.

Её пальцы, казалось, танцуют по моему торсу, слегка задевая его. Господи, мне так хотелось перехватить её действия, впиться своими губами в её, но я продолжал смирно сидеть. Она покрывала поцелуями мою грудь, уделяя особое внимание соскам, полизывая их.

Блять. Я прокусил свою губу.

Её волосы щекотали мою грудь, пока она двигалась все ближе и ближе к заветной цели. Я почувствовал, как напряглись все мышцы на моем теле, когда она задела кнопку моих джинс. Соскользнув с моих коленей, она утроилась на полу, стоя на коленях передо мной.

Я больше так не могу. Я задержал дыхание, ожидая, когда она, наконец, выпустит «дружка» из штанов.

Я закрыл свои глаза. Мне не нужно было видеть, что она делает, потому что я чувствовала её… Я чувствовал её везде… Верхняя пуговица моих джинс была расстегнута, и я почувствовал как она потянула молнию вниз. О, да, мой монстр хочет на свободу! **(Прим. Переводчика – монстр? Господи, я думала там не монстр сидит ).** По закону жанра Беллы, она сейчас должна вскочить и выбежать из зала. Я уже начал разрабатывать новый план о том, как я буду снимать свое «больное напряжение» от Свон, как вдруг – все напряжение исчезло.

Я почувствовал, как она пытается стянуть мои боксеры. Помогая ей, я приподнял свою задницу со стула, тем самым, забивая последний гвоздь в гроб. ( Прим. Переводчика – имеется в виду то, что он подписывает себе смертный приговор). Наконец-то, справившись с моими боксерами, она стянула их до колен, после чего прошлась своими ноготками по моему члену.

\- Бляяя, - простонал я. Чтобы сохранить последние капли самообладания, я, что есть силы, схватился за стул, впиваясь в него руками и надеясь, что не сломаю его.

Мяч снова был на её стороне. Он блять всегда был там, но сейчас, я готов отдать ей должное. Если она хочет унизить и разрушить меня, то сейчас, тот самый момент, чтобы сделать это. Я вздрогнул, ожидая очередную порцию дерьма в свою сторону, но, блять, неожиданно я почувствовал ее горячий язычок на головке своего члена. Это все действительно происходит сейчас?

Блять, я не собираюсь сдаваться сейчас. А может мне лучше заморозить свой член, чтобы хоть как-то отыграться?

\- Ммм… - промычала она, погружая мой член в свой горячий маленький ротик.

Мои чертовы глаза непроизвольно закатились к чертовой матери. Она поймала столь медленный и чертовски охрененный темп, посасывая и помогая себе руками. Спустя несколько секунд, она начала интенсивнее посасывать мой член, углубляя проникновения. И тут, она взяла меня настолько глубоко, что я выгнулся, а потом и вовсе убрала свой ротик. Она делала так снова и снова, пока я…

\- Свон, я собираюсь… я сейчас, кончу… Блять…

И я, блять, кончил. Сильно. И она, блять, проглотила все, все до последней капли!

\- Что ж, Каллен, теперь мы квиты, - сказала Белла. **(Прим. Переводчика – кто**

 **забыл, Эдвард тогда кое-что сделал для Беллы в машине).**

Я просто не мог ничего сказать. Откинувшись на стуле, я смотрел, как Белла выходит из зала. Дерьмо, мой мозг превратился в овсяную кашу. Я быстро запрыгнул в свои боксеры, попутно натягивая джинсы. Думаю, пора идти в класс, если я вообще смогу ходить. Только я собирался надеть свою футболку, как в зал вошла (угадайте кто?) Мисс Коуп, включая свет. Она резко остановилась, блуждая взглядом по моей голой груди. Я натянул свою футболку так быстро, насколько только мог.

\- Почему же я не удивлена? – промычала она.

Закатив глаза, я напялил бейсболку и выскочил из зала. Интересно, а кто выиграл в этом раунде?

Плевать, я слишком много настрадался за сегодняшний день, поэтому я забираю себе очко.

Наконец-то, я испытал оргазм, а она проглотила все без остатка. Казалось, теперь мир вернулся на свою орбиту.

 **Белла - 3.5 Эдвард - 1.5**

Практически все утро я пребывал в диком экстазе. Я получил прекрасную «работу ротиком» от девицы, которая к тому же еще и сглотнула все до последний капли. Я уже был готов к обеду, как и мои братья были готовы накинуться на меня в любой удобный момент. Я подумывал насчет того, чтобы запустить их в свои мысли и ударить ножом в спину картинками охренительного минета. Думаю, это помогло бы мне снять их с моей спины на некоторое время. Главное убедиться, что поблизости нет Элис. Она совсем не нужна мне здесь. Она, наверняка, подумает, что я «одурманил» Беллу, заставив ублажать себя. Не думаю, что Эли знает о том, что я не могу использовать свою «магию» на Белле.

Остановившись возле своего шкафчика, я закинул в него бейсбольную кепку. Бейсбола уже точно не будет во второй половине дня.

Я стоял в очереди за обедом, чтобы перехватить какой-нибудь еды. Прежде чем сесть за свой обычный столик, я быстро оглядел столовую. Прекрасно, практически каждый присутствующий здесь уставился на меня. Мне так хотелось показать всем им средний палец и рассказать о сегодняшнем утре. Вместо этого, я напялил на лицо дерзкую ухмылку. Полагаю, им хватит и этого,

чтобы сплетничать весь обед.

Мой взгляд упал на тарелку с едой, стоявшую передо мной. Мне чертовски хотелось разбросать всю эту гребаную еду по долбаному полу, но вместо этого я сидел и делал вид, будто бы наслаждаюсь этой замечательной пищей. Почему бы им не включить в меню «Кровавый коктейль» для меня? А еще лучше, если один из работников столовой предложит мне свою руку.

Я немного замечтался и не заметил, как к столу подошел Джаспер.

\- Хэй, Эдвард, что произошло? Вся школа просто гудит о том, что Белла куда-то утащила тебя утром!

Я пожал плечами.

\- Неужели всем нечем заняться, кроме того, как следить за каждым моим шагом?

\- Я сомневаюсь в этом. Это «волнение» в школе впервые с тех пор, как Джессика опрокинула на тебя стакан с лимонадом, - задумчиво произнес он, - так скажи мне, ты ведешь в счете или?..

\- Или, - пробормотал я.

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что ты, наконец-то, что-то получил? И что же?

Блядь, скажи мне уже это, чтобы я мог бросить новость, как гранату, в лицо Элис! Она, блядь, до сих пор не говорит со мной! – на последней фразе Джаспер сорвался на крик, бросая поднос с едой на мой стол.

\- Элис не моя проблема, - прошипел я, прекрасно осознавая, что это было чертовой ложью.

\- Какого черта, Эдвард! Элис – одна большая всемирная проблема, когда она злится. И вся эта ситуация, твою мать, полностью твоя вина! – Джаспер со злости ударил кулаком по столу. Все сидящие в столовой обернулись на нас. Джаспер лишь улыбнулся, махая всем рукой.

\- Если тебе так хочется обвинить в этом дерьме кого-то, то валяй – обвиняй Беллу.

\- Да, я прекрасно знаю это. Но если бы ты вел в счете, то у нас бы не было всей этой хрени,- Джаспер нахмурился, - Ты ведь хочешь закончить со всем этим, верно?

Я уставился на него, обдумывая ответ.

\- Черт возьми, Эдвард!

\- Что? Черт возьми, да! Я хочу вести в счете и трахнуть её милую задницу! – прошипел я Джасу, который выглядел так, будто бы не верил ни одному моему слову.

Я хотел надрать ей задницу… правда?

\- Послушай, Эдвард, Элис хочет поговорить с тобой, и ты не сможешь постоянно избегать её, - зарычал Джас, - просто, мать твою, поговори с ней!

Мне кажется, или Джаспер практически умоляет меня? Что за черт? Он не трахался всего пару дней, а такое ощущение, что кто-то собирается убить его! А что, мать вашу, насчет меня? Меня вон вообще до смерти пытают, не давая кончить.

\- Прекрасно, - пробормотал я.

\- Чем дольше ты будешь ждать, тем хуже для тебя, - сказал Джаспер.

Я знал, что Джаспер был прав. К тому же, по его словам он даже не знал, почему Элис обиделась на него. Джаспер не мог понять, что происходит и всю неделю избегал её. Элис последний месяц была слишком взвинченной и злой, не думаю, что она подпустила его к себе хотя бы на метр. Джаспер постоянно говорит о том, что он скоро умрет от недостатка секса. Элис не могла залезть в мои мысли, но она могла быть слишком надоедливой, поэтому я решил, что сегодня вечером поговорю с ней.

\- Прекрасно, я поговорю с ней сегодня вечером, - проворчал я.

Черт, по ходу дела, Белла окончательно взорвала мой мозг; обычно я никогда ни на что не соглашался.

Джаспер прочистил горло, будто его кто-то душил.

\- Что с тобой?

Он приподнял свои брови, указывая за мое плечо. Я развернулся и обнаружил Беллу возле нашего столика.

\- Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь к вам? – сладко пропела она.

Я сузил глаза, уставившись на нее и желая прочесть её мысли. Я знал, что не мог пробраться в её голову, но это не останавливало меня от того, чтобы попытаться сделать это снова. Меня порядком раздражало это дерьмо. Если бы я только мог прочесть её мысли, то все было бы гораздо проще и круче, по крайне мере, для меня.

Не дождавшись моего ответа, она поставила свой поднос с едой на стол и села на стул рядом со мной. Она представила себя моему «брату-предателю», который сразу же завел незатейливую болтовню с ней. Я закатил глаза. Сначала мой член, потом Эсме, а теперь и мой брат. Интересно, они все купились на её «милое» личико?

Эммет был следующим человеком, угодившим в сети Черной Вдовы Свон **(прим. переводчика – Черная вдова - вид ядовитых пауков – самок).** Что за черт? Это девчонка собралась сожрать всю мою семью? Они смеялись и вели себя так, будто бы знают друг друга на протяжении многих лет. Мой рвотный рефлекс был в боевой готовности.

Элис и Розали, наконец-то, подошли к нашему столу, пододвигая стулья и Беллу ближе ко мне. Вот мне совсем не нужно такого счастья прямо сейчас. Вся моя семья переметнулась на ее сторону, но не я. Я собираюсь остаться на своей.

\- Круто, что я познакомилась со всеми вами! Мы обязательно должны пойти куда-нибудь вместе! – воодушевленно сказала Белла.

\- О, Белла! Ты просто обязана приехать в пятницу! Мы могли бы устроить большую ночевку! – заговорщически прощебетала Элис.

Что?

Ночевка?

Какого черта?!

Нет, блядь!

Джаспер пнул меня ногой под столом, видимо, заметив, что я раздавил свою же вилку. Я быстро сунул искаженный «трофей» в карман.

\- Каллен, - прошептала Белла, ударяя меня по плечу.

\- Что? – хмыкнул я.

\- Пора идти в класс, - сказала она, слегка касаясь моей руки. Этот жест привел мой «спящий» член в состояние «онлайн» и, испугавшись собственной реакции, я попытался вжаться в сиденье. Но - я же просто счастливчик! - уколол палец об остатки вилки в кармане. Черт, этот день возвращается на круги своя – в чертовый анусовый круг.

Элис, Розали и Белла взяли друг друга под руки и пошли по направлению к залу. Они все время хихикали и перешептывались. Смеющиеся и перешептывающиеся девушки – всегда хреновый знак.

\- Что, мать твою, здесь происходит? – зарычал я на Джаспера.

\- Не смотри на меня, братец, - сказал Джас.

Блядь, мне нужно найти того, кто виноват в этом фиаско. Это была хренова Элис! Она предложила это дерьмо! Черт возьми, Белла Свон будет в моем доме… всю ночь?!

\- Эдвард, это может сыграть нам на руку, - сказал Эммет с ноткой надежды в голосе.

\- Как, мать твою, это может быть хорошо? – прорычал я.

\- Ты хозяин катка, Эдвард, - прошептал он. **(прим. переводчика – имеется в виду, что на его территории будет «бой титанов»)**

Хм, возможно, Эммет прав. Игра на своей территории может довольно ощутимо отразиться на нашем счете. Хотя, сегодня утром, когда я был дома, все прошло не совсем так, как я планировал.

\- Каллен, пойдем, - прокричала Белла, махая мне, - мы опоздаем на занятия!

\- Ты знаешь, что ты по уши в дерьме? – усмехнулся Джас.

\- Да что ты, прозрел? – проворчал я. У меня не было выбора, кроме как идти к

Белле и двум хихикающим девушкам, которые называли себя моими сестрами.

Я чувствовал, что они обсуждали очередной мой провал. Мне все это чертовски надоело.

Эммет хлопнул меня по плечу.

\- Знай, Эдвард, мы с Джасом на твоей стороне.

Я тихо буркнул «отвяжись». Проблема в том, что я до сих пор не мог решить: хорошо это или плохо **(про то, что мальчики на его стороне).** Элис и Роуз неожиданно растворились в толпе другого коридора. Белла развернулась и, увидев меня, широко заулыбалась. Так, этот жест вновь напугал меня. Меня просто вышвырнули из моей же игры, превратив в котенка.

Так, пришло время зашнуровывать коньки и приступать к делу. **(прим. переводчика – автор, по ходу дела, помешана на спорте – то коньки, то теннис – ух).** Я просто должен был напомнить себе, что я, мать вашу, Эдвард чертов Каллен. Я - вампир, который знает, чего он хочет и получает, что хочет. Я, вашу мать, сыграю в эту игру и сотру с лица земли своих конкурентов.

Моей единственной проблемой была большая дубинка в моих штанах **(прим. переводчика – Ого, уже не монстр, а дубинка – записываем, девочки)**. Именно из-за нее я постоянно проваливаюсь, идя на поводу у своих первобытных желаний. Хотя, утренний минет…

Вспоминая о нем, я решил двигаться вперед, завоевывая все новые и новые вершины.

Блядь, я чувствую себя ничтожеством! Что, мать вашу, со мной происходит?

Я оцепенел, войдя в класс биологии. Я не мог перестать думать о том, что она проведет целую ночь в моем доме. В доме, кишащем вампирами. И мной. Моя комната была рядом с комнатой Элис. Белла в пижаме. Блядь, а может, она не носит пижаму?

Господи, хватит думать о голой Белле!

Белла усадила меня на мое место. Думаю, что в классе все снова ржали надо мной. Не знаю, по каким причинам, но Белла тут же села на стул, пододвигаясь ближе ко мне.

Я не обращал ни на кого внимание. Потому что я, мать вашу, все еще пытался выкинуть из своей головы картинки голой Беллы. В следующий миг я сделал громадную ошибку, заглядывая в ее глубокие шоколадные глаза. Блядь, дерьмо! Она снова гипнотизирует меня! Ух, я даже не могу завязать свои коньки **(прим. переводчика – автор спортсмен, воистину! Она имел в виду, что он даже не может начать).** Играли ли мы в хоккей, или это было лишь в моем сознании?

Она мой тренер?

А потом произошло то, после чего мой день можно было официально считать

законченным.

Баннер велел всем заткнуться. Анжела прошла по классу, расставляя какие-то штуковины на каждую парту. Она поставила на нашу парту маленький пластиковый лоток со стеклышком, бинтиком и иголкой. Казалось, будто время остановилось, пока мой мозг обрабатывал содержимое лотка. Святое дерьмо! Я посмотрел на доску, чтобы удостовериться в своих догадках и…святое дерьмо!

Определение группы крови!

\- Вот черт! – прошипел я.

Мне нужно срочно выйти отсюда, сейчас же! Но как? Я, блядь, не мог просто выбежать из класса. Я не на шутку разволновался, ерзая на своем стуле. Вентилятор заработал, разнося по классу запах крови…Блядь, а если это будет кровь Беллы…?

\- Каллен! – прошипел Белла, - Что с тобой?

\- Ничего, просто я…

Мои мысли гонялись друг за другом, подыскивая выход. Блядь, мне сейчас же нужна Элис,!

 _Элис! Вытащи меня, мать твою, с чертовой биологии!_

Я не чувствовал ее присутствия здесь. Блядь, неужели Элис закрывает свои мысли от меня?

Она ведь не могла сделать это? Или могла?

Баннер начал объяснять классу, как будет проходить лабораторная. Блядь, он сказал слово «кровь» раз пятьдесят в одном предложении. Я чувствовал, что игроки наступают на меня, а лед под ногами начал таять, и я не знал, что мне делать. Мне нужно вызвать подкрепление.

 _Элис, ради Бога! Помоги мне! Я обещаю, что поговорю с тобой сегодня вечером!_

Люди начали прокалывать свои пальцы. Кровь была везде. Запах, звук, вид. Святое дерьмо! Мне нужно срочно выйти из этого класса, иначе я сожру всех этих подростков на закуску.

Разве игра не должна прекратиться, когда твой противник истекает кровью?

Блядь, нужно, чтобы кто-то остановил это дерьмо. Судья, арбитр, тренер… Кто-нибудь! Мне не оставалось ничего, кроме как поскуливать за партой, моля о помощи. Мне чертовски не хотелось раскрывать наш секрет и подставлять всю семью.

И вновь мой рот наполнился ядом. Мне нужно было срочно сплюнуть на пол, иначе я просто не выдержу. Схватив бумажную салфетку с парты, я вытер ею рот. Кажется, я выглядел, как слюнтяй.

\- В чем дело, Каллен? Тошнит от крови? – смеющимся голосом проговорил Майк Ньютон, махая своим окровавленным пальцем перед моим лицом.

\- Оставь его в покое, Майк! Не будь таким мудаком! – прошипела Белла, отталкивая руку Майка от моего лица.

Святое дерьмо, она реально защищает меня? Она развернулась обратно ко мне, но все, что я сейчас мог видеть – капля крови, стекающая по её пальцу. Белла медленно поднесла палец ко рту и начала, блядь, медленно посасывать его. Все, сейчас я упаду в обморок.

\- Эдвард, ты слишком бледный. Ну, то есть, бледнее, чем обычно. Мне кажется, ты должен уйти отсюда, - прошептала она мне на ухо. Блядь, я чувствовал запах крови, когда она дышала.

Иисус Христос, мне срочно нужно прекратить дышать! Но сказать гораздо проще, нежели сделать…

Ох, бля. Я не знаю, что мне делать.

Белла вновь вернула свой палец к себе в рот, продолжая посасывать его. Медленно вытащив его изо рта, она прошлась по мне хищным взглядом. Я наблюдал, как еще одна маленькая капля крови упала на нашу парту. Я растерял свой, и без того дерьмовый, контроль, хватая Беллу за руку и пододвигая её к себе.

 _«ЭЛИС!»_ – мысленно прокричал я.

\- Хочешь попробовать, Каллен?

Мои мозги ушли в отпуск. Мне показалось, или Белла только что спросила меня, не хочу ли я попробовать? Попробовать что? Кровь? Её? Или все сразу? Блядь! Дерьмо дерьмовое! Теперь у меня просто адский стояк!

Ну, что ж, раз ты не возражаешь…

Она все еще продолжала махать своим пальчиком перед моим лицом. Сильно схватив Беллу за запястье, я придвинул палец к своим губам. Я слегка коснулся языком маленькой капли крови, слизывая её с пальца. Как только я почувствовал вкус крови Беллы, то пришел буквально в бешенство. Я клянусь, молния на моих штанах готова была разорваться на части.

\- Каллен, ауч, отпусти! Ты укусил мой палец! – прошипела она.

Дерьмо, неужели в хоккее запрещено кусаться? Интересно, а будет ли назначен штрафной за мой укус? Есть, блядь, хоть один вид спорта, где разрешено кусаться?

Я отпустил запястье Беллы, потому что еще чуть-чуть и я переломал бы ей все кости или, что еще хуже, впился бы в её шею.

После чего я мгновенно ретировался из кабинета биологии в коридор, пытаясь отдышаться. Я слышал, как весь класс взорвался от смеха, как только я выбежал из комнаты. Насрать на них. Если бы они только знали… Я мог убить весь класс… Весь! И тогда бы уже не они смеялись, а я. **(прим. переводчика – ути, кровожадный Эдя).**

Баннер выглянул из класса, задержав на мне взгляд и убедившись, что я здесь, закрыл дверь. Раз Элис так сильно беспокоилась об этом семейном дерьме и о чувствах Беллы, то мне придется, стиснув зубы, поговорить с ней. Сегодня вечером. Чего бы это мне ни стоило.

Только я собрался успокоить свой «рвущийся» наружу член, как из-за угла вырулила миссис Коуп.

\- Эдвард, разве ты не должен быть на биологии? – спросила она, пытаясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на мой член.

\- Эм… Они там определяют кровь… - пробормотал я, - ой, то есть… Я имею в виду, у меня там семейные обстоятельства… Я должен идти…

Она фыркнула.

\- Да-да, я вижу, куда прилила вся твоя кровь.

Уходя от меня, она все время бормотала о крови и о моих размерах. Я отключился от её мыслей.

« _Просто чертовски большой член_ » - повторяла миссис Коуп в своих мыслях. А весь класс до сих пор посмеивался надо мной. Прекрасно.

Элис нагнала меня, как только я открыл парадную дверь школы. Я попытался игнорировать её несколько секунд, потому что мне было необходимо очистить свои мысли от Беллы… От запаха её крови… Боже, если я не перестану думать о ней, то просто ворвусь в класс биологии и высосу всю её кровь, одновременно жестко оттрахав до потери сознания. И, блядь, никто меня не остановит!

\- Если бы они только знали, - прошипел я.

Оказавшись на улице, я глубоко вздохнул, прогоняя запах крови из своего носа. Вздохнув несколько раз, я сплюнул скопившийся яд.

\- Блядь, Эдвард! – вскрикнула Элис, - не будь таким засранцем!

\- Элис, черт возьми, ты бы тоже плевала, если бы кое-кто засунул тебе окровавленный палец в рот!

\- Святое д… Правда что ли? Белла позволила тебе пососать свой палец?

\- Она, блядь, преподнесла его мне на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой.

Элис замолчала. Я пошел к машине, слыша, как она бормочет за моей спиной про ночевку в пятницу и про грандиозные планы.

Блядь, я даже не мог думать об этой ночевке! Потому что мой «дружок» разрывал молнию на моих брюках.

Скользнув в машину, я включил музыку на полную громкость. Я глубоко вздохнул. Мне нужно было успокоиться, прежде чем вставить ключ в зажигание. Блядь, я не могу вести машину, когда я в таком взвинченном состоянии. Заведя мотор Volvo, я разогнался до ста шестидесяти километров в час, что было неприемлемой скоростью для маленького Форкса.

Дерьмо, сегодня мне нужно было остаться дома. Потому что день ухудшался час за часом.

Это невероятно, но это правда.

Эта чертова игра в хоккей продолжится, когда со льда уберут всю кровь.

Иисус Христос!

 **Белла - 3.5, Эдвард - 1.5 (мне нужно придумать, как попробовать кровь Беллы и не убить её)**

Неожиданно Элис вскочила с пассажирского сиденья и начала бить меня по голове тяжелым журналом, чертовски, мать его, тяжелым журналом о тенденциях моды.

\- Хэй, я уверен, что это не по правилам, - прошипел я на неё.

\- Как ты можешь быть таким умным и одновременно таким глупым! – кричала Элис.

Вот сегодня у меня совершенно не было ни настроения, ни сил, чтобы расшифровывать двойные фразочки Элис. Этот день был днём постоянных лаж, поэтому я надеялся, что Всевышний даст мне немного времени на перерыв между моими провалами. Спазмы в горле до сих пор не покидали меня, после того, как я попробовал кровь Беллы. Они буквально заставляли меня вскочить с места и вернуться в школу, чтобы кое-кого укусить. Мне снова нужно был сплюнуть накопившийся яд или же проглотить его, потому что он снова скапливался в моём рту. Открыв окно, я сплюнул раз, а затем и второй. **(Прим. Переводчика – нет, ну не верблюд, а?)**

\- Эдвард, если ты сделаешь это снова, когда я буду рядом, то будь уверен: весь следующий месяц ты просидишь «на скамейке запасных».

Моя руку рефлекторно прикрыла член. Элис никогда не бросает слова на ветер.

\- Послушай, я тут просто весь истекаю собственным ядом.

\- Неужели Белла действительно дала тебе попробовать свою кровь?

Я простонал.

\- Да.

\- Ты, должно быть, реально нравишься ей.

\- Я нравлюсь ей? – мой голос поднялся примерно на три октавы вверх, - Ты издеваешься надо мной? С чего ты взяла, что я нравлюсь ей? Она, мать её, хочет уничтожить меня!

\- Ох, Эдвард… Если бы она действительно хотела этого, она бы сделала всё в один день, даже не напрягаясь. Она просто съела бы тебя на завтрак, не подавившись ни одной косточкой.

Она бы съела меня на завтрак? Это, казалось бы, невинное высказывание вернуло меня к утренним событиям. Одного только воспоминания об этом хватило, чтобы ввести мой член в режим «онлайн», и чтобы яд снова заполнил мой рот. Замолчав на секунду, я, наконец-то, смог проглотить все это дерьмо.

Долбанная Элис.

\- Послушай, Эдвард… Всё это дерьмо между вами началось из-за игры, я понимаю. Также я понимаю и то, что её проделки заставляют тебя встать на колени и молить о пощаде, однако поверь мне, ты нравишься ей!

\- Элис, умоляю, прекрати заниматься сексом с моим мозгом. Мне нужно сохранять ясность мыслей, чтобы продержаться в игре.

\- Только не это дерьмо! Снова! Эдвард, мать твою, быстро посмотри на меня! – яростно прокричала Элис.

Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо! Я не хочу, чтобы Элис говорила со мной прямо сейчас! Я хотел зайти в дом, снять свои коньки и засунуть голову в ведро со льдом. Или, может быть, я должен запихнуть свой член в ведро со льдом? **(Прим. Переводчика – не отморозишь?)**

\- Слушай, Элис, что, мать твою, ты хочешь от меня услышать? Я даже не знаю эту девку! И, честно говоря, меня пугает все это дерьмо, связанное с ней. Я совсем не понимаю её! Она совершенно не похожа на всех девушек, живущих здесь! – У меня свело зубы. Блядь, сегодня я слишком много ною. Что эта женщина делает со мной? Я, блядь, Эдвард Каллен, и я никогда в своей жизни не ныл из-за баб. Думаю, мне срочно нужно отдохнуть от них.

Блядь, Эдвард, выкинь эту чертову мысль из своей головы.

\- Эдвард, ты вообще слушаешь меня? – кричала Элис.

\- Ээ, да… А что такое? – пробормотал я.

\- Сосредоточься, Эдвард! Я просто-напросто пытаюсь донести до тебя то, что Белла действительно другая, и я правда думаю, что вам, ребята, надо быть вместе. Долбанная Джессика Стэнли! Я не могу следить за ней!

А что, если Джессика причастна ко всему этому дерьму? Так, стоп! Блядь, это, должно быть…её план мести! Точно, это месть за то, что я бросил её! Я покачал головой. Нет, я не встречался с Джессикой: я просто переспал с ней. Эти цыпочки не видят разницы между «просто трахнуться» и «встречаться».

\- Если я возьму слежку за Стэнли на себя, ты, наконец-то, позволишь Джасперу «слететь с крючка»?

\- Я как раз собиралась поговорить с ним сегодня вечером, - хихикнула Элис.

\- Не думаю, что ему интересен разговор, - ухмыльнулся я.

\- Давай, прекращай играть в эту нелепую игру и поговори с Беллой. Она очень хорошая девушка. **(Прим. Переводчика – ну, знаешь… Ты не ходишь с «синими яйцами», как наш Эдвард).**

Я приподнял брови, раздумывая о над тем, что бы Элис подумала о Белле, если бы знала, какое дерьмо эта бестия вытворяет со мной.

\- Блин, Эдвард, я прекрасно знаю о всем том дерьме, что она вытворяла с тобой!

Если быть честным, то после её фееричной победы на биологии я помогала ей во всем. Она не знала, как точно возбудить тебя, однако с её стороны было просто гениально обратится за этим ко мне.

Что за хрень? Моя сестра принимала участие в плане «Как уничтожить Эдварда Каллена»? Я с ужасом в глазах уставился на неё.

\- Как ты могла?

\- Ты заслужил все то, что она сделала с тобой, Эдвард. С тех пор, как мы переехали в Форкс, ты уже успел нагнуть всех здешних девок раком, совершено не заботясь об их чувствах. Все это копилось, копилось, копилось… Ты все время думал, что, благодаря своей вампирской магии, ты можешь просто трахнуть девушку, высосать из нее кровь и сделать так, чтобы она даже не вспомнила тебя на следующий день! Однако многие воспоминания ты все же оставлял, Эдвард.

Черт возьми… Ведь Элис права, но я никогда не признаюсь в этому вслух. Я действительно вел себя как придурок, а некоторые мои поступки просто отвратительны.

Элис ткнула меня в грудь, чтобы я посмотрел на неё.

\- Не отрицай это, Эдвард.

\- Я, блядь, не отрицаю этого, но у меня были свои на то причины, - зарычал я, надеясь, что это все-таки конец нашего «разговора».

\- И какие же у тебя были причины на то, чтобы вести себя, словно задница, рядом с девушками?

\- Знаешь, иногда все это до такой степени противно и тошно. Я имею в виду, что иногда мне бывает тошнотворно смотреть на эти «парочки» в нашей семье. Мне постоянно кажется, что я там лишний. Может, мне тоже хочется того, что есть у вас? Может быть, я просто немного приревновал? Ты же никогда не думала об этом! – проорал я.

Блядь, я не планировал говорить это вслух.

Я зажмурился, ожидая ответного удара, но его не последовало. На несколько минут Элис вообще потеряла дар речи. Черт, не думаю, что я вообще помню хотя бы один момент, когда Элис ничего не могла сказать, точнее, ничего не говорила. Черт, надо записать, иначе Джаспер не поверит мне!

Только Элис собралась что-то ответить, как кто-то постучался в окно. Черта с два, я сейчас слишком уязвим и боязлив, чертова Белла Свон. Элис открыла своё окно. Запах Беллы заполни машину, и я почувствовал, что мой член снова ожил. Я застонал, пытаясь сосредоточиться на работе, которую я должен буду сейчас написать по английскому языку.

\- Привет, Элис! Хотела убедиться, что с Эдвардом все в порядке - он выглядел нездоровым на биологи. Я даже не думала, что он был в состоянии выйти из класса.

Что ж, очередной комментарий Беллы, опустивший мое и без того низкое ЭГО. Вероятно, теперь Белла думает, что я педиковатая задница, которая падает в обморок при виде крови.

\- О, что ты! Теперь наш мальчик в порядке! – сказала Элис, поглаживая мое колено. Я вздрогнул, потому что её рука была слишком близко к… нежелательному месту.

Белла залезла еще глубже в машину, нашептывая что-то на ухо Элис. Я бы обратил свое внимание на то, о чем она говорила, если бы мои глаза не были заняты чем-то более интересным… Все, что я мог видеть – декольте. В мыслях я снова трахался с ней. Может, у меня сотрясение головного мозга? Интересно, смогли бы связать декольте перед своим носом с сотрясением черепной коробки?

\- Эдвард, - пробормотала Элис.

\- Что? – спросил я, выходя из ступора и отводя взгляд от груди Беллы. Блядь, сам Бог велел моим рукам прикоснуться к ее груди!

\- Я забыла свою тетрадь по английскому в классе. Подожди, я сейчас вернусь! – сказала Элис. Она кинула на меня взгляд, и что-то в нем заставило меня испугаться до смерти.

Этот чертов дьявольский блеск в её глазах. Твою мать, мне всё-таки нужно было обратить внимание на то, о чем они говорили с Беллой. То, что девушки шептались – уже плохо.

Элис выскочила из машины прежде, чем я что-то успел сказать. А Белла со своим чертовским ароматом скользнула на переднее сиденье. Она начала закрывать окно, оставляя свой запах только в моей машине. И поверьте мне на слово, мой рот снова наполнился ядом, и мне вновь захотелось сплюнуть его.

\- Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? – спросила Белла сексуальным хриплым голосом.

\- Я в порядке, - буркнул я, уставившись на CD-плеер. Это было гораздо безопасней, чем смотреть в её манящие глаза цвета шоколада. Она наверняка попытается загипнотизировать меня снова, заставляя сделать что-нибудь глупое.

Неожиданно Майк Ньютон начал колотить в окно, запрыгивая на капот моей машины и выкрикивая что-то про киску. Мне жутко хотелось выскочить из машины и засунуть в его задницу свою хоккейную палку или же со всей силы стукнуть о капот башкой. Да-да, я знаю, что «толчок», «умышленный удар» - это не по правилам. Однако это бы стоило дисквалификации из игры. Ньютону давно пора посмотреть на летающие звездочки. Белла снова открыла своё окно и, приподняв попку с сиденья и высовываясь на половину из машины, прокричала:

\- Не будь таким мудаком, Ньютон! Или мне придется рассказать всем, что ты плакал в зале физкультуры, когда Эрик Йорк ударил тебя волейбольным мечом.

А я…Я не мог отвести взгляда от её задницы. Юбка Беллы поднялась вверх, оголяя практически все бедро. Бьюсь об заклад, что если бы я только мог присесть немного ниже, то смог бы разглядеть её кружевные ниточки, которые она называет нижнем бельем. Белла плюхнулась обратно на сиденье, прежде чем я воплотил свои планы в жизнь.

Господи, я просто конченый извращенец!

\- То есть, ты просто сбежал с биологии, Каллен, или тебе действительно было плохо?

Я пожал плечами.

\- Что тебе надо, Свон? Разве ты никуда не спешишь?

Я сам не понимал, почему я вел себя, как осел. Хотя, сегодня был слишком долгий и утомленный день, и мне необходимо было расслабиться. А вываливающаяся грудь не давала мне сосредоточиться.

\- Знаешь, Каллен, я просто пытаюсь быть вежливой. Мог бы, по крайне мере, ответить взаимностью.

Я оторопело смотрел на нее на протяжении нескольких секунд. Взаимностью? Да, черт возьми! То, что нужно! Я, наконец, беру контроль над ситуацией в свои руки раз и навсегда! Я покажу ей взаимность! Черта с два! Толкнув свою дверь, я вышел из машины, распахивая дверь со стороны Беллы, и вытащил её из авто.

Схватив за Беллу за руку, я пошел к лесу.

Я слышал, как Элис мысленно кричала на меня, но я отключил сознание. Все, больше нет выхода – я ухожу со льда. Теперь у меня есть чертова миссия! **(Прим. Переводчика – отлично, Эдди уже был теннисистом, хоккеистом, а теперь он у нас Секретный агент «Синие яйца» )**

Это был конец. Я атаковал ворота. В моей счастливой руке покоилась не менее счастливая клюшка, а на конце неё я вел шайбу. На льду были только мы: она и я. Один на один. Я собирался ослепить её своим мастерством владения шайбой, а затем закинуть её в девяточку. После сегодняшнего дня мне просто обязаны были отдать кубок Стэнли! Черт, все, соберись! Сейчас мне было нужно выиграть раунд! Сегодняшнее утро, день, разговор, машина, запах – я просто схожу у ума.

Мы уже были в лесу, а я все еще тащил Беллу, но неожиданно я остановился, поняв, что она совершенно не сопротивляется. Я посмотрел на наши переплетенные руки. Её рука словно была создана для моей ладони. Какого черта? Я снова думал, как девчонка.

Я все-таки решил попытать удачу и взглянул ей в глаза. Блядь, да любой человек утонит в них! Я увидел, как она закусила нижнюю губу, и я растерял всякий контроль. Я перекинул Беллу через плечо и потащил дальше, успевая поглаживать её округлую попку. Она завизжала. Я не уверен, что всё это было по правилам нашей игры, но она не возражала, поэтому мне было насрать на всё остальное.

Когда мы зашли достаточно далеко, я поставил Беллу на Землю. Облизав губы, она встретилась со мной глазами. Я решил сделать шаг и проверить её тело на прочность, толкнув к большому дереву за ее спиной. Наклонившись к ней, я попытался сделать так, чтобы она сама сделала первый шаг. Её спина коснулась дерева, и она нервно вздохнула. Я шагнул назад, чтобы полностью осмотреть её. Что, мать вашу, я вообще тут делаю? Обычно я просто хватал девушку за горло, не теряя времени на всю эту чушь.

Может быть, Элис была права? Было ли что-то между этой девушкой и мною? Когда я смотрел на Беллу, странное чувство разливалось по моему телу теплыми волнами. Я почувствовал, как её руки поднимаются вверх по моей груди. Прижав своё тело к её, я чувствовал, как она запускает свои пальчики в мои волосы, притягивая меня к себе и целуя. Когда я ответил на поцелуй, то услышал, как она испустила гортанный стон.

Святое дерьмо, это было ужасно горячо!

\- Каллен, ты нужен мне! Срать на эту долбанную игру. Я просто хочу тебя! – простонала она. Её слова прошлись вибрацией по моей коже. Боже, я так хотел укусить её…

Подпрыгнув вверх, Белла обвила мою талию ногами и начала делать трахательные движения на моем уже готовом члене. Я чувствовал её теплые ручки, которые исследовали мою кожу под футболкой. Она облизывала мои губы, нежно целуя и подразнивая меня своим язычком. Мать вашу, все! Я не собираюсь больше терять ни минуты! Так, куда я мог положить её здесь?

Неожиданно я почувствовал её ручку, расстегивающую первую пуговицу моих джинс, -ей это успешно удалось. Её ручки поглаживали мой член. Будет просто замечательно, если я кончу в свои штаны раньше полового акта! Если это произойдет, то я напьюсь до потери пульса, которого у меня нет.

 _«Да пошло оно все к черту»_ \- подумал я, опуская Беллу на землю.

Вдруг я услышал, как кто-то прочистил своё горло.

Я, блядь, просто не мог отвернуться от Беллы, но я спиной ощущал, что кто-то стоит за нами.

\- Мистер Каллен, мне казалось, что вы уехали из школы по семейным обстоятельствам? Я отпустил Беллу, и она быстро скользнула вниз по моей ноге, одновременно стягивая с меня штаны и ругаясь отменным матом, неудачно приземлившись на землю.

Я замер, медленно оборачиваясь. Миссис Коуп стояла позади нас, уперев руки в бока. Что, мать вашу, она делает здесь, в лесу? Но вдруг я услышал хихиканье детей и их разговоры. Твою мать! Весь класс во главе с миссис Коуп вышел на хренову экскурсию, чтобы понаблюдать за флорой и фауной.

Глаза миссис Коуп пропутешествовали по моему телу к очевидному стояку. Господи, сколько еще раз один и тот же учитель сможет увидеть мой стояк?

\- Давайте просто притворимся, что меня здесь не было, - простонала она, поворачиваясь к детям. Я слышал, как она пыталась объяснить детям, что же все-таки тут происходит.

Черт, я уже не мог терпеть! Мой член просто взорвется!

Тут я обратил внимание на убегающую из леса Беллу.

\- Подожди, Свон! Мне чертовски жаль! – кричал я, пытаясь нагнать её и застегнуть пуговицу на джинсах, - Ты же, блядь, не думаешь, что я спланировал всю эту хрень?!

\- Просто отвали от меня, Каллен! Держись от меня подальше! Каждый раз, когда я встречаюсь с тобой, происходит полная херня! Каждый раз, когда я рядом с тобой, постоянно происходят жуткие обломы! Я больше не могу выносить всё это дерьмо! – кричала Белла.

\- Ты не можешь выносить это дерьмо? Какого черта? Это ты, мать твою, затеяла эту ебаную игру с долбанными дразнилками и правилами!

Она, наконец-то, остановилась, поднимая свой разъяренный взгляд на меня.

\- Да, я начала, но ты тоже играл! Более того, я слышала интересные вещи о тебе, и мне просто захотелось их проверить, - она все еще продолжала кричать на меня.

\- Проверила? – усмехнулся я.

\- Судьи завысили тебе оценки.

\- Что, мать твою, все это значит? – теперь уже я начинал выходить из себя, - Только потому, что Джессика сказала тебе, что… Блядь, я даже не знаю, что она сказала тебе! Я просто занимался с ней сексом, я никогда ничего не обещал ей!

Я закатил свои глаза, понимая, как все это звучало со стороны – я выставил себя гребаной задницей. Это то, чего я пытался избежать. Да, кажется, я действительно не делал ничего хорошего в своей жизни.

\- Куда ты катишься, Каллен? У тебя вообще когда-нибудь была настоящая девушка, любовь? Ты вообще-то хочешь себе девушку, или тебе важно залезть в трусики каждой девице в городе и переехать в другой, занимаясь тем же самым?

Руки Беллы были сложены на груди, и она постукивала ногой точно так же, как Элис, когда ждала от меня ответа.

\- Какое это имеет значение для тебя? Зачем тебе знать, была ли у меня когда-нибудь подруга? – фыркнул я.

\- Знаешь, теперь я поняла, что Джессика была права. Ты просто придурок, а у меня больше нет ни сил, ни времени, чтобы продолжать эту игру.

\- Сдаешься, Свон?

\- Да пошел ты, Каллен! – прошипела она, разворачиваясь и убегая к своему грузовичку.

Подождите, значит ли это, что она вышла из игры? Я победил? Кажется, я выиграл этот раунд, потому что я не получил ничего кроме поцелуев и прикосновений, а теперь он и вовсе уходит от меня. Да… Я не хочу больше играть в эту игру.

\- Блядь! А ну-ка стой, Свон! – кричал я, снова догоняя её.

Проигнорировав меня, она добежала до своего грузовичка, забираясь внутрь кабины. Я громко стукнул по окну, в то время как она завела машину, и ужасный рев мотора разнеся по всей стоянке. Она посмотрела на меня и нажала на педаль, уезжая со стоянки.

Чертова Белла Свон! Теперь мне придется искать её. Больше, блядь, никакого хоккея!

Больше никаких чувств, все будет быстро, и я уничтожу её!

Что, черт возьми, было не так с этой девкой? Может быть, все женщины, с которыми я был, спали со мной только потому, что я применял свою «вампирскую магию» на них? Да, эта мысль была вовсе не утешительна. У меня ведь были хоть какие-то хорошие качества, правда? Все девушки на стоянки уставились на меня. Черт.

Ну и кому же мы засчитываем сегодняшнее очко? Надо все взвесить и проанализировать. И нужно было срочно поговорить с Элис.

\- Элис! – прокричал я.

После дальнейшего рассмотрения ситуации было решено, что единственным человеком, который заслуживает эту победу сегодня, была миссис Коуп. Она всё всем обломала. Но, так как она не является участником игры, но она женщина, то победное очко уходит к Белле.

 **Итого: Белла – 3,5; Эдвард – до сих пор сидит на 1,5;**

Пожалуйста, Эдвард, начинайте играть.

\- Элис! – снова прокричал я.

Где, черт возьми, её носит, когда она так мне нужна? Моя же игра распадалась на моих глазах, и я не знал, что мне делать дальше. Протопав до своей машины, я открыл дверь, где меня встретила голая задница Джаспера.

\- Иисус, мать вашу, Христос! – прокричал я. На данный момент это не совсем то зрелище, которое мне хотелось видеть.

\- Закрой дверь, дубина, хотя… Если тебе нужны уроки или указания, - ржал Джаспер между стонами.

Захлопнув дверь, я огляделся вокруг стоянки. Осталось не так много автомобилей, потому что практически все учителя и студенты уже разъехались по домам.

Все что мне хотелось сделать сейчас – это прекратить истерить и выкинуть Джаспера и Элис из моей машины. Но я решил, что Элис будет в более приподнятом настроении, если я позволю им повеселиться. Им лучше почистить мою машину, когда они закончат. Хотя нет, лучше пускай мне завтра объяснят свое поведение.

Думаю, они закончат заниматься этим делом, когда я уже буду на подходе к дому. Надеюсь, пробежка не убьет меня? Может быть, приятная прогулка по лесу приведет меня в чувства?

Приятная лесная прогулка? Я просто тону в собственном дерьме. Встряхнув головой, я начал продвигаться в сторону дома. Что, черт возьми, произошло со мной за последние несколько дней?

Я ворвался в неизведанную территорию. Без какой-либо помощи моего разума и мимолетной потери всего опыта, я был потерян. Какого черта я не могу попасть в её мысли? Это сводит меня с ума. Мне было невдомек, что происходит в этой игре. Элис сказала мне, что точно знает, что я нравлюсь Белле. В то время как Белла ясно дала мне понять, чтобы я держался как можно дальше от неё. Это всё чертовски запутанно.

А что если я нравлюсь ей? Разве она нравится мне? Нравится мне? Каждый раз, буквально мимолетно, я могу видеть что-то в её взгляде, чувствовать её особые прикосновения или же слышу что-то необычное в её голосе… Это что-то заставляет думать меня о том, что Белла заботится обо мне… Но как только я собираюсь разглядеть это, чтобы быть уверенным, это всё исчезает… Да, кого я обманываю? С Беллой я вообще ни в чем не уверен.

Я еще долго так шел, копаясь в своих мыслях, пока не понял, что я был сильно голоден. Чертова капля крови Беллы снова пробудила во мне голод. На самом деле, Белла пробуждала во мне многие вещи, которые раньше меня не заботили, но я не мог думать об этих вещах, по крайне мере не сейчас. Прямо сейчас я должен поесть.

Закрыв глаза, я глубоко вздохнул. К востоку от меня я поймал запах оленей. Хочу ли я соблюдать сегодня вегетарианскую диету? Думаю, это будет гораздо проще, нежели гоняться за человеком. Хотя… Все, что я действительно хотел – поохотится на Беллу и испить её крови… Вашу мать, её теплую кровь… Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что она позволила мне слизать кровь с пальца!..

В ту минуту, когда я подумал о её сладкой теплой крови, мое горло загорелось, а во рту снова скопился яд. Ну, а мой член, как и всегда, перешел в режим реальной жизни. Отлично, теперь погоня за оленем принесет мне гораздо больше хлопот. Я застонал, пытаясь угомонить себя. Ну, моему члену уже никакие средства успокоения не помогут.

Может быть, я смогу спрятаться за какое-нибудь дерево и дать себе чертову разрядку? Только одному Богу известно, сколько всего я сегодня вынес и как мне следует за это отплатить. Да, неверное, я все же закончу то, что начала делать мне Белла до того момента, пока гребанная Мисс Коуп со своими детишками не прервала нас.

Закрыв свои глаза, я начал прокручивать в голове сегодняшнюю сцену в лесу. Мать вашу, я практически физически ощущал ноги Беллы, обернутые вокруг моей талии, и её мокрый центр, трущийся о мой член. Её губы на моих, её язык в моем рту…

\- Блять, - простонал я.

Я был так погружен в воспоминания о вкусе Беллы и о её мокром центре, что совершенно не заметил как на обочине остановилась чья-то машина.

\- Эдвард, - прокричал кто-то. - Эдвард!

Я вздернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто меня звал. Слава Богам, что мои руки еще не успели заскочить в трусы! Я быстро стянул свою рубашку, как можно ниже, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть эрекцию. Чертов с два, мой организм был на взводе! И какого черта, я чуть ли не начал мастурбировать на обочине дороги, когда спокойно мог уйти подальше в лес и спрятаться за деревом, чтобы меня уж точно никто не побеспокоил. Дерьмо, я снова обложался. Я все ближе к полному крушению всех своих планов.

\- Привет, Эдвард, что ты делаешь здесь совсем один? – хихикнула Таня. - Тебя подвести?

Конечно, блядь, это вероятно самое последнее, что мне было нужно от тебя! Надеюсь, я смогу применить свою «вампирскую магию» и сделать так, чтобы она забыла, что вообще видела меня сегодня. В конце концов, хорошо, что Таня нашла меня, потому что мне все-таки удастся немного осушить жажду с помощью человеческой крови. Это будет гораздо проще, нежели бегать за стадом травоядных оленей.

На самом деле, секс с другом это очень даже не плохо. Черт, мне срочно нужно поговорить с Элис. Хорошо, что наш дом в нескольких минутах езды отсюда, и Элис, скорее всего, уже ждет меня дома. Мне действительно нужно поговорить с ней. Я должен был узнать, что же мне требуется сделать, чтобы обогнать Беллу. Где-то далеко в моих мыслях, я слышал совет Элис повеселиться в машине с Таней, но я не планировал этого, мне не хотелось делать ничего с Таней, тем более в моей машине. Я не хочу иметь никаких дел с Таней в сексуальном плане. Я просто был чертовски голоден. Быстрый укус её запястья, и я могу спокойно удалиться.

\- Да, Таня, спасибо большое.

Открыв дверь машины, я запрыгнул на переднее сиденье. Естественно, я должен был предугадать то, что Таня запрыгнет на меня, как только я сяду в машину. Я не знаю, каким образом она смогла это сделать, но она перепрыгнула через все рычаги по центру и приземлилась прямо ком не на колени, расставив свои ноги по обе стороны от моих. Уверен, что она почувствовала мой твердый, как скала, член, прижимающийся к её бедру, после моих воспоминаний о дневной выходке Беллы.

Я был слишком возбужден.

Таня начала ерзать на мне, воспринимая мой стояк, как реакцию на её движения. Клянусь, если я закрою глаза и представлю, что на месте Тани Беллу, я моментально кончу и получу так мне нужную разрядку. Я простонал, от чего Таня взвизгнула.

\- Черт, - вновь простонал я.

Руки Тани буквально поглощали меня, исследуя всего. Это было предельно трудно держать все свои мысли под контролем. Я закрыл свои глаза, пытаясь сфокусировать мысли на чем-то одном, пока не понял, что вновь возвращаюсь к представлениям о Белле. Это было не правильно. Что ж, мать вашу, со мной это было впервые. Я попытался выкинуть эти мысли из головы. Чертова Белла Свон. Её снова здесь нет, но она принимает наиактивнейшее участие в моей сексуальной жизни.

\- Нет, - услышал я свой голос.

\- О, Эдвард, - простонала Таня, облизывая мою шею.

\- Таня, я сказал нет, - угрюмо повторил я, стаскивая её с себя.

Она прекратила свои попытки атаковать меня и открыла свои глаза. Это действительно я, мать вашу, впервые в жизни сказал сексу «нет»? Святое дерьмо, что, мать вашу, Белла сделала со мной? Воспользовавшись тем, что Таня смотрит мне в глаза, я начал погружаться в её мысли, используя свою вампирскую магию. Все еще продолжая смотреть в её глаза, я поднёс Танину руку к своему рту, прокусывая её артерию. Кровь спасительной струей двинулась по моему горло. Херов Майкл Джордан даже не представляет, что он упускает. Кровь, словно энергетический напиток, приводящий тебя в тонус в любой момент.

Медленно запустив свои клыки под кожу, я выделил немного яду, чтобы её раны на запястье быстрее затянулись. Я позволил Таниной руке безвольно упасть к ней на колени, и перетащил с водительского сиденья. Она все еще была в оцепенении. Неожиданно для себя, я задался вопросом, сможет ли она вообще двигаться?

Я решил, что для меня лучше оставить её в машине и пешочком дойти до своего дома.

\- Ты никогда не видела меня, - прошептал я ей на ухо и, поцеловав в щеку, вышел из машины.

Это было все, что я мог сделать для неё. Маленькая благодарность за не плохую закуску.

Я наблюдал за тем, как автомобиль резко сорвался с места, уносясь вниз по дороге. Отлично, по крайне мере Таня выбрала нужную полосу.

Черт, единственный плюс от этой хороший встречи – я был сыт, но, блядь, я до сих пор был возбужден до предела. Вот вы станете импотентом от того что ваш член постоянно в режиме on-line? Да, но в моем случае мне суждено умереть от того, что я никак не могу получить столь долгожданной разрядки.

Я был настолько занят своими мыслями и бормотанием всех мне известных ругательств, что совершенно не заметил машину, пригородившую мне дорогу.

Подняв свои глаза, я ахнул, и мой рот встретился с асфальтом. Посередине дороги стоял красный грузовик, а к нему прислонилась безумно красивая девушка.

Панический режим включился. И что же она видела? Её взгляд дал мне ответы на мои вопросы.

\- Думаю, тебе не нужна помощь, да, Каллен? Я чувствовала себя немного виноватой, после того как кинула тебя на парковке, поэтому решила вернуться в школу и извиниться перед тобой. Элис сказала мне, что ты пошел домой. Я должна была догадаться. Я должна была сравнять тебя с тротуаром, когда у меня был на это херов шанс, - прорычала Белла.

У меня не было слов. Да и что, мать вашу, я должен был ей сказать? Я не мог объяснить ей причину того, что я пил кровь Тани. Как это объяснить? Что мать вашу она будет думать обо мне, если я скажу ей, что я вампир?

\- Игра окончена. Ты победил, Каллен.

Её голос звучал немного грустно, но в нем все же отчетливо слышались нотки гнева – прекрасный микс. Это именно те слова, которые я так долго хотел услышать от неё, вот только я не получил от них никакого удовлетворения. Вместе чертово прекрасного чувства, все мое тело просто изнывало. Может быть, это происходит из-за последних избиений, полученных за последние дни то от Беллы, то от Элис? На самом деле, вряд ли…

Я смотрел, как она медленно возвращается в свой грузовик. Её плечи были опущены, и она выглядела так, будто бы давно устала от этой чертовой игры. Также как и я. Как только она завела мотор, то вывернула машину обратно на дорогу и уехала.

\- Святое дерьмо, Белла, подожди!

Я только что прокричал эту хрень вслух?

И что мне делать? Должен ли я идти за ней? А если да, то что я скажу ей?

 _«Я больше не хочу играть против тебя?»_

 _«Я хочу быть в одной команде, на одном поле, в одной раздевалке?»_

Черт, эта игра задолбала меня.

Элис, мне нужна Элис! Только она может помочь мне исправить всё это дерьмо!

Прекратив думать, я побежал к дому. Все вокруг размывалось из-за высокой скорости. Уже спустя несколько минут, я был дома. Элис и Джаспер только подъезжали к дому. Я подбежал к двери водителя, распахивая её, и заставляя машину остановиться.

\- Элис, твою мать, ты просто обязана помочь мне! – кричал я, вытаскивая её из машины.

\- Господи, Эдвард, угомонись, ты ведешь себя, как девочка-истеричка! – зарычал Джаспер.

\- Заткни свою пасть! Иначе я нахрен сожгу тебя! Вы с Эмметом только усугубили ситуацию! – прорычал я. Джаспер вскинул брови, вглядываясь в мое лицо. Спустя несколько секунд этот конь заржал на весь двор.

\- Святое дерьмо, братец, - он перестал смеяться, делая серьезный вид и стукнув меня по плечу он снова заржал. - Она тебе нравится!

Сказав это, он помчался в дом, пытаясь отыскать там Эммета. Его смех эхом раздавался по всему лесу. Бьюсь об заклад, весь Форкс слышал, как он ржал надо мной.

От бесконтрольности ситуации, я зарычал.

\- Хорошо, Эдвард, что случилось после того, как ты затащил её в лес? – прощебетала Элис, сузив свои глаза. - Ты ведь не укусил её, правда?

\- Нет, я не укусил её, хотя, наверное, должен был, - мой голос надломился на последней фразе.

Элис сделала шаг назад.

\- Мне очень жаль, но ты так возбужден, и я чувствую запах свежей крови от твоего дыхания.

\- Да, это как раз часть моей чертовой проблемы, - зарычал я, начиная расхаживать из стороны в сторону.

\- Эдвард! – прокричала Элис. - Прекрати! Я не могу думать о том, что ты бегаешь вокруг, охотясь, как чертово животное!

Я остановился, пробегая руками по волосам. Я блядь так хотел найти выход! Что Белла Свон сделала со мной? Она говорит мне, что я победил, и блядь я волнуюсь, и меня снова все не устраивает. Я должен был уже давно праздновать победу со своей командой, но на самом деле, тот человек, с которым я хотел это отпраздновать – ненавидел меня.

\- Она чертовски ненавидит меня, Элис, - сказал я, опускаясь на крыльцо.

\- Скажи мне конкретнее, что произошло сегодня между вами, а еще лучше – открой мне свои мысли, чтобы я смогла все это увидеть своими глазами.

Я простонал, совершенно не уверенный в том, чтобы доверит Элис свои мысли. Хотел ли я, чтобы она знала, что сегодня произошло? Хотел ли я, чтобы она увидела мои провалы? Сегодня я весь день чертовски лажал.

\- Ладно, но если ты скажешь хоть слово об этом Джасперу или кому-либо еще, я сверну твою голову нахрен.

Она уставилась на меня. Мы оба знали, что я никогда не смогу причинить ей боль. Усмехнувшись, я закрыл глаза, позволяя ей пробраться в мои мысли.

После нескольких минут затяжного молчания, Элис рассмеялась. Может ли этот день быть хоть чуточку лучше? Теперь и моя сестра смеется надо мной, неожиданно, её смех оборвался.

\- Ох, черт, ты смеешься надо мной, Эдвард? – спросила она.

\- Что? О, ты видела часть с Таней? – я проскулил, опуская голову, словно пятилетний ребенок, который украл печенюшки.

Элис тяжело вздохнула.

\- Я никогда не думала, что ты можешь быть настолько чертовски глупым.

\- Но, ведь я ничего не делал с Таней.

Опять нытье. Как я вообще мог опуститься до такого. Я должен пойти в дом, нажраться пива, посмотреть футбол и сменить пол. Чтобы мое поведение соответствовала моему внешнему виду.

\- Боже, Эдвард, я не знаю, смогу ли я исправить это дерьмо…

\- Что? – закричал я, вскакивая. - Но ты же сказала мне…

Захлопнув свой рот, я зашел в дом. Я блядь не хочу больше выслушивать все это дерьмо. Элис профессионал, специалист в сердечных делах, и если она говорит, что не может помочь мне, то я просто по уши в дерьме. Все, пора сдавать все своя снаряжение, потому что я даже не знаю, что мне делать дальше. Как я смогу вернуться к образу жизни, который я вел до встречи с ней?

Белла Свон очаровала меня и выиграла чертову игру. Я не думаю, что я смогу играть дальше.

Покачав головой, я зашел в свою комнаты, захлопывая дверь. Плюхнувшись на кровать, я долго смотрел в одну точку. И что мне делать со всем этим? Сколько раз мне нужно повторить один и тот же вопрос, чтобы до меня все дошел ответ? Что ж, я не знаю, что мне делать… Боже, просто заткнись и сделаю уже что-нибудь!

Я вытащил из кармана телефон. Ну, мне нечего терять. Я разбил свою теннисную ракетку, повесил на крючок коньки, выкинул свою клюшку, свалился со стремянки, позволил Белле играть на моем поле… Что ж, теперь пора и мне вводить мяч в игру. **(Прим. Переводчика –** _я скоро повешусь из-за любительских американских терминов. Как я полюбила спорт за то короткое время, пока перевожу фик – просто нечто)._

Я знаю, что возможно ты не хочешь со мной разговаривать, но дай мне шанс объяснится, пожалуйста.

Я качал в руке телефон, надеясь, что он прогудит, но не тут-то было. Мне так захотелось разорвать его на мелкие кусочки, но думаю, что тогда она точно не сможет ответить мне.

\- Черт, - пробормотал я. Сделав пару кругов вокруг своей комнаты, я понял то, что я слишком взвинчен и мне срочно нужно выплеснуть свою энергию. **(Прим. Переводчика** _– и не только энергию :D)_ Может быть, мне нужно пойти в лес и погоняться за каким-нибудь животным на дикой природе? На самом деле, я не был голоден, но физические нагрузки успокаивают меня.

Я мог бы попросить Эммета пойти со мной. Он был всегда «за» то, чтобы погоняться за медведем или горным львом. Сунув телефон в карман, я пошел на поиски Эммета. Я слышал голоса, доносящиеся из его комнаты. Я решил отплатить Эммету его же выходками, и зашел без стука в комнату.

Чертовски огромная ошибка с моей стороны.

Теперь я наткнулся на еще один голый зад. На этот раз, прекрасная задница Эммета встретила меня.

\- Пошел вон, братец, - прорычал Эммет, а Розали, отвернулась от меня.

Черт, вот вам и история моего дня. Сегодня я был удостоен узреть попку каждого. Захлопнув дверь, я вернулся в свою комнату.

Мой телефон гудел. Взглянув на него, я увидел на экране Беллино имя. Черт, может этот день все-таки станет лучше? Я открыл смс и увидел… Святое дерьмо! Там была фотка Беллы! Точнее там была фотка задницы Беллы! Черт, она хочет, чтобы я мастурбировал на неё?

Голая задница Беллы. Я знал, что это стоящее зрелище. Я мог бы смотреть на неё часами…

Мой Бог, это было прекрасно! Яд снова наполнил мой рот, а «член-предатель» снова восстал в моих штанах. **(Прим. Переводчика** _– Боже, он бы его еще именем каким-нибудь назвал. Я просто валяюсь с Эдварда, точнее с его «восставшего предателя»)._

Добежав до ванной, я плюнул весь яд в раковину.

Посмотрев на фото снова, я заметил надпись снизу.

 _Пошел в жопу, Каллен! Смотри на то, что могло бы быть твоим!_

Я блядь не мог поверить в это. Что, черт возьми, творится с ней? Она даже не собиралась давать мне шанс, чтобы я объяснил ей, что произошло между мной и Таней!

Мой телефон снова загудел. Я не знаю, смогу ли я вынести подобное дерьмо еще. Осторожно взглянув на экран, я увидел очередную картинку с текстом. Дерьмо.

Блядь, в этот раз там были Беллины губы и язык, причем крупным планом. И в какую чертову игру мы играли сейчас? Означает ли это все, что она снова в игре?

\- Арррр.

Мой член снова дернулся в штанах, напоминая о своем существовании.

Все постоянно спрашивают о счете. А я в миллионный раз повторяю, что я без понятия какой он. Белла может забрать все мои очки. Насколько я помню, она и так победитель в каждом раунде. Кроме того, я никогда в своей жизни не терпел столько неудач, как в случае с Беллой. Она заслуживает какой-то особенный приз за влияние на меня.

Боже.

Я никогда не думал, что одна девушка сможет так сильно изнурить меня. Что ж, я чертовски сильно заблуждался. Как всегда.

 **Белла – 84** (клянусь, у меня было около восьмидесяти стояков за все время нашей игры).

 **Эдвард – жалкие 1,5.** И то только потому что судьи пожалели меня.

Отбросив свой телефон, я выпрыгнул на улицу через балкон. Я должен был бежать. Мне срочно нужно было сосредоточиться на чем-либо другом, кроме неё, поэтому я бежал по лесу, разыскивая чертовых горных львов. Мне срочно нужно что-то, что отшибет от моих мыслей и моего члена Беллу Свон.

Последние фотографии с текстом, которые она мне выслали, снова чертовски возбудили меня. Мне так хотелось удалить эти хреновы фотографии, но вместо этого я засунул их туда, куда уж точно совершенно случайно никто не попадет.

Это просто неимоверно «прекрасно» бежать со стояком в штанах, но, надеюсь, бег заставит утихнуть мой член. Теперь я даже не знаю, смогу ли я выкинуть чертову картинку задницы Беллы из своей головы. У меня было такое ощущение, что фотография сжигает мои мозги.

Блядь, хватит думать о заднице Беллы. Мне нужно убрать мою эрекцию, а не усилить её.

Я продолжал бежать, пока не поймал запах горного льва. Все это – слежка, охота, питье крови – заняло у меня не более пятнадцати минут.

\- И что теперь? – проворчал я.

Я задался себе вопросом, насколько далеко я убежал. Я нисколько не удивлюсь, если сейчас пересек границу с Канадой. Может, мне не стоит возвращаться? Я смогу начать всё с чистого лица. Белла Свон больше никогда не побеспокоит меня.

Больше никакой Беллы? Мысль о том, что я больше никогда не увижу её, никогда не прикоснусь к ней, не почувствую её запах, отразилась больным толчком в моем сердце. И я испытывал странные чувства к этому человеку. Чувства? Блядь, единственное чувство, которое я когда-либо испытывал к девушкам – похоть, но с Беллой все было по-другому. Святое дерьмо, мне больше не следует думать об этой хрени. Сейчас я определенно не был готов думать о чувствах к Белле.

Сев на землю, я поднял головы, наблюдая за россыпью звезд в ночном небе. Должно быть, сейчас около двух часов ночи, по крайне мере по количествам звезд, которые я видео – это именно так.

\- Черт, пожалуйста, пускай завтра будет солнце. Мне нужен небольшой перерыв. Всего один чертов день. Я знаю, что говорил себе о том, что завоюю Беллу в течение четырех дней, но я уже смирился, что этого не произойдет. Это блядь точно никогда не случиться.

Боже, все это звучало так, будто бы я молился, прося высшие силы спасти меня или дать хотя бы маленькую отсрочку от этой чертовой игры. Кому, черт возьми, я молился? Я никогда не верил в то, что у меня есть душа. Так кто, мать вашу, будет слушать какого-то постоянно лажающего бездушного вампира?

Я больше не мог ни о чем думать. Кстати говоря, мой член, видимо, до сих пор пребывает в шоке от увиденных фотографий. Было бы гораздо проще вернуть домой без адского стояка в штанах.

Это будет чертовски длинная ночь.

Я шел к дому по самому длинному пути, нарочито растягивая время и шагая прогулочным шагом, пытаясь окончательно выкинуть Беллу из моей головы. Остаток ночи, добравшись до дома, я провел в пастели, слушая свой IPod. Я больше не мог слушать звуки, доносящиеся из других комнат, к тому же, музыка прекрасно помогала мне справиться с мыслями о Белле. Хотя… несколько песен все же ассоциировались у меня с ней, в результате чего мне пришлось мастурбировать, потом чистить свои колени от своей же спермы и сменить все свое постельное белье после «марафона по мастурбации».

Да, мне действительно пришлось неплохо поработать, прежде чем Белла ушла из моего сознания. Иногда, именно в таких ситуациях, я жутко жалел о том, что не могу спать.

Чертова Белла Свон.

Я обрадовался, как ребенок, увидев восходящее солнце. Удивительно, но моё желание исполнилось! Солнце светило во всю свою мощь, поэтому мне не нужно было идти в школу! Хотя, у меня есть один интересующий меня вопрос - то, что я буду блестеть на солнце, впечатлит Беллу?

Я был рад, что благодаря… эээ… солнцу, игра все же не состоится!

Белла наверняка будет рада, что я не пришел сегодня в школу и у неё есть время, чтобы подготовить свой хренов план по окончательному захвату и унижению Эдварда Каллена. От мыслей о том, что еще она может сделать со мной, я вздрогнул. А осталось ли у меня что-нибудь? У меня возникло такое ощущение, что Белла выставила меня на улицу без вещей. Вся моя привычная жизнь превратилась в кромешный ад.

После вчерашнего инцидента с Таней, я знал, что Белла хочет закопать меня в землю.

\- Привет, Эдвард, - пробасил Джаспер, пугая меня так, что я чуть не упал со своего стула.

\- Неужели никого из вас не научили стучаться? – проворчал я.

\- Какого черта я должен стучаться? Ты должен был знать, что я зайду, к тому же ты один, - усмехнулся Джаспер.

\- Пошел ты! Мне сейчас не до твоего дерьма.

Я не собирался рассказывать ему о своих чувствах «лузера». Хотя, я уверен, что он уже все понял или Элис уже успела растрезвонить ему.

\- Какой твой следующий шаг? – спросил Джаспер, присаживаясь рядом со мной.

\- Я не хочу обсуждать это.

\- То есть, ты предлагаешь ничего не делать?

\- Джаспер, ты выглядывал за окно? Светит солнышко, поэтому я не собираюсь идти в школу.

\- Точно, – сказал Джаспер.

\- Что «точно»?

Какого черта все разговаривают загадками в последнее время? Неужели им всем не понятно, что мой мозг уже переполнен всем этим дерьмом?

\- Ты не думаешь, что Белла могла бы прийти к тебе и принести домашнее задание, которое вам задали на завтра?

Только я собирался сказать Джасперу, чтобы тот выметался из своей комнаты, как в моей голове словно загорелась лампочка. Черт подери, что же я медлил? Это ведь было так просто! Это было просто и гениально!

\- Святое дерьмо, Джаспер, это же гениальная идея! – прокричал я, заваливая Джаспера на свою кровать.

\- Сволочь, Эдвард, слезь с меня! – засмеялся Джаспер, упираясь мне в грудь. Если бы я вовремя не словил его руку, он бы откинул меня на стену.

Скатившись с этого засранца, я вытащил из кармана телефон, чтобы отправить сообщение Белле. Джаспер выхватил из моих рук телефон, прежде чем я нажал бы правую кнопку.

\- Хэй, мне нужно отправить ей смс!

\- Я что должен продумывать за тебя каждый шаг? Парень, ты превратился в идиота! – усмехнулся Джаспер, хлопнув меня по плечу. - Не шли текст именно ей. Она, скорее всего, проигнорирует тебя, но если ты позвонишь в школьный офис и попросишь, чтобы Белла принесла тебе задание, то она не сможет не выполнить эту просьбу.

Святое дерьмо, Джасперу место в моей игре! Может, я поторопился, когда хотел выгнать его?

\- Я как раз сегодня слышал, что Элис звонила в офис и просила Беллу принести ей домашнее задание, и она сказала, что принесет ей его. Так что, я полагаю, если ты проделаешь тоже самое, то Белла принесет его и тебе.

Сказав это, Джаспер вернул мне телефон, и я быстро набрал номер школьного офиса.

 _«Эмм, да, здравствуйте, это Эдвард Каллен»._

 _«Ооо, здравствуйте Миссис Коуп»._

Святое дерьмо, почему именно она? **(прим. Переводчика – О, да, Детка! Мы уже соскучились по тебе :D)**

 _«Я прекрасно, спасибо, не считая головной боли»._

Я подумал, что головная боль частично объяснит моё отсутствие в школе.

 _«Нет, я сегодня не появлюсь в школе»_.

Она пробормотала в телефон, что-то похожее на: _«Неудивительно, что у него болит голова, ведь он никогда не получает разрядку»._ О, боже.

 _«Что»?_

Я только что сказал: «Что»? Пожалуйста, не повторяйте то, что вы только что сказали. Мне действительно не хотелось слышать это снова. Оу, она догадалась, зачем я позвонил.

 _«Я позвонил, чтобы попросить вас сказать Белле, чтобы она прихватила с собой мою домашнюю работу. Она принесет её сегодня Элис, пускай прихватит и мою»._

Блять, ну теперь она, конечно же, спросит, является ли Белла моей девушкой.

 _«Твоя подружка. Хмм… Даже не знаю, все это так сложно…»_

Джаспер валялся на полу в беззвучном смехе, издавая отвратительные чмокающие звуки.

 _«О, да, я понимаю, что вам кажется, что она моя подружка. Мы много времени проводим вместе, но это не так»._

Я ждал её ответа, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что мы разрешили эту проблему.

 _«Нет, мэм, я еще не приглашал её на танцы»._

Нет, только не это. Мне еще не хватало Миссис Коуп с её долбаными советами по поводу моей личной жизни. Блядь.

 _«Я подумаю над этим. Да, это хорошая идея. Не могли бы вы проследить за тем, чтобы Белла точно принесла мне мою домашнюю работу? Спасибо. До свидания»._

Закончив разговор, я глубоко вздохнул.

Джаспер, который больше не мог себя сдерживать, буквально завыл от смеха. Боже, мне так хотелось ударить его по яйцам так сильно, что они улетят в ад. **(Прим. Переводчика – ого, бедный яички Джаспера *плачет*).**

\- Святое дерьмо, Эдвард, как тебе удается собирать за своей задницей все дерьмо? Миссис Коуп, - бормотал он, продолжая дико ржать.

\- Над чем это мы смеемся? – пробасил Эммет, заваливаясь в комнату.

\- Ни над чем, - буркнул я.

\- О, давай же, Эдвард, скажи ему! Это чертовски смешно!

\- Давай, лузер, я тоже хочу посмеяться, - усмехнулся Эммет.

\- Мисси Коуп раздавала советы Эдварду, как лучше подкатить к Белле, - ржал Джаспер.

\- Правда что ли? Это блядь просто бесценно, братик! Она дала какой-то совет, который тебе помог? – спросил Эммет.

\- Нет, - прокричал я, показывая обоим средний палец **(прим. Переводчика – какой именно? :D).** \- Просто… ребята, уйдите прямо сейчас. Мне нужно, чтобы вы УШЛИ ВОН!

Дерьмо, я снова разнервничался. Разнервничался? С каких слов такие слова в моем «словарике»?

\- Ладно, но если вдруг произойдет что-то интересное, ты это… сообщи нам, - подмигнул Джаспер.

Как обычно, у меня не было ни одной чертовой мыли, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит. Я хочу попробовать расслабиться этим утром. Может послушаю какую-нибудь успокаивающую музыку **(прим. Переводчика – вспомни последний раз своего «успокоения» :D)** , посмотрю телевизор или снова погоняюсь за парочкой горных львов или травоядных оленей.

Мой телефон завибрировал, оповещая о том, что пришло новое текстовое сообщение.

Мои плечи опустились и я громко вздохнул. Опять, черт возьми, вздохнул. Я посмотрел на сообщение.

Отлично, это наверняка Мисси Коуп со своими советами по завоеванию Беллы.

Посмотрев на экран, я увидел имя Беллы.

 _«Каллен, поговори с Таней. Она сказала, что не видела тебя вчера. Попробуешь объяснить?»_

Дерьмо! Давай попробуем: _«Белла - я вампир, и у меня есть специальный дар, типа «вампирского вуду» и я могу заставлять людей забыть о чем-либо. Но с тобой это не действует. Я никак не могу пробраться в твои мысли, хотя пытаюсь сделать это каждый день. Какого черта, спрашивается?»_

Забудем это дерьмо. Нет, я определенно не собираюсь объяснять ей все это дерьмо, поэтому выбрал самый легкий способ.

 _«Мигрень»._

Она наверняка заметила, что меня нет сегодня в школе.

 _«Сегодня у всей твоей семьи болит голова, лишь потому что вы все выносители чужих мозгов»._

Моя рука сжала телефон. Мне чертовски хотелось выбросить его в окно. Как она делает это? Она могла вывести меня, возбудить меня, заставить меня понервничать (снова это чертово слово) лишь своими сообщениями! Господи, кажется, в её копилке снова накапливаются бонусные очки.

Если я не отвечу ей, она отступит, да? Мой телефон снова завибрировал, от чего я вслух простонал. Еще больше очков улетает в туалет. Может нам вести двойной счет на очки «лузера»? Есть вообще такая игра, где зачитываются проигрыши? Я уже задавал этот вопрос, но никто так и не дал мне на него ответа.

Я уставился на свой телефон на протяжении нескольких секунд. Там было еще одно сообщение с картинкой. Сжав челюсти, я открыл её.

Святое, мать его, дерьмо.

Там были красные губы Беллы, крупным планом, обхватывающие трубочку. Маленькая капелька красовалась на верхней губе, что заставило думать меня о том, как она проводит своим язычком, слизывая её.

Я чувствовал, как мой член снова напрягся в чертовски узких джинсах. Мне нужно начать носить свободную одежду и спортивные штаны. И еще мне нужно немного больше памяти на телефоне, если она и дальше собирается заваливать его своим сексуальным дерьмом.

Обычный парень уже бы умер от подобного дерьма со стояком, и именно это случиться со мной, если я не «освобожу себя». Прекрасно – смерть из-за постоянной эрекции.

Что ж, я снова пришел в свое нормально состояние. Одинокий я, моя рука, обвивающая моя член, и мысли о том, что это делает Белла.

Черт, я не закрыл дверь! Мне не нужны были ни Джаспер, ни Эсме, ни Элис, ни Эммет, ни Розали, ни Карлайл, ни Миссис Коуп, ни даже случайный прохожий, которые может прервать мои фантазии! У меня было и так достаточно обломов в моей чертовой жизни в последнее время.

Закрыв дверь, я два раза проверил, чтобы она уж точно была заперта. Забравшись в кровать, я улегся на подушки. Спасибо Эсме за то, что их так много – для неё они украшения, а для меня реальная помощь.

Открыв телефон, я отыскал фотографию задницы Беллы и долго всматривался в неё, пока не почувствовал, что мой член предательски задергался, начиная вырываться из моих штанов. Прекрасно.

Сделаем это.

 **Далее пойдет описание того, как Эдвард представляет, что Белла будет делать с ним. Все это шоу выделено курсивом. Захватите лед, Леди**

 _Бела толкает меня обратно на подушки, нашептывая на моё ухо: «Эдвард»._

 _\- Я собираюсь у тебя отсосать так, как никто в этом мире не умеет делать. Ты сотрясешь всю землю своими криками экстаза._

Интересно, а девушка вообще могла сказать такое? Если да, то это бы звучало очень сексуально и горячо! Даже если и не смогла бы, то это была моя фантазия, в которой Белла говорила именно это, хриплым и сексуальным голосом.

 _Она проводит языком по моим губам, спускаясь вниз по шее, прикусывая нежное место возле ключицы. Я простонал. Она спускалась вниз по моему телу, даря крошечные, едва ощутимые, поцелуи, облизывая каждый мой сосок, проделывая дорожку поцелуев по моему накаченному прессу и спускаясь к уже давно готовому члену._

 _Поймав мой взгляд, она подарила мне маленькую дьявольскую ухмылку, а затем уселась поудобнее между моих ног. Я дернулся бедрами вверх, пытаясь найти то трение, в котором так отчаянно нуждался. Медленно расстегнув кнопку моих джинс и дернув молнию вниз, она освободила мой пульсирующий член из «брючных» оков. Моему бойцу стало так удобно…_

 _Белла испустила удивленный вздох, отчего её сладкое дыхание обволокло мой член. Блядь, это чувство чертовски приятно. Она целовала мои бедра, нарочито обходя давно готовый член, лишь задевая его своими густыми длинными волосами. Я снова приподнял свои бедра, надеясь почувствовать её теплый маленький ротик на своем члене._

 _Поняв мою невысказанную мольбу, она обхватила обеими руками мой член. Она провела по нему своими ручками несколько раз, прежде чем её маленький розовый язычок выскочил и облизал головку члена. Теперь я был соломкой. Блядь. Я чувствовала, как начинаю истекать. Моя голова зарылась в подушки, уверен, я слишком громко простонал. Надеюсь, что это было лишь в моей фантазии._

 _Неожиданно Белла отпустила мой член. Я открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть что, мать её, она собирается делать. Я смотрел, как она облизала свою руку и снова взяла в неё мой пульсирующий член. Клянусь, у меня были ощущения, будто по комнате летают звёздочки. Белла сглотнула. Она, что, смотрела порно? Сглотнув, Белла снова погладила мой член. Это было такое прекрасно чувство, но в тоже время такое болезненное. Я снова простонал._

Мне нужно было убедиться, что я буду стонать не слишком громко, поэтому я засунул подушку себе в рот. **(Прим. Переводчика – ничерта себе ротик, пылесос какой-то!)**

 _Конечно же, чувствовать её руку было прекрасно, но вот когда она засунула мой член в свой маленький сладкий ротик… Я клянусь, что смог бы взорваться сразу же! Ощущения усилились, когда Белла подключила свой язык, облизывая им мою головку._

 _Святое дерьмо._

Я кончил в свою руку и немного на живот. Мне кажется или я все же прокричал имя Беллы?

Открыв глаза, я увидел хренову тучу перьев, летающих по моей комнате. Дерьмо, я разорвал подушку Эсме.

Кто-то постучал дверь.

А я не мог сдвинуться с места. Этот оргазм, пускай даже самоиндуцированный, просто убил меня.

Чертова Белла Свон.

\- Эдвард, что ты, мать твою, раскричался? – проорал Эммет под дверью. - Открой эту проклятую дверь!

\- Я смотрю телевизор, - прокричал я, наблюдая за тем, как моя сперма капает с руки на кровать.

Дерьмо.

\- Эдвард, я снесу эту дверь к чертям, - снова проорал Эммет.

\- Минутку, - прошипел я, вскакивая я с кровати, что лишь усугубило положение, так как все перья облепились вокруг моего члена. Очевидно, что моя сперма была словно супер клей. **(Прим. Переводчика – не дай боже, тебе еще с Белкой спать)**

Никакой мочалки или полотенца рядом не было, поэтому я решил вытереть руки об одеяло. Не сработало. Перья облепили всего меня. Я начала исследовать себя руками, пытаясь очистить от них, но это было бесполезно. **(Прим. Переводчика – цыпленок Эдди)** Я выглядел, как чертов фигурсит. Все, что мне было нужно – макияж, укладка и коньки, потому что перьев было достаточно, чтобы сойти за костюм.

\- Эдвард, открой чертову дверь, - кричал Эммет.

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Эммет!

Засунув свой «перистый» член в штаны, я подскочил к двери, прежде чем Эммет сломал бы её.

\- Что? – проорал я, открывая дверь.

Эммет шлепнулся на пол, а потом увидел меня. После минутного ступора он начал кататься по полу, смеясь, как дикий горный лев.

\- Господи, Эдвард, ты орал так, словно кто-то убивает тебя. Какого черта ты здесь делал?

\- Это был не я, - пробормотал я, указывая на телевизор в углу своей комнаты.

Эммет прищурился, переводя взгляд на скомканную кровать, потом на порванные подушки, а потом и на пол, залитый моей… Я прочистил горло.

\- Выметайся отсюда, Эммет! – прокричал я.

\- Конечно, - усмехнулся он, поднимая бровь, а затем выпучивая свои, и без того огромные, глазища. - Блядь! Она отимела тебя виртуально!

Я кинул подушку ему вслед, когда он закрыл дверь.

\- Лучше почисть подушки, дебилушка, - закричал он. Его смех разнесся по всему дому. Я слышал, как Джаспер присоединился к смеху Эммета, прокричав снизу:

\- Он просто мастурбировал, на самом деле в его штанах сейчас покоится член в перьях!

Хренов ублюдок.

Я захлопнул дверь так сильно, что картина свалилась со стены, стекла в рамке разбилось. Просто заебись, еще больше работы по уборке комнаты.

Чертова Белла Свон.

Около двух часов я убирал весь срач за собой.

Я заканчивал уборку комнаты, меняя свое постельное белье и плавки, скидывая все в корзину в углу комнаты. Надо собраться всю грязную одежду и отнести в прачечную. Скоро не в чем будет ходить.

\- Эдвард.

Я подпрыгнул от испуга.

\- Иисус Христос, Элис, ты блядь не можешь стучаться в дверь? Кто-нибудь из вас может научиться гребанному стуку в дверь!?

\- Господи, Эдвард, прости. Просто мне предвиделось, что ты будешь пить, чтобы успокоить свои нервы.

\- Вампиры не могут нервничать, - прошипел я, наливая стакан с виски и осушая его одним глотком.

Фыркнув, она вышла из комнаты. Мне жутко хотелось бросить стакан в дверь, но я сдержал свой порыв, вспоминая о двух часовой уборке.

Какая у нее проблема? Я вообще не понимал женщин, теперь не понимал. Иногда накатывают такие моменты и эмоции, что я хочу уничтожить их всех, выгнать всех женщин из моей чертовой жизни. Женщины – подарок или проклятие?

Я нахмурился, услышав визг тормозов и открытие, а следом закрытие водительской двери грузовичка. Белла Свон уже здесь. Может быть, мне уйти на занятия по гольфу? А еще лучше, мне нужно срочно спрятаться в шкаф.

Очки, вы действительно спрашиваете меня о чертовых очках? Вы, наверное, шутите! Думаете, я заслуживаю хотя бы одно очко? Пошли эти очки к черту! Возьмите все мои очки и подарите Миссис Коуп, она не хочет их? Тогда подарите Эммету, который обломал мне весь после оргазменный кайф, ворвавшись в комнату, чтобы увидеть мой новый «костюм». А можно отдать их и Джасу. Это ведь его заслуга в том, что Белла сейчас здесь. Хотя, стоп, это вина Элис! Надо разделить очки между ними. Они наверняка продумывали все это дерьмо вместе. Всю ночь они обговаривали план, а сейчас все сидят внизу и смеются надо мной. Я больше не могу выносить это дерьмо, поэтому больше никогда не спрашивайте меня о моих очках!

Джаспер прокричал снизу моё имя. Я действительно подумывал о том, чтобы не отвечает ему и спрятаться в шкафу, но тогда я точно не смогу пережить их издевательств. Если бы мои братья и все в школе знали, что я хочу спрятаться от девушки в шкафу, то меня бы закидали дерьмом. Погодите, то есть, если я сейчас спрячусь от Беллы, то победа автоматически перейдет в её руки? Нет, так дело не пойдет, я пока еще не собираюсь доставать белое полотенце. Я знаю, что много раз говорил вам о выходе из игры, но сейчас у меня такое ощущение, будто бы открылось второе дыхание. Так, нужно собраться с мыслями и вперед! Блядь, у меня нет слов! Как, скажите мне, Эдвард Каллен мог подумать о том, чтобы спрятаться от девушки в шкафу? Боже, мне срочно нужно было сосредоточиться и ударить противника его же оружием. Может, я мог бы запереть нас в шкафу?

Мне срочно нужно в туалет и совершенно не по той причине, о которой вы подумали. Единственная причина, чтобы заскочить в туалет – взять несколько клюшек для гольфа у Карлайла, они у него там хранятся. Мне нужно было достать их перед встречей с Беллой. Зачем? Затем, чтобы в моих руках была хоть какая-то защита от неё! Хотя, я уверен, что она воткнет мне эту клюшку в задницу при любом удобном случае.

\- Джаспер, я блядь не глухой, - проорал я. - Спущусь через несколько минут.

Что, черт возьми, творилось со всеми? Неужели она просто не могла положить мою гребанную домашнюю работу на стол? Я ведь должен играть роль больного сегодня. Так не могли они сказать ей, что я блядь горю на смертном одре?

Открыв дверь, я столкнулся с Беллой. Дерьмо, я не успел сбегать за своим «оружием». Я обречен.

\- Боже, Каллен, ты ведешь себя слишком активно! – выдохнула Белла.

\- Эмм, Карлайл напичкал меня волшебными таблетками, и головная боль ушла, представляешь?

Закатив глаза, Белла достала из своей сумки книгу. На минутку я задумался - интересно, она собирается меня ею ударить? Но нет, отодвинув меня в сторону, Белла прошла в мою комнату. Её аромат наполнил помещение и заставил меня желать опрокинуть Беллу на пол, чтобы попробовать её кровь. Чертовы мысли в чертовой башке. Задержав дыхание, я лихорадочно стал думать о чем угодно, только не о Белле, чтобы мой член не перешел в свой привычный режим.

\- Да, конечно, проходи и чувствуй себя, как дома, - проворчал я.

Зачем, черт возьми, она вошла? Я последовал за ней, но на безопасном расстоянии от неё, думаю, вы понимаете, о чем я говорю.

Я наблюдал за тем, как она открывает свой рюкзак, вынимая оттуда несколько книг и каких-то листочков. Все это она бесцеремонно разбросала по моей кровати. Я съежился, замечая, как несколько перьев взлетели с моих подушек. Некоторые из них успешно приземлились ей на волосы.

Святое дерьмо!

Мой член дернулся в штанах, а потом и вовсе вошел в свой режим, потому что я вспомнил о своих дневных приключениях и марафонах. Засунув руки в карман, я попытался скрыть свою эрекцию, но мои пальцы наткнулись на телефон и я сразу представил картинку с задницей Беллы. Дерьмо, срочно перестань об этом думать, дерьмо!

Она приподняла бровь, но ничего не сказала. Её молчание было просто невыносимо, почти также невыносимо, как её губы, которые она отослала мне по телефону, и до которых я не мог дотронуться. О чем вашу мать эта девчонка сейчас думает?

Боже, я скоро доведу себя до состояния аневризма **(прим. Переводчика – когда лопаются сосуды),** пытаясь пробраться в её мысли. На мгновенье я задумался – интересно, а вампиры могут страдать от головной боли?

Достав перо из своих волос, Белла взяла его в руки и подула на него. Я следил за ним до того момента, пока оно не коснулось пола. Я уже был жутко, до трясучки, возбужден.

Иисус Христос, может, эта женщина чертова ведьма? Каждый раз, когда она находится рядом со мной, независимо от того зол я на нее или же нет, она постоянно возбуждала меня, вознося до небес только своим присутствием.

Дерьмо, теперь в моих штанах снова сплошное неудобство и нытье.

\- Эмм, должно быть подушка продырявилась, - в полустоне сказал я, все еще держа руки в кармане и пытаясь скрыть свою эрекцию. Наверняка я звучал и выглядел, как конченный идиот.

\- Итак, вот твоя гребанная домашняя работа. Я пошла отсюда, - фыркнула Белла, отворачиваясь от меня.

Что за черт? Она собиралась просто уйти? Может быть, я блядь заслужил такое отношение к себе. Возможно, я должен отпустить её? Вероятно, это было бы самым безопасным решением для меня, потому как моя «защитная гольф-клюшка» лежала в туалете Карлайла.

\- Подожди, ты собираешься просто уйти? – со злостью выплюнул я.

Она выдохнула, очень громко выдохнула, прежде чем посмотреть на меня.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня, Каллен?

Я хочу оттрахать тебя, как животное, а потом укусить тебя, чтобы пить твою кровь, пока я не насытюсь ею… если ты, конечно, позволишь мне. Отлично, вот именно этого я и хочу от тебя, Свон. Наверняка она побьет меня или убежит в приступах истерического смеха от меня, если я скажу ей что-то в этом роде.

\- Гм, я разговаривал сегодня с Мисси Коуп и она напомнила мне о завтрашних танцах. Я знаю, что, возможно, я действительно запоздал, но я подумал, что может быть, если у тебя нет никаких планов, то… эмм… Не хотела бы ты пойти со мной? Ну, конечно же, если тебя еще никто не пригласил.

О Господи, я только что попросил Беллу Свон пойти со мной на школьные танцы? Я окончательно потерял свой гребанный мозг.

\- Что? – прокричала она, от чего я невольно попятился к своей кровати.

Глаза Беллы выглядели так, словно они вот-вот вывалятся из орбит. А я чувствовала, что мои глаза уже выскочили и катались вокруг меня, насмехаясь. Где эта чертова клюшка для гольфа? Мне срочно нужно, чтобы кто-то выбил всю эту хрень из моей головы. Думаю, Эммет будет счастлив помочь мне с моей проблемкой.

\- Каллен, ты сейчас спросил серьезно или это просто попытка казаться смешным? – спросила Белла.

\- Черт возьми, я мило спросил тебя, а ты снова считаешь меня параноиком.

\- Послушай, кажется, это ты считаешь меня шизофреничкой, - прошипела она. - Я лично видела вчера вас с Таней, однако, когда я сегодня спросила её об этом, она отрицала все мои слова! И ты никак не можешь объяснить мне это.

\- Черт, Таня вообще не от мира всего, и, наверное, её что-то разозлило и она забыла.

Блядь, что за бред я несу?

\- Ты сам-то себя слышишь, Каллен? – зарычала Белла.

\- Она просто остановилась у обочины, чтобы спросить, не нужно ли меня подбросить до дома. Я сначала не хотел, но потом передумал, когда она… Черт, Свон, а тебе вообще какая разница, даже если я и… Кстати говоря, это ты меня оставила в лесу с чертовой Миссис Коуп, любительницей природы, и что за черт… - я вскинул руки в воздухе, не зная, что еще сказать.

Очевидно, мои движения тела привлекли её внимание, и она сосредоточилась на моем рассказе.

– Просто забудь об этом, Свон, если ты не хочешь пойти со мной на танцы, можешь просто отказаться, - закончил я.

Все, теперь я официально разрешаю Эммету достать блядский молоточек и стукнуть мне в темечко. Когда я предлагал ей затею с танцами, я вообще был в своем уме? Я не могу поверить, что на самом деле пригласил её пойти со мной на танцы.

\- Отлично, я пойду с тобой, - фыркнула она.

Что? Она сказала да? Ну, может у меня, наконец-то, появился чертов шанс выровнять счет? Хэй, ничего страшного, отрицательный счет, как в гольфе, тоже хорошая вещь **(прим. Переводчика – в гольфе ведут очки не за победу, а за проигрыш, вот Эдди и выбрал для себя такую систему лузера).** Я, наконец-то, нашел подходящую мне игру.

\- Отлично, тогда я заеду за тобой в семь. И спасибо за то, что принесла мне мою домашнюю работу, - сказал я. – О, и да, для того чтобы прояснить ситуацию - я больше не собираюсь домогаться тебя. Думаю, между нами теперь пропадет это ужасное напряжение.

Я думал, что она воспользуется этой возможностью и уйдет, однако она снова удивила меня, сев обратно на мою кровать. Блядь, что она делает?

Я отошел от кровати к дальней стене. Отлично, я превращаюсь в пугливого котенка.

\- Черт возьми, Каллен, я принимала сегодня душ.

Я был спасен от ответа на её вопрос, потому что Элис вбежала к нам в комнату.

\- Мне послышалось или Эдвард действительно пригласил тебя на танцы?

Белла кивнула, а Элис загадочно заулыбалась.

\- Знаешь что, Белла? Я думаю, тебе стоит спросить у папы разрешение переночевать в выходные здесь, - щебетала Элис.

Вот черт, все мои мысли смешались, ведь я только что забыл про свою эрекцию, а тут Элис с ночевкой… Белла у нас дома на всю ночь… Я буду ходить со стояком в штанах три дня подряд. Это вообще возможно вынести? Сколько раз мне нужно будет мастурбировать?

Я уставился на Элис. Я посылал ей такие ненавистные взгляды, на которые только мог быть способен, а эта сучка сидела на моей кровати, мило улыбаясь Белле. Я умер. Элис все время пыталась пробиться в мои мысли. Мне жутко хотелось подлететь к ней, встряхнуть хорошенько, накричать и спросить, зачем она это делает! В мои планы совершенно не входила «школа выживания с Беллой Свон» в эти выходные.

Я сел напротив, уставившись на обоих. Белла лежала на животе на моей кровати, а Элис играла с её волосами, обсуждая одежду на танцы.

\- Я совсем вам не мешаю?

Она обе посмотрели на меня, нахмурившись.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы ушли, Эдвард? – спросила Элис.

\- Ну, на самом деле, мне бы не хотелось слышать о цветах и текстурах платьев, поэтому да, выметайтесь отсюда!

\- Да ладно, Белла, мы можем поболтать в моей комнате, - хихикнула Элис.

Белла хихикнула в ответ.

Пошло оно все в задницу. Я вошел в свою ванную, захлопнув дверь. Дав им несколько минут, я вернулся в свою комнату. Я все еще ошеломлен от того что попросил Беллу пойти со мной на завтрашние танцы. Кажется, все-таки получил сотрясение после игры в хоккей. Может быть, я смогу вырваться вперед, после танцевального вечера? Мне так хотелось побыть наедине с Беллой, но блядь не на школьных же танцах! Боже.

Я больше не слышал ничего и никого, значит, они все-таки ушли из моей комнаты. Спасибо тебе Господи! Теперь моей единственно проблемой был запах Беллы. Он был по всей моей кровати. Я идиот, потому что нырнул в постель, принюхиваясь, словно наркоман к её божественному запаху. Моему члену явно понравился этот запах.

Лучше мне привыкнуть к её запаху, чтобы на выходных она не словила от меня сюрпризов. Я чертовски расстроюсь, если все пойдет наперекосяк, и я не выровняю счет. Я просто приказывал себе игнорировать пульсацию в штанах. Включив какую-то музыку, я перекатился на кровати. Я ворочался, как чертова собака, которая устраивает себе постель на ночь, чтобы поспать.

Лежа на своей постели, я вслушивался в то, что происходит в доме. Я слышал смех. Они все громко смеялись под глупые и плоские шутки Джаспера. Эммет с силой толкнул его, от чего Белла и Элис тихо взвизгнули. Розали несколько раз посылала Джаспера на хер с его тупыми шутками, над которыми смеялись все до слез. Как бы я хотел присоединиться к ним, часть меня хотела, а другой части нужно было одиночество.

Но мое одиночество не продлилось так долго, как хотелось бы. Услышав громкий рычание грома, я встал и подошел к окну, смотря в небо. Огромные темные тучи неслись на город. Гром становился более сильным и мощным. На горизонте засверкали молнии. Я услышал, как Эммет поднимался по ступенькам.

Двумя секундами позже моя дверь в спальню распахнулась, и влетел Эммет. Дверь со всей силы стукнулась об стену, а за окном загремел гром. Молнии вовсю мерцали, разукрашивая небо.

\- Ты видишь это? – спросил Эммет, с горящими глазами.

\- Черт возьми, да, - сказал я. - Дайте мне минуту и я спущусь вниз.

\- Дай мне одну из своих бейсбольных кепок, - сказал он.

\- Носи свою, Эм!

\- Это не для меня, это для Беллы.

\- Вы совсем потеряли свои чертовы мозги? – прошипел я.

Эммет лишь пожал плечами.

\- Ты думаешь, Белла готова для этого? – спросил я. О чем только, мать вашу, они вообще думали?

\- Ты её недооцениваешь. Она может гораздо большее, нежели ты думаешь и позволяешь ей делать.

\- Что, черт возьми, это значит?

Эммет закатил глаза, а я кинул ему запасную бейсболку.

\- У тебя есть три минуты на сборы или мы уедем без тебя.

На самом деле я был чертовски взволнован и ужасно нервничал, потому что впервые в жизни к нашей игре мы приплетаем человека. Это было чертовски глупо. Уже несколько недель подряд мы не играли в бейсбол, к тому же только на бейсболе я мог расслабиться, бегать и пользоваться всей своей силой. Элис смогла бы позаботиться о Белле. Она обязана мне. Даже за то, что я не закатил истерику по поводу пребывания Беллы Свон в нашем доме.

Все уже ждали меня в джипе, когда я соизволил выползти из парадной двери. Забросив мячи, биты и перчатки в багажник, я открыл дверь салона. Конечно же, Элис позаботилась о том, чтобы я сидел рядом с Беллой. Блядь, ну почему я не взял долбанную клюшку для гольфа? Ведь я же был в туалете! Хотя, думаю, что бейсбольная бита тоже сойдет.

Положив руку на сиденье, я коснулся ею биты. Это заставило меня чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Она ехала настолько близко ко мне, что казалось тепло её кожи сжигало мой бейсбольный костюм. Прочистив горло, я всмотрелся в темное небо. Снова прогремел гром. Я почувствовал, что Белла подпрыгнула, прижимаясь ближе ко мне. Повернув свою голову в её сторону, я сразу же уткнулся в волосы Беллы. Господи Боже, она пахла чертовски сладко и вкусно. Быстрый вздох и все. Это точно часть какого-то чертового плана, который она готовила против меня. Как бы это ни было, мне все еще трудно находиться рядом с ней и вдыхать её запах.

Мой телефон загудел. Я потянулся в карман, чтобы достать его, но нечаянно задел свой пульсирующий член. Ауч, чертовски больно.

Я уставился на экран… оно было от… Элис? Какого черта?

 _«Какие-то проблемы, братец?»_

Проблемы? Я посмотрел на Элис. Улыбнувшись, она посмотрела на мой член, который уже был готов, образовывая палатку на моих брюках **(прим. Переводчика – вот тут остапа понесло. Палатка на брюках :D).** Святые угодники! Я перекинул ногу на ногу, простонав.

\- Ты в порядке? – прыснула Элис.

\- Я в полном порядке. Спасибо тебе большое, – резко ответил я.

Она снова прыснула от смеха. В данный момент мне так хотелось долбануть битой по её башке, так хотелось…

Наконец-то, добравшись до поля, мы вылезли из джипа. Джаспер с Эмметом сразу же начала толкать друг друга, поэтому будучи парнем, я тоже присоединился к ним. Мы бегали по полю, играя и смеясь, как дети. В конце концов, дошло до гонок между мной и Джаспером, он гнался за мной. А я все это время чувствовал, как Белла не спускала с меня глаз.

Наконец, Элис свистнула в свисток и мы все собрались на середине поля.

\- Мы будем играть так: мальчики против девочек, - прокричала Роуз. - И, кстати, мы первые подаем.

Джаспер и Эммет снова начали заигрывать с Роуз и Элис. Это все неспроста. Эти ребята планируют что-то, и я чувствую это. Мы с Беллой были чертовски обречены.

\- Отлично, - фыркнул я. - Зажигайте! – одев перчатку, я хлопнул Беллу по заднице, отчего она громко выдохнула и взяла мою позицию в двадцать третьей зоне **(прим. Переводчика – бейсбольное понятие – база)**. Джаспер метнул мяч, а Эммет бросился к дальней части поля.

Розали уже была готова сделать шаг. Белла что-то нашептывала Элис. Так, что-то намечается, что-то не хорошее. Она что-то ей шептала, что-то задумала. Так, мне нужно быть готовым ко всему и всегда!

Блядь, теперь я звучал, как чертов бойскаут!

Я должен был знать. Как только Джаспер сделал свой первый шаг, Белла подняла свою футболку, показывая мне грудь. Я начал пускать слюни, подумывая о том, чтобы быстрее подбежать к ней и затащить в лес. Я забыл о том, что должен быть здесь. И после того, как я понял это, Розали отбила мяч, который прилетел прямо мне в лоб. Я отскочил на землю, как гребанный слабак. Эммет чертовски громко засмеялся, а Джаспер даже не знал что делать. Вспышка сисек Беллы снова всплыла в моей голове. Ааа, этот козел тоже их видел.

Белла закричала, бросаясь в мою сторону.

\- Боже мой, Каллен, ты в порядке?

Я лишь простонал, катаясь в грязи и сжимая свою голову. Голос Элис всплыл в моей голове.

 _«Немного маленькие, Эдвард?»_

 _«Пошла в жопу, Элис!» -_ сказал я, блокируя мысли.

\- Каллен, дай мне посмотреть, - сказала Белла, хватая меня за руку, пытаясь оттащить её подальше от моей головы.

\- Нет! Не трогай меня, чертовски больно! У меня наверняка сотрясение или чего хуже, - застонал я, переворачиваясь на живот.

\- Каллен, ты должен позволить мне посмотреть место ушиба. Если у тебя действительно сотрясение мозга, нам надо взывать врача. Я знаю, что твой мозг уже был поврежден и не раз, поэтому просто позволь мне посмотреть.

\- Ха, чертовски смешно, Свон!

\- Брось, Каллен, просто убери руку, чтобы я посмотрела, есть ли у тебя кровотечение, - просила Белла.

Оу, Свон, это мило – ты волнуешься за меня.

\- Как на счет дыхание рот в рот? **(Прим. Переводчика – а как на счет контакта дубинки с твоей задницей?)** \- прохныкал я, чтобы она пожалела меня. Подняв обе брови, я с жалостливым видом смотрел на неё.

Перевернувшись на спину, я уставился на неё. Держа руку на теперь уже не существующей ране. Прикусив губу, она провела своими пальчиками по моим губам. Её прикосновения были практически неосязаемые для человека, но я чувствовал все. И не только я, мой член подрагивал в штанах от каждого прикосновения.

Блядь, я даже не смел двинуться с места. Наклонившись, она нежно прикоснулась своими губами к моим. Я больше не мог терпеть всего этого, но вдруг, она рухнула на меня, проталкивая свой язык мне в рот так быстро и страстно, что я блядь практически кончил в боксеры. Её пальчики запутались в моих волосах, притягивая меня ближе к себе. Почувствовав, как ноги Беллы сцепляются с моими, я начал задыхаться.

Я напрочь забыл про рану на лбу. Мои руки запутались в её волосах и, продолжая наш поцелуй, я перевернул Беллу так, что теперь был сверху. Вжав свой возбужденный член в её центр, я почувствовал, как она прохныкала, вжимаясь в меня. А потом до меня дошло командное хихиканье, громкий смех и хлопок в ладоши. Боже, заткнитесь все! Не портите мне такой момент!

Белла оттолкнула меня. Я сразу же почувствовал, что она смотрит на мой лоб. Вот черт.

\- Что за черт, Каллен!? – прошептала она, касаясь места, куда недавно со всей силы ударил мяч. - Я видела, что мяч попал тебе в лоб, но не осталось никакого следа…

\- Ты уверенна? – спросил я, снова проводя по лбу рукой.

\- Я блядь не дура и не слепая, Каллен! – сказала она, вскакивая с земли на ноги. - Ты чертовски быстрый, твоя кожа постоянно холодная, как лед, ты быстрый, как чертов призрак… И… Кто ты, мать твою, такой, Эдвард?

Твою мать, может, мы перемотаем кассету и вернемся в начало дня? И что, мать вашу, я должен сказать ей? Эта игра окончательно вышла из под моего контроля. Абстрагировавшись от реальности, я начал придумывать, что же ей сказать. Сказать ей правду? Просто выплюнуть правду в лицо…

 _«Хэй, Белла, я вампир»._

 _«Ооо, круто»._

Или нет. Может, я должен соврать ей? Как? Давайте ребята, не бросайте меня здесь одного! Я прошу помощь зала! Поднимите ваши жопы и скажите, что же мне делать!

Это игра вымотала меня. Пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что я выбыл из игры. Я сам прекрасно знаю, что у меня уже нет шансов отыграться.

\- Кто ты, черт возьми, такой? – прокричала Белла мне в лицо.

Черт. Черт. Черт.

Я чувствовал, что как только эти слова вылетели из её рта, все вокруг стихло и замерло, включая всех членов игры в гольф.

Черт возьми, я не был готов к такому повороту! Я даже не знаю, как можно уйти в сторону от этого вопроса, лучше бы я ответил на вопросы долбанного Грааля! **(прим. Переводчика – Святой Грааль часто используются в переносном смысле как обозначение какой-либо заветной цели, часто недостижимой или труднодостижимой)**

Я поднялся на ноги, чтобы лишний раз убедиться в том, что мои любимые братья и сестры сваливают с поля, залезая по очереди в большой джип. Именно этим они и занимались.

Невероятно. Чертовы трусы.

Блять, интересно, а у меня еще есть возможность дать задний ход? А знаете, что самое худшее? Эти ублюдки забрали мою биту! Теперь я снова один без всяких средств защиты. Прекрасно.

Белла встала, сложив руки на груди, и уставилась на меня.

Она стояла, не шевелясь, словно приросла к месту. Мы буравили друг друга глазами, блядь, мы могли бы быстро покончить со всем этим дерьмом, если бы я точно знал, чего она от меня хочет!

\- Ну, Каллен? – прорычала Белла.

\- Что «ну»?

\- Кто ты, мать твою, такой?

\- Ты действительно спрашиваешь меня, кто я такой? Что, черт возьми, это значит? Кто я такой? Ну и какие твои мысли на этот счет?

Она не ответила мне, поэтому я решил продолжить со своими тупыми переспрашиваниями. Может быть она поверит в сказку о том, что мяч так сильно стукнул меня по голове, что повредил какие-то важные части моего мозга и… Нет, это все бред. Может, мяч меня сильно стукнул, сначала все было хорошо, а сейчас все вернулось ко мне с удвоенной силой и я не могу ясно мыслить?

\- Это самый глупый вопрос. Я даже не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Кто я такой? – фыркал я. Мой мозг проснулся, сказав мне перекинуть всю вину на Беллу. Учитывая то, что у меня не было другого выхода, кроме как, разумеется, сказать правду – я согласился с мозгом.

\- А кто ты такая, Свон? С тех пор, как ты переехала в этот город, ты все время преследуешь меня, а теперь, как только мы сблизились, ты сбегаешь от меня, словно чертов кролик! Мне надоели твои чертовы игры! – прорычал я.

Что ж, очень неплохой выход из ситуации, хотя, признаю, что я немного преувеличил о том, что она сбегает от меня, но все же. На самом деле, мы даже чисто теоретически не можем быть соперниками. Если она когда-нибудь решит убежать от меня – я в любом случае догоню; если она решит дразнить меня – моей выдержки хватит на века. Черт, я опять слишком много думаю! Интересно, что она ответит на мой выпад?

\- Не переводи на меня стрелки, Каллен! В данный момент мы говорим о тебе, и так, на заметку, я никогда не убегала от тебя. Это ты, мать твою, постоянно обламываешь меня! – низким рычащим голосом проворила Белла, взвизгивая на последнем предложении. Минуту она смотрела на меня, прежде чем воскликнуть на всю поляну: - Болван!

Блять, а она неплохо стоит на своем. Интересно, она этому где-то научилась или это врожденное? В любом случае, я не сдамся! Честно говоря, мне просто интересно послушать её догадки о моем существовании.

\- Хорошо, я согласен с тем, что в прямом смысле ты никогда не убегала от меня. Ты просто невероятно хороша в миссии «Как обломать Эдварда Каллена», ты никогда ничего не заканчиваешь!

Белла моментально прищурила свои глаза, изучая меня, будто бы впервые. Фыркнув, она стряхнула несколько дождливых капель со своей щеки.

\- Как ты думаешь, кто я такой? – спросил я. Положа руку на сердце, я не уверен в том, что хочу услышать её ответ на этот вопрос, но мы так и не смогли ни к чему прийти, а дождь становился сильнее с каждой секундой.

Кажется, мой ход назад немного смягчил Беллу. Она сделала глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхая воздух из легких. А я воспользовался возможностью снова вздохнуть её запах. Странно, но в этот раз он успокоил меня.

\- Ну, на самом деле с моего первого дня в школе я постоянно слышала странные вещи о тебе, которые подкреплялись твоими не менее странными действиями. Сначала я подумала, что ты просто придурок, но потом я поняла, что не все так просто. Не пойми меня не правильно, блядь, ты просто слишком странный!

Все мои мышцы, нервные окончания, органы – казалось, что все стянулось в один большой узел.

\- Что значит «не все так просто»?

\- Я имею в виду все твои дерзкие фразочки, смазливое личико, красивое тело. Я сразу же поняла, что ты никому не позволяешь увидеть реального тебя, - по какой-то непонятной мне причине, на последней фразе лицо Беллы стало багрово-красным, а взгляд был устремлен на землю.

Мы все еще говорим о моем существовании или она уже успела переключиться на другую тему? Настоящий я нахрен бы распугал весь народ вокруг, включая и саму Беллу. Блядь, может она уже скажет, что ей известно? Она действительно знала, кто я такой? Если да, то как она об этом узнала? Черт, это сложно. Как я собираюсь вытащить из неё ответы на все мои вопросы?

\- Расскажи мне свои теории, - проговорил я, складывая руки на груди. Я мог бы вести себя, как паршивая свинья, так, как делает это Белла. Но тогда я не смог бы получить ответы на свои вопросы.

\- Нет, я уверенна ты не хочешь услышать мою теорию.

\- Ты только что называла мне придурком и психом, - улыбнулся я. - Придурок с красивым лицом, и после этого ты все еще боишься рассказывать мне свою теорию?

Её лицо еще больше покраснело.

\- Хорошо, но давай проясним одну вещь – я не боюсь тебя!

\- Ой, правда, Свон? – дерзко спросил я, делая два шага вперед и опуская свои руку по бокам от себя. Я уже вторгся в её пространство, но она продолжала стоять на месте, задержав дыхание. – Ты уверена, что ты не хочешь убежать?

Белла прикусила свою губу, но не дрогнула.

\- Мы уже обсудили это чертово дерьмо про игру «как убежать и обломать», - проворчала Белла. - Я понимаю, что ты пытаешься быть смешным, Каллен… Но, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, то я обещаю, что ты будешь хромать всю оставшуюся жизнь…

Она пересекла оставшееся расстояние между нами, вжимаясь своей грудью в мою. Я с титанической силой сжал свои челюсти и затаил дыхание. Да катилось оно все к чертовой матери! Что бы я сейчас ни сказал, что бы я сейчас ни сделал – я ничем не рискую!

Черт возьми, она снова делал это! Я снова буду стоять под проливным дождем с нереальным стояком. Как одна маленькая девчонка может делать так больно моему дружку?

Пошло к черту! Пошло все к черту!

Мне уже было наплевать на её теории о том, кто же я такой. Если бы она боялась меня или опасалась, то она давным-давно прекратила бы наше общение и сбежала. Но она все еще продолжала стоять здесь, напротив меня. Запишите меня обратно в свой чертов гольф клуб, пора вытаскивать свою задницу на поле для лучшего удара в игре.

В любом случае, я ничего не терял. Все, что я планировал, пытался осуществить в жизнь – все это пошло к черту. Нам всегда все мешали, но теперь мы вдвоем, на чертовом игровом поле для гольфа, вдвоем. Теперь она никуда не сбежит.

\- Знаешь что, Свон? Мне наплевать на твои теории о том, кто я такой, - прошипел я, касаясь рукой её правой щеки, стирая дождевые капли с лица.

Я всматривался в её глаза, перемещая свою руку к подбородку. Она продолжала стоять на месте. Капли дождя скатывались по моим рукам, но они не были мне помехой к следующим действиям.

Её дыхание ускорилось, и я понял, что пора бы уже делать следующий шаг. Я наклонил её голову вправо, чтобы иметь лучший доступ к губам. Мои пальцы по-домашнему проскользнули в Беллины волосы, нарочно сбивая бейсбольную кепку с её головы, от чего каштановые волосы россыпью легли на её мокрые плечи. Спрятав свое лицо в Беллиных волосах, я сделал глубокий вдох. Может ли она пахнуть еще лучше? Боже мой, для меня она была словно наркотик, которого мне всегда будет мало!

Неожиданно, я почувствовал её холодные руки на краю своего свитера. Громкий раскат грома прокатился по лесу, от чего Белла подпрыгнула на месте, прижимаясь теснее ко мне и задевая мой готовый член. Застонав, я прижал её крепче к себе. Отклонив голову в сторону, она открыла свои глаза, заглядываясь в мои.

Черт, она выглядела слишком сексуально! Я даже не мог сделать свой следующий шаг – чертовски сексуальна!

Наклонившись к ней, я нежно прошелся губами по подбородку до нижней губы, вдыхая Беллин аромат. Прикрыв свои глаза, она подтолкнула меня ближе к своим губам. Её сладкие губы прошлись по моим, а резвый язычок приглашал меня в свой жаркий ротик. Несколько минут я потратил на доскональное изучение Беллы своим языком. Оторвавшись от неё, я позволил сделать себе еще один вздох, чтобы вдоволь насладиться её ароматом.

Я должен был держать дистанцию, потому что я снова начал дышать, как чертова собака. Мне не хотелось, чтобы она снова подумала, что я новичок. Белла еще сильнее вжалась в меня, прижимаясь своим горячим центром в мое бедро. Клянусь, через всю нашу одежду я чувствовал влагу, исходящую от её центра. Да, я чувствовал запах её возбуждения!

Мне пришлось напомнить себе, что мы все еще играем в игру и моей целью было дойти до базы первым **(прим. переводчика – ну, Эдди, эгоист! Обычно девочкам дают прийти на базу первым)**.

Думаю, я уже покорил первую базу, можно бежать до второй, но, блядь, целоваться было так хорошо!

«Парень, ты превращаешься в чертового котенка!» - Насрать, я не могу оторваться от неё. Она пахла так хорошо, что оторваться было просто нереально.

Еще один удар молнии осветил небо. Казалось, что она целится прямо в нас. Что-то странное прошлось по моему телу. Готов поспорить она тоже это почувствовала, так как сразу же отскочила от меня. Наши глаза встретились, и я почувствовал то самое страшное притяжение, которое старался все время блокировать. Я никогда не чувствовал себя таким чертовски уязвимым. Что она делает со мной?

Все, что я знал прямо сейчас – я не могу быть вдали от неё. Грубо схватив Беллу за руку, я притянул её к себе, чувствуя каждый изгиб её тела. Прикрыв свои глаза, она громко простонала, когда наши губы снова встретились. Еще несколько капель промочили мою футболку, но я снова напрочь проигнорировал их. Сейчас определенно было не то время, чтобы беспокоиться о чертовой погоде.

Теперь я уже был стопроцентно уверен в том, что твердо стою на первой базе, по сему, я решил незамедлительно двинуться ко второй.

Неожиданно я осознал, где мы сейчас находимся. О чем, черт возьми, я беспокоюсь? Разве для меня имеет значение, где мы собираемся заняться этим? Я никогда не забивал себе этим дерьмом голову, и занимался этим в местах гораздо хуже, чем поле для гольфа. Обычно, единственный вопрос для меня был о моем удовлетворении в конце. Так почему сейчас для меня это что-то значит?

Белле похоже было абсолютно наплевать на наше местонахождение, на погодные условия, на всё. Она все еще целовала меня, блуждая своими руками по моей груди. Её не волновало наше местонахождение, так почему я, как на иголках? Блядь, что со мной не так?

Я почувствовал, как её рука нежно сжала мой член, расстегивая пуговицы на джинсах. О да, я свободен. А на какой базе была она? Её следующее прикосновение к моему дружку чуть не заставило меня хныкать. Кто, черт возьми, хнычет на игре в гольф?

\- Каллен, - прошептала Белла.

Я не мог вымолвить ни слова, я был опьянен ею.

\- Хмм, - промычал я ей в губы.

Неожиданно раздался очередной рокот грома, и свет от молнии озарил поле вокруг нас. Вздрогнув, она еще сильнее вжалась в меня. Черт, я чуть было не упал. Она действительно хороша, даже в игре в гольф, она бьет своими «шарами» наповал.

Я почувствовал, как Белла начала возиться с пуговицами на моем свитере, пытаясь расстегнуть их. Убрав ее руки, я почувствовал, как она зарычала на меня. Блять, это было горячо. Именно поэтому я позволил ей расстегнуть этот чертов свитер. Как только Белла разобралась с ненужным куском ткани, её холодные руки моментально прошлись по моей груди. Я наблюдал за тем, как её руки поднимаются все выше и выше, а затем она засунула своей средний палец себе в рот. Встретив мой плотоядный взгляд на себе, она, казалось, трахнула меня своими глазами, продолжая посасывать палец, имитируя сосательные движения… вверх – вниз… Достав мокрый палец изо рта, она провела им по моему набухшему соску, дуя свежим воздухом из своего ротика.

Святое дерьмо. Клянусь хреновым Богом, когда она это сделала, я буквально почувствовал, как порвались мои джинсы и мой член высочил наружу! От этой чертовой игры у меня подкашиваются колени **(прим.Переводчика – о, господи, кисейная барышня)**. Думаю, вторая база за ней. Господи. Она снова вызвала у меня жуткую эрекцию. Так, какого хрена я жалуюсь? Детка, сделай это снова.

Чертов с два, эта девчонка собирается убить меня своими прелюдиями?

Опрокинув меня на землю, Белла быстро нашла заветную кнопочку на моих джинсах.

Как только она коснулась руками этой чертовой пуговицы, в мою голову внезапно ворвались дурные мысли о прошедших днях с Беллой. Открыв глаза, я посмотрел на нее. Она была слишком перевозбуждена, и это было видно невооруженным взглядом. А я превращаюсь в конченную тряпку рядом с ней, и не могу контролировать себя.

Блядь.

Попытавшись расслабиться, я решил раствориться в её поцелуях. Сделав скачок на вторую базу, я решил провести рукой по её груди. Услышав от неё одобрительный полустон, я сделал ошибку – вдохнул её запах. Божественный аромат Беллы мигом заполним каждую частичку моих легких. Мой мозг затуманился, и единственной вещью, которую я хотел сделать в этот момент – было укусить Беллу, почувствовать сладкий вкус её крови в своем рту. Я позволил своим рукам вновь пробежаться по обеим, часто вздымающимся, грудям Беллы, уделяя внимания её набухшим соскам. Я чувствовал каждый миллиметр её кожи под своими руками. Думаю, пора прыгать на третью базу, чтобы у неё не оставалось возможности догнать меня. Я медленно протащил свою руку под её блузку, и, отодвинув бюстгальтер, взял в руку её большую грудь. Уткнувшись лицом в мою шею, Белла громко простонала. Неожиданно я почувствовал, как её язычок пробежался по моему горлу, пробуя меня на вкус.

Прошипев сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, я попытался сосредоточиться на её совершенной груди.

Когда я снова коснулся её набухших сосков, Белла откинула голову назад, касаясь своей рукой моего готового члена.

О МОЙ ХРЕНОВ БОГ!

Слава богу, что громкий раскат грома заглушил мой рык. И когда я открыл глаза, я сделал очередную ошибку, потому что то, что я сейчас видел – это самое прекрасное, что я вообще когда-либо видел.

Она, что, издевается надо мной? О чем, мать её, она только думает, подставляя свое горло для меня? Я не настолько силен. В конце концов, она же позволила мне попробовать её кровь на уроке биологии? Наклонившись к Белле, я лизнул её шею. Её кровь пела для меня, вдруг я почувствовал её руку на своем члене, и мой мозг окончательно сдал свои позиции.

Всего лишь один маленький укус. Почувствовав, как яд обволакивает мои зубы, я перестал себя контролировать, я просто уже не мог. Наклонившись, я прижал нос к её коже. Все вокруг казалось размытым. Все, что я мог чувствовать – это Белла и её чертовски сладкий запах, который кричал: «Трахни меня, Каллен».

\- Каллен!

Крик Беллы вывел меня из транса.

\- Ты только что пробовал укусить меня или мне показалось?

\- Эээ... не… блядь, ладно, да, да, - запаниковал я. - Прости меня?

На самом деле, я сам был до смерти напуган своими действиями. Господи, почему ты выбрал именно её? Почему именно на Беллу не действует моя «вампирская магия»? Если бы я смог читать её мысли, я бы согласился со всем, о чем она думает. А сейчас… сейчас мне придется признаться ей в том, кто я есть на самом деле. А что, блядь, мне еще остается делать?

\- Ну, значит, слухи были правдой, - выдохнула Белла.

\- Слухи? Какие чертовы слухи? – Неужели другие люди знали что-то обо мне и моей семье?

Мои руки были сжаты в кулак, в ожидании того самого слова, которое должно было вот-вот вылететь из Беллиного рта. Мне так хотелось закрыть свои глаза и не смотреть на нее, но она не позволила мне это сделать, впиваясь своим взглядом в меня. Блядь, она точно догадывается.

Её молчание убивало меня. Боже! Она скажет кто я, я соглашусь, и она сбежит прочь от меня. Это же очевидно!

\- Что ж, как бы это глупо не звучало, Каллен, - пробурчала она себе под нос, а затем громко продолжила: - Блядь, я не могу в это поверить, ты ведь не можешь быть вампиром, да? То есть… - остановившись, Белла затрясла головой.

У меня отказал слух? Или она только что сказала, что нашу тайну знает весь Форкс? **(Прим.Переводчика – хреновые из вас агенты, ребята)**

Она думает, что я притворяюсь? Что я не настоящий вампир?

Я даже не знал, что мне сказать, а тем более – что мне сделать. Хотя… часть меня знала, что делать – укусить, а потом трахнуть до потери пульса.

\- Каллен, все в порядке, правда. Я поняла. Это, как сказка, верно? Мы играем в ролевые игры, надеваем костюмы и играем роли.

Что, мать вашу, вы мне прикажете сказать?

\- Я даже готова позволить тебе носить мантию, если ты, конечно же, хочешь…

Господи, может этот бред быть еще хуже?

Спустя несколько секунд, небо вновь озарила молния, и дождь с новой силой хлынул на нас. Следующее, что я услышал – злобный смех Элис в моей голове. Только этого мне не хватало…

Блядь, уберите меня от Беллы, пока я не покусал её.

Отлично, даже не спрашивайте меня про свои херовы очки. Меня уже все задолбало, и я не знаю, стоит ли вообще вести этот чертов счет. Белла на самом деле думает, что я только лишь делаю вид, что вампир? Боже мой.

Смеетесь? А что бы вы сделали на моем месте, а?

Какого черта. Я стоял посередине бейсбольного поля обездвиженный, в то время как дождь хлестал по моему лицу.

Белла бегала и визжала вокруг меня о чем-то, пытаясь сдвинуть меня с места, но я стоял, словно мраморная статуя.

Может быть, я был в шоке.

В моей голове все еще крутились слова Беллы. Все в школе думали, что я притворяюсь вампиром. Да, мне на самом деле плевать, о чем думают придурки нашей школы, но ведь и Белла тоже верила в это. Она даже зареклась о том, что позволит носить мне чертову мантию! То есть, в принципе я не против, но, святое дерьмо, фальшивый вампир? И в какую игру, скажите мне, она играет сейчас?

Вдали я услышал гудок автомобиля, а потом крик Элис. Подняв глаза, я увидел Беллу, запрыгивающую в джип. Ну, это было очень уместным со стороны Элис приехать и забрать нас после того, как они кинули меня наедине с этим дерьмом, прекрасно зная об этом. Элис уставилась на меня, пытаясь прочесть мои мысли, но я блокировал её попытки. Меня вовсе не беспокоил ливень, мне нужно было собраться и продумать свои следующие шаги, иначе я вылечу из этой дерьмовой игры.

 _«Эдвард, мы ждем»,_ \- прозвучал голос Элис в моей голове, словно она подперла щеку и пыталась что-то сказать мне. Уверен, ей так хочется посмеяться мне в лицо.

 _«Я позже приду домой»,_ \- прошипел я.

\- Каллен! – завизжала Белла. - Тащи свою жопу сюда, пока ты не заработал пневмонию!

Закатив глаза, я подумал о том, смогла бы пневмония задеть не фальшивого вампира? Ладно, спорить с Элис и с Беллой бесполезно. Встав, я поплел по грязи к джипу, запрыгивая на заднее сидение. Элис бросила несколько полотенец в мое лицо, очаровательно мне улыбаясь. Сучка. Я уставился на неё, засмеявшись, она вдавила педаль в пол, разбрызгивая грязь вокруг нас.

\- Куда, Белла? – спросила Элис.

\- Ты не могла бы меня первым высадить? Мне нужно сменить мокрую одежду, - поймав на себе осуждающий взгляд Элис, я услышал:

\- Мои девочки замерзли.

Девочки? Посмотрев в зеркало, я увидел, как Белла массирует свои сиськи. Какого черта? Я не был готов увидеть это. Простонав, я опустился на свое место, ворча что-то о гребанных сиськах и вставшем члене, напрочь блокируя разговоры Элис и Беллы. Все, что я хотел сейчас – быстрее приехать домой и помастурбировать.

Чертова Белла Свон.

Наконец-то, мы подъехали к дому Беллы. Но по какой-то странной и неизвестной мне причине, они обе уставились на меня, и Белла не выходила из джипа.

\- Что еще? – прошипел я.

\- Не хочешь ли ты проводить Беллу до её дверей? – ехидно поинтересовалась Элис.

\- На улице хлыщет дождь! – проскулил я, но они обе продолжали одаривать меня своим осуждающим взглядом. - Хорошо.

Выскочив из автомобиля, я прочапал до двери Беллы.

\- Не возражаешь ли ты, если я провожу тебя до дома?

\- В чем твоя проблема, Каллен? – зарычала Белла.

\- Ни в чем. - Я протянул ей руку, и схватив ее, она выпрыгнула из джипа. Белла прижалась ко мне от холода, я обнял её одной рукой и повел к дверям. Вытащив свой ключ из кармана, Белла аккуратно открыла дверной замок. Услышав щелчок, Белла толкнула дверь.

\- Думаю, мы увидимся завтра в школе, - тихо сказала она.

\- Ну, да, конечно, - пробормотал я, запихивая руки в карман.

\- Каллен, все нормально.

О чем, черт возьми, она говорила? Ничего не было в порядке. Криво улыбнувшись, Белла наклонилась ко мне. Правой рукой она убрала прядь волос, упавшую на мое лицо, позволив своим пальцам проскользить вниз по моей щеке.

Господи, чувствовать её прикосновения – это просто нереально приятно. Думаю, я только что простонал.

Белла вжала свое тело в меня, и так как мы оба были мокрые, она почувствовала чертовский огонь от меня в области паха, чертовский пламенный огонь! Я почувствовал, как её соски напряглись, вжимаясь в мою грудь. Её рука скользнула по моему животу, двигаясь все ниже и ниже, пока не достигла члена. Теплая ручка Беллы накрыла мое явное возбуждение.

Черт, я снова был в боевой готовности, вы можете себе это представить?

Я зашипел, когда она снова вжалась в меня. Вздохнув, я буквально проглотил жаркое дыхание Беллы, от чего задрожал всем телом. Что ж, теперь я еще и дрожу от её дыханья на меня – отлично. Открыв свой ротик, Белла высунула язычок, пробегаясь им по моей ключице. Рычание сорвалось с моих губ и, грубо схватив её за волосы, я прижал свои губы ко рту Беллы.

Её рука снова вернулась к моему члену и, клянусь, мои глаза просто не могли открыться! Все это время я стоял с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя, как пожар между ног нарастает с большей силой. Толкнув бедрами в руку Беллы, я почувствовал, как она сжала мой член.

\- О Боже, Каллен, - простонала Белла в мой рот.

\- Блядь, - прошипел я, и тут до меня дошло, где мы были. **(Прим. переводчика – слушай, ты задолбал думать, где мой обещанный Dark Edward, который возьмет Беллу на ступеньках?)**

Блядь, я сумасшедший? Она снова проделала этот трюк со мной – возбудила меня и, пока не отшила, конечно, но ведь это очевидно, что мы не займемся сексом около входной двери в её дом. Сделав шаг назад, я чуть было не упал на землю. Подняв брови, Белла поджала губы. Клянусь, она была готова рассмеяться. Блядь, они все смеются надо мной!

\- Э-э, я должен идти, Элис ждет. - Повернувшись, я побежал в джип.

\- Черт, - простонал я, залезая в машину, потому что она, как обычно, оставила меня с большой проблемой в штанах, и мне совсем не хотелось выслушивать нотации Элис по этому поводу. Сев на свое место, я предварительно зарычал на Элис, чтобы она вставила ключ в замок зажигания, и мы поехали. Но это не сработало. Видимо, я действительно фальшивый вампир. Никто больше меня не боится. Блядь.

\- Эдвард, что, черт возьми, происходит?

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь меня? – прошипел я.

\- Я увидела достаточно всего на ступеньках. Я не думала, что ты заинтересован ею. Я думала, что для тебя это только игра… Игра ведь?

\- Так было, точнее и сейчас так, блядь, я уже не знаю, что все это значит. И я не нуждаюсь в психологических тренингах с тобой! Ты сделала свой выбор, когда присоединилась к её команде.

\- Я не присоединялась ни к чьей команде, Эдвард. Я просто согласилась с тем, что тебе давно пора преподать урок. Человек должен пользоваться своим мозгом гораздо чаще, чем своим членом.

\- О чем, черт тебя подери, ты говоришь? – проорал я на всю машину.

\- Эдвард, ты позволил своему члену управлять своей жизнью. Я больше не могу молчать и держать нейтралитет.

\- Черт подери, Элис, какая тебе разница до моей жизни, до того, как я её проживаю?

\- О Боже мой, прекрати, Эдвард! Ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего! Несмотря на твою дерьмовую оболочку, ты классный парень!

\- Боже, спасибо, Элис.

Вздохнув, я поймал на себе взгляд Элис. Я бы не сказал, что заслуживаю чего-то большего. Может быть, я думаю, было бы классно, если бы рядом был человек, который знает и понимает истинного меня, а не созданную дерьмовую оболочку. Но никто и никогда не хотел узнать настоящего меня, поэтому я свыкся с этой мыслью. Я сидел в задумчивости несколько минут, пока Элис снова не продолжила разговор.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что это не Белла начала распространять слухи о том, что ты фальшивый вампир, не так ли?

\- Мне насрать, и вообще, как я сейчас могу быть хоть в чем-то уверенным? – простонал я.

Чертовы цыпочки Форкса со своими сплетнями. Я никогда не отслеживал это дерьмо.

\- Джессика. Все, что сейчас с тобой творится, была идея Джессики.

\- Я знаю, Элис, четное слово, мне фиолетово до тех, кто это начал, - я сгримасничал, когда джип зашел в крутой поворот. Мой член до сих пор болел от «недоразрядки».

\- Ты должен вылезти из этого дерьма, - практически прорычала она.

\- Ты так думаешь? – сыронизировал я. Мне уже порядком надоела эта беседа, все вокруг только и делали, что говорили мне, что мне нужно делать. Все, что мне был нужно – заняться любовью с Беллой. Заняться любовью? Откуда, блядь, взялось это дерьмо? Я не занимаюсь любовью. Я трахаю. Трахаю. Трахаю до потери пульса. Просто трах – ничего более!

Я поймал взгляд Элис на себе. Посмотрев на себя в зеркало, я понял причину её взгляда – моя рука крепко засела в волосах, дергая их с такой силой, что у обычного человека я бы вырвал их с корнем; моя вторая рука была сжата в кулак на коленке, и я клянусь, что если бы понадобилось пробит отверстие в бетонной стене прямо сейчас – я бы это сделал одним ударом.

\- Останови эту чертову машину! – проорал я **(прим. переводчика – Нет, ну как баба с месячными, ей Богу).**

\- Мы практически дома, - парировала Элис таким же тоном.

\- Мне нужно поохотиться, блядь!

Видимо, взгляд на моем лице испугал Элис. Она, буквально, ударила по тормозам, и я выскочил из машины, исчезая в лесу, прежде чем она смогла бы сказать что-нибудь еще. Проверив закрытость своих мыслей, я глубоко вздохнул. Мне только не хватало того, чтобы Элис прочла мои мысли и использовала их против меня же.

Если она услышит даже намек на слово любовь в моей голове, она больше не слезет с меня со своими душещипательными беседами.

Я не могу быть влюблен в Беллу Свон. Или могу? Нет, ведь она мне даже не нравится. Все, что она постоянно делает – оставляет меня с синими яйцами. Но целовать её, ощущать её, трогать её… Блядь.

Остановившись возле высокого дерева, я облокотился на него, позволяя каплям дождя спускаться по моему лицу. Любовь? Что, черт возьми, я знаю о любви.… Это должны быть просто похоть. Верно? Боже, может мне следует позвонить миссис Коуп и спросить у неё совета **(Прим. переводчика. О, давай, мой мальчик, только потом не жалуйся, что к тебе пристают)?** В конце концов, она впервые пропустила обеденное шоу. Честно говоря, я уже привык к показу своего стоящего дружка миссис Коуп.

Боже, я схожу с ума! Может быть, я нашел ту самую единственную в лице Беллы Свон? Неужели я ждал человека, который будет изводит меня до состояния каши, постоянно оставляя меня с синими яйцами в штанах?

Пошла к черту, Белла Свон.

Вот дерьмо, клянусь, я все еще чувствовал её податливое тело, вжимающиеся в мое, и её теплую ручку, уделяющую немного внимания моему члену. Простонав вслух, я попытался выкинуть эти чертовы мысли из своей головы. Мне нужно подкрепиться. Мне нужно сосредоточиться на охоте. Мне нужно срочно избавиться от своего стояка в штанах.

Я решил заполнить свои мысли изображениями, которые уж точно не помешают мне при охоте. Эммет в бикини, звуки, которые Джаспер издает, когда… блядь, теперь я действительно заработал себе на весь день мигрень. Шлепнув себя по лбу, я попытался отключить свой мозг. Забыть про все дерьмо в мире, и просто поохотиться.

Погоня за своим ужином заняла у меня от силы тридцать минут, а потом десять минут я стоял возле дома Беллы. Блядь, святое дерьмо, как я вообще сюда попал? Это просто сумасшествие.

Мой взгляд был прикован к окну. Я едва мог разглядеть контуры её тела. Мне нужно срочно уносить свою задницу подальше отсюда, пока я не придумал ничего получше, нежели забраться на чертово дерево перед её окном, чтобы разглядеть Беллу.

Разглядеть что? Я уже начинал беспокоиться о собственном здравии. Я начинаю превращаться в фальшивого вампира - сталкера. Неожиданно я снова увидел тело Беллы, и прежде чем я смог остановить свое тело, я уже сидел задницей на предпоследней ветке. Между занавесками Беллы был небольшой проблеск, который позволил мне видеть, как она ходит по своей спальне. Что, мать вашу, она делала? Несколько минут она просто кружила по комнате, словно преследовала свою добычу.

Черт, я действительно выглядел, как маленький мальчик, подглядывающий за красивыми тетками. Я был жалок. Все, что мне сейчас было нужно – это её отец с двустволкой, простреливающий мне ноги. Мне блядь пора уходить домой. Завтра настанет гораздо быстрее, чем я думаю, и мне еще нужно сделать много вещей для подготовки к миссии «узнать все». В первую очередь – узнать, правда ли это, что все думают, что я _«псевдо Дракула»._ К тому же, завтра школьный бал, на котором я должен появиться с девушкой, которая медленно убивает меня своим телом. Может быть, завтра мой бедный член просто отвалится к чертовой матери.

Только я собрался слазить с дерева, как движение за окном Беллы привлекло мое внимание. Она стояла возле своего окна, уставившись в темной небо. Я был уверен в том, что она не видит меня. На улице все еще шел дождь и уже было слишком темно, так что я чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Вроде бы.

Настолько безопасно, насколько может ощущать себя человек, сидящий на высоком дереве, пускающий слюни на дочь шерифа. Блядь, это, конечно же, было плохо, но гораздо лучше, чем думать о фальшивом вампирстве.

Я застонал, когда она отошла от окна. Однако, Белла не тронула занавески, оставив их открытыми. Я жадно наблюдал за телом Беллы, за тем, как она взяла IPod, засовывая наушники в уши и включая музыку. Похоже, она выбирала определенную музыку, и остановила свой выбор на чем-то ритмичном, покачивая своими бедрами в такт. Я был очарован её пластикой. Девушка, которая едва не убила себя сегодня, вылезая из машины, сейчас танцевала по комнате, словно танцовщица. Естественно, мой гребаный член хотел, чтобы она двигалась так не по своей комнате…

Она отбросила в сторону футболку, которая была на ней, оставаясь только в одном маленьком спортивном топике. Клянусь, я мог видеть контуры её аккуратной груди, могу поспорить – она не носила бюстгальтер. Топик медленно соскользнул с её плеч, оставляя Беллу полностью обнаженной. Блядь, я чуть не упал с дерева. Боги, она восхитительна!

Мне почему-то захотелось послушать музыку, которую она слушала в этот момент. Все, что могло заставить Беллу двигаться так сексуально, должно быть нереально горячим. Поставив ногу на кровать, Белла прогнулась, доставая рукой до своей столешницы. Поменяв ногу, она проделала тоже самое. Потом Белла взяла свою правую ногу в руку, и подняла её прямо перпендикулярно своему телу. Охереть! Эта девушка точно Белла?

Это была арабеска **(прим. Переводчика – Арабеска – поза в балете)**? Откуда, мать вашу, это слово пришло ко мне в голову? Проблема была в том, что я знал значение этого слова, но я никак не собирался его употреблять. Боже. Неудивительно, что я проигрывал во все спортивные игры, в которые мы с Беллой играли. Я понял свое предназначение – балет **(Прим. Переводчика – и тут Остапа понесло. Представьте себе Эдварда «синие яйца», «восставший монстр», в балетных ритузах, рядом с Беллой. Прекрасный вид, я определенно за!).**

Блядь, она такая гибкая! Моё сознание сразу же нашло применение её гибкости в нашей спальне, если я, разумеется, доживу до этого чертового момента. Все, я больше не могу выносить это. Мне срочно нужно уносить свои ноги отсюда, пока я не забрался в спальню Беллы и не трахнул её в чертовой арабеске **(Прим. Переводчика – Эдди, сделай уже это!)**.

Пошла к черту, Белла Свон.

Белла решила прекратить свои пытки с танцами, откладывай IPod и готовясь ко сну. А это означает то, что ей придется снять черные брюки, в которых она танцевала. Теперь она стояла посередине спальни в своих черных стрингах, которые еле-еле прикрывали её округлую попку. Я чувствовал, что мой член прохныкал, пытаясь найти себе больше места в джинсах. Святое дерьмо, я умру на этом чертовом дереве. Теперь не было ни одного варианта спрыгнуть и не сломать себе что-нибудь, скорее всего это будет член. Он был настолько жестким в штанах, что я уверен, если бы кто-то столкнулся с ним, то сломал бы себе что-нибудь **(Прим. Переводчика – отлично, в травм пункте тебя спрашивают о том, что случилось, а ты – «Представляете, сломал ногу, пнув по яйцам»).**

Может, мне просто подрочить здесь? Все равно меня никто не увидит. В соседних окнах уже не горел свет, а на улице было слишком темно для человеческих глаз. Не думаю, что кто-то жаждет увидеть вампира, занимающегося самоудовлетворением на ветке дерева.

Я сделал очередную ошибку, подняв глаза на Беллу как раз в тот момент, когда она скинула с себя ненужный тренировочный топик. Святое дерьмо! Господи, мне даже не нужно было заниматься мастурбацией, я мог просто кончить в свои штаны от одного прекрасного вида, который открылся передо мной! Голова Белы откинулась назад, и она провела руками по своим локонам. Блядь, я сам хотел бы это сделать. Повернувшись ко мне спиной, Белла наклонилась вперед, чтобы поднять что-то с пола, позволяя мне насладиться видом своей аппетитной попки.

Мне нужно было срочно сматываться с этого дерева, пока я не сделал что-то отвратительное, после чего не смогу даже смотреть Белле в лицо.

 _«Все, Эдвард, нужно просто аккуратно слезть на землю и свалить отсюда»._

Подняв ногу, я начал свой спуск вниз, как вдруг Белла вновь повернулась к окну, прогибая свою спину. Сказать, что я был поражен открывшейся передо мной наготой – ничего не сказать. Думаю, излишне говорить о том, что я потерял равновесие.

\- Вот блядь, - прорычал я, приземляясь на мокрый грунт спиной. Черт, клянусь, я видел звездочки, бегающие перед моим лицом. Я превратился в самого неуклюжего вампира в мире. Блядь, может, я и вправду фальшивка? Мне раньше казалось, что вампиры, как кошки, – всегда приземляются на ноги. Слишком много мыслей за сегодняшний день. Я схватился за свой член, проверяя, пережил ли он это страшное падение.

Фух, слава Богам, мое «снаряжение» в порядке. Я посмотрел на небо, все еще темное с громыхающими молниями и бесконечным дождем. Блядь, главное не утонуть; плавание – не мой спорт. Блядь, да спорт вообще не мое, как оказалось! Сейчас, здесь, я лежал на спине, на холодном грунте под проливным дождем, и для чего?

Думаю, пора возвращаться домой. Поднявшись на ноги, я еще раз более досконально проверил все ли на месте **(прим. переводчика - осторожней, Эдвард, левое яичко укатилось :D).** Я хмыкнул, когда добрался до своего члена. Боги, как я мог быть до сих пор возбужден? Блядь, может быть, со мной не все в порядке? Это не нормально. Ладно, кроме моей очевидной эрекции, все было в порядке, поэтому я продолжил путь домой.

\- Просто открыть верхнюю пуговицу, - простонал я. Ладно, может, две верхние пуговицы. Мне нужно какое-то облегчение, срочно!

Блядь.

\- Эдвард?

 **(Прим. Переводчика – и угадайте кто? :D)**

О мой чертов Бог. Миссис Чертова Коуп.

\- Э-э, да. - Повернув голову, я прикрыл глаза от яркого света. Как обычно со мной случается, ко мне подкрались на автомобиле. Как я мог не услышать брюзжание машины сзади?

\- Что ты делаешь на улице в проливной дождь? Немедленно залезай в машину, я отвезу тебя домой!

\- Э-э, да нет, спасибо, все в порядке, я сам могу дойти, - пробормотал я, пытаясь закрыть чертовы кнопки на своих джинсах. Клянусь, чертов дождь сократил ткань, и эти дырочки для кнопок стали меньше! Какая разница, черт возьми. Для миссис Коуп ничего нового. Она видела мой стояк и раньше. Пожав плечами, я поплелся к пассажирской двери.

\- Эдвард, с тобой все в порядке?

\- Все просто великолепно, - фыркнул я. Я чувствовал, как её глаза спускаются вниз по моей груди, упираясь в штаны. Слава Богам, что мои боксеры повторяли цвет моих джинсов, поэтому наверняка она не заметила ничего.

Откашлявшись, она сжала руль настолько крепко, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Положив лицо в свои руки, я глубоко вздохнул. Моя жизнь катится с огромной скоростью к чертям. К счастью, она больше не говорила ничего, пока не свернула на подъездную дорожку к моему дому.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал я.

\- Попробуй немного отдохнуть, Эдвард.

Я клянусь, она хихикнула мне в след, сказав что-то о наслаждении при виде маленького шоу. Единственное, что меня радовало - опущенный член во время поездки с миссис Коуп. Теперь я, наконец-то, смог застегнуть кнопку на своих джинсах.

Ну, зато я могу честно сказать, что это был самый худший день в моей чертовой жизни. Я вошел в дом, совершенно не беспокоясь о мокрых следах, остававшихся за мной. Достаточно сегодня того, что практически все видели мой возбужденный член. Эсме наверняка убьет меня позже, узнав, что я испортил несколько ковров, лестницу и вход в дом. Я слышал смешки, когда шел по коридору в свою комнату, но не обратил на них особого внимания. Открыв дверь в комнату, я…

\- Еб твою мать!

Моя комната выглядела, словно комната из фильма ужасов. С потолка свисали сотни летучих мышей, блядь, летучие мыши! Мой пол, мои книжные полки, стол, все было покрыто чертовыми клыками и маленькими гробами. Чертово серебро, да, блядь, чертово серебро лежало на моей кровати в форме креста. Книги и комиксы о вампирах были разбросаны по полу. Они даже повесели над моей кроватью чертов плакат с Бредом Питом и Томом Крузом из фильма «Интервью с вампиром». Просто чертовски здорово.

\- Блядь! Я ненавижу вас, сукины дети!

Громкие вопли смеха заполнили дом. Чертов Джаспер и чертов Эммет. Кто-нибудь, блядь, вообще помнит про счет в той игре?

\- Эдвард?

\- Джаспер, выметайся отсюда, я занят!

\- Мы с Эмметом подумали, что нам тоже пора зачислять очки. Мы прокусили твою шейку фальшивыми зубами, - Джаспер уже не мог сдерживать себя, слезы от смеха вовсю текли по его лицу. Он ржал, как ненормальный. – О мой Бог, Эдвард, блядь! Фальшивый вампир! Позвольте мне пронести ваш плащ, граф Чокулла?

Я фыркнул, одергивая плечами, когда он попытался накинуть на меня плащ.

\- Пошел вон отсюда, сейчас же!

\- Только тогда, когда ты отдашь нам свои очки, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- Замечательно, подавитесь ими! – прокричал я. – Придурки!

Джаспер завернулся в мантию и бегал по всей моей комнате, крича вслед:

\- Я хочу высосать твою кровь, граф Чокулла!

Иногда я просто ненавижу свою чертову семью.

Мне понадобилось около часа для того, чтобы убрать все вампирские штучки, которые разбросали Эммет с Джаспером по всей моей комнате. Отвратительней всего было снимать всех этих летучих мышек с потолка, потому что у меня не раз возникало ощущение того, что они не очень-то хотели, чтобы я снимал их. Я понятия не имею, что именно они использовали для того, чтобы приклеить их на потолок, но Эсме будет явно в гневе, потому что вместе с летучими мышами осыпалась и краска.

И зубы… дерьмо, они были везде. Каждый раз, когда я уже был близок к тому, чтобы закончить с уборкой всех вампирских зубов, Джаспер влетал в мою комнату в черном плаще, разбрасывая все собранные мною зубы, и крича какое-то дерьмо про графа Чоколу. Боже, как же мне хотелось засунуть все эти пластиковые зубы в задницу Джаспера.

 _Херов Джаспер._

Когда, наконец-то, моя комната была убрана, я рухнул на кровать. Думаю, сейчас я действительно почувствовал во всей мере, что значит _«быть истощенным»._ Прикрыв глаза, я задумался, может, когда я открою их снова, все вернется на свои места? Все станет прежним? Я снова стану жестоким вампиром, который трахает кого хочет, и когда захочет. И я бы не ходил на это ослиное дерьмо, то есть бальные танцы.

 _Я только что использовал слово жесткий?_

Простонав, я откинулся на подушки. Кого, мать вашу, я обманываю? Я больше не имею представления о том, как быть этим парнем. Я даже, блять, не могу залезть в трусики к человеческой девчонке. Перевернувшись на другой бок, я уткнулся лицом в подушки. Я был так жалок.

\- Эдвард.

\- Черт! – прокричал я на всю комнату.

\- Ты такой нервный, - усмехнулась Элис, качая головой. - Время ехать в школу.

\- Черт, я так надеялся на солнечный день…

\- Прости, Эдвард, - сказала она. Мне показалось, что Элис было действительно жаль меня, и осознание этого пугало еще больше, даже не знаю почему. Отлично, что, блять, сегодня опять что-то случится?

\- Буду внизу через минуту. Мне нужно принять душ.

\- Дерьмово выглядишь, Эдвард.

\- Спасибо и на этом, Элис, - закатив глаза, я быстро проскользнул мимо неё в ванную комнату.

Спустя пять минут, я уже стоял одетый и освежившийся перед зеркалом. Я слышал, как Эммет уже заводил свой джип, поэтому, чтобы не терять времени, я спрыгнул с балкона и запрыгнул в машину. Никто не сказал мне ни единого слова на протяжении всей дороги. Поведение Эммета и Джаспера на протяжении всей поездки до школы было слишком странным, что уже говорило о многом. С Джаспером все понятно – он всегда ведет себя странно, поэтому по нему сложно понять – он что-то замышляет или же в повседневном состоянии покоя.

Когда мы въехали на парковку, Джаспер сразу же спрыгнул с джипа еще до того, как Эммет успел припарковаться. Заглушив рев двигателя, Эммет вышел из машины. Отлично, и что теперь?

Роуз и Элис сидели и постоянно перешептывались, хихикая и поглядывая на меня.

 _Как я говорил раньше – смеющиеся девочки заставляют меня нервничать._

Этот день изначально не предвещал ничего хорошего.

Сунув руки в карманы, я начал продвигаться к входу в школу.

Пока я шел к моему ящику, многие люди оборачивались и провожали меня долгими пытливыми взглядами, некоторые смелые задницы даже отвешивали комментарии в мою сторону, которые я успешно игнорировал. Оглядевшись по сторонам, я увидел, как Эммет и Джаспер скрываются за поворотом коридора. Они не пошли к своим шкафчикам? А мне нужно открыть свой? Да, блять, нужно, из-за долбанного учебника по английскому языку.

Да пошли они. Я не собираюсь портить свое настроение из-за двух братьев – дебилов. Как только я открыл дверь своего шкафчика, разумеется, на меня сразу же вывалилось непонятное количество вампирских зубов. Подонки.

Вокруг меня пронеслась волна смеха - отлично. Джаспер с Эмметом сразу же вывались из того самого угла, куда несколько секунд назад заворачивали, в диком припадке хохота на всю школу. Сволочи. Конечно же, Джаспер в полусгибаемом состоянии подошел ко мне, спрашивая, может ли он взять себе несколько пар зубов. Как же ему повезло, что я умею держать себя в руках, иначе я бы уже давно зарядил коленом по его яйцам.

Решив не заниматься собирательством зубов, я оставил их валяться на полу в коридоре. Все равно дети быстро расхватают их. Замечательно, теперь весь сегодняшний день меня будут преследовать дети с фальшивыми зубами вампира. Что еще нужно для счастья?

К счастью, остаток дня прошел без особых приключений, исключая, конечно же, вампирские зубы на уроке биологии. Они, оказывается, лежали на моей парте, я бы даже не заметил их, пока не пришла Белла, севшая рядом со мной. Она толкнула меня в бок, спросив мои ли это зубы. Все, на что меня хватило – сердитый и вымученный взгляд.

\- Я просто пошутила, Эдвард, - усмехнулась она, толкнув меня в бок.

\- Господи, ради всего святого! Они не мои! – прорычал я. У меня и так особенно не было никакого настроения из-за утреннего дерьмеца, которое устроили мои братцы. Так еще и Белла села рядом, устроив «весеннее восстание» в моих штанах _(прим. Переводчика – Боже, я обожаю автора с «весенним восстанием»)._ Думаю, будет проще для нас обоих, если я просто напросто буду игнорировать его до чертового балла.

\- Блять, прекрати срывать на мне свою злость! – рявкнула Белла в ответ.

Громкое рычание все же вырвалось из моего горла, заставив всех с ужасом обернуться на меня. Юмор вампиров. Я не знаю, сколько _«вампирского юмора»_ в лице своих родственничков я еще смогу вынести. Я чувствовал, что балансирую на краю обрыва, мне не хотелось своими глупыми порывами действий выдавать всю семью. Поэтому я постоянно говорил себе о том, что уж лучше пускай все думают, что я поддельный вампир. Они ведь не знают правды.

Показав мне средний палец, Белла отвернулась, и весь оставшийся урок не разговаривала со мной. На самом деле, она игнорировала меня весь оставшийся день, поэтому я не на шутку начал беспокоится о том, пойдет ли она со мной на танцы сегодня вечером.

По окончанию всех уроков, я ходил по коридору в поисках Беллы. Я нигде не мог её найти. Сунув книги в свой ящик, я развернулся и вышел из школы. Где, блять, её черти носят? _«Открыв»_ свои мысли, я позволил потоку чужих мыслей проникнуть в мою голову.

 _«О мой Бог! Танцы уже сегодня, а я все еще не знаю, что мне одеть!»_ О, не беспокойся об этом дерьме, Детка.

 _«Ммм, надеюсь, сегодня мы, наконец-то, займемся анальным сексом!»_ Ты будешь счастливчиком, если это произойдет.

 _«Каллен возомнил себя вампиром, тупая задница»._ Придурок!

 _«Главное не забыть напялить чертовы зубы перед танцами»._ Боже, только не говорите мне, что вампирские зубы будут плясать на танцах?

 _«Надеюсь, Белла потанцует сегодня со мной»._ Какого черта?!

На последнем комментарии моя голова тут же взметнулась вверх. Просканировав стоянку, я наткнулся на Беллу, прислонившуюся к своему грузовичку и мило беседующую с каким-то парнем. Мне кажется или он слишком близко стоит к Белле? Что, мать вашу, происходит?

Яд моментально скопился в моем рту. Я еле как сдерживал себя от того, чтобы не прижать этого ублюдка за горло к грузовику и выбить из него все дерьмо. Не знаю, сколько сил у меня было, но я все-таки сдержал себя, и спокойным прогулочным шагом подошел к ним. Его плечо касалось плеча Беллы. Я чувствовал, как мои руки самопроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки, а зубы заскрипели так, словно по ним провели бензопилой.

\- Хэй, Свон, - поприветствовал я Беллу, обнимая её за плечи и буквально силком оттаскивая от этого мешка с дерьмом. – Кого ты на этот раз соблазняешь?

\- Иисус, Каллен, ты всегда такая задница? – прошипела мегера-Белла, толкая меня локтем под ребра.

Парень стоял, уставившись на нас, как на привидение. Думаю, он учится вместе со мной английскому. Белла заметила, что я просто сверлил в нем дырки и тихо усмехнулась.

\- Хэй, я - Райли, - улыбнувшись произнес парень, протягивая мне свою руку. Видит Бог, что мне так не хотелось пожимать её, однако почувствовав очередной толчок в ребра, я неохотно протянул свою в ответ.

После _«охотных»_ рукопожатий, я вернул свое внимание к Белле.

\- Эм, во сколько мне тебя забрать?

\- А, точно, танцы… - прошептала Белла.

Паника моментально прошлась по моему телу. Она больше не хочет идти со мной? Белле даже не удалось ответить на мой вопрос, потому что на стоянке происходило то, что привлекло внимание всех зевак.

\- Твою мать! – прошипел я. - Договорим позже, - уходя, прокричал я.

Джаспер, одетый в ту самую вампирскую накидку, приставал к Элис на крыше джипа Эммета.

\- Можем мы просто поехать домой? – проскулил я от бессилия Эммету.

Я поморщился, когда Джаспер посмотрел на меня, глупо улыбаясь. Сука, он напялил на себя чертовы вампирские клыки.

\- Как прикажете, граф Чокола, - прорычал Эммет, улыбаясь мне. Господи, у него тоже были эти чертовы клыки!

Взглянув последний раз на меня, Джаспер с разбега слетел с крыши джипа, взмахивая плащом. Сделав реверанс перед публикой, он взял руку Элис и поцеловал её. Вся стоянка взорвалась аплодисментами. Забравшись в джип, я попытался сползти как можно ниже на сидение.

Чертов Джаспер. Чертов Эммет. Чертовы люди. В данный момент, я ненавидел всех вокруг.

Наконец-то, все забрались в джип. Эммет ржал так сильно, что его машина тряслась вместе с ним – придурок. Джаспер же, обнажив свои белоснежные поддельные клыки, попытался сесть ко мне на колени, но я моментально скинул его с себя, потому что мой телефон завибрировал в переднем кармане джинс.

Имя Беллы высветилось на экране. Может, она отменила наше свидание? Хотел ли я этого? Что, мать вашу, вообще я хочу? Сам не знаю. Уставившись на экран, я гипнотизировал её имя, не уверенный до конца хочу ли я увидеть текст сообщения. Черт подери, ну и что в этом такого, даже если она отменила все? Блять, веди себя, как мужчина!

 _«Мы решили встретиться прямо на танцах. Увидимся, ребята»._

Какого черта? Мне не надо её забирать? И что, мать вашу, значит _«МЫ»?_

 _«Элис»,_ \- мысленно простонал я.

 _«Эдвард, не надо так бояться. Увидимся на танцах»._

Нахмурившись, я снова закрыл свои мысли от неё. Отлично, теперь мало того, что я пойду на эти чертовы танцы, так еще я появлюсь там в компании моих придурков - братцев, вместо своей девушки. Держу пари, Джаспер обязательно напялит этот дурацкий плащ.

Когда мы подъехали к дому, Элис и Роуз разбежались по своим комнатам и буквально спустя несколько секунд выбежали в холл с большим чемоданом, набитым доверху вещами и косметикой.

\- Увидимся на танцах, мальчики, - прощебетала Эл, с легкостью закидывая чемодан в джип. Так, ответы на вопросы я, конечно же, вряд ли получу.

Покачав головой, я оставил ребят стоять на улице, а сам вошел в дом. Я больше не мог выносить эти влюбленные мордашки, целующиеся парочки… Фу.

Поднявшись по лестнице, я вошел в свою комнату, громко хлопнув дверью. Слава Богу, что по комнате больше не валялся весь этот вампирский мусор. Думаю, мне придется свернуть шею Эммету и Джасперу, если я вернусь домой и еще раз увижу всё, то дерьмо, что убирал полночи вчера, то есть сегодня. Блять.

Боже, я снова был напряжен. Что, мать вашу, со мной происходит? Сегодня я слишком много чувствовал, блять, перебор. Пора перезагрузиться и обо всем забыть. Мой мозг не справлялся с обработкой всего дерьма, которое порционно исходило от Беллы. В один миг она хватается рукой за мой член, толкая свой горячий язык в мой рот. Другой миг – она непринужденно болтает с неким парнем, по имени Райли, позволяя ему касаться её плеч.

Низкое рычание вырвалось из моего горла, когда я подумал о Райли и Белле.

Святое дерьмо, неужели я ревновал? Не думаю, что испытывал это чувство когда-либо раньше. Это было… странно и неудобно, я даже не знал, что мне с этим делать. Эдвард Каллен пропал – махаем ручкой. Эдвард Каллен не знал, что ему делать. И, мне кажется, Эдвард Каллен начал говорить о себе в третьем лице – плохой знак.

Эта игра определенно исчерпала свой временный лимит, игра шла в дополнительном времени. И, честно говоря, я до сих пор не знал, в какую игру мы, черт возьми, играем. Давление, исходящее от прошлых игр, превратило меня в главного аутсайдера – чайника. Я лежал на кровати, осматривая свой «поврежденный» потолок и раздумывая о том, как же я пришел к такой жизни.

Я не помню ни душ, ни то, как оказался одетый в костюм, я помню только слова Джаспера о том, что пора спускаться вниз и ехать на танцы.

Неожиданно, мой желудок болезненно сдавило чувство паники. С каких это пор у вампиров болит желудок? Черт подери, может, я действительно поддельный вампир?

Я решил идти позади них, чтобы не нарваться на очередную порцию позитива. Слава Богам, Джаспер не надел свою мантию! Хотя, у меня складывалось впечатление, что он явно припас очередную парочку накладных вампирских зубов в кармане своего пиджачка. Что ж, зубы гораздо лучше, нежели тот чертов плащ.

\- Эдвард? – позвал меня Джаспер.

Хммм, он назвал меня Эдвардом, а не графом Чоколой, может, мне удастся пережить этот вечер? Нет, не тешь себя надеждами, Эдвард.

\- Что? – осторожно спросил я, готовясь к обороне.

\- Ты в порядке? – усмехнулся Джаспер, хлопая меня по плечу. - Ты ведь понимаешь, что мы просто пытались пошутить, верно?

\- Да-да, я все понял. Только вот какого хрена я должен идти на чертов бал с двумя придурками, а не со своей девушкой?

\- Что ж, это снова твой промах, - фыркнул Эммет.

\- Да, наверняка вы правы, - пробормотал я, сжимая голову в руках.

\- Да ну? – искренне удивился Эммет. - Такое услышишь не часто. Ну-ка, братец, скажи это снова.

Засмеявшись, Эммет толкнул меня в другое плечо. Отлично, по два симметричных синяка. Меня не волнует, что я вампир, думаю, это не будет волновать любого вампира. Потому что когда бьет Эммет – это чертовски больно. Я старался не морщиться, но у меня это плохо получалось.

Ребята позволили мне взять мое «Вольво», потому что Роуз уехала на джипе Эммета. Надеюсь, Белла будет возвращаться со мной, а не с Роуз и Элис. Джаспер пытался отыскать что-нибудь на радио волнах, остановившись на песне «Muse», он включил колонки на полную мощь. Возможно, не так плохо ехать на танцы с парнями. По крайне мере, у меня не будет стояка еще до начала мероприятия.

Как только мы заехали на парковку, Эммет наклонился ко мне вперед, передавая железную фляжку. Как это мило, он захватил мне немного свежей крови.

 _Знаете, иногда я любил свою семью._

Думаю, эта фляжка поможет мне справиться с моими нервами. Выпив половину, я передал её Джасперу. Как только мы распили флягу, я заглушил двигатель.

К нашему прибытию на парковке уже скопилось много народу, бегающих туда-сюда в дорогих платьях и деловых костюмах. Мой взгляд тут же наткнулся на Элис, а потом и на Беллу. Мой член сразу же проснулся, распевая гимн в штанах.

Святое дерьмо.

Меня привлек не её наряд, а кожа. Белая, кремовая, атласная кожа. Мои глаза с жадностью исследовали каждый миллиметр её тела. Волосы Беллы были собранны на вершине головы, оголяя прекрасную тонкую шею. Я старательно пытался оторвать свой взгляд от её горла и пульсирующей точки на шее, но, еле как преодолев себя и жажду, я двинулся взглядом дальше по ключице и, наконец, наткнулся на вырез синего атласного платья.

Надо не забыть поблагодарить Элис за прекрасный вкус в одежде и прическу.

 _«Всегда рада помочь любимому брату»,_ \- усмехнулась она.

 _«Пошла вон» -_ мысленно прокричал я, таращась на Беллу. Мое исследование продолжилось, пробегаясь взглядом по атласной ткани вниз, я напоролся на большую, вздымающуюся грудь, а закончил свое путешествие голубой шелковой лентой, которой заканчивалось платье… на середине бедра?! _(Прим. Переводчика – нет, что ты, Эдди, Белла у нас монашка, в мантии ходить должна.)_ Мне казалось, что я просто дрожал от возбуждения. Чертовы оголенные ноги. Мой член дернулся в штанах, напоминая мне о своем присутствии. Блять, она сделала меня твердым, даже не коснувшись!

Боже мой.

Белла прочистила свое горло, чтобы я посмотрел на её лицо. Подняв взгляд, я наткнулся на обворожительную улыбку. Я был настолько возбужден… но, откровенно говоря, об этом я сейчас думал в последнюю очередь.

\- Ты выглядишь… очень… мило, - запнулся я.

Чертов с два! Этот смазливый парнишка опять проснулся. Мило? Да, я, как минимум, должен был сказать великолепно или ослепительно!

Отлично, теперь я еще и подбираю нужные слова. Господи, ну, почему для меня так сложно просто поговорить с ней?

Покраснев, Белла принялась за изучение асфальта.

\- И, Свон, мне действительно стыдно за свое поведение на биологии сегодня, но у меня есть весомое оправдание – мои братья ездили на мне всю ночь, как на ломовой лошади.

\- Я знаю. Сама виновата. Я не должна была кусать твой… эээ, кусать тебя… и… Боже, просто прости меня, - отвернувшись от меня, Белла пробормотала что-то похожее на _«Твою мать»._ После её резких действий, я услышал, как в сумке заплескалась вода. Белла носит с собой воду?

Но, нет. Повернувшись ко мне, Белла неосознанно шумно выдохнула… и до меня дошел невероятно сильный запах алкоголя. Свон выпила? Черт, наверняка она тоже нервничает.

Я переплел наши пальцы и мы, наконец, двинулись к школе.

Когда мы вошли в просторный холл, несколько маленьких детей набежали на нас, оголяя свои вампирские клыки. Но я даже не повел бровью, потому что рядом со мной шла Белла, успокаивающе поглаживающая мою руку. Жар её тело моментально передался и мне. Положив руки ей на плечи, я притянул Свон ближе к себе. Черт, могу поклясться, она только что нервно вздохнула!

Через минуту мы уже стояли в нашем спортивном зале, который сегодня преобразился в «Танцевальный зал» при помощи гофрированной бумаги и простых рождественских гирлянд. Я закатил глаза от пресловутости идеи, но Белле, казалось, все нравилось, пока она не наткнулась взглядом на лицо Джессики.

\- Я отойду на минуту, ладно? Надо решить кое-какие проблемы, - нервно произнесла Белла, теребя мою руку.

\- Конечно, не проблема. Хочешь что-нибудь выпить?

\- Понятия не имею, - пробормотала она, рванув к Джессике через весь зал.

Стоп, что? Значит ли это, что она хотела что-нибудь выпить? Блять, почему никто не может дать мне нормальный прямой ответ? Ненавижу все эти «угадайки».

\- Твою мать, - выдохнул я. Оглянувшись назад, я нашел взглядом Беллу и Джессику.

Сказать, что разговор был не из приятных – ничего не сказать. Джессика обернула свои пальцы вокруг запястья Беллы, что-то гневно нашептывая ей в лицо, в то время как Белла с яростью отдернула руку, крича что-то в ответ. Развернувшись, Белла решила вернуться ко мне, но Джессика, преградив ей путь, лишила её этой возможности.

Что ж, это интересно.

Вскоре они затерялись в толпе детей, и я просто потерял их из виду. Блять, какого черта здесь происходит?

Проведя рукой по волосам, я направился к столику с прохладительными напитками. Жаль, что в их меню не входил натуральный коктейль из крови, на худой конец они могли бы предложить мне свою руку.

\- Привет, Эдвард, - весело произнесла ни от куда появившиеся миссис Коуп.

Я улыбнулся ей в ответ, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что она буквально пожирала меня глазами. Господи, спасибо тебе! Сегодня мой член, наконец-то, под моим контролем!

\- Ты здесь один или с кем-то?

\- Эм, да, Белла Свон – моя… эээ… девушка.

Неужели она действительно спрашивает меня об этом?

\- Ну, я рада, что ты послушался моего совета и спросил её. Хорошего вам вечера, только предохраняйтесь, дети мои, - строго приказала миссис Коуп, стреляя глазами на мой _«мертво лежащий»_ член.

\- Эм, хорошо, - пропищал я, хватаясь за свой пластиковый стаканчик с пуншем и уносясь прочь от стола с напитками.

 _Господи Боже._

Неожиданно, кто-то врезался в мою спину, заставляя меня пролить напиток вперед.

\- Смотри, куда идешь, - прорычал я, оборачиваясь.

\- Пошел на хрен, вампирский мальчик, - невнятно пробормотал Майк Ньютон.

Я честно пытался игнорировать нажравшегося Ньютона, но этот придурок не отходил от меня. Встряхнув его за шиворот, я видел, как из его рта вывалились вампирские зубы, что поставило окончательную жирную точку на моем терпении. Замахнувшись, я буквально ударил этого засранца в лицо кулаком, но Эммет вовремя успел схватить меня за руку, оттаскивая от трясущегося Ньютона.

Швырнув меня в стену, Эммет аккуратно достал фляжку из пиджака, протягивая её мне.

\- Вот, держи. Сделай глоток и успокойся, - пробурчал Эм.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил я, прижимая бутылку к губам. Сделав несколько глотков, я протянул фляжку обратно Эммету, но тот лишь покачал головой.

\- Кажется, тебе нужна кровь гораздо больше, чем мне, - ухмыльнулся он, утаскивая Розали на танцпол под оглушительную музыку, громыхающую из колонок на полу.

Закатив глаза, я сунул фляжку во внутренний карман своей куртки. Бутылочка со свежей кровью, прижатая к моей груди, дарила мне неимоверное ощущение спокойствия и умиротворения. Интересно, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь мог предположить, что какая-то человеческая девчонка станет моей погибелью?

 _Да никогда в жизни!_

Просканировав взглядом толпу, я отыскал глазами Беллу и Джессику, которые только что вошли обратно в зал. Честно говоря, по ним не скажешь, что они счастливы. Но Беллино лицо нахмурилось еще больше, когда её путь ко мне пригородил Райли, утаскивая за руку на танцпол.

Спокойствие и умиротворение мигом улетучились из моего тела, на замену им пришла всепоглощающая ненависть. Каждый мускул моего тела болезненно сжался, когда я проследил за лапой Райли, спускающейся к маленькой попке Беллы.

Да пошел он к черту! Она была моей девушкой на этом чертовом вечере и я, мать вашу, не собираюсь ни с кем делиться! Мой громкий рык разнесся по всему залу, видимо, он был слишком громким, так как часть маленьких засранцев с вампирскими зубами разбежались в обе стороны от меня. Неожиданно, на пол вывалились чьи-то челюсти. Подняв голову, я увидел испуганный взгляд и приоткрытый рот Эрика Йорка. Грозно посмотрев на него, я пронесся мимо, раздавливая ногами его поддельную челюсть.

Белла поймала мой разъяренный взгляд, и её глаза расширились до неимоверных размеров, когда она увидела мое лицо. _(Прим. Переводчика – О Боже, неужели пташка Эдди превращается в Дракошу?)_ Сделав глубокий вздох для успокоения, я потрепал Райли по плечу.

\- Мне кажется или ты танцуешь с моей девушкой? – прошипел я.

\- Оу, хэй, ничего такого – просто быстрый маленький танец, - испуганным голосом произнес Райли, отрывая руки от задницы моей Беллы.

Глаза Беллы встретились с моими, моментально пробуждая моего монстра _(Прим. Переводчика – он неисправим)._

\- Давай, черт возьми, просто потанцуем, Каллен! - Белла пробурчала что-то еще, но, честно говоря, я не смог расслышать, потому что её рука вплотную прижалась к моей заднице.

Несколько маленьких уродцев снова показали мне свои белоснежные клыки, но я не успел даже разозлиться, потому что почувствовал руку Беллы, скользящую под мой пиджак. Аккуратно вытянув из штанов рубашку, теплые пальчики Беллы начали свое путешествие по моей спине. Замурлыкав от удовольствия, я спрятал свое лицо в углублении её шеи, притянув тело Беллы еще ближе к себе.

Если все, что ей нужно для спокойствия – знать то, что я «поддельный вампир», то я готов играть эту роль, хоть до скончания веков. Может, мне стоить позаимствовать парочку вампирских зубов у Йорка?

Втянув в свои легкие её цветочный аромат, я нежно лизнул тонкую шею Беллы, получив в ответ громкий поощряющий стон. Закончив с рубашкой, Белла решила двинуться дальше, расстегивая первую пуговицу моих штанов. Блять, я настолько увлекся нами, что даже не замечал, играет ли музыка вообще?

\- Каллен, - жалобно пропищала Белла, прижимаясь ко мне бедрами. Её руки вернулись на мой пресс, а потом запутались в волосах. Грубо потянув меня вниз к себе, Белла впилась поцелуем в мои губы. Святое дерьмо! Мой член напрягся еще больше, если такое вообще было возможным.

Также я заметил изменение в поцелуе… она пила, я чувствовал алкоголь. Белла пьяная?

Белла начала интенсивное посасывание моей нижней губы, и я просто забыл о том, где мы находимся и чем занимаемся. Прорычав, я вжал Беллу в стену напротив танцпола, но неожиданно, она перехватила инициативу в свои руки, начав тереться о мои бедра своими.

\- Твою мать, Белла, ты пытаешься убить меня? – прошипел я.

Отшатнувшись от меня, Белла с испуганным видом всматривалось в мое лицо.

\- Что? – шумно выдохнула она.

 _И что сейчас я сделал не так?_

\- Ты… ты… только что назвал меня… Беллой? - сексуально улыбнувшись мне, Белла обвила ногами мою талию. Видимо почувствовав некое неудобство, Белла скользнула рукой в карман пиджака, дотрагиваясь рукой до фляги с кровью.

Святое дерьмо.

\- Я тебе нравлюсь? - сексуально прошептав мне на ухо это, Белла практически открыла флягу, думая, что там алкоголь. Я потянулся за бутылкой, чтобы отобрать её, но Белла лихо увернулась, продолжая откручивать пробку.

Твою мать.

Все происходило, как в замедленно съемке. Я неотрывно следил за бутылкой, которая с неимоверной скоростью неслась к губам Беллы. Теперь во мне действительно проснулась паника. Её рот обернулся вокруг горлышка, и я видел, как кроваво красная жидкость проливается ей в рот. Сглотнув все, Беллу ухмыльнулась, встречаясь своими глазами с моим испуганным взглядом.

\- Хм, очень даже не плохо. Но мой напиток мне нравится гораздо больше, - сверкнув глазами напоследок, Белла потянулась руками к своему декольте, извлекая оттуда маленькую элегантную флягу, наполненную алкоголем. Кажется, это был виски.

Практически одним глотком Белла осушила всю флягу. Уоу, да, Белла просто заядлый «алкоголик»!

Икнув, она снова глупо усмехнулась.

\- Ой, простите, сначала нужно было спросить… Ты ведь не хотел пить, да?

Я стоял в оцепенении, наблюдая за пьяной Беллой. Блять, если трезвая Белла – горячая штучка, то пьяная Белла – это просто взрывоопасный микс! Кажется, мой член тоже оценил это, пританцовывая в такт громыхающей музыке.

\- Эдвард, - простонала Белла, прижимаясь ко мне. - Может, мы, наконец, поедем отсюда?

Все, что я смог сделать – сдавленно кивнуть. Но вдруг мой взгляд наткнулся на маленькую каплю крови возле её ротика, конечно же, не было ни единой возможности увильнуть от слизывания крови с Беллиных губ. Почувствовав мой язык на своих губах, Белла замурлыкала, как котенок.

\- Да, конечно, ты уверенна? – снова прорычал я в её губы.

\- Да, - пробормотала Белла, приникая к моим губам в очередном поцелуе. Знаете, я начинаю думать, что Белла очень пьяная. Меня это беспокоит? Ведь это финишная прямая к тому, чтобы выиграть игру. Но… действительно ли это, чего я хотел?

Неожиданно я почувствовал ручку Беллы на своем члене.

\- Блять! – глухо простонал я.

Мы должны убраться из этого зала… сейчас же! Зарычав, я закинул Беллу на плечо, разворачиваясь к выходу. Услышав Беллин визг, я нежно поцеловал её попку, отчего визг сменился на рык тигрицы. Усмехнувшись, я даже не заметил, как чуть не врезался в миссис Коуп _(Прим. Переводчика – конечно, меньше на задницу заглядывайся)._

Театрально вздохнув и выпучив свои глаза, миссис Коуп отошла на шаг назад, уставившись на нас.

Медленно опустив Беллу на пол, я приобнял её, чтобы она оставалась в «стоячем» положении. Несколько секунд Белла яростно пуляла стрелами в миссис Коуп.

\- Он мой! - едко выплюнула Белла, хватая меня за галстук и вытаскивая из помещения школы.

Твою мать! Белла только что боролось за меня с моим же учителем – что может быть лучше?

Больше никаких подсчетов! Ну, и кто, по вашему мнению, должен получить очки в этой игре? Я не знаю… может быть, Джаспер, потому что, честно говоря, он действительно заслужил очки за свой плащ. Он заставил смеяться надо мной всю школу. Да, я, блять, и без ваших напоминаний знаю, что это моя Игра, спасибо, ублюдки. Ах, да, кстати… Эммет тоже должен получить свои очки – ведь именно он спас всех присутствующих в зале от моих зубов. Черт возьми, семья – глубокая заноза в заднице, но, в конце концов, ты понимаешь, что все равно любишь их.

Я до сих пор не могу в это поверить – Белла только что отвоевала мою задницу у Миссис Коуп. Что за чертов поворот? Но и это еще не все. Она только что выпила кровь из фляжки, думая, что это виски! И в данный момент она тащит меня с танцпола в более укромное местечко.

Честное слово, если сегодня ночью случится то, о чем я мечтаю каждую ночь и не только, ну… я попаду в лунку, эмм, дойду до базы, то я поверю в Бога, и буду читать молитвы каждый чертов день!

Блять, не имеет значение как, я просто хочу Беллу!

Боже, эта ночь превращается в самую гребаную ночь в моей жизни. Черт возьми, с тех пор, как Белла Свон приехала в этот чертов городок, моя жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову. И, честно говоря, я уже сам не знаю, на сколько меня хватит.

\- Хэй, Каллен, - промычала Белла, когда мы вышли со школы. Сегодня её неуклюжесть была на своем пике, потому что ноги Беллы не просто спотыкались друг о друга, но еще захватывали и мои.

\- Да, Свон, - промычал я, называя её по фамилии. Казалось, мы снова возвращаемся к наше милой «игре».

\- Блять, может, ты остановишься хоть на секунду! – прокричала она, дергая меня за галстук.

Белла попыталась остаться в вертикальном положении, но её жутко высокие туфли полностью дезориентировали оставшийся баланс равновесия. Она вообще не могла сохранять равновесие на них. Белла снова чуть было не встретилась с полом, но я вовремя сумел схватить её за талию, вернув в стоячее положение.

Закусив губу, я пытался не рассмеяться во весь голос. Наблюдать за пьяной Беллой – это было забавно.

Посмотрев сначала на меня, а потом на свои туфли, Белла тяжело вздохнула.

\- Чертовы туфли, - прошептала она, наклоняясь вниз и таща меня за собой, так как её рука до сих пор была обернута вокруг моего галстука. Я думал, что она задушит меня сегодня. Быстро сняв туфли на высоком каблуке, Белла оказалась босой на холодной земле.

\- Эммм, ты не думаешь, что они понадобятся тебе завтра? – пробормотал я, засовывая туфли Беллы в карман своей куртки **(Прим. Переводчика – мне вот интересно, что же у него за карманы такие).**

\- Сейчас я меньше всего беспокоюсь об этих чертовых туфлях, - прорычала Белла. - Блять, Каллен, я стою на холодной земле без туфлей! Ты хочешь, чтобы я заболела?

Я с осторожностью посмотрел на неё. Честно говоря, я до сих пор не доверял Белле. Блять, неужели вы сможете меня осуждать за это? Правда? За последние несколько дней она вылила на меня столько дерьма – я просто сходил с ума, я устал от насмешек людей вокруг, к тому же, мой член в штанах разрывался на части.

Но неожиданно наши глаза встретились, и это вызвало в моем теле странную реакцию. Она должно быть снова проделывала свое гипнотизирующее дерьмо, потому что я просто не мог оторвать от неё своего взгляда! Она, мать вашу, принадлежала только мне. Во что, черт подери, мы играем сейчас? В какую игру? Кто кого переглядит? Наш интенсивный бой глазами был прерван, когда несколько людей буквально вывались из школы, разрушая Беллины чары.

\- Каллен, Белла, - невнятно промычала Таня. Твою мать, неужели каждый в этой школе нажрется сегодня?

\- Таня, - прорычала Белла. Думаю, Белла была в ярости на каждого из них.

\- Стоп, Белла! Никаких обид, - промычала Таня, протягивая бутылку Белле. Они обе двусмысленно кивнули друг другу, проигнорировав мое присутствие вообще. Я смотрел, как Белла взяла бутылку, закинула голову назад и втянула в себя тяжелую багряную жидкость.

Думаю, это своего рода сигнал о перемирии между ними.

Таня подмигнула Белле. Это должно быть какой-то секретный сигнал. Я начал задумываться о том, стоило ли мне начинать беспокоиться, но Белла снова выкинула все мои мысли из головы, всовывая бутылку мне в руки, прежде чем я смог бы принять какое-либо решение. Кто бы мог подумать, что я тоже стал частью этого перемирия. Блять, мне наверняка нужно сделать глоток этого отвратительного паленого напитка, чтобы они подумали, что я тоже стал частью этого ритуала. Кроме того, я не хочу, чтобы они подумали, что я какой-то тюфяк. Наклонив бутылку к губам, я сделал вид, что глотаю. Я как раз собирался отклонить бутылку от своих губ, как вдруг, кто-то подошел ко мне сзади, толкая меня в спину. Жидкость даже не успела попасть в мое горло, думаю, все ушло обратно в бутылку.

\- Черт, - прошипел я, понимая, что немного жидкости все же попало внутрь, сжигая все мое горло и даже желудок. Думаю, что сейчас я мог увидеть звезды. Святой черт, как же алкоголь влияет на вампира?

\- Хэй, прости за это, чувак, - пробормотал Райли, оборачивая свои руки вокруг Тани. – Думаю, тебе больше не стоит пить сегодня.

Я хотел ударить чертового ублюдка, но лицо Тани неожиданно буквально просияло, и во мне зародилось чувство вины. Она предложила мне перемирие, но я относился к ней, как к чертовому куску мяса. Она заслужила его, заслужила развлечение. Кроме того, у Райли сейчас появилось время, чтобы оккупировать не Беллу, а кого-то другого. Теперь он будет держать свои руки подальше от Беллы. И ему лучше бы держать свои руки и мысли подальше от Беллы сегодня вечером, да и вообще.

Твою мать, моя голова неожиданно закружилось. Казалось, мир движется слишком быстро для меня.

\- Спасибо, Таня, Райли, увидимся позже, ребятки! Пошли, Каллен! – прорычала Белла, вновь хватая меня за галстук и таща к моей машине.

Белла буквально протаранила мою машину моим же телом. Думаю, на дверях останется отпечаток моей заднице, но я перестал думать об этом, когда руки Беллы начали свой танец на обратной стороне моей шеи, пробираясь в мои волосы. Мягко обернув волосы вокруг своего кулачка, Белла притянула мое лицо к своему. Её губы слегка разошлись, и я могу видеть её розовый язычок, который просто жаждал попробовать меня на свой вкус. Вместо того чтобы захватить мой рот, Белла осторожно коснулась своими губами моей шеи. Заставляя меня снова опрокинуть голову на машину. Как может настолько невинный поцелуй быть таким чертовски прекрасным?

\- Дерьмооо, Каллен, - прогудела Белла в районе моей шее. Эта вибрация от её губ прошлась по всему моему телу, доставая даже член.

Святое дерьмо.

\- Ты чертовски хорош на вкус. Я могу целовать тебя ночами напролет, но мне хочется гораздо большего, Каллен! – Я почувствовал, как её пальцы вцепились в мои плечи. – Мне необходимо большее.

\- Боооольшего, - прошептал я, чувствуя себя маленькой девчонкой, размазней. В её руках я был словно любимая конфета, которую она пробовала на вкус.

Святое дерьмо. Я просто больше не мог сдерживать свое волнение. Мой член чертовски сильно пульсировал в штанах, добиваясь долгожданного облегчения. Мои руки нашли талию Беллы, и я прижал её как можно ближе к себе. Наклонив голову, Белла обернула свою руку вокруг моего галстука снова, прижимаясь со всей страстью к моим губам. Этот галстук сегодня… это все чертовски горячо! Мне нравилась агрессивная Белла. Мы оба синхронно простонали, и я воспользовался моментом, пробираясь своим языком, пробуя её на вкус.

Простонав еще раз, Белла неожиданно отошла от меня. Я немного смутился, не понимая, что произошло. Но когда её карие глаза встретились с моими, Белла медленно приоткрыла свой рот, высовывая язык и облизывая свою ладошку. Боже мой, разве кто-нибудь мог быть более сексуальней? Медленно проведя рукой по моей талии, Белла достигла кнопки штанов. Я откровенно начал пускать слюни в ожидании. Затем Белла болезненно медленно начала расстегивать мою ширинку. Клянусь, мои зубы стучали буквально на каждый клик этой чертовой молнии. Облизав еще раз руку, Белла сунула свою руку в мои боксеры, обхватывая мой член. Её теплая ручка установила нежный ритм, который заставил каждый палец на ногах сжаться, а все тело биться в конвульсиях ожидания.

\- О Боже, - прошептал я, чувствуя, как мои колени начинают подкашиваться. Вдруг чье-то хихиканье раздалось со стоянки.

\- Снимите комнату! – крикнул кто-то.

\- Свон, нам надо… Блять, это так… Твою мать!

Мои глаза закатились, когда её рука начала двигаться быстрее, набирая свой собственный ритм. Блять, неужели я, наконец, получу хоть какое-то облегчение?

Все больше людей прогуливались мимо нас, отбрасывая свои едкие замечания, честно говоря, в данный момент мне было абсолютно насрать на них. Пошли все к чертям. Но после очередной порции комментариев, Белла успокоилась и убрала руку из моих штанов, от чего мой член буквально зарыдал. Блять, даже я уже был готов заплакать.

\- Давай просто уберемся отсюда, - пробормотала Белла, наклоняясь ко мне на секунду. - Я не думаю, что должна сделать последний выстрел прямо здесь. Помоги мне сесть в машину, Каллен!

\- Ладно-ладно.

Мои губы изогнулись в полу улыбке, все шло, как всегда, не по плану. Я начал открывать переднюю дверцу машины, и мои штаны начали съезжать вниз по бедрам. Кажется, я не застегнул их. Я, правда, попытался застегнуть переднюю кнопку джинс, но с моими трясущимися руками у меня ничего дельного не выходило.

\- Каллен, я жду, - проскулила Белла.

К черту штаны. Белла хочет уехать, кто я такой, чтобы противостоять её желанию? Блять, у меня закружилась голова. Я даже не догадывался, что у вампиров может закружиться голова. Хах, теперь я знаю, что может. Облокотившись на машину, я попытался устоять на ногах. Твою мать, мне срочно нужно сесть.

Глаза Беллы расширились, когда я, вместо того, чтобы сесть в машину, съехал вниз на тротуар. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Белла выскочила из машины, хватая меня за руку, и пытаясь поднять меня на ноги.

\- Свон, - была моя очередь скулить, - просто… просто дай мне немного отдышаться.

Белла склонилась надо мной, обнажая свою грудь. Я поднял руки, проводя руками по её округлым мягким полушариям. Черт, они были идеальными и такими мягкими, настоящими. Блять, сентиментальное дерьмо.

Закусив губу, Белла присела со мной на землю. Приподняв подол своего платья, Белла оседлала мои колени, заставляя почувствовать моим член свою киску.

\- Каллен, ты, черт тебя подери, пьян? – хихикнула она, трясь своим носом о мой.

Честно говоря, я и сам не знал, что происходит со мной. Я никогда прежде не употреблял алкоголь. Может быть, я действительно был пьян. Боже, может я поддельный вампир? Мне нужно было проверить это, поэтому я просто прижался своим носом к её горлу. Знакомое жжение поселилось в моем горле, и мой рот наполнился ядом. Спасибо Господи, я до сих пор по-прежнему функционирую, как вампир.

\- Ты не можешь вести машину, - прошептала Белла, облизывая мое ухо и кусая его. Затем она покрыла еле ощутимыми поцелуями мою шею.

\- Я в порядке, - зарычал я, разворачивая её лицо к себе и впиваясь в неё своими губами. Белла снова воспроизвела своими губами этот горячий стон, от которого я просто сходил с ума. Я собирался кончить прямо на школьной стоянке своей школы. И эти звуки не были единственной вещью, которая лишала меня рассудка. Белла начала легко поглаживать своей ручкой мой каменно твердый член. Мысль о том, что я буду трахать её до потери пульса, не покидала мою голову, но я не хотел делать это здесь. Она заслуживает лучшего.

Откуда, черт подери, в моей голове взялись подобные мысли? Они застали меня врасплох, но помогли взять ситуацию в свои руки. Я немного успокоился. Ладно, не совсем успокоился, но я, правда, пытался сделать это.

\- Дорогая, мы не можем сделать это прямо здесь, - протянул я. Какого черта? Теперь, кажется, в моей речи появился Южный акцент Джаспера.

Белла пропищала, когда я толкнул своими бедрами в её горячий центр, но, кажется, она согласилась со мной, потому что толпа вокруг нас собиралась все больше и больше. Кто-то даже кинул в нас пластиковыми вампирскими зубами. Белла засмеялась, вставая на ноги. А мне пришлось использовать машину в качестве опоры, чтобы поднять свое тело с земли. Но неожиданно Белла пошатнулась, падая на меня и сбивая нас обоих с ног, отчего мы вновь упали на землю. Дерьмовый вечер. Может, нам обоим стоит просто немного отдохнуть? Перевести дыхание?

Белла, видимо, подумала о том же самом. Сев между моих ног, она положила свою голову ко мне на грудь.

\- Что, блять, не так с нами, Каллен?

\- Без понятия, дорогая. У нас ничего не получается правильно, ничего не идет по плану, - блять, оказывается, я могу говорить, как сладкий мальчик. Джаспер был бы горд мной.

Голова Беллы отклонилась в сторону, обнажая её прекрасную шею. О мой Бог, мне так хотелось вонзить свои зубы в эту совершенную плоть и испить её до конца. Мои пальцы успокаивающе гладили её разгоряченную кожу. Я мог чувствовать и слышать, как быстро мчится её сердце, как по венам бежит кровь. У неё была чертовски тонкая кожа.

Боже. Даже мой внутренний голос облажался. Это было не хорошо. Какого черта я чувствовал себя так, как будто мою голову сунули в стиральную машину и поставили на режим отжима?

Сквозь дымку своих фантазий я услышал до боли знакомый голос. Я молился, чтобы это было очередной галлюцинацией.

\- Что, черт возьми, вы оба делаете на земле? – прокричал Эммет, поднимая Беллу.

\- Эй! – пропищала Белла от резкости его движений.

\- Чертовка, я думал, что ты более ответственная дама. Неужели ты сегодня попробовал этот волшебный напиток, Эдди? – нахально улыбаясь спросил Эммет, подавая мне свою руку.

Конечно же, мои ноги сыграли злую шутку, и я чуть было вновь не оказался на земле. – Святое дерьмо, какого черта? Чем ты думал, когда делал это?

\- Это было чертовой случайностью, - простонал я, облокачиваясь на машину. Белла подошла ко мне, обнимая меня за талию. Мы оба практически не стояли на ногах, раскачиваясь то назад, то вперед. Парковка плыла перед глазами. Парковка исчезала. Поймав себя на этой мысли, я тихо хихикнул. Мой внутренний голос веселил меня сегодня. О чем я только что думал? Ах, да, парковка терялась… может мы были вовсе не на парковке? У меня было жуткое ощущение высоты, может мы стояли на холме?

\- Ага, случайность. Случайность уходит в задницу. Как, черт тебя подери, ты смог так нажраться, братец? Ничего не хочу слышать, я везу вас домой и точка. Дай мне чертовы ключи.

Нырнув рукой в карман, я смущенно протянул ключи Эммету. Да, вампиры определенно могут опьянеть.

\- И застегни свои чертовы штаны, - серьезно сказал он, прежде чем расхохотаться на всю стоянку. Я был чертовски счастлив, что в этот раз на мне не было хреновых пёрышек.

Перья. Блять. Неудивительно, что Джаспер смеялся надо мной.

Открыв заднюю дверь, Эммет толкнул меня в машину. Воспользовавшись моментом, Белла запрыгнула на меня.

\- Уфф, дорогая, не испорть «товар».

\- Мне бы очень хотелось увидеть этот «товар», Каллен, - пробормотала Белла мне на ухо **(Прим. Переводчика – теперь они играют в другую игру – продавец-покупатель)**.

Мой член дернулся, задевая её бедра.

Эммет лишь покачал головой, хлопая дверью. Заскочив на переднее сиденье, Эммет всунул ключи в зажигание, заводя мою детку.

\- Надо сделать быстрый звонок, - сказал Эммет, вытаскивая свой телефон и быстро набирая чей-то номер.

\- Привет, детка, можешь передать трубку Джасперу? Хах, да, я уже на стоянке, буду через несколько минут. Мне надо доставить Эдварда и Беллу до дома.

Несколько секунд Эммет хранил гробовое молчание.

\- Эй, Джаззи, чувак, да, мне надо подбросить парочку до дома. Ага, Эдварда и Беллу. Не мог бы ты последить за Роуз, пока я не вернусь?

Джаспер, должно быть, спросил, что происходит, потому что Эммет снова расхохотался на всю машину.

\- О, чувак, тебе должно понравиться это дерьмо! Эдвард в жопу пьяный!

Дерьмо. Черт. Твою мать. Он обязательно должен был говорить это Джасперу?

\- Да, кто бы мог подумать, - фыркнул Эммет, после чего его смех вновь наполнил салон автомобиля своим диким гоготом.

Херов Эммет.

Меня отвлекли попытки Беллы вновь расстегнуть мою ширинку. Тихо зашипев, я убрал её руку из своих штанов.

\- Просто подожди немного, дорогая, - прошептал я, целуя Беллу в щеку. Блять. Может, мне кто-нибудь скажет, почему я говорю, как херов Джаспер? Блять.

Эммет резко захлопнул телефон, стрельнув своими глазами в зеркало заднего вида, оглядывая нас.

\- Не могли бы вы оба держать свои руки на уровне талии, до тех пор, пока я не довезу вас до дома.

Эммет снова дико заржал и на всю парковку раздался визг шин.

\- Хэй, чувак, аккуратней с Вольво! – прошипел я.

\- Да-да, - пробормотал он, пропуская мои слова мимо ушей.

Белла все еще было на мне. Блять, чувствовать её – это невыносимо прекрасно. Прекрасно… чувствовать её – это всегда прекрасно. Обернув свои руки вокруг неё, я прижал Беллу ближе к себе. Проводя руками по её спине, я чувствовал, как Белла расслаблялась все больше и больше. Опустив голову на мою грудь, она глубоко вздохнула. Я начал очерчивать маленькие круги на её спине, от чего она снова тяжело вздохнула. Черт, как же я любил этот звук.

Автомобиль резко остановился, практически опрокидывая нас с Беллой на пол. Распахнув дверь, Эммет помог Белле вылезти из машины.

\- Чтобы сказал на это твой папочка, - сказал Эммет, качая головой. Белла громко рассмеялась, а Эммет просто погладил её по голове. Мой стоячий член не очень помогал мне выйти из машины. Обняв Беллу за талию, Эммет помог ей дойти до крыльца. Блять, я даже не мог просто стоять прямо. Я попытался вылезти из машины, облокачиваясь на неё, но ничего дельного из этого не вышло, и я снова встретился лицом с асфальтом. Твою мать. Это питьевое дерьмо явно не для меня. Очевидно, мой организм не в состоянии вынести этот напиток.

После нескольких попыток встать, мне наконец-то удалось это сделать. Эммет с Беллой стояли на крыльце, посмеиваясь надо мной.

\- Блять, эта ночь просто бесценна! Мне следовало бы взять камеру и запечатлеть этот момент навсегда, но я должен вернуться к Роузи. Хорошо, что у меня прекрасная цветная память, - пробормотал Эммет между истерическими припадками смеха. Смогу ли я когда-нибудь вычеркнуть эту ночь из его памяти?

Добравшись до лестницы, я вновь упал, вызывая у Эммета очередную волну смеха. Я попытался обхватить его ноги, и уволочь за собой, но он остался стоять, словно каменная статуя. Может быть, сегодня ничего не выйдет? Я способен только на ползанье.

\- Ну, пьяницы, хотите, чтобы я доставил вас до комнаты или вы доберетесь сами? На четвереньках?

Я фыркнул, закатывая глаза. Белла сплела наши с ней пальцы, кивая Эммету и заводя нас в дом.

Я не совсем понял, как мы добрались в мою комнату по лестнице, но мы сделали это. Нырнув в кровать, Белла бросила в меня подушкой. Несколько перьев закружились по моей комнате. Я простонал, наблюдая за их свободным полетом, эти перья напомнили мне о прекрасном минете вчера вечером.

Блять, было плохой идеей подумать об этом. Мой член снова стучал по молнии джинс.

\- Иди сюда, Каллен, - сказала Белла своим знойным и жарким голосом. Она смотрела на меня, словно хотела съесть. Перевернувшись на спинку, Белла поднялась на локтях, заглядывая мне в глаза.

\- Что ты там медлишь?

\- Любуюсь открывшимся видом, дорогая.

\- Черт, это горячо. Поговори со мной так, - прошипела Белла, обводя руками свое тело, пока не дошла до своих грудей. Мои гребанные руки должна быть там, не её! Окончательно потеряв рассудок, я буквально набросился на Беллу. Гребанная постель, чуть было не проломила пол, но проигнорировав все скрипы, я сосредоточился на теле Беллы, которое просто извивалось подо мной.

\- Каллен, я нуждаюсь в тебе… сейчас же! – прорычала она.

Именно этих чертовых слов я ждал чертову неделю!

\- Ты уверенна, дорогая?

Застонав, Белла закатила глаза, забираясь на меня. Как обычно, я чувствовал невыносимую тяжесть в штанах, и Белла своими телодвижениями делал только хуже, начиная двигаться на мне. Но вдруг все стало совсем безумным. Белла выгнула спину, впиваясь своими губами в мои. Её руки пробежались по моим волосам, и я почувствовал её пальцы, которые будто бы выдирали мои волосы. Простонав в рот Беллы, я вторгся в неё своим языком, ощущая её сладкий ротик. Мои руки скользнули по её лицу, по телу, проделывая путь к безупречной груди. Её дыхание остановилось, когда мои руки скользнули под тонкую ткань бюстгальтера. Её соски моментально напряглись под моими прикосновениями.

\- Чертовски хорошо, - простонал я.

На ней было слишком много одежды. На мне было слишком много одежды. Убрав руки от её груди, я отправился на поиски гребанной молнии, чтобы снять к чертям это платье.

Мои руки пробежали вверх и вниз по спине, судорожно ища молнию. Что за хрень? Неужели на этом чертовом платье нет молнии? Элис сшила его? Сучка. Белла прохныкала, пытаясь расстегнуть уже мою молнию на джинсах.

\- Где, черт возьми, эта… - прорычал я.

Вместо того чтобы ответить, Белла укусила меня за шею, а потом начала посасывать её.

\- Вот блять!

\- Каллен. Арр, двигайся, я больше не могу…

\- Где, черт возьми, - хмыкнул я.

\- Здесь, здесь, на правой стороне, - задыхалась она.

\- Уф, - я зажмурился от резкой боли, когда Белла неожиданно стукнула меня коленом в пах.

\- Я сожалею, - пропищала она. - Черт, просто дай я сама сделаю это.

\- Подожди, твои волосы застряли в молнии.

\- Дерьмо, Каллен, ауч, это больно!

\- Святое дерьмо! – простонал я, пытаясь освободить её волосы из молнии, все же небольшой клок волос остался там.

Твою мать, можно было подумать, что ни один из нас раньше не делал этого! Мы вели себя, как два подростка идиота. Наконец, Белле удалось освободить свои волосы. Её платье было прекрасным, но готов поспорить, что без него она выглядела бы гораздо лучше. Волосы Беллы были в жутком беспорядке, но она по-прежнему выглядела невероятно горячо! Кажется, я снова начал пускать слюни. Вместо того чтобы что-то сказать, Белла оттолкнула мою руку, медленно поворачиваясь ко мне лицом. Ухмыльнувшись, она коснулась молнии своего платья, начиная расстегивать её. Какой идиот ставит молнию сбоку? Но эта мысль покинула мою голову, как только платье коснулось её ног. Я больше просто не мог думать ни о чем. Белла стояла передо мной в каких-то маленьких кусочках кружевной ткани. Её кожа была молочно-белой, шелковистой и гладкой. Боже, как же мне хотелось прикоснуться к ней. Её щеки в момент окрасились в красный цвет, как только она поняла, что я исследую глазами её тело.

\- Ты-ты-ты, ты просто… неве… неверо… ээ, красива.

Да, Мистер Привлекательность, ты в очередной раз показал себя во всей красе в составлении слов и фраз. Почему я не могу сделать все правильно? Ну, что ж, по крайне мере, кажется, я наконец-то избавился от Южного акцента.

Белла немного качнулась, пытаясь сфокусировать свой взгляд на мне. Может быть, на мне. В комнате, казалось, все исчезло – она сейчас была всем, что мне нужно.

\- Иди ко мне, - пробормотал я. Мой рот снова стал способен воспроизводить хоть какие-то слова! Что, черт возьми, со мной не так? Но, видимо, Беллу не беспокоили мои проблемы с английским языком, потому что она тут же подползла ко мне.

Тепло её тела сделало свое дело – мне становилось все тяжелее сдерживать себя. Я буквально задыхался от её запаха, сейчас он был как никогда сильным, я ощущал его всем телом. Мой рот немедленно наполнился ядом, Боже, как же я хотел эту девушку. Черт подери, я должен срочно выплюнуть его, но я просто не мог сделать это перед Беллой. Поморщившись, я проглотил его. О, черт, мой живот был явно не в восторге от этих действий.

Черт возьми, остановите эту гребанную карусель! Я хочу выйти!

Открыв глаза, я наткнулся на Беллу, которая изучала меня своими глазами. Смешно, конечно, но я никогда раньше не видел этого оттенка зеленого в её глазах.

\- Свон, ты в порядке? – спросил я, осторожно касаясь её щеки. Мне показалось или её кожа стала холоднее?

\- Кажется, меня сейчас вырвет, - пробормотала она, прижимая руку ко рту. Вскочив с кровати, Белла понеслась в ванную комнату, захлопывая за собой дверь.

Вскочив с кровати, я хотел пойти за ней, но тут же встретился с полом. Блять, теперь и мне казалось, что меня сейчас вырвет.

Неожиданно, я услышал голос из прихожей.

\- Эдвард, ты в порядке?

Вот черт, Карлайл был за моей дверью.

\- Сынок, открой дверь, - строго сказал он.

Еле как я дополз до дверей, чтобы открыть их. Как только замок щелкнул, Карлайл влетел в комнату, спотыкаясь об меня.

\- Что случилось? Эммет позвонил мне и сказал, что ты выпил алкоголь. Ты сумасшедший?

\- Эта была случ… случайн… фуф, я чувствую себя, как кусок дерьма, Карлайл, - пробормотал я, сворачиваясь в клубок и желая только одного – чтобы карусель вокруг меня остановилась и тогда я смогу выйти.

\- Кто там? – спросил Карлайл, указывая на ванную.

\- Эм, Белла, она, черт, - приступ удушья вновь охватил меня, когда яд во рту накопился до такой степени, что было не возможно ни сплюнуть, ни сглотнуть.

\- Эдвард, ты сейчас же уберешь всю эту гадость из своего желудка. Я уверен, что большее количество уже в твоей крови, но оставшееся ты немедленно… от оставшегося ты немедля избавишься.

Выпустив смешок, Кардайл протянул мне герметичный пакет. Этот вечер пошел не совсем так, как я планировал. Очередной большой гребанный сюрприз.

\- Эдвард, - слабо простонала Белла. Мой желудок немного сжался, когда я услышал, что она зовет меня по имени. Мне так хотелось вскочить, подбежать к ней и держать её за волосы, пока её рвет от этой гадости, но на данный момент у меня было проблемы немного похлеще. Мой желудок неожиданно сжался еще больше, от чего я взвыл, словно мартовская кошка. Чертовски больно.

Еще несколько раз меня прополоскало. Встав, я тряхнул головой, стараясь выкинуть свое недомогание и помочь Белле. Полулежа полустоя, но я все же дошел до ванной.

\- Я уже иду, детка, - прокричал я.

\- О, черт, мне так жаль, Эдвард, - прохныкала она.

\- Забудь об этом. Со мной только что было тоже самое.

\- Иди сюда, положи свою голову на плитку, это помогает! – пробормотала Белла, поглаживая плитку рядом с собой.

Я подполз ближе к ней, беря её за руку. Она был права, прохлада от пола немного успокаивала головную боль. Мне так хотелось, чтобы все быстрее кончилось, но я знал, что на утро будет еще хуже. Через несколько минут дыхание Беллы стало ровным. Не знаю, как долго мы валялись на полу, но я стал чувствовать себя гораздо лучше. Неожиданно, Белла пододвинулась ко мне. Боже, всё её тело пробивала мелкая дрожь.

Она должно быть замерзла. Мне нужно было срочно вытащить её отсюда и положить в постель. Она не заслужила того, чтобы спать в ванной. Я аккуратно встал, проверяя баланс тела, мне не хотелось свалиться вместе с Беллой на руках. Но, кажется, все было в порядке, поэтому я скользнул руками по её голому телу, подхватывая Беллу на руки и вынося из ванной комнаты. Захныкав, Белла еще ближе прижалась к моему телу.

Черт возьми, сейчас мой член снова проснется. Блять, ты там, сверху, тебе поиграть не с кем? Мне никогда не победить в этой игре. Сейчас я просто хотел её. Положив Беллу на свою кровать, я просто не смог удержаться от созерцания её обнаженного тела.

Грязные мысли моментально появились в моей голове. Она наверняка даже ничего не вспомнит. Я мог бы просто снять с неё трусики… О Господи, я превращаюсь в гребанного извращенца! Ни в коем случае. Подбежав к своему комоду, я достал оттуда футболку. Я изо всех сил пытался не касаться её руками, пока одевал, но это было практически невозможно. После того, как я одел на неё футболку, Белла буквально рухнула на меня. Её нос чертовски четко оказался между моих ног. Мои бедра инстинктивно подались вперед, прежде чем я взял контроль над ситуацией. Твою мать. Вытащив её лицо из своей промежности, я завернул Беллу в несколько одеял и лег рядом на безопасном расстоянии. Спустя несколько секунд, Белла удовлетворенно вздохнула.

Я лишь лежал в своей постели, рассматривая потолок и считая, сколько пятен осталось после этих проклятых летучих мышей. Этой чертовой ночью все снова пошло не так, как полагалось. Я был обречен провести остаток своей жизни с синими шарами. Бог мой, как же сильно болела голова! Невероятно сильно! Бьюсь об заклад, Карлайл напишет о сегодняшней ночи Волтури.

 _«Эй, знаешь что, Аро? Эдвард тут у нас напился. Думаю, что он первый в истории вампир, который не смог нормально выпить ликер. Мальчика стошнило в герметичный пакетик»._

Может быть, все это дерьмо стоило бы всех мук, если бы у меня получилось что-нибудь с Беллой. Пробормотав что-то похожее на мое имя, Белла перекатилась на другой бок. Мой слух, должно быть, пострадал от алкоголя. Почему она должна мечтать обо мне? Фыркнув, я вернулся к изучению недостающих кусков краски на моем потолке.

После нескольких переворачиваний и бормотаний, Белла снова вздохнула облегченно. Боже, она слишком много двигалась во сне, особенно руками. Однажды мне пришлось буквально отрывать её пальцы от своего гребанного члена. Я, конечно же, мог просто наслаждаться её руками, но думаю, что это было бы просто не правильно и даже не правдиво. К тому же, во сне она еще более агрессивна: я просто не мог даже двинуть бедрами, пока она не убрала свои руки.

Неожиданно Белла снова начала ворочаться на кровати.

\- Святое дерьмо, - пробормотала она. - Где, черт возьми, я?

Открыв глаза, Белла уставилась на меня.

\- Твою мать! – прокричала она, вскакивая с постели. Споткнувшись о свое же платье, Белла снова стрельнула в меня своими глазами. – Какого черта… между нами что-то было?

Белла перевела свой взгляд на футболку, в которой была одета, а потом её взгляд снова встретился с моим. Кажется, у нее начиналась истерика. Черт возьми, она ненавидит меня настолько сильно?

\- Что? Ты напилась вчера ночью. Неужели, ты действительно думаешь, что я бы воспользовался твоим состоянием? – выплюнул я. – Ты думаешь, что я гребанный мудак?

Твою мать, я просто не могу поверить, что Белла на самом деле обо мне так думает! Неужели она думает, что я бы сделал это… Неужели я настолько плох? Правда? Это то, как обо мне думают люди? В данный момент я чертовски зол, и, честно говоря, мне было немного больно. Ладно, больше, чем немного… она… какого черта…. Эта долбанная игра… все, я выхожу из неё!

И мы вновь вернулись к началу. Я больше не могу играть в эту гребаную игру. Я чувствую себя пораженным и полностью истощённым всем этим дерьмом. Это выпило из меня все соки. Она, действительно, думает, что я занялся бы с ней сексом, пока она была пьяна. Она, должно быть, думает, что я чертов подонок. От этого становится ощутимо больно.

Это никогда не беспокоило меня прежде. Я был придурком, и меня нихрена не заботило подобное. Мне было плевать, как чувствовала девушка себя на следующий день, потому что я просто брал от нее все, что было мне нужно. Я стирал большую часть ее воспоминаний, брал всё, что мне могло достаться, удовлетворяя таким нехитрым образом свою потребность, но... В последнее время мне хотелось большего. Я должен снова стать придурком, срочно. Куда легче жить и иметь дело со всей этой кашей в личной жизни пока ты придурок. Очевидно же, что девушка, стоящая передо мной, здесь только для того, чтобы победить в игре. И это именно то, что я собираюсь ей, наконец, позволить.

\- Мне жаль, Белла. Ты выиграла эту чёртову игру, – я сказал это тихо и поспешил покинуть комнату. Мне нужно немного свободного пространства. Я спустился вниз и вышел на крыльцо. Я сел на ступеньки и испустил протяжный стон. Что за ночь. Всех моих запасов сквернословия не хватит, чтобы подобрать эпитет, который бы смог в полной мере выразить моё отношение к ней.

Кто-то похлопал меня по спине.

\- Составить тебе компанию?

\- Если я скажу "нет", ты оставишь меня в покое? – спросил я. Обернувшись, я увидел ухмыляющегося, как полный идиот, Джаспера. По крайней мере, у него не было с собой клыков или этого дебильного плаща. Я не думаю, что смог бы сейчас отреагировать на эту хрень адекватно, не впадая в состояние аффекта...

\- Посмотри-ка, ты выглядишь так, будто тебе нужно плечо, в которое можно поплакаться, - сказал он и уселся рядом. – Что ты делаешь здесь, когда у тебя в комнате сидит прелестное создание?

\- Она ненавидит меня всеми фибрами души,- проворчал я. – И пока ты не спросил, я не хочу об этом говорить.

\- Я и не собирался спрашивать, но, - он остановился и ухмыльнулся мне. – Я должен спросить о выпивке, Эдвард. О чем ты думал, чёрт бы тебя побрал?

\- Я не специально пил эту дрянь. Это дурацкая случайность. Кретин Райли ударил меня по спине, и выпивка просто спустилась по пищеводу, – зарычал я.

В глазах Джаспера светилось любопытство.

\- И на что же это похоже?

\- Это заставило меня чувствовать себя очень странно и глупо. Я даже ходить не мог нормально, – я поморщился при воспоминании о том, как я спотыкался возле парковки, а затем, как я выпал из машины.

\- Да, Эммет отметил, что вы были очень неуклюжи,- засмеялся Джаспер.

\- Конечно, отметил!.. - похоже, всё это время моя жизнь казалась семье чертовски смешной.

\- _Эдвард,_ \- резкий голос Элис эхом раздался в моей голове.

\- _Не сейчас,_ \- ответил я ей.

\- _Не смей закрываться от меня._

\- _Я не разговариваю с тобой._

\- Эдвард, - сказала Элис вслух, я подскочил. – Джас, ты не мог бы оставить нас на минуту?

Я хотел попросить, чтобы он остался. Джаспер пожал плечами и пробормотал, что ему, дескать, жаль, но он не желает торчать тут поблизости. Он не хотел, чтобы Элис разозлилась на него снова. Мои плечи опустились и я вздохнул.

Элис села рядом и отдала мне стакан крови.

\- Я подумала, тебе это понадобится, - сказала она.

Я простонал и выпил немного.

– Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, теперь рассказывай, - сказала она.

\- Ох, Элис, перестань. Я не могу рассказывать.

\- Эдвард, Белла тоже не хочет говорить со мной. Что там произошло между вами двумя?

\- Элис, прошу, - я застонал и закрыл лицо руками. Я не могу сейчас сражаться с этой ситуаций. К тому же, смахивает, что я заработал неслабое похмелье. Как у вампира может быть гребаное похмелье? Отлично! Я буду первым в этом гребаном списке!

К черту все!

\- Эй, Каллен, это что, томатный сок? – спросила Белла, спускаясь вниз по лестнице рядом со мной.

Откуда, черт возьми, она пришла и с какой радости разговаривает со мной? Непонятно.

\- Я могу попить? – спросила она, и потянулась к моему стакану.

Я зарычал, повернулся в другую сторону и выпил все одним глотком. Мне не нужно пить ее кровь снова. Христос!

\- Черт побери, Каллен, - она фыркнула.

\- Смотри, Свон, ты дала мне понять, что ты …

 _\- Эдвард, заткнись!_ – проорала Элис у меня в голове.

Я закрыл свой рот и начал смотреть перед собой. Я мог бы использовать нож, чтобы разрезать то напряжение, что повисло в воздухе. Я слышал, как дверь открылась снова. Белла отошла от меня и прислонилась к перилам крыльца.

\- Держи, Белла, - Элис протягивала ей стакан с красным напитком. Она ведь налила ей крови, не так ли?

Она закатила глаза.

\- Это томатный сок. Эдвард становится странным, когда приходится делить его с кем-то, поэтому я решила принести тебе твой собственный стакан.

Я бросил в сторону Элис ледяной взгляд. Она ухмыльнулась мне и исчезла в доме. Тьфу, я здесь один, совсем без защиты. Что, черт возьми, Белла хочет от меня? Она уже ясно объяснила, что обо мне думает. Белла вновь села, придвигаясь ближе ко мне до тех пор, пока ее нога не коснулась моей. Я отодвинулся от нее. Меня не нужно больше дразнить. Мне хватило всего этого дерьма до конца вечности.

\- Слушай, Свон, - фыркнул я. – Я уже сказал тебе, с этой игрой покончено. Ты выиграла. Можешь сказать Джессике всё что захочешь. Скажи, что я отстой в постели. Скажи, что у меня ничего не получилось. Меня это нихрена не волнует больше. Уничтожь меня, вы заслужили победу, а я, вероятно, заслужил всё то, что вы со мной сотворили.

Ее глаза распахнулись, а рот приоткрылся.

\- Подожди, ты знаешь о Джессике?

\- Вопреки распространенному убеждению, я не идиот.

\- Я никогда не говорила, что ты им являешься, - сказала она.

\- Тебе это и не нужно. Это написано на твоем лице, - тихо сказал я и посмотрел на землю.

Она пододвинулась еще раз ко мне, так что наши ноги вновь соприкоснулись. Я хотел отодвинуться от нее еще дальше, но если бы я это сделал, то упал. Я думаю, что мог бы вскочить и убежать, но мне уже надоело бороться. Интересно, где Джаспер хранит белый флаг? Может быть, если бы я кинул его ей в лицо, у меня получилось бы сделать так, чтобы она оставила меня, наконец, в покое?

\- Каллен, я не хотела, чтобы все это вышло из под контроля, - прошептала она. – И я не ожидала, что ты… - она остановилась и закрыла свой рот рукой.

Не ожидала, что? Какого черта это значит? Я немного боялся спросить.

\- Что? – да, отличный ответ, Эдвард.

\- Могу я попробовать кое-что?

\- Что, например? – я наморщил лоб, смотря на нее. Неужели мне нужно держаться за что-то? Что, черт возьми, она хочет сделать? Моя рука приблизилась ближе к моему дружку. Я собирался защищать его любой ценой.

\- Просто сиди ровно… Не двигайся… Я просто хочу попробовать кое-что…

Твою мать! Ее голос был хриплым, и из-за этого все внутри меня переворачивалось. Нет, нет, я не хочу этого. Но затем я почувствовал, как пальцы Беллы дотронулись до моей щеки, как бы прося повернуться к ней. Я не знал, мог ли я позволить себе сделать это.

Мои глаза встретились с шоколадными омутами, и я растаял. Боже, эта девчонка может получить всё, что ей захочется. Она прикусила губу и, не спуская с меня глаз, начала медленно приближать своё тело к моему. Проклятье! Она опять хочет меня кинуть, или как? Я перестал дышать. Я не мог позволить своему члену узнать, как близка она была, но так же я не мог обмануть его. (Прим. Пер.- его член, прямо, его второе Я :D). Черт, да, она собиралась кинуть меня еще раз. Давление в моих штанах опять начало расти.

\- Оставайся на месте, Каллен, я не сделаю тебе больно, - ее дыхание коснулось моего лица и я, ослабив контроль, вдохнул ее аромат, пробуя его. Я услышал, как мой собственный стон вырвался из горла. Ну, я думаю, все мои очки канули в бездну.

Ее глаза были закрыты. Я почувствовал, как ее губы коснулись моих, а ее пальцы вцепились в мои предплечья. Я сидел неподвижно, как гребаная статуя, не смея ответить на ее поцелуй. Она наклонилась ближе ко мне, углубляя наш

поцелуй. Я почувствовал, как ее рот приоткрылся, а шаловливый язычок коснулся моей нижней губы, прося о входе.

Сколько еще гребаных пыток она собирается применить на мне? Я собирался развалиться на куски прямо перед ней. Она будет чертовски долго иметь меня, пока я не попрошу ее о пощаде.

Кто-то прочистил свое горло. Черт! Каждый хотел подкрасться и напугать меня сегодня. Белла отскочила от меня, и я повернулся в ее сторону, ее щечки приобрели милый розовый оттенок.

\- Извините, я не хотел вас прерывать, - сказал Карлайл.

Я не верил ему в этот момент. Карлайл еще не встречал злую Миссис Свон, он только слышал ее стоны в моей ванной вчера ночью, поэтому у него были скрытые мотивы для того, чтобы помешать нам.

\- Ничего страшного, Карлайл, садись, пожалуйста, - тихо ответил ему я. Втайне я надеялся, что он захочет вернуться в дом, но он принял мое приглашение и сел на одно из кресел, стоявших на крыльце.

\- Карлайл, это – Белла Свон, мы учимся вместе с ней, - мы учимся с ней вместе?

Обалдеть! Я почувствовал, как мои плечи упали. Я только что потерял ту унцию крутости, которую когда-либо имел. Теперь я официальный неудачник. Она просто уничтожила меня. Я сидел в присутствии победителя. Может быть, я должен отдаться ей в рабство и поцеловать ей ноги или сделать что-нибудь еще из той же оперы? Нет! Больше никаких поцелуев. Я крайне устал от этой игры, успевшей надоесть мне сотню раз. Я облизнул свои губы, ощущая на них ее вкус...

Ааа! Мой член опять начал расти. Я вытащил из брюк подол рубашки и прикрылся, чтобы никто не заметил моего возбужденного петушка.

Карлайл немного подвинулся в кресле и спросил:

\- Ну, и как прошли танцы прошлой ночью? Я имею в виду время, когда вы еще не превратились в пьяных идиотов. Нужно ли мне читать вам лекции об употреблении алкоголя несовершеннолетними, м?

О нет, Господи, только не это. Я слишком, слишком, всё-таки, стар, для того, чтобы слушать лекцию от родителей о вреде алкоголя!

Но Карлайл продолжил – Я очень разочарован в вас двоих, хорошо, что вы были достаточно умны и попросили Эммета отвезти вас домой. Я понимаю, вы дети, а дети любят экспериментировать. Но такого рода эксперименты могут привести к непредвиденным последствиям.

Непредвиденные обстоятельства? Я начинаю паниковать. Мой мозг начал работать с удвоенной силой пытаясь понять, о чем, черт возьми, Карлайл говорит?!

\- Карлайл, мы оба приносим свои извинения, и обещаем, что такое больше не повторится, правда, Свон? – я толкнул ее локтем, надеясь, что если она извинится и скажет, что такое больше не повторится, мы сможем избежать продолжения этой беседы.

\- Да, мне очень жаль, Доктор Каллен, такое больше не повторится. Я слишком нервничала вчера, и надеялась, что капелька алкоголя снимет напряжение, но я немного увлеклась, - шепотом проговорила она. Сейчас она выглядела такой уязвленной, что я невольно посочувствовал ей.

Карлайл улыбнулся.

– Я знаю, что вы думаете, будто употребление алкоголя может успокоить ваши нервы, но он также затуманивает ваш рассудок. Сейчас я не буду говорить с вами о сексе, но я надеюсь, вы осторожны и предохраняетесь? Эдвард?

О, мой гребаный БОГ.

Мои глаза расширились, и я яростно начал качать головой. Мне хотелось закричать ему в лицо, что никакого секса у нас вовсе не было этой ночью. У нас никогда не было секса с Беллой, и, смотря на то, как обстоят у нас дела, его у меня никогда с ней и не будет. И если разговор и дальше потечет в этом русле, я умру от смущения, и у меня больше никогда не будет секса, с кем бы то ни было.

Белла спрятала свое лицо у меня на груди. Пожалуйста, Белла, если ты снова хочешь кинуть меня, сделай это сейчас. Я не хочу разговаривать с Карлайлом о сексе. Черт, мое возбуждение сразу прошло. Разговоры с родителями о безопасном сексе - это автоматическая дисквалификация.

Карлайл, чтоб его.

Я бездумно похлопал Беллу по спине, надеясь, что она поймет, что этот разговор не был моей идеей.

\- Пожалуйста, Эдвард, подумайте о том, что я вам сейчас сказал, если вам нужны презервативы, не бойтесь обратиться, - проговорил Карлайл и встал с кресла, хлопнув Беллу по спине. Он попрощался. – Было приятно с тобой познакомиться, Белла.

Все что она могла сделать, лишь пискнуть что-то в ответ.

Матерь Божья! Я оттолкнул ее от себя и прошипел:

\- Я так сильно сожалею об этом, извини.

Белла только рассмеялась.

\- О, черт! Это было бесценно. На самом деле, мой отец тоже поговорил с Элис, Розали, и мной на эту тему перед танцами, но мой папа действительно дал каждой из нас презервативы.

Она рухнула ко мне на колени, сгибаясь пополам от смеха. Что за хрень?

\- Жаль, что ты не видел свое лицо, когда Карлайл начал говорить про безопасный секс. Черт побери, это был неповторимый момент! Я клянусь, ты выглядел так, будто сейчас в обморок упадешь! – она хватала ртом воздух, не в силах контролировать смех.

\- Рад, что ты находишь мою семью смешной,- проворчал я.

\- Да брось, Каллен, это было чертовски смешно!

Я хмыкнул и снял ее с моих коленей. Моему члену снова было ужасно больно. Я не мог поверить, что после прослушивания речи Карлайла о безопасном сексе, вреде алкоголя и презервативах меня опять обломали. По крайней мере, он не дает мне никаких указаний. Кроме того, он крайне опоздал с разговорами о безопасном сексе.

\- Я знаю, Каллен, - проговорила Белла. – Я могла бы помочь тебе с этим.

\- Помочь мне с чем? – невинно спросил я ее. Я не мог понять, какого хрена она предлагает мне помощь?

Мои глаза расширились, когда она положила руку на мой член.

\- Почему ты это делаешь?- спросил я, перемещая ее руки, прочь от моего монстра. (Прим. Пер.- ха-ха, возвращение монстра : D)

Она вздохнула и спросила. – Ты действительно хочешь знать?

\- Да, я думаю. Черт, Свон! Я абсолютно ничего не понимаю, выкладывай, – выплюнул я и пробежался пальцами по своим волосам. Может ли все это быть еще хуже?

\- Я никогда не встречала парня, как ты, - прошептала она и опустила глаза.

Я фыркнул. Она была права в своем утверждении. Она не имела понятия, с насколько невероятным адом столкнулась. Идиотизм. Может быть, мне стоит ее припугнуть или ляпнуть правду? Может, я должен ее покусать и показать ей, насколько я в действительности поддельный вампир?

\- Я тоже никогда не встречал никого похожего на тебя.

Она закатила глаза и села так, чтобы мы находились лицом к лицу.

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне все прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- Это было бы весьма полезно. Может быть тогда, я буду понимать, что за хрень происходит с нами?

\- Эдвард.

Она назвала меня по имени, а не Каллен, это было хорошо или плохо?

\- Я знала Джесс еще до того, как переехала в Форкс. Мы переписывались с ней по электронной почте, и она много говорила о вас. Ты реально играл ее чувствами, и она была в бешенстве, поэтому, когда она узнала, что я переезжаю сюда, она попросила меня поиграть с тобой.

\- Я уже знаю об этом.

\- Просто заткнись, и дай мне закончить! - прорычала она. Я поднял свои руки вверх, в знак полной капитуляции. Черт, я реально сдался!

\- Ты на самом деле напыщенный осел.

\- Если ты будешь меня оскорблять, я просто встану и уйду.

\- Нет, подожди, дай мне закончить, - простонала она и опустила голову так, что ее волосы прикрыли ее лицо.

\- Послушай, ты не обязана делать это, - сказал я. – Я ведь уже сказал, игра окончена, ты выиграла. Вы можете праздновать свою победу и поднять свой трофей над головой. Меня это больше не волнует. Я кидаю полотенце в знак поражения, мне надоела эта дурацкая игра. Я больше не хочу.

\- О Господи, Эдвард, я тоже больше не хочу играть! Я просто хочу тебя, - ее глаза расширились, а рука прикрыла рот. Кажется, она взболтнула лишнего.

Подождите, она только что сказала, что хочет меня? Она хочет меня, в смысле хочет, или просто хочет меня убить или что-то еще в этом роде? Твою мать! Когда девушки стали такими сложными?!

\- _Боже, Эдвард, когда ты стал таким идиотом?_ – проворчала Элис мысленно.

\- _Вылезай из моей головы,_ \- сказал я и опустил голову. Я не мог понять одну девушку, и я уж никак не мог слушать обеих одновременно, поэтому, Элис придётся подождать.

\- Так, что, черт возьми, ты там говорила, Свон? – я был чертовски рассеян.

\- Почему это настолько тяжело?- прошептала она. Это выглядело так, будто она разговаривает сама с собой.

Она подняла руки в воздух и крикнула:

\- Нахрен все!

Прежде чем я понял что происходит, Белла прыгнула на мои колени, расставив ноги по обеим сторонам от моих бедер, она взяла в руки мое лицо, так чтобы я не мог отвернуться от нее и сказала:

\- Эдвард, к черту эту гребаную игру! Пошли ко всем чертям эту Джессику и всю оставшуюся школу! Я больше не хочу играть. Я просто хочу тебя, - она прошептала последние три слова мне в губы, прежде чем я почувствовал, как она касается своими губами моих. Я чувствовал, как она улыбалась во время поцелуя. – Теперь ты понимаешь, о чем я?

Понимаю ли я теперь? Кого это, в конце концов, сейчас волнует? Я потянулся своими губами к ее и она ответила, оттеснив меня назад. Сейчас мы катались с ней по крыльцу, пытаясь узнать, кто управляет ситуацией. Может быть, это опять был поединок?

\- Подожди, - я задыхался.

\- Что на этот раз? – спросила она и приподнялась надо мной на локтях. Ее волосы лежали на моем лице, в то время как я пытался выплюнуть изо рта один из ее волосков. Я повалил ее на спину, а сам сел рядом.

\- Ты говоришь, что ты хочешь, как … - мой голос сорвался. Что за хрень? Я даже не мог спросить у нее хочет ли она переспать со мной или, может быть, она хочет сходить со мной на свидание? Свидание? Эй-эй, что это было? Я хотел сначала сходить с ней на свидание, и только потом заняться с ней любовью, ну или трахнуть. Неважно.Я схватил ее за запястья и потянул на себя.

– Белла, - я чертовски тяжело дышу, опять моё тело играет против меня.

Она улыбнулась мне и убрала прядь волос с моего лица.

\- Ты только что снова назвал меня Беллой.Я ухмыльнулся.

– Полагаю, что я это собирался сделать, Белла.

\- Эдвард, и что же это значит?

\- Хм, я думаю, это звучит немного странно, но если мы попробуем сделать все правильно, возможно, все станет лучше? Я имею ввиду мы издевались друг над другом, играя в этот кошмар, но, может быть, если мы попробуем начать заново, сделать все правильно, между нами все наладится? "Что за хрень я несу? Это вообще имеет хоть какой-нибудь смысл?"

\- Так, получается, ты зовешь меня на свидание?

\- Так и есть! – прокричал я. – Белла, ты пойдешь со мной на свидание?

\- Ох, конечно, Эдвард.

\- Правда? – у меня на лице красовалась довольная улыбка, а сам я чуть ли не визжал от счастья. – Белла, мы исправим всё, что натворили. Я имею в виду, в первый день, когда мы встретились, ты схватила меня за член. Это было не самое приятное знакомство.

Белла покраснела и пролепетала. – Да, я чуть не убила тебя тогда.

Я почти чувствовал, как внутри меня все танцует победный танец. Я подхватил ее на руки и начал кружиться вместе с ней. Сейчас все было правильно. Мы собирались пойти на свидание, и я хотел сделать все так, как надо. Я не хочу просто трахнуть, и оставить эту девушку. Я хотел бы познакомиться с ней, узнать ее поближе, провести с ней как можно больше времени, а затем вскружить ей голову более чем один раз, если она, конечно, мне это позволит.

Через несколько секунд пришла Элис и уволокла ее вместе с собой. Если мы собираемся на гребаное свидание, то Элис обязательно будет помогать ей в подготовке к нему. Я не понимал, что свидание было назначено на сегодняшний вечер. Иисус, дьявол, Христос! Я думал, что мы будем делать все эти вещи постепенно.

Свиданием оказался ужин у нас на заднем дворе. Элис повесила шары, придумала меню и установила стол. Ей пришлось столкнуться с кучей проблем ради нас, чтобы Белла не заметила, что я не ем. С Беллой мы мило побеседовали, она пару раз сказала о том, как она ко мне относится, но я хотел, чтобы наши отношения развивались медленнее. После того, как мы закончили с ужином, мы вышли на короткую прогулку. Я поцеловал ее, но держал свои чувства под контролем. Ну ладно, не совсем, перед самым домом мне пришлось использовать милое деревце, для того чтобы снять напряжение, перед тем как мы вернулись домой. Она не заметила этого, поэтому ничего мне не сказала, перед самым домом она поцеловала меня вновь.

\- Я отлично провела время с тобой, Эдвард, - сказала она и мило улыбнулась

мне.

\- Да я тоже, Белла, - я крепко обнял ее, мне действительно не хотелось отпускать ее, но, ведь мы хотели медленней продвигаться в наших отношениях? Если честно, я не мог вспомнить, когда я в последний раз был на настоящем свидании. Эта территория совершенно нова для меня.

– Итак, я предполагаю, что увижу тебя завтра? Мне нужно отвезти тебя завтра домой или что-то еще?

\- Нет, я остаюсь с Элис, помнишь?

\- Да, точно, - пробормотал я. Ох уж эта их ночёвка!

\- Эдвард, Белла, как ваше свидание? – спросила Элис, стоя на верхней ступеньке лестницы.

\- Это было здорово, спасибо за все, Элис. – сказала Белла, а затем повернулась ко мне и пожала мою руку.

– Спасибо, Каллен.

\- Снова Каллен, да, Свон? – усмехнулся я.

Она ничего не ответила мне, лишь обвила свои руки вокруг моей талии и крепко обняла меня. Мне понравилось ощущение от ее тела, когда оно прижималось ко мне. Моему члену понравилось, как она чувствовалась напротив меня, и я клянусь, что слышал, как с ее губ сорвался тихий стон. О, Господи, как я смогу справится с этим монстром?

Она выпустила меня из своих объятий и начала подниматься вверх по лестнице. Я изо всех сил старался не пялиться на ее попку. Я усмехнулся, когда она тихо прошептала Элис, что еле сдерживает себя. Я был рад видеть, что я не единственный, кто страдает сейчас. А на данный момент мне нужно было идти и окончить свои страдания. Черт побери, я вновь вернулся к полетам в одиночестве. (Прим. Пер. – хи-хи, сочувствую Эдди, придется тебе сегодня опять самому : D ) Это было время чтобы пойти и снять свое напряжение в одиночку, а затем провести ночь пялясь в потолок и стараясь не думать о Белле, лежащей на расстоянии всего в несколько комнат от меня.

Казалось, что ночь длится, целую вечность. Я был обеспокоен. Я даже не рассматривал Эммета и Джаспера в качестве отвлечения, мне нужно было побыть подальше от них и прочего беспокойства. Возможно, музыка сможет ненадолго меня отвлечь? Я просмотрел некоторые песни на своем iPod, прежде чем выбрать плейлист. Я уверен, что музыка поможет мне отвлечься, если не она, то, что же еще?

Я был шокирован, когда дверь в мою спальню открылась, и Белла тихо проскользнула внутрь.

\- К черту все это медленное дерьмо, - прошептала она, а затем засунула свой влажный язычок мне в рот.

\- К черту все это дерьмо, слишком медленно, - прошептала она, а затем засунула свой влажный язычок мне в рот.

От этих слов по всему моему телу прошла приятная дрожь. Ну, на самом деле на меня подействовали не только слова, но и то, что Белла начала облизывать и посасывать мою шею.

Сказать, что я был удивлен, было бы огромным преуменьшением! Белла была похожа на гимнастку! Я был чертовски удивлен тем, что меня использовали в качестве снаряда. (Прим. Пер. – хе-хе, спорт, возвращение )

Я нажал «стоп» на плеере, так как не знал, что же будет дальше, и слегка отодвинулся, чтобы оставить между нами немного свободного пространства. Томительное напряжение висело в комнате, капая со стен сладким карамельным сиропом. Я тонул во всем этом дерьме, не зная, что же делать дальше.

Белла скрестила руки на груди.

\- Черт, Каллен, это была чертовски длинная неделя! Я играла с тобой, а ты со мной, но сейчас, когда игра закончилась… Я хочу… Блять! Мне нужно почувствовать тебя! – прорычала Белла, и уставилась на очевидную выпуклость на моих штанах. В ее глазах заблестела похоть.

Господи! Грязно говорящая Белла – это безумно горячо!

Быстрый, незамедлительный секс - это то, что было нужно нам обоим. Он не будет слащавым, нежным и продолжительным. Я чертовски нуждался в ней, и, кажется, она тоже чувствовала эту огромную потребность. Та неделя была невообразимо длинной, мы оба нуждались в этом освобождении. В следующий раз, если он, конечно, будет (Господи, пожалуйста, пусть будет чертов следующий раз!), если Белла захочет, чтобы я был нежным или любящим, или еще каким-нибудь подобным дерьмом, я буду… Но сейчас мне просто нужно трахнуть ее, незамедлительно!

Она отодвинулась от меня, и нажала «плей» на моем IPod. Я молился Богу, чтобы сейчас заиграло что-то вроде "Closer" Nine Inch Nails, но вместо этого начала греметь "At Last" Этты Джеймс.

О, мой гребаный Бог! Она, наверное, подумала, что я - извращенец, или чертов неженка, раз у меня есть эта песня в плейлисте. Я закрыл глаза и ждал, когда же она начнет смеяться, а затем я понял - нахрен все! Мне нравится эта песня, так как она своего рода пророческая, и, в который раз за сегодня, я начал молиться про себя, желая уже покончить со всем и, наконец, сделать все правильно, отыграться за всё то время сегодняшней ночью.

Ее глаза сузились, смотря на меня, а между бровей легла неглубокая морщинка.

\- Иди сюда, Каллен, - сказала Белла и поманила меня своим пальчиком к себе.

Я с трудом мог вымолвить слово, но все, что у меня получилось, было: Святое дерьмо!

До того, как я понял, что произошло, Белла запрыгнула на меня, а ее руки обвились вокруг моей шеи и сцепились за моей головой. Одна из ее ног обвивается вокруг моего торса, а все ее тело наваливается на мое, так, что я падаю, а мой уже твердо стоящий член упирается ей в бедро. Одна из моих рук зарывается в её волосы, а вторая уже сжимает такую желанную упругую попку.

Я слегка вжался в ее бедро, и это сделало мой член еще тверже. Наши губы вновь соприкасаются, и я не могу сдержать гребаного стона, который слетает с моих губ. Она рычит и слегка щипает меня, поймав мою нижнюю губу между своих зубок, она втягивает ее себе в ротик. Наши языки сплелись в бешеном танце, борясь за господство в этом поединке. Она начала тяжело дышать, пытаясь привести свое дыхание в норму, но я все также держал ее в своих объятиях, прижимаясь к ней все телом, боясь, что если я перестану ее целовать, случится что-то плохое. Например: обвалится крыша или произойдёт что-то еще, не менее драматичное.

Серьезно, я должен следить за тем, чтобы подобного дерьма не происходило, но я уже не могу трезво мыслить. Огромное количество яда скопилось во рту, я был уверен, что он мог бы капать изо рта. Я удивлен, что она не чувствует его, ведь ее язык практически касается моих миндалин!

Если мы и дальше будем продолжать в том же духе, я кончу себе в штаны.

\- Слишком много одежды, Каллен, - пробормотала она напротив моих губ.

Она ухватилась за края моей футболки, сжала их в кулаке и принялась тянуть вверх. Мне пришлось слегка наклониться для того, чтобы ей было легче ее с меня снять. После того, как я снял футболку, она начала часто дышать. Она пристально взглянула на меня в течение несколько секунд, а затем провела своими ноготками вниз по груди, заставив все мое тело дрожать.

Я на самом деле чертовски дрожал. Думаю, мой список того, что вампир может и не может делать, изменился.

Я пошевелил пальцами возле края ее блузки. Положив свои руки на мои, Белла помогла мне стянуть лёгкую ткань через голову. Я заметил, как она падала на пол. Я все еще боялся, что случится что-нибудь дрянное, и это замедляло меня. Обычно я хорош в прелюдиях, но с ней я становлюсь неуклюжим и застенчивым. Кто же, блять, мог подумать, что такая хрень может приключиться со мной?

В очередной раз Белла помогла мне, переместив мои руки на свою грудь. Проводя руками по кромке ее лифчика, я думал, что, возможно, стою у ворот рая. Я наклонился и поцеловал ее набухающую грудь. Боже, как же я хочу впиться своими клыками в ее нежную кожу. Вместо этого я пропутешествовал своим ртом от ее груди к горлу.

Хорошо, возможно, это была не самая лучшая идея, потому что теперь мой нос был похоронен во впадинке ее горла, а ее сердце бьется прямо рядом с моим ухом. Я буквально могу чувствовать, как ее кровь бежит по телу.

Я простонал, потому что ощутил, где собралась вся моя кровь. Черт, эти гребаные трудности собираются убить меня. Она что-то прохныкала, и мы упали на мою кровать. Белла выгнула спину и ее грудь соприкоснулась с моей.

\- Мне нужно больше, - ей становится тяжело говорить.

Отлично, она едва ли может говорить, а я думать. Мы просто потрясающая пара.

Я приподнимаюсь на локтях над ней, глядя в шоколадные омуты её глаз. Она, должно быть, снова гипнотизирует меня, но на этот раз мне чертовски это нравится. Я наклоняюсь к ее лицу и провожу языком по губам, дразня ее. Она хныкает вновь и, запустив пальчики мне в волосы, притягивает меня к своим

губам.

Я вожусь с ее чертовым лифчиком. Такое ощущение, будто мы вернулись на футбольное поле, и, я нихрена не могу забить гребаный мяч. Она хихикает и ловко расстегивает крючок, спрятанный спереди. Я удивлен, что он расположен не сбоку, как эта гребаная застежка-молния, на богом проклятом платье.

Сраный мистер Соблазнитель даже не может расстегнуть лифчик или молнию на платье. Что, черт возьми, со мной творится? Я никогда раньше не был неловким идиотом, когда дело касалось женщин.

Белла пробежалась пальчиками по моей спине и прижала меня к себе так, что я оказался на ней. Ощущение ее кожи напротив моей было всепоглощающим и горячим. Чертовски горячим. Я клянусь, если бы мы терлись друг об друга сильнее, появился бы огонь.

Опаньки, это звучит как отличная идея. Думаю, я претворю её в жизнь.

Я начал все снова. Целуя ее горло, я начал спускаться вниз к груди. Ее голая великолепная грудь. Я целовал каждый дюйм, останавливаясь лишь возле сосков. Я сложил губы трубочкой и слегка подул на них. Она вздрогнула и издала громкий стон. Я принялся дразнить ее, слегка задевая языком ее соски, наблюдая за тем, как они становятся тверже. Она застонала сильнее и взлохматила мои волосы еще больше. Давайте взглянем правде в глаза, я действительно был очень взлохмачен и возбужден. Я поддался ее требованиям и взял сосок в рот, посасывая его. Белла вновь начала скользить по моей ноге.

Я перехожу на второй сосок, не желая пренебречь какой-либо частью ее тела. Я держу руку, на другой ее груди, мягко сжимая ее у себя в ладони. После тщательного облизывания Беллиной груди я готов приступить к дальнейшему изучению ее тела. Я прохожусь язычком по ее ребрам вниз, практически заставляя ее визжать.

Боящаяся щекотки Белла. Я запомню это на следующий раз, а пока у меня есть цель, только одна цель. Я подхожу к сраной конечной зоне, к чертовому дому ( прим. пер. здесь подразумевается «дом» в бейсболе) , к броску в кольцо и хеттрику. Я думаю, что должен охватить основные четыре вида спорта.

Ее упругий живот дрожит, когда я окунаюсь язычком в ее пупок. Я продолжаю путешествие вниз, к ее бедрам и слегка выступающим косточкам.

\- Ох, Каллен, - стонет она. Это жутко сексуально, когда она стонет мою фамилию, но я хотел бы услышать, как она стонет мое имя. Мы поработаем над этим позже.

Я проскользил руками по всему ее телу и остановился на пуговице ее джинс. Вот оно. Место, куда я пытался пробраться всю гребаную неделю. Я стоял возле входа в обетованную землю, но до смерти боялся этого. Разве мой гребаный мир рухнет, если я расстегну эту пуговицу? Может быть, кровать рухнет, или Джаспер с Эмметом забегут в комнату и будут забрасывать нас фальшивыми зубами? Может быть, появится Карлайл и вновь заведет разговор о безопасном сексе? Может, он даже откроет нам чертов презерватив... Ох да, быть может, миссис Коуп, займет рядом стоящее кресло! Бог знает, она была в первом ряду большую часть этого шоу. Я застонал вслух.

Белла громко вздыхает и буквально кричит от нетерпения:

\- Каллен, быстро положи свою тупую руку на меня!..

Это звучит как приказ.

\- Да, мэм, - ответил я быстро.

Затаив дыхание и скрестив пальцы (я не знаю, помогло бы это вампиру или нет), я расстегнул пуговичку. Я ждал несколько секунд, глядя через плечо, просто убеждаясь, что за мной никого нет и я свободен в своих действиях. Я хотел станцевать папуасский танец радости ( Прим. Пер. О дааа, я бы посмотрела :D)

Застежка-молния была следующей, поэтому я решил быстро расправиться с ней. Я дернул ее вниз, Белла, шевеля бедрами, помогла мне стянуть с нее джинсы и ногами откинула их на пол.

Воспоминания о моменте, когда я видел Беллу голой в последний раз, пронеслись у меня перед глазами. Тогда она была вся зеленая, и ее чуть не стошнило на меня. Окей, если быть до конца честным, то меня тоже чуть не стошнило тогда.

Около минуты я изучал ее лицо. На этот раз ее кожа не имела зеленого оттенка. На этот раз она смотрела на меня так, будто хотела съесть меня, и я, конечно, имел намерение съесть ее. Я облизнул губы и опустился ниже, к ее бедрам, мой язык все приближался к ее киске. Я мог чувствовать ее дурманящий аромат, он медленно сводил меня с ума.

Если гребаный мир хочет похоронить меня, то это произойдет между ножек Беллы. Я больше не могу терпеть. ( Прим. Пер. не один ты!:D). Я сорвал с нее трусики, она вскрикнула и приподняла свои бедра мне навстречу. Её запах обволок меня, член стал твердым, как скала, и яд уже буквально стекал по подбородку, но я не мог остановиться, потому что я охрененно увяз в экстазе, который она дарит мне. Я провел своим языком по губкам, из Беллы вырвался судорожный вздох.

Я устроился поудобнее между ее ножек и слегка высоунул язык, чтобы попробовать ее на вкус. Она чертовски хороша, я вновь чуть не кончил себе в штаны.

О, Боже, мне срочно было нужно прикоснуться к члену. Я быстро расстегнул брюки и выбрался из них. Спасибо сраному богу, я выбрался из них. Я уткнулся членом в матрас. Это помогло, немного.

Я опустился вниз, к киске Беллы и провел языком от дырочки до клитора, начал посасывать его. Я действительно пробовал ее на вкус. Из нее капал сладкий нектар, и я вознёсся к небесам. Я просто пересек черту. Мои глаза закатились так, будто я уже никогда не смогу смотреть прямо перед собой, и покрылись пеленой похоти.

Она извивалась подо мной, тянула меня за волосы, ее ногти впивались в кожу моей головы, от чего я выдохнул воздух прямо на ее клитор и она протяжно застонала.

\- Твою мать… Ох… Не останавливайся… Святая преисподняя, Каллен… Переверни мой мир…

В конце концов я не могу понять ее дикие бормотания. Она, кряхтя, материла Бога и святое дерьмо, я никак не мог остановиться, мой нос находился в ее влажной киске... Серьезно, я никогда не пробовал кого-либо вкуснее. Ее дыхание стало прерывистым, я знал, что она уже близка и замедлился, хотел помучить ее немного. Ну правда, я всю неделю ходил неудовлетворенным, она заслужила то, что я ее немного помучаю.

И тогда она принимается умолять меня:

\- Пожалуйста, Эдвард… Черт возьми… Пожалуйста… Так чертовски близко…

Она, извиваясь и кряхтя подо мной, сводила меня с ума. Я вставил в нее палец и начал движения в ней, одновременно лаская ее комочек нервов.

Блять, я так хочу укусить ее. Вампир внутри меня набирает силу, он действительно хочет попробовать ее, вонзить в нее свои клыки и попробовать ее сладкую плоть на вкус. Я больше не контролирую себя. Я трусь своими зубами о ее мягкую, влажную плоть и максимально мягко и невесомо пробую ее на вкус. Мои клыки делают надрез на нежной коже, и в рот ударяет ее тепло, сладкий запах меда и ее горячей крови.

\- Ох… Святое дерьмо… Эдвард… Так хорошо… Твою мать… Святое дерьмо…

Я еще усерднее сосу ее клитор, и она просто кричит мое имя:

\- Черт возьми, Эдвард!

Дааа, детка, кричи мое имя!

Я чувствовал, как каждая мышца ее тела начала сокращаться, как сжались стенки ее киски вокруг моего пальца. Я потерялся в ощущениях от ее оргазма и небольшого количества крови, которая промчалась по моему телу, как лесной пожар. Я все еще чувствовал, как она сжимала меня и возносилась на седьмое небо от блаженства.

Мое тело охватило пламя, должно быть, в доме пожар, и кровать находилась в огне, потому что я просто не могу пошевелиться… Совершенно… Так что я просто молчал и замер, как статуя, наслаждаясь пожаром внутри. Твою мать, я даже не трахал ее, я был практически мертв.

\- Белла, - простонал я. Мне срочно было нужно вставить свой член в нее. Я нуждался в помощи, я бы взорвался без нее. Я скулил, хватая свой член, мне чертовски было нужно кончить. Я почувствовал, как она схватила мою руку, и остановился. Я думаю, что она, блять, читала мои мысли. Она потянулась к моему члену и ухватила его. Сделала пару легких шлепков по мне. Дар речи покинул меня, и я стонал, бормотал, умолял ее продолжать делать то, что она делала.

Она отстраняется и приподнимается, так что мой член оказывается напротив ее киски. Меня чертовски трясёт и я думаю, что наконец буду скользить в этой норке и закончу эти бесконечные подачи (Прим. Пер. innings – подача, очередь подачи меча, вновь спорт.) . Медленно, практически доводя меня до истерики, она начинает скользить вниз по моему члену. Мы оба издаём протяжный стон.

Я думаю: это просто везение. Крыша не упала на нас, мир не остановился и никто не прерывает.

Я вошел в нее до самого конца и мысленно поблагодарил всех, начиная Джессикой и заканчивая Миссис Коуп, которая предложила мне позвать Беллу на эти чертовы танцы. Блять, все это стоило того дерьма, что я пережил за эту неделю.

А затем я взглянул на самое потрясающее зрелище в мире - голая Белла, скачущая на моем члене. Блять, кажется, я умер. Я протянул руки и схватил Беллу за бедра, управляя ее движениями. Я начал ритмично двигаться, и она стонала и хныкала, мать твою!

\- О черт, Белла… Да, вот так, детка… - я не контролирую то, что вырывается из моего рта, потому что она такая горячая и тугая. Я чувствую, как во мне поднимется пламя, блять, мне все тяжелее контролировать себя. Я хочу укусить ее вновь. Я хочу кусать ее всюду.

\- Так близко, Эдвард, - бормочет она, наклоняясь ко мне и целуя в губы. Смена угла посылает нас обоих за грань. Я, блять, разлетаюсь на тысячи кусочков во время этого оргазма. Белла падает мне на грудь, тяжело дыша и вздыхая.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил я.

\- Святая преисподняя, Эдвард… - бормочет она.

\- Да, - отвечаю ей я.

Она улыбается мне в губы и произносит:

\- Может, повторим?

\- Не можешь насытиться мной, а, Свон?

Она хихикает:

\- Мне кажется, это ты никак не можешь насытиться мной.

\- Пф, как хочешь, я могу это прекратить.

Я пиздец, как преувеличивал сейчас.

\- О, действительно? – она смотрит на меня блестящими от злобы глазами и спрашивает:

\- А если я сделаю так? – она облизывает мои соски – Ты сможешь просто уйти?

\- Ээ… Да, - удается проворчать мне.

\- А что если я сделаю… - она спустилась вниз по моему животу поцелуями и носиком уткнулась в мои кудри. Член сразу же пришел в боевую готовность. Я издаю короткий стон.

\- Что это, Эдвард? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сейчас ушла? – она облизывает кончик моего члена и садится. Наконец, я прошу:

\- Блять, ты победила, Свон. Я сделаю все… Просто…

Прежде, чем я закончил предложение, она взглянула на меня. Я замер от того, что она сделала. Она облизнула свой палец и провела им по члену. Я закусил губу, чтобы из меня не вырвался крик. Она потирала свои ручки, и насадилась своим ротиком прямо на мой член, подмигнула, проводя язычком по моей головке.

\- Ох… Святой… - ругательства вылетали из моего рта, но я не помню даже на каком языке я произносил их. Она хихикнула прямо с моим петухом во рту, и я начал выть, как волк во время полнолуния. Она вобрала в себя еще больше моей плоти, и я начал возноситься к звездам. Созвездия буквально плясали у меня в голове, когда я почувствовал, что она обхватила мой член у основания руками. Другая ее рука коснулась моих яичек и начала перекатывать их. Я адски боролся с собой, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас ей в рот.

\- О мой Бог… Белла… Я, блять, люблю… Ох… Не останавливайся… Бля… Я собираюсь кончить, детка… - и я пытаюсь схватить ее за волосы, чтобы отстранить, но она игнорирует мои слабые попытки и еще сильнее насаживается ротиком на мой член. Мои глаза закатываются, кулаки сжимают простынь, и я не выдерживая это напряжение, кончаю ей прямо в рот.

\- Твою мать, - произнес я, потому что, блять, даже не мог пошевелиться. Она лишь хихикнула и приподнялась на один уровень с моим лицом, взяв его в ладони. Я лизнул ее нижнюю губу и смог ощутить мой вкус на ее губе. Блять, как же это горячо. Она застонала мне в рот и поцеловала со всей свирепостью, которая практически заставила меня краснеть. Господи, мне кажется, я люблю эту женщину. ( Прим. Пер. наконец то и до тебя дошло!) Что? Блять, это ведь не я только что об этом подумал? Я выкинул слово "любовь" из своего словаря очень давно. Я уверен, что подумал об этом лишь потому, что эта женщина только что трахнула меня и вытащила все то дерьмо, что было в моей голове, на свободу. Теперь она гладила мой член снова. Иисус, какой сейчас по счету раунд? Мне нужна одна из тех девочек, что носят таблички с номерами. Блять, мой член снова встал в боевую позицию.

\- Трахни меня, Эдвард, - стонет Белла мне в ухо.

Вернулась грязная Белла и мой член был уже готов вновь оказаться в ней. Я прыгнул на нее, разведя ее ноги для более удобного проникновения, и услышал из ее уст поток грязных ругательств, которым позавидовал бы самый заядлый моряк. Сначала я подумал, ей больно, но она начала насаживаться на меня. Я несколько раз вошел и вышел, прежде чем ее ноги оказались на моей талии, и она насадилась на меня еще прочней. Я уткнулся лицом в ее шею, мне так захотелось вновь попробовать ее крови, это было так заманчиво, но я уже укусил ее за киску, и потому не хотел оттолкнуть от себя сейчас. Когда-нибудь я скажу ей правду о себе, но сейчас я просто хотел чувствовать, как ее киска обхватывала мой член.

\- Блядь… Так близко… Поласкай меня… Черт… - она шипит и хватает меня за руку. Я нахожу ее комочек нервов и начинаю совершать круговые движения, чувствуя, как она начинает сокращаться. Я чувствую, что тоже готов кончить. Я реально удивлен, что во мне еще что-то осталось, я думал, что секс с Беллой опустошил меня еще в прошлом раунде. У меня начинает кружиться голова.

Пиздец, вампир, у которого кружится голова. Хотя, кто знает? Яркие цвета мелькают перед глазами, поскольку я трахаю Беллу и потираю ее клитор. Она вновь кончает, и я чувствую, как во время оргазма ее стеночки сокращаются вокруг моего члена.

\- Иисус… Блядь… Святое дерьмо… - простонал я, почувствовав, как напряглись мои шары. Я делаю все возможное, чтобы продлить ее удовольствие и наконец теряю себя в ней.

Она что-то бормочет в мое плечо, блять, мы должны изобрести свой собственный язык. Я стону и откидываюсь на подушку рядом с ней. Блять, это гораздо лучше, нежели мастурбация. Она забирается в мои объятия и вздыхает с удовольствием. Я с небольшим злорадством думаю о том, что рядом со мной лежит очень довольная женщина. Как бы я хотел, чтобы некоторые прочитали мои мысли, особенно Джаспер, я бы утер ему нос своими забитыми за этот вечер шайбами.

Я вздыхаю и смотрю на звезды, в этот самый момент все мое тело напрягается, а лицо становится мрачным, в поисках того, что я хотел бы увидеть.

ТвоюМатьЧтоЗаЕбаноеДерьмо.

Я полусижу и смотрю на то, что лежит на тумбочке и дразнит меня. Вот блять, в спешке и плену у чертовой страсти, я кое о чем забыл… Я забыл надеть презерватив.

Мой мозг начинает соображать. Я чертов вампир. Не может быть пути в Ад хуже чем беременная Белла. Не могло существовать никакого способа, чтобы человек забеременел от вампира. Мы сделали это лишь однажды. Да, это произошло не один раз, но блять, я ничего не мог поделать. Она была так… О черт!

Может быть, она на таблетках. Да, я уверен, что она на таблетках. Такая горячая цыпочка, как она, да, она точно на таблетках. Все будет хорошо, Эдвард. Я получил чертов удар под дых. Я понимаю, если бы мы сутками занимались незащищенным сексом. Каковы шансы, что одна чертова, очень страстная ночь может быть с последствиями. Я держу пари, что она принимает противозачаточные, и все равно, что они дают лишь девяносто девять процентов защиты. Чертовы девяносто девять из ста. И кто, блять, эти лохи, что попали в категорию с одним процентом?

\- Эй, Джаспер, минутку, давай поговорим о нас? Я так скучала по тебе всю эту неделю.

\- Да, дорогая, я тоже скучал по тебе.

\- Ты такой сладкий, - хихикнула я.

\- Родная, я не сладкий. Я горячий, сексуальный и всегда готов к работе, но я не сладкий.

\- Хорошо, не сладкий. Хм… Так где же накидка?

\- Детка, сейчас мы разговариваем о нас. Так что давай закроем дверь и посмотрим, куда я положил эту накидку?

О, Святая Преисподняя.

Ужас. Неподдельный ужас охватил меня, пробежал по моим венам, которые и без того казались ледяными. Я лежал на кровати, безмятежно обнимая спящую Беллу, а в моём кулаке находился небрежно скомканный нераспакованный презик.

Я захотел посильней удариться башкой об стену. Уверен, если я скажу Джасперу и Эммету о произошедшем, они с радостью помогут мне убиться. О чём я только думал?..

Ладно. Кажется, я столкнулся с проблемой. Всё это случилось, потому что я перестал думать головой и позволил своему члену обвести себя вокруг пальца. Боже, а если Белла забеременеет? Я же не готов быть отцом? Или готов?..

С этими мыслями мой мозг отрубился, и я начал бесцельно пялиться в потолок, созерцая местами полопавшуюся и облезшую штукатурку. Чем дальше, тем глубже я проваливался в пучины отчаяния. Теперь я не вампир над пропастью, я лучше спрячусь в каком-нибудь Богом забытом ущелье, где, надеюсь, меня никто не найдёт.

Спустя некоторое время Белла зашевелилась в моих объятиях. Она проснулась, вытянулась во всю длину и прижалась ко мне всем телом. Мой член тоже немедленно проснулся, узнав её. Нет. Я не мог думать о сексе с Беллой снова. Только не сейчас. Сейчас мне нужно как-то выяснить, принимает она таблетки или же... Или же я попал.

Однако, когда рядом Белла, не думать о сексе - катастрофически трудно. Она почувствовала, как древко моего копья упёрлось в её нежное бедро, довольно ухмыльнулась и опустилась, чтобы обхватить мой член ладонью. Это заставило меня простонать и совершить бедрами толчок в её руку. Она принялась ласкать его рукой так, что я вмиг забыл о презервативе. Он упал на пол, рядом с кроватью. Моя голова откинулась в сторону, рука Беллы снова погрузила меня в лихорадочное безумие сладострастия.

Я чувствую, как знакомое тепло в низу живота распространяется по всему телу.

Я чувствую, как сложно становится контролировать самого себя. Чувствую приближение финала. Вдруг Белла остановилась. Я аж взвыл, настолько мне хотелось кончить.

\- Хэй, назови меня по имени, - прошептала она мне в ухо.

\- Боже, Белла, молю, не останавливайся.

Она усмехнулась и сделала несколько энергичных движений ладонью, обхватывающей мой член. Я бурно кончил, капли спермы брызнули из её ладони и попали на мой живот.

\- Доброе утро, - улыбнулась Белла и села на кровати. - Пойду пописать.

Не могу поверить. Эта девчонка только что дрочила мне.

Я смотрел, как Белла заворачивается в простыню и легко спрыгивает с кровати, чуть было не наступив на презерватив под кроватью. Я наклонился. Чёрт, я не могу смотреть на этот клочок резины! Клянусь, тогда я явственно слышал, как он насмехается и дразнит меня. Чёрт, кажется, этот презерватив только что назвал меня "папочкой".

Нет. Пришла пора собраться, взять себя в руки и найти способ как-то выяснить у Беллы, принимала ли она таблетки. Каким же, о черти, образом я собираюсь это сделать? Кажется, я собирался задать этот вопрос ДО того, как погрузить свой член в её тело. Боже, насколько же я тупой.

Я глубоко вздохнул пару раз (все же знают: мне нужно дышать... Бля), перед тем, как Белла вернулась в спальню, незаметно скользнув обратно в постель. Через несколько минут её дыхание выровнялось. Я пару раз ткнул её пальцем, чтобы удостовериться в том, что она спала. Белла не отреагировала.

Думай, Каллен.

Как назло, в голову не приходило ничего, кроме грязных мыслишек. В конце концов, она всё ещё обнажена и лежит прямо напротив, а члену мои проблемы как всегда побоку. Он снова твёрд, как сраная скала.

Боже, мне уже нужна передышка. Я знаю, что провёл всю прошлую неделю в нытье и стенаниях от того, что Беллы не было рядом и я не мог получить разрядку, но... Но сейчас, когда у меня есть всё, о чём я мечтал тогда, я не могу думать ни о чём, кроме одной маленькой проблемы. Проблемы, которая может вылиться в значительные неприятности.

Я выждал ещё несколько минут и вновь слегка потыкал по её руке, чтобы проверить насколько крепко она заснула. Белла промычала нечто нечленораздельное, сейчас я не могу сказать, было ли это "О, Эдвард, я люблю тебя" или что-то другое. Я решил просто не обращать внимания на её бормотания и сгрёб в охапку свои штаны и трусы.

Может, таблетки где-то рядом? Ведь ты должна принимать их каждый день (если, конечно, принимаешь...). Таблетки могут лежать в её сумочке... Да, именно оттуда я и начну свои поиски! Интересно, где она оставила свою сумку? Я решил отправиться вниз и посмотреть там. Скрестил пальцы. О, как же я надеюсь, что все трахаются, или ушли на охоту, или, чёрт возьми, просто достаточно заняты, чтобы не заметить меня, рыскающего по дому. Я был несколько удивлён, что Элис не пришла к Белле. Скорее всего, проспала. Хм, я начинаю думать, что эти девчонки всё тщательно спланировали. За исключением того, что я забуду о контроле за рождаемостью. О, каким же надо было быть идиотом...

Я тихо выскользнул из комнаты, постаравшись закрыть дверь как можно тише.

И тут...

\- Здравствуй, дорогой братец, - Джаспер словно возник из ниоткуда.

О нет. Не повезло мне с передышкой.

\- Эй, - проворчал я и проскочил мимо Джаспера. Точнее, попытался проскочить.

У братца были совсем другие планы на этот счёт. Он схватил меня за руку и буквально пригвоздил к стене.

\- Потрясная была ночка, а? Слушай, я даже чувствую её запах! - Джаспер шутя положил руку на промежность и ухмыльнулся. - Да ты весь пропах!

\- Отвали, - чуть ли не прорычал я

\- Вряд ли, братец, вряд ли...

Я вырвал свою руку из его хватки и продолжил свой путь вниз, искренне надеясь, что Джаспер отстанет. Однако он следовал за мной по пятам до самой кухни. Да! Сумочка Беллы лежала на краю кухонной тумбы. Но мне откровенно мешал Джаспер. Я постарался отвлечь его внимание.

\- Хм, Джас, у нас ещё осталось?.. Я не думаю, что в состоянии охотиться. Ну, ты знаешь, пока не вернусь к ней. - Я принялся безумно вращать глазами, остановив один на сумке Беллы.

\- Хм. Ты прав, вроде, в подвале ещё что-то оставалось, - Джаспер поглядел на

меня с подозрением. Да, чертовски сложно быть скрытным в доме, полном вампиров. Я взял стакан из буфета и отправился в подвал, где, наконец, смог удовлетворить свою потребность, налив себе полный стакан красной жидкости и опустошив его одним глотком.

Устало тащусь обратно в кухню, моля Бога только об одном: лишь бы Джаспер исчез куда подальше. Однако он оставался там. Сидел на кухонном столе, прямо напротив тумбы с сумкой. Моё терпение лопнуло. Что я должен сказать ему, чтобы он, наконец, испарился? Слишком много работы для одного.

\- Ладно, братец, я возвращаюсь к Белле. Я сейчас просто захвачу её сумку, чтобы, когда Белла проснётся, сумочка была рядом.

Я отвернулся от Джаспера и тут же скосил глаза, потому что осознал: чёрт, я только что бесстыдно врал, как полный неудачник-кровосос.

Джаспер наградил меня одной из самых насмешливых улыбок, однако, слава Господу, ничего не сказал, когда я подхватил маленькую чёрную сумочку. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть в ней будет хотя бы намёк на то, что Белла принимает таблетки! Прежде чем нырнуть с её сумку, я быстро оглянулся, чтобы окончательно убедиться: Джаспер не преследует меня.

Я обшарил каждый крохотный кармашек, но понял лишь одно. В её сумке неимоверная куча барахла и ни следа таблеток.

Твою мать.

Ладно, у меня осталось последнее предположение. Возможно, таблетки в ее сумке с ночными принадлежностями, но я не могу рыться в спальне Элис. Я и так вынужден держать мысли в узде, когда она рядом. Я стиснул зубы и вернулся в свою комнату. Белла все еще спит, поэтому я швырнул сумку на пол, скинул штаны и заполз обратно к ней в постель. Не самый дельный поступок, но... Когда я вёл себя умно с Беллой?

Примерно час проходит, и я снова стал предельно дерганым. Слух обострился, я реагирую на каждый шорох. Я приоткрыл своё сознание и украдкой взглянул, что происходит в доме. Элис сразу же попыталась проникнуть в мою голову, я захлопнул створки разума.

Белла проснулась и возбуждает меня снова, водя руками по моей груди.

О, черт, я чувствую себя слишком хорошо. Ситуация ухудшается. Я действительно пытался держать себя в руках, но это было до того, как Белла перевернулась, захватив мой член между своих бедер. О Боги, как горячо.

И вновь я не могу остановить всё это. Очевидно, мой член здесь самый главный и всё решает.

Мне нужен секс. Что, еще раз?

О боже.

Я вновь забываю о презервативе. Интересно, на каком мы сейчас раунде? Это где-то шестой или седьмой заход. Мой член вновь у ворот рая.

Белла громко простонала, я крякнул и, навалившись всем телом, вновь начал погружаться в неё. Она хватает меня за задницу, и я могу чувствовать, как её пальцы впиваются в кожу. Ее густой запах клубится по комнате, дразня мои вкусовые и обонятельные рецепторы. Я могу чувствовать ее губы на моем плече, целовать и облизывать всю её.

Она проводит зубами по моему горлу. Я не могу контролировать себя, отталкиваюсь и пристально смотрю ей в глаза. Рот переполнен ядом, поэтому я уже не облизываю её. Зрачки Беллы расширены, во взгляде плещется страсть.

\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, - она дразнит меня и соблазнительно проводит язычком по губам. - Просто сделай это, Каллен. Укуси меня.

Мои глаза расширились, потому что я понимал: она не знает, о ЧЁМ она просит. Я был уверен, что она ожидает всего лишь простого засоса на шее, и я знаю, что не могу, не должен... Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я всё еще двигаюсь, а Белла подо мной извивается и стонет. Я не могу сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме её шеи и наслаждения, которое достаётся моему наверняка очень счастливому члену.

\- Укуси меня, Каллен. Покажи мне, какой ты вампир на самом деле, - Белла скулит.

Я издаю хриплый рык и утыкаюсь носом в её шею, повторяя себе снова и снова: я не имею права ЭТОГО делать. Она действительно не ждёт укуса. Она, наверное, лишь смеется надо мной. Я ждал момента, когда, наконец, смогу вышвырнуть фальшивые клыки и заставить Беллу забыть об этом дерьме. Но разве могло всё обернуться по-моему? Передо мною маленькая хитрая лисичка-чертовка, которая призывно убирает прядь волос с шеи и подставляет мне своё горло на блюдечке с голубой каёмкой. Тьфу.

Она издевается. Вот и ответ на все вопросы. Я лизал бьющуюся венку на шее, совершенно забыв об охваченных ядом зубах, отравленная слюна стекала по её шее. Мои губы скользили по её мягкой коже. Уже не могу слышать ничего, кроме стука ее сердца. Я перевернулся так, что Белла оказалась сверху. Теперь она подпрыгивает на моем чёртовом инструменте, а я уже впал в беспамятство, потому что это, это... Просто неимоверно хорошо…

Я забыл про кровь (интересно, что же это я за вампир такой) и начал думать, как бы мне поскорее излиться. Белла же продолжала меня дразнить. Она впивается зубками в моё плечо и это стало пределом. Я кончал и думал, что мой член вот-вот взорвётся, кончающая Белла выдоила меня до последней капли.

Черт, я уже третий или четвёртый раз кончаю в нее. Я обречен.

\- Боже, Каллен, не удивительно, что Джессика была столь зла, ты просто взорвал её, - простонала Белла и откинула голову назад, демонстрируя мне свою белую шею.

Уф, мой рот наполнился ядом снова, потому что до меня дошло: я упустил бесценный шанс укусить ее. Черт возьми!

Белла отрывается от меня и встает.

\- Мне пора в душ.

\- Иди, я подожду, - ответил я.

\- Я оставила сумку в комнате Элис. Не мог бы ты мне её принести?..

Ну слава Богу! Стало немного легче. Теперь я мог поискать таблетки в её сумке с туалетными принадлежностями. Да!

\- Неужели ты думаешь, что я влюблён в тебя, Свон?

\- Ха, да я просто уверена в этом! - фыркнула она.

\- Мечтай-мечтай, малышка.

\- Просто спустись и принеси мне сумку, Эдвард!

Чёрт, как же мне нравится, когда она зовёт меня Эдвард!..

Я натянул одежду, потому что не собирался ходить по коридору голым. Было бы неплохо, если б я мог просто попасть в комнату Элис, забрать сумку Беллы и не видеть никого. Конечно, в моей жизни все работает по-другому. Я повернул ручку двери Элис, осторожно заглянул в комнату. Элис сидела на полу, рядом с рюкзаком Беллы и весело глядела на меня.

\- Привет, Эдвард. Как тебе эта ночь?

Я закатил глаза.

\- Вы все прекрасно знаете, как прошла моя ночь.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не облажался в очередной раз, - Элис пытается сдержать хохот.

Нет, не сдерживается. Элис смеется надо мной снова.

Что, черт возьми, это всё значит? Я начинаю паниковать, потому что вижу: она собралась вовлечь в меня в интимную беседу, вытянуть из меня все и обозвать безответственным придурком. Иисус, я не смогу смотреть в глаза Карлайлу. Мне нужно избегать его в течение нескольких дней или, по крайней мере, пока я не получу ответа на свой вопрос о таблетках...

\- Боже, Эдвард, успокойся. Я лишь надеялась, что ты настоящий джентльмен и все, потому что мне очень нравится Белла, и я не хотела, чтобы у вас что-то пошло не так...

О, гм, да, я думаю... э-э, я старался быть не... заткнись, Элис, заткнись.

\- Белла принимает душ, ей нужна сумка.

\- Конечно, Эдвард. - Элис бросила мне сумку через всю комнату. Я поймал её и развернулся, собравшись уйти.

\- Ты можешь мне все рассказать, Эдвард.

Черт, она знает? Я думал, что мой мозг закрыт от ее телепатии. Лалала... Не будь параноиком, Каллен, она не может знать.

\- Хорошо, Элис. Ты будешь первой, к кому я приду, когда мне потребуется совет, как удовлетворить женщину.

\- Ты задница, Эдвард.

\- Я делаю все от меня зависящее, - я издевательски рассмеялся и поспешил покинуть ее комнату.

Я бежал обратно в комнату в охапку с её сумкой. К счастью, я слышал звук все еще работающего душа и поспешил нырнуть в ее сумку. Я принялся рыться в ее вещах, попросту вывалив все содержимое сумки на пол.

Я увлекся настолько, что не заметил коварно подкравшегося ко мне из-за спины Джаспера.

\- Что ты творишь, Эдвард?

\- Блять, прекрати так внезапно подкрадываться, - я чертыхнулся и начал быстро запихивать барахло Беллы обратно в рюкзак.

\- Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, сударь, - хмыкнул Джаспер.

\- А что я, на твой взгляд, делаю? - в изнеможении прорычал я.

\- Я вижу, как ты копаешься в девчачьем барахле.

\- Сумка открылась, и я случайно все рассыпал, тупой осёл.

\- Ты назвал меня тупым ослом?!

\- Да, Джаспер, именно это я и сделал. Убирайся из моей комнаты!

Он не нашёл, что мне ответить, потому что в дверях комнаты стояла Белла. Влажная Белла, в одном полотенце. Джинсы внезапно показались мне очень тесными... Она улыбнулась нам, я же встал и подошёл к ней, чтобы передать сумку.

Она схватила меня за руку и притянула меня к себе, чтобы прошептать на ухо:

"Я не успела одеться, но если бы я только знала, что ты тут с Джаспером..."

\- Убирайся вон, Джаспер! - проорал я и грубо вытолкал Джаспера за дверь.

До ванной я добрался прежде, чем Белла успела запереться.

Я обхватил её обеими руками, зарылся носом в её влажные волосы. Ох, запах Беллы после душа сводит меня с ума.

\- Ты что-то сказала? - спросил я, прежде чем впиться поцелуем в её губы. Белла прервала поцелуй и пристально посмотрела мне в глаза. Она взяла на себя контроль над ситуацией, прижав меня к двери ванной и страстно набросившись.

Я сорвал с её тела полотенце, она схватилась за кнопку моих джинсов... Вскоре все оказалось сваленным в одну большую кучу на полу. Я схватил ее за ногу и положил ее к себе на бедро. Это вновь заставило Беллу изо всей силы прижаться ко мне и простонать: - Господи, Эдвард, трахни меня!

Боже, мне нравится грязная Белла.

\- Э-э... - когда мой член погрузился в нее, я потерял способность связно говорить. Да и мыслить тоже.

\- Твою мать, Каллен, - она зарычала, впившись пальцами в мою шею. Я повернулся и прижал её, кряхтящую и извергающую непристойности, к стене.

\- Жестче... О, Каллен, я сейчас кончу.

И она сделала это. Мы оба сделали это. Сила извержения опустошила меня, я опустился на пол. Мы все еще были вместе, она прижалась ко мне лбом.

\- Боже, что это было ...

\- Да, я тоже не могу поверить, мы потеряли впустую целую неделю! - выдохнул я.

Да, я дышал, как загнанная лошадь. Что эта женщина делает со мной?.. Кстати, я снова трахал её без презерватива. Ну, что сделано, то сделано. Я приму все последствия, ибо это был лучший секс за всю мою жизнь.

Белла снова засмеялась и отстранилась от меня.

\- Мне лучше одеться. Элис будет интересно, что, черт возьми, здесь происходит. Мы с ней собирались сегодня отправиться за покупками.

\- Я уверен, что Элис и так разберется со всем, - рассмеялся я.

Тем не менее, Элис и Белла исчезли из дома на всю оставшуюся часть дня. Я же отправился в лес и принялся за охоту. Человеческая кровь (ее кровь!) сейчас бы подошла мне куда больше, но с животными было меньше хлопот.

Я до сих пор несколько волновался о злополучном презервативе, но решил взглянуть на ситуацию с положительной стороны и просто верить, что Белла была на таблетках и мне совершенно не о чем беспокоиться.

Вечером того же дня Белла вновь пришла в мою комнату, и мы трахались, пока у меня были видения. К сожалению, это не были видения, которых бы мне хотелось. Мне хотелось видеть звёзды, а я был окружен кучей нераспакованных презервативов. Удивительно, что даже несмотря на это, я смог получить удовольствие.

Чёртовы презервативы!

В воскресенье утром Белла проснулась в моих объятиях.

\- Мне нужно кое-что спросить у тебя, - тихо сказала она.

\- Конечно, Свон.

\- Завтра мы возвращаемся в школу. Не то, чтобы меня это сильно волновало, но все же... Как сказать людям?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - На самом деле, я все понял, просто мне хотелось услышать, как она скажет это слово.

\- Ну, я знаю, что ты... Я имею в виду для меня... то, что мы... - Белла покраснела и даже начала заикаться. Но мне хотелось еще чуть-чуть помучить ее.

\- Что вы хотите от меня, Свон? - спросил я, поджав губы.

\- Хорошо, - она посмотрела на меня с любопытством. - Что ты, гм, мой парень?

Вот и то самое слово.

\- Моя девушка,- пробормотал я в ответ.

Что ж, теперь, когда мы выяснили, что...

\- Подожди, - вскричал я, - неужели это значит, что эта сраная игра, наконец, закончилась?!

\- Да, нет больше никаких игр, Каллен, - улыбнулась она.

\- О, слава Богу, я безумно устал от этого дерьма. Я перестал справляться... -

Неужели я только что признался в этом вслух?

\- Ты играл очень хорошо, Каллен.

\- Это комплимент, Свон?

\- Полагаю, да, - протянула Белла.

\- Ничего себе, да это значит, что я выиграл игру! - я злорадствовал.

\- Да нет, Эдвард, я не думаю, что здесь кто-то выиграл и проиграл.

\- А я думаю, что выиграл Джаспер. Ему пришлось трахаться со мной больше, чем кому-либо. Серьезно, только не говори ему.

Из коридора донесся громкий хохот: - Слишком поздно, Эдвард, я слышал все, что вы говорили.

\- Какого хрена ты делаешь под дверью, Джаспер, катись отсюда! - заорал я.

Ебаный Джаспер!

Остаток этого утра мы провели слоняясь по дому, играя в видеоигры и смотря телик. Каждый раз во время видений мне мерещились презервативы, надеюсь, со временем это пройдет.

Белла встала и протянула руки над головой.

\- Мне нужно домой. Элис, не возражаешь, если Эдвард проводит меня до дома?

\- Вовсе нет. Удачи, Белла, увидимся завтра в школе.

Элис вскочила и обняла Беллу. Они начали о чем-то шептаться. Элис взглянула на меня и захихикала.

Смешливые девки, черт бы их побрал.

Я хмыкнул и пошел наверх, чтобы забрать сумку Беллы. Ха, держу пари, я могу проверить это ещё одним способом. Я воспользуюсь ванной комнатой Беллы и посмотрю там. Если она принимает таблетки, они обязаны быть там.

Тем временем, к девчонкам присоединилась Розали и смех стал незамолкаемым. Не хочу даже думать, что они там обсуждали. Так, спокойней.

Наконец, мне удалось отнять Беллу у моих сестер и усадить ее в машину.

\- Ну и выходные, - сказала она, откинувшись на спинку сиденья

\- Неплохие, - пробормотал я. Это были чертовски странные, жуткие выходные.

Сначала я пошел на школьную дискотеку, где умудрился напиться в стельку и попасться в таком виде на глаза училке, потом я чуть было не выблевал собственные кишки, и, в конце концов, я трахнул Беллу без презерватива...

Хватит думать об этом дерьме!

Белла включила музыку, и мы оба расслабились, погрузившись в воспоминания о прошедших выходных. Надеюсь, Белла надолго запомнит эти дни, её глаза были покрыты поволокой, а выражение лица было усталым, но крайне удовлетворенным. Надеюсь, я тому причиной. Я же думал не о выходных, я думал, как проберусь в ее комнату.

Мы остановились у ее дома, я выскочил из автомобиля, подхватив сумку.

\- Я провожу тебя.

\- Хорошо, похоже, дома никого нет. Должно быть, отец опять задерживается до ночи, - она вздохнула. - Ненавижу возвращаться в пустой дом.

Она открыла дверь, я последовал за ней.

\- Я оставлю это в твоей спальне, - крикнул я и побежал вверх по лестнице, по направлению к ее комнате. Белла появились спустя несколько секунд, озадаченно глядя на меня.

\- Откуда ты знаешь, где моя спальня?..

О, черт!

\- Хороший вопрос, - я усмехнулся.

Пожалуйста, поверь мне. В конце концов, я же не могу сказать, что однажды вечером я забрался на дерево под ее окном, чтобы посмотреть, как она раздевается. Думаю, что я получил бы высший балл. Ах да, и потом я упал с дерева и достал член, и... Я встретил миссис Коуп, более того, я сидел в её машине с распахнутой ширинкой. Я уверен, эта история могла бы произвести сногсшибательное впечатление на Беллу.

\- Ах, да, - сказала Белла.

Мне нужен глоток свежего воздуха. Возьми уже себя в руки, Каллен!..

\- Я могу воспользоваться вашим туалетом?..

\- Конечно, иди вперед. Он там.

Я вошел в комнату, интересно, сколько у меня времени. Сколько времени человек обычно тратит на то, чтобы отлить?. . О Боже.

Я захлопнул за собой дверь и принялся рыскать по маленькой квадратной комнате. Белла была здесь. Черт, сколько людей разделяет это пространство? Слишком много барахла для одного человека. Кто использует четыре различных вида шампуня? Кошмар. Я бессмысленно смотрел по сторонам, и определенно не видел никаких противозачаточных таблеток.

Ладно, пора смыть воду в чертовом унитазе. Я повернул кран в раковине, чтобы создать слышимость того, что я мою руки. Тем временем я заглянул в аптечку.

Ни следа...

Меня вновь охватила паранойя. Где были эти чертовы таблетки? Ладно, на следующей неделе я собираюсь наблюдать за поведением Беллы, чтобы в случае чего первым заметить признаки беременности. Правда я понятия не имею о том, как должны были выглядеть эти признаки. Надо будет разузнать...

Я вышел из ванной, надеясь, что пробыл там не слишком много времени. Белла улыбнулась мне, должно быть, все нормально. Ох, черт, это все было крайне утомительно.

\- Ну, у меня еще есть домашняя работа. Пожалуй, я лучше домой, - сказал я.

\- Да, и мне пора.

\- Я мог бы подбросить тебя завтра в школу.

\- Хорошо. - Белла кивнула.

Она последовала за мной вниз. Я не знаю, что делать. Я должен поцеловать ее или, ну там, руку пожать?.. Правда, Каллен, пожать руку?.. Белла спасла меня от этих размышлений, пригвоздив к каменной стене и впившись поцелуем.

Это работает.

\- Э-э, Белла, - пробормотал я ей в рот. - Я лучше пойду, пока я еще могу остановиться.

\- Да, - она хихикнула в ответ, провела язычком по моим губам и вытолкала меня за дверь. Мне пришлось быстро одернуть рубашку вниз, так как на дороге уже успел появиться ее отец. Мне как-то не хочется, чтобы он застал здесь меня, да ещё и с эрекцией.

Чертова Белла Свон!

Я запрыгнул в свою машину, прежде чем Чарли смог выйти из своей. Это были долгие выходные, и мне совершенно не хотелось общаться с папой Беллы, особенно после того, как я чуть не показал ему свою дубинку. Я уверен, что он был заинтересован вопросом, почему же я Беллу привез домой, а Элис нет. Прости, Свон, но сейчас ты сама за себя.

Направившись домой, я желал развернуться и забрать Беллу с собой в свою постель или же в ванную.

Даже после того как я просто выбил из нее все, что только можно, эта женщина все еще хотела от меня большего. Это не было нормальным для меня. Я, черт возьми, умолял ее. Я никогда не умолял никакую женщину за все время своего существования, человеческого или вампирского. Обычно я был с женщиной, чтобы удовлетворить свои потребности, но сейчас я хотел быть с Беллой. Кажется, я даже сболтнул ей что-то про «будь моей девушкой». И прямо сейчас у меня официально есть подружка?

Какого черта?

Мне вот интересно, каков список правил, по мнению девушки? Была ли у меня где-то подобная книга? Это неизведанная для меня территория. Однако кроме дерьма вокруг подружки, я до сих пор страдаю от громадной проблемки. Мы занимались сексом с моей, скажем так девушкой, без святого презерватива, а я до сих пор без малейшего понятия, предохранялась ли она вообще когда-нибудь.

Была, конечно, парочка мест, куда я не залезал, но черт. Я снова и снова прокручивал в голове места, куда бы она могла положить свои волшебные таблеточки. Возможно, они были в ее школьном шкафу или же рядом с кроватью, у нее как раз есть в комнате маленькая прикроватная тумба с комодом. Наверное, она держит их там. Я чувствовал себя так, будто тянулся за тоненькой соломинкой или же копался в сене в поисках булавки. Кто, черт возьми, говорит это дерьмо? Это звучит так глупо.

Подождите, зачем ей оставлять свои противозачаточные в школе? Думаю, у нее достаточно кошельков и сумок для таких вещей. Я бы никогда не рылся там. Чем больше я думал об этом, тем больше сумасшествие находило на меня. Подождите, я серьезно верил в то, что мог обрюхатить девчонку? Наверняка именно поэтому Карлайл постоянно болтал с нами о сексе?! Может, он просто вел эти речи из-за того, что он доктор или же ставил меня на место перед Беллой? Я чертовски сильно запутался. Нет, я всегда использовал презервативы, если спал с женщиной, потому что если у тебя его нет, то кто тебе тогда даст? Ладно, это все ложь, я всегда принципиально использовал их. Я просто пользовался ими вместе со всеми своими вампирско-шаманскими штучками, чтобы уговорить любую на все, что мне угодно. Со всеми, кроме Беллы.

Весь остаток дня и ночи я убил на то, что читал всякое дерьмо о беременных женщинах. И большинство всей читанины было похоже на журнал «Сплетница», однако свой лист симптомов я все-таки вывел. Во время поисков всего этого дерьма я позволил себе вспомнить незабываемые трах-выходные, и даже не смотря на то, что я был полностью подавлен, мой член до сих пор находился в состоянии эрекции, когда я вспоминал Беллу. Да, я однозначно нуждался в мастурбации.

\- Эдвард, - голос Элис вытащил меня с моих е… облаков, - время забрать свою девушку.

Точно… девушку. Это слово застряло у меня в горле, но я пообещал Белле, что довезу ее до школы. Этот день обещал быть интересным. Решив пропустить этап встречи со своей семьей, я выпрыгнул с балкона и забрался в машину, прежде чем они смогли поймать меня. Иногда мне даже везет.

Белла сидела на ступеньках и читала книгу, когда я подъехал к ее дому.

\- Привет, Каллен, ты чертовски сильно задержался, - она выглядела раздраженной, но потом улыбнулась, подошла к машине и нагнулась, чтобы поцеловать меня.

\- И тебе привет, - пробормотал я в ее губы, вдыхая ее запах. Черт, я ведь могу привыкнуть к этому дерьму, - ты пахнешь восхитительно.

Святое дерьмо, я только что сказал ей, что она восхитительно пахнет. Наверняка она подумает, что я фрик.

\- Да, ты тоже, - ответила она, посмеиваясь, - давай постараемся попасть в школу прежде, чем мы попадем в стадию конкретного опоздания.

В тот момент, когда мы вошли в школу, меня бомбардировала тысяча дерьмовых мыслей.

Это шутка? Она не может быть с ним, с ним? Это точно часть какого-то мастерски продуманного плана… Мастерский план? Звучит низко.

Она наверняка держит его на поводке, ха-ха-ха…. Отлично, дерьмовенький смех, да и шутка не лучше.

Что за чертов ублюдок. Это просто невозможно, чтобы он ей действительно нравился. О, уровень параноидальных мыслей начал возрастать.

Она просто дьявольский гений. Думаю, что он действительно думает, что нравится ей… Она действительно чертов дьявол… иногда … исключая моменты, когда она отсасывает мне или же прижимает меня к стене, чтобы я смог ее хорошенько оттрахать.

Не могу поверить, что он попался на ее удочку… Черт, она гениальна! И снова дерьмо о ее гениальности, однако, этот комментатор забыл о дьяволе. Она чертов дьявол. И теперь мой уровень паранойи был близок к эпическим параметрам взрыва.

Моя голова была готова взорваться от этого дерьма. Я решил посмотреть вниз на Беллу. Она была зажата в мои объятия одной рукой, а своей обнимала меня за талию. Это все игра? Я так не чувствую.

Дерьмо!

Что, черт возьми, происходит? Она трахалась со мной? Игра до сих пор продолжается? Боже, она могла завести меня без единого движения своего тела. Она действительно гениальный дьявол.

\- Эдвард, - мягко произнесла она, - что-то случилось? – подняв голову вверх, она посмотрела в мои глаза. Я попытался снова прочесть ее мысли, однако мне, как всегда, ничего не досталось. Блядь, я не чувствую себя отлично в кромешной тьме.

Я натянул на лицо ухмылку.

\- Ничего страшного, Свон.

Думаю, что в этот момент для меня небезопасно называть ее по имени. Выражение непонимания зародилось на ее лице, оно было сильнее обиды.

\- Мне нужно идти в класс, встретимся на ланче, - сказал я, прежде чем скрыться в коридоре. Я шел, не оглядываясь, слишком много дерьма было в моей голове, чтобы ясно мыслить.

И как же я планировал продержаться в школе во время утренних классов? На удивление, я быстро нашел свой кабинет и занял место, притворяясь, что я весь внимание на протяжении всего урока. Я был исключительно послушным студентом.

Я не сталкивался с Беллой все утро, мой мозговой штурм продолжался все утро. К ланчу я уже стал параноиком. Я снова и снова вспоминал наши выходные, пытаясь найти хоть один момент, доказывающий, что Белла меня динамила. Но я просто не мог найти его. Возможно, она и вправду была гениальным дьяволом, а я - чертовски глупым идиотом.

В роли идиота я проделал, наконец, свой путь к столовой, уже чувствуя запах еды, которая отвратительно воняла, как говно. Эх, я бы отдал все за свежий коктейль из крови… и где, черт возьми, шаталась Белла? Боже, мои нервы уже плавно катились по дорожке в ад. Добавлю, пожалуй, эту фразу в свой лист странностей для вампиров. Нервный вампир, что будет дальше?

\- Брат, - произнес Джаспер, впихиваясь в очередь передо мной, - ты выглядишь немножко удручённым.

Сзади послышался тихий гул недовольства тем, что Джаспер пропихнулся без очереди вперед.

\- Вы не можете быть серьезными в своих желаниях, когда дело касается еды из чертовой столовой. Это ведь выглядит даже хуже, чем дерьмо в толчке!

Еще большей гул поднялся сзади.

\- Блядь, заткнись, Джаспер! Мне нужно выслушивать их дерьмо прямо сейчас.

\- И что же такое загнало твое настроение обратно в твои трусы?

\- Ничего, - буркнул я.

Наконец-то появилась Белла и сразу же скрылась вместе со своим подносом еды. Хммм, и почему же она такая голодная сегодня. То есть обычно она ест очень мало, однако сегодня на подносе было много еды.

\- Святое дерьмо! – я думал, что сказал это про себя, однако к моему великому сожалению, я прокричал это вслух.

\- С кем, черт бы тебя побрал, ты разговариваешь, Эдвард? Если ты собрался сходить с ума, делай это, пожалуйста, за другим столом.

\- Пошла на хер, Розали.

Джаспер рассмеялся.

\- Да, Розали. Наш бедняжка Эдвард сегодня немножко нервный, поэтому дай ему передохнуть.

\- Пошел на хер, Джаспер. Ты ничем мне не помог, ничем, чтобы я смог выбраться из этого дерьма.

\- Мне нравится наблюдать за тем, как ты в нем плаваешь, - прыснул он.

\- Ты действительно ведешь себя как кретин, ты это знаешь, Джас? – прорычал я, чтобы он понял, что несмотря на всю крутизну его слов, он мне чертовски сильно действовал на нервы.

Белла с грохотом поместила свой поднос на стол, cев напротив меня, от чего я закрыл свой рот.

\- Святое дерьмо, Свон, ты решила протестировать сегодня все меню?

\- Эмм, по непонятной мне причине я сегодня дико голодная, - рассмеялась она и откусила большой кусок пиццы. Я едва сдержал свой кашель.

Немного отодвинув свой стул, я достал из рюкзака свой секретный блокнотик. Скользнув взглядом на составленный ранее список, я отметил первый симптом беременности – увеличение аппетита. Кажется, я скоро потеряю сознание.

Положив блокнот обратно в сумку, я уставился на Беллу, которая с аппетитом поглощала второй кусок пиццы.

\- Эдвард, ты выглядишь неважно, - прошептала она.

\- Я в порядке, - огрызнулся я, - блин, прости, у меня просто в голове слишком много мыслей о школе.

Элис фыркнула, и я практически видел, как она читает мой блокнот у себя в голове.

Чертова Элис.

\- Пойдем, Каллен, нам лучше поторапливаться, если мы хотим успеть на биологию вовремя. Горячая тема сегодня, ну ты знаешь, - усмехнулась Белла.

\- И что за тема? – заикаясь, спросил я.

\- Клянусь богом, ты совершенно невнимателен во всем, что бы ты ни делал. Мы сегодня начнем изучать процесс размножения у людей.

\- Что! – прокричал я настолько громко, что весь кафетерий оглянулся на меня. – К черту это дерьмо, я пропускаю!

\- Мистер Каллен, - я развернулся на звук своего имени, увидев входящую в столовую миссис Коуп. Кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, прибейте меня сейчас… используя ржавую вилку или же осиновый кол, просто убейте меня.

\- Эм, да, миссис Коуп?

\- Мне послышалось, или же вы только что сказали, что хотите пропустить класс биологии по причине того, что мы будем обсуждать секс.

Клянусь богом, если она продолжит в том же духе, из моих ушей польется кровь.

\- Пройдите за мной, мистер Каллен, - Белла пыталась сдержать свой вырывающийся наружу смех. А я лишь тихо умолял кого-нибудь помочь мне, спасти меня. Черт с тобой, Элис, пожалуйста…

Элис решила проигнорировать мои мольбы, поэтому мне пришлось покинуть кафетерий с миссис Шелли Коуп, чтобы поговорить о сексе.

\- Эдвард, я понимаю, что старшие классы - это тяжелый период в наших жизнях. Ты пытаешься найти свой жизненный путь, экспериментируя со многими вещами. И я знаю, каково это, чувствовать давление от того, что хочется везде заниматься сексом.

Краем глаза я видел, как Джаспер и Эммет идут за нами, но потом они начали пародировать то, что миссис Коуп говорила мне, для всех студентов, оставшихся за нами. Блядь, кому нужны враги, когда у меня есть Эммет и Джаспер. Они были чертовски громкими, завывая от смеха словно волки.

А миссис Коуп все еще продолжала бубнить о любви, об обязательствах и, разумеется, о важности предохранения. Именно после этого я вошел в свой зомби модуль, перестав слушать ее. Что, черт возьми, было с людьми вокруг? Почему они вдруг начали болтать со мной о сексе? Неужели они думают, что я ничего не знаю?

\- О, видите, вот и мой кабинет, - сказал я.

\- Эдвард, пожалуйста, не стесняйся и заглядывай в мой офис в любое время, если вдруг у тебя появятся вопросы или сомнения, - сказала миссис Коуп, поглаживая меня по плечу.

Оу, вот теперь у меня созрел отличный вопрос, не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, запихнуть льда в мои уши, чтобы я смог забыть о нашем разговоре?

\- Конечно, миссис Коуп, спасибо.

Я мог слышать ее бормотание о моем девственно чистом облике. Что ж, наверное, это хорошо, что она не думает обратное.

Биология очень быстро стала ядом для моего существования. Именно здесь игра началась. Именно здесь я попробовал кровь Беллы впервые, и именно здесь я умирал от стыда.

Возможно, я должен изменить план урока.

К черту. Я Эдвард Каллен и я могу держать себя в руках при разговорах о сексе.

Студенты начали заполнять класс, и прежде чем я смог заблокировать свои мысли от остальных, на меня снова свалился поток дерьма.

Бедняжка Каллен, наверняка Белла подстроила их разговор с миссис Коуп, договорившись с ней заранее. Это же просто смешно! Серьезно? Нет никакой возможности, что Белла планировала это! Эээ, правда?

Чертов Каллен. Боже мой, умничка Ньютон. И ты пошел на хер.

Давай поговорим о сексе, малыш… давай поговорим обо мне и тебе… давай поговорим о многих хороших и плохих вещах, которые мы проделываем вместе… Фу, Боже, Йорки, отвали, если хочешь остаться в живых.

Забаррикадировав свою голову от чужих мыслей, я увидел, как Белла вошла в класс.

Проскользнув на свое место, Белла пододвинула свой стул ближе к моему. Я почувствовал, как ее рука сжимает мое бедро, когда она продолжила свой путь на Эверест. Ее пальчики кружили над моим членом. Я думал, что не смогу это выдержать снова, но она очень быстро отодвинула свою руку, когда мистер Баннер вошел в класс. Я был спасен.

Мистер Баннер долгое время размышлял, с чего начать, и наконец, выбрал на сегодня тему заболеваний передающихся половым путем. Хотя, я думаю, большинство студентов горели желанием поговорить о порно вещах и тому подобном. Человеческие заболевания были слишком скучной темой. Я был бесконечно счастлив, что я вампир.

Я решил посмотреть на Беллу. Ее лицо было поднято вверх, выражая бесконечную заинтересованность в каждом слове учителя, однако она выглядела нездорово. Ее лицо было зеленого цвета? Я уже где-то видел этот взгляд. Блядь, Белла снова собралась блевать! Святое дерьмо!

Прикрыв рот рукой, она вылетела из класса.

\- Каллен, иди и узнай, что случилось с мисс Свон, - сказал мистер Баннер.

\- Эм, хорошо, но я думаю, что она пошла в женскую комнату, кажется, она приболела.

Анжела вскинула брови вверх, уставившись на меня, и мы вышли из класса.

\- Что?

\- Ты в порядке, Эдвард? Выглядишь нервным.

\- Я в порядке, и почему тебя это так беспокоит? Не хочешь подбодрить Беллу?

\- Я никого не собираюсь подбадривать, если ты, конечно, не поругался с Беллой.

Подняв голову, я уставился на нее.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду под «поругался с ней»?

Она закатила глаза.

\- Ты действительно нравишься ей, и мне не хочется увидеть ее разбитой.

\- Оу, - промычал я, - я не ругался с ней, она вроде бы как моя девушка.

Анжела закричала:

\- Серьезно?

\- Да, - сказал я, и мы остановились напротив дверей женского туалета. Я слышал, как Беллу рвет. – Тебе лучше пойти и проверить, как она.

Анжела, пожав мне руку и подарив улыбку, скрылась в туалете. И теперь я занял пост охранника. Интересно, девушки никогда не были дружелюбными ко мне, но у Анжелы не было скрытых мотивов. Ее сознание было чистым. Черт, женщины такие непредсказуемые существа! Белла снова простонала.

Мне даже не нужно возвращаться к своему списку, чтобы узнать, что этот симптом входит в него. Мне кажется, утренняя тошнота входит туда тоже. Подождите, она уже не только утренняя. Это имеет значение? Тошнота приходит только утром? Блядь, тогда почему люди называют ее утренней, если она может быть и в обед? Я должен проверить это дерьмо.

Я прислонился к стене. Чертово утро, обед, вечер – все на хер из-за этой болезни.

\- Мистер Каллен?

О Боже, только не это…

\- Миссис Коуп.

\- Что вы тут делаете? Шпионите перед дверями женского туалета?

Я фыркнул.

\- Я не шпионю. Белле стало плохо на уроке. Мистер Баннер послал нас с Анжелой проверить, как она.

Миссис Коуп сузила глаза. Не думаю, что она поверила мне. К счастью, прозвенел звонок, и дети начали выбегать из кабинетов в коридор. Миссис Коуп, подняв руки, удалилась в свой кабинет.

Анжела вышла из туалета, придерживая Беллу. Теперь Белла уж точно была зеленого цвета.

\- Каллен, уматывай отсюда, - прокричала она.

\- Эмм, хорошо, - Анжела передала Беллу в мои руки.

\- Я возьму ваши сумки и дам их Элис или одному из твоих братьев, - произнесла она.

\- О боже, - простонала Белла, прислоняясь ко мне. Обхватив ее одной рукой, я повел Беллу по коридору. – Я не смогу это сделать, - отпрыгнув от меня, Белла снова убежала в туалет. С таким темпом мы никогда не выберемся из школы. Прислонившись к стене, я снова удостоился возможности встретиться с миссис Коуп.

\- И что на этот раз, мистер Каллен?

\- То же, что и в прошлый раз – Беллу рвет в женском туалете. Думаю, что у нее вирус, - если бы это, ведь, скорее всего, она беременна! Может, мне прокричать это в лицо миссис Коуп и посмотреть на ее реакцию? Вероятно, она подробно опишет нам все круги ада. Меня передернуло от этой мысли.

Мы оба подпрыгнули на месте, когда из туалета показалась зеленая лохматая Белла. Ее голова резко взметнулась вверх, когда она увидела миссис Коуп. Очевидно, миссис Коуп хватило зрелища взъерошенной Беллы, и она со стуком закрыла дверь своего кабинета.

\- Эта женщина хочет тебя, - промычала Белла.

Ревнивая Белла была чертовски горячей Беллой, даже если выглядела она в этот момент, скажем прямо, дерьмово.

Я решил довезти Беллу домой, но чтобы при этом она не заблевала мне машину. Мы шли так медленно, что я мог досчитать до ста, поэтому я решил послать к черту все и взял ее на руки.

\- Боже мой, Каллен, мне так жаль, – пробормотала Белла.

\- Извини, но тебе совершенно не за что просить прощения... Надеюсь, что до завтра тебе полегчает, – сказал я, пытаясь быть дерьмовенько милым.

Вытащив Беллу из машины и поставив на землю, я помог ей удержать баланс на ногах. Ее рука снова взметнулась к губам, и она понеслась в туалет уже своего дома, буквально ломая входную дверь.

И что теперь я должен делать? Должен ли я ехать домой или остаться здесь, ухаживая за ней? Я не знаю, как заботиться о больном человеке. Может, мне стоит позвонить Карлайлу… блядь, я глупый орешек. Он же задаст миллионы вопросов, а сейчас я не могу дать ответы ни на один.

Привет, я стою в комнате Беллы, одииин…

Я буквально бросился к ее прикроватной тумбе, перерывая и просматривая содержимое ящиков. Никаких следов волшебных таблеточек.

Черт!

Я слишком уставший!

Белла была очень тиха уже несколько минут, поэтому я решил постучать в дверь.

\- Эмм, Белла? Ты в порядке?

\- Оооо, - простонала она, - ты можешь ехать домой, Каллен, я позвоню тебе позже!

\- Ты уверена?

\- Ты не можешь сделать ничего, но спасибо, что довез меня домой.

\- Белла…

\- Поезжай домой, Эдвард… со мной все будет в порядке.

Блядь, прямо сейчас мне хотелось быть девчонкой, чтобы понять, что творится у нее в голове. Она действительно хотела, чтобы я поехал домой, или же она просто говорила мне то, что я хотел услышать? А мне нужно остаться и заботиться о ней? Иисус, иметь девушку – тяжелая работа.

Все же я решил уехать домой и просто ждать звонка от Беллы. И я прождал всю ночь. Мой телефон не звонил, не вибрировал, ничего! Несколько раз я проверял его, чтобы исключить возможность посадки батареи, но он работал нормально.

Волнения заполняли мою голову, и неожиданно идея того, что Белла была беременна, показалась мне лучшей, нежели понимание того, что она, возможно, больна. Я не знал, что мне делать. Мне так хотелось мысленно долететь до ее дома и узнать, в порядке ли она. Мое сердце хотело держать ее и надеяться, что ей полегчает. Мое сердце? И когда эта часть меня увлеклась Беллой? Я вампир и у нас нет сердец.

Я начал расхаживать по комнате. Я не смогу прожить в школе и дня без уверенности в том, что она в порядке, без ее звонка. Решив быть мужчиной, я позвонил ей первым.

На другом конце телефона послышался стон.

\- Белла?

\- Да… Эдвард… который час?

\- Эм, время ехать в школу. Ты не позвонила мне прошлой ночью. Я беспокоился.

\- Ты беспокоился? Правда?

\- Да, Белла, правда, ты не чувствовала себя хорошо вчера.

\- О боже, – простонала она, - я до сих пор дерьмово себя чувствую. Не мог бы ты просто привезти мне мое домашнее задание?

\- Эм, хорошо. Увидимся после школы, - на линии была тишина, - Белла, ты уверена, что будешь в порядке?

\- Да, вероятно, это какой-то желудочный вирус…

\- Конечно, желудочный вирус, возможно, и что-то еще, - пробормотал я.

Скрестив пальцы, я молил Бога, чтобы это оказался вирус.

День в школе прошел отвратительно. Меня снова атаковала кучка ненужных мыслей, думаю, что я скучал по Белле. Черт. Как я проживу этот день без того, чтобы не убить людей рядом. После звонка я подошел к учителям Беллы, чтобы забрать ее домашнее задание. На самом деле я так радовался мысли увидеться с ней, но чертов Чарли был дома, зарубив на корню мои планы о проникновении дальше порога, сказав, что Белла еще не готова к посетителям.

Посмотрев на меня угрожающе, Чарли захлопнул дверь. Он даже не поблагодарил меня за то, что я принес ей домашнее задание! Чертов блокатор Чарли!

Приехав домой, я попал под атаку Эммета и Джаспера, звавших меня на охоту. У меня не было на это настроения. Я слишком сильно беспокоился за Беллу. Это беспокойство меня убивало.

\- Эдвард, сегодня мы пропустим это дерьмо мимо ушей, но завтра ты пойдешь охотиться с нами, - прорычал Эммет.

Послав их по известному адресу, я удалился в свою комнату. Несколькими часами позже я получил SMS от Беллы о том, что она не появится в школе и завтра. Ей до сих пор плохо.

Святое дерьмо. Она, должно быть, действительно больна.

Я не выносил неосведомленности. Мне нужно увидеться с ней. Уже было темно, и дождь разошелся не на шутку, но мне было наплевать. Я должен был проверить Беллу, и ничто не могло остановить меня. Выпрыгнув с балкона, я понесся к Беллиному дому. В нем еще горел свет. Чарли был внизу, смотрел по телевизору бейсбол. Не думаю, что он пропустит меня в ее комнату, поэтому я решил избежать встречи с ним.

Да, я снова стал любопытной Варварой. Черт бы меня побрал. И это все ради моей девушки.

Расположившись на дереве, я понял, что не могу ничего видеть. Занавески были задернуты. Черт бы их побрал. У меня было несколько вариантов. Я мог вернуться домой, что, вероятно, было самой умной идеей. Еще я мог написать Белле SMS, что тоже было неплохой мыслью, или же я мог прыгнуть с дерева к ней в окно, надеясь на то, что оно будет открыто. О да, если будет открыто - это лучший вариант. Но с моей удачей обязательно выглянет какой-нибудь сосед, увидит, как кто-то карабкается в дом полицейского Свона, в окно его дочери. Следующее, что они сделают, вызовут ФБР, и они уложат меня на лопатки, а потом я буду объяснять, почему не умер от пуль мистера Свона.

Я решил не глупить и не делать ничего, кроме посылки SMS сообщения. Выяснять подробности было бы глупо. Мой телефон неожиданно зазвонил, прежде чем я понял, что Белла уставилась на меня, выглядывая из окна. Я придурок.

\- Эм, Эдвард? Что ты делаешь на моем дереве?

\- Ну, мне нужно было увидеть тебя. Убедиться в том, что ты в порядке, ну ты понимаешь, о чем я, - это было все чертовски странно, потому что мы разговаривали по телефону, хотя она стояла в открытом окне, а я на дереве напротив нее. Положив трубку, я уставился на нее.

\- Каким образом ты забрался на это дерево?

\- Эм, это был единственный путь, чтобы увидеть тебя. Чарли не пустил бы меня в дом.

\- Да, я знаю, но я просто хочу сказать, это дерево действительно высокое.

\- О, я прекрасный скалолаз – древолаз.

Святое дерьмо, я наверняка казался конченым дебилом.

\- Эм, как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Ну, я думаю, что завтрашнюю школу еще пропущу. Чарли стал параноиком. Он хочет быть уверенным в том, что я окончательно выздоровела.

Чарли не единственный, кто стал параноиком.

\- Эдвард, уже действительно поздно и я устала. Это очень мило с твоей стороны, что ты пришел ко мне, но мне нужно идти спать. Я бы пригласила тебя внутрь, но мне не хочется, чтобы ты заболел.

\- Хорошо, поговорим позже, Белла, - сказал я отрешенно.

Белла не ходила в школу всю неделю, и я был чертовски зол на все это. Я не ел, моя семья беспокоилась за меня, думая, что я оступлюсь и покусаю каждого, кто попробует заговорить со мной.

Когда последний урок закончился, Джаспер буквально вытащил меня из школы за руку.

\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Эдвард, мы идем на охоту. Ты должен поесть, а потом Карлайл хочет поговорить с тобой.

\- Прекрасно, чертовски прекрасно, - пробормотал я, позволяя Джасперу везти меня. Он закинул меня в машину, и мы двинулись на охоту. Несколькими минутами позже мы уже неслись сквозь лес, преследуя горного льва. После горного льва и нескольких оленей я почувствовал себя лучше, но ни в коем случае я не позволю это понять ни Эммету, ни Джасперу.

Возвращаясь домой, я ворчал всю дорогу. Но Джаспер игнорировал меня, подпевая какой-то божественно отвратительной песне о том, как он влюблен.

\- Помни, Эдвард, Карлайл хочет увидеться с тобой, - напомнил мне Джаспер.

Отлично. Я должен избежать этого разговора любой ценой.

В ту же минуту, как только я вошел в дом, Карлайл появился передо мной, затаскивая меня в свой офис.

Я сто процентов избежал разговора, разумеется.

\- Ладно, Эдвард, уже скажи это. Всю неделю ты сводил с ума каждого в этом доме. Что с тобой происходит?

\- Ничего, - фыркнул я.

Карлайл уставился на меня.

\- Эдвард, это как-то связано с Беллой?

\- Эмм … возможно… каким-то образом…

Карлайл скрестил руки, сузив глаза.

\- Хорошо… да... я точно не уверен, но... черт... - я мычал и запинался, как чертов идиот, - возможно, Белла беременна.

\- И? – Карлайл выглядел запутанным. Мне казалось, что он будет вне себя, узнав, что я обрюхатил человеческую девушку.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря "иии"? Я, эммм, у нас был незащищенный секс с ней, и теперь она показывает все симптомы, ну ты сам понимаешь какие… залета.

\- Боже мой, Эдвард, ты действительно думал, что она могла забеременеть от тебя? – рассмеялся Карлайл.

Что ж, супер, теперь он смеется надо мной.

\- Ну могу тебе сказать, что ты проделал прекрасную работу, разговаривая с нами о видах защищенного секса, сделав меня параноиком.

\- Святые боги, сын, ты вампир, мы не производим потомство, если только ты не занимался сексом с укусами. А лекция была исключительно для Беллы. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы она думала, что мы хотя бы ответственные люди.

\- Оу, - произнес я, чувствуя себя полной задницей. И как я, скажите мне, затащил свой зад в этот бордель?

Карлайл пытался строить из себя профессионала, но я мог видеть, что он действительно хочет рассмеяться мне в лицо.

\- Сынок, конечно, были случаи, когда вампиры помогли девушке-человеку забеременеть, однако большинство девушек не могли пережить беременность. Мы, Каллены, немного другие, потому что мы можем пить кровь человека без того, чтобы убивать их или превращать. Это невероятно трудно - обуздать жажду крови, и по правде говоря, сын, большинство вампиров не имеет секса с людьми. Секс с вампиршами гораздо лучше.

\- Что ж, Белла, вероятно, точно не беременна, может быть, тогда…

\- Ну точно не от тебя.

\- Что? Что это значит? Не от меня? Ты что-нибудь знаешь, Карлайл? – прокричал я на бедного мужчину.

Кто еще это мог быть… Твою мать… она мне изменяла?

\- Эдвард, успокойся. Тебе нужно поговорить с девочкой. Ты вообще точно уверен, что она беременна? Я имею в виду, как долго ты знаешь Беллу? Пару недель?

Поговорить… да, это хорошая идея… разговор или крики… скорее всего, будут крики, если она и вправду залетела…

\- Эдвард, куда ты собрался? – спросил Карлайл. Судя по его лицу, можно сказать, что он все еще пытается не рассмеяться мне в лицо по факту моего идиотского предположения о том, что я мог способствовать беременности Беллы.

\- Увидеть Беллу.

Я смотался из офиса Карлайла, прежде чем он смог мне что-либо сказать. Не думаю, что я смогу скрываться от него и дальше, но, блядь, несколько дней назад мы разговаривали о безопасном сексе, а сегодня он выдал мне эту информацию… Иисус… мне срочно нужны ответы, я должен их узнать, иначе я просто взорвусь в этом дерьме. Я знал, что Белла уже чувствует себя лучше, поэтому решил отправиться к ней, чтобы увидеть ее и, наконец, раскрыть все карты.

Проклятая Белла Свон. Проклятый Карлайл. Все, блядь, просто все чертовски проклятые!

Я выбежал из дома, проносясь мимо Эммета и Джаспера, прежде чем они смогли открыть свои рты. Я слышал, как они смеялись надо мной, когда я сел в машину. Прикрыв двери своего сознания, чтобы не слышать их мысли, я выехал на дорогу, показывая им из окна средний палец.

Как такое могло случиться? Белла Свон смогла отравить мое существование менее чем за месяц. Я, Эдвард Каллен. Мне сто семь лет. Чертовски горячий вампир. И я позволил какой-то восемнадцатилетней девчонке-человеку разрушить меня. Ну уж нет! С меня хватит! Хлопнув по рулю машины, тем самым закрепив свою решимость, я помчался к дому Беллы. Мы должны уже наконец разобраться со всем этим дерьмом. Больше никаких чертовых игр. Мне нужны ответы. Черт, я должен знать ответы, иначе я сойду с ума.

Она изменяла мне? Подождите, как я вообще могу думать, что она мне изменяла, прошла всего лишь неделя после того, как я произнес все это дерьмо на счет девушки, а перед этим, блядь, она даже толком не ходила по городу. Мы не знали друг друга до того, как она переехала в Форкс, и я не думаю, что она вела жизнь куртизанки перед этим.

Думать обо всем этом дерьме и не сойти с ума было просто нереально. Почему меня это все так беспокоит? Конечно же, у нее были молодые люди до меня. Что, черт возьми, было не так со мной?

Мне пришлось резко ударить по тормозам, потому что я был так занят спорами с самим с собой, что чуть не проскочил дом Беллы. Блядь, мне срочно нужно взять эту злость под контроль. Белла наверняка подумает, что я окончательно сошел с ума, если прокричу ей в лицо все это дерьмо о ее прошлых парнях. Кажется, мне совершенно не нравилась идея делиться Беллой. Мы обязательно должны обсудить с ней этот вопрос.

Я громко выдохнул, обдумывая свои мысли. Был ли я готов встречаться с ней? А что если она спросит о моих прошлых отношениях, девушках? Что ж, это будет легко, у меня никогда не было отношений. Знаю, что это обманчивая фраза, но я бы не врал на этот счет. А вот если она спросит о моих сексуальных партнершах, это будет действительно печально. Мой чертов список сожжет ее заживо.

К черту все. Прошлое - это прошлое. Я не смогу ничего сделать, чтобы изменить его. А теперь вернемся к насущным проблемам. Белла беременна? Так, мне нужно срочно узнать точный ответ на этот вопрос.

Я вышел из машины и увидел Беллу, сидевшую на своей лестнице перед домом и любовавшуюся… эм… облачным днем. Увидев меня, Белла помахала рукой и отложила книгу, которую держала в руках. Улыбка медленно заняла свое почетное место на ее лице. Эхом в моей голове отзывались голоса, напоминавшие мне события прошедших недель. Была ли это до сих пор игра? Играла ли она со мной? Ну и, наконец, как парень может спросить девочку о том, принимает ли она противозачаточные? Или еще хуже, детка, ты с кем-нибудь трахалась во время нашей интрижки? И если да, ты предохранялась?

\- Привет, Эдвард, - застенчиво произнесла Белла.

И почему эта застенчивость такая милая, блядь? Все эти мысли прямой дорогой проскочили к моему члену.

\- Привет, Белла, выглядишь уже лучше, не такая зеленая.

\- Ты думаешь? – опустив голову, она уставилась себе под ноги. – Мне жаль, что так вышло… постыдная ситуация, слишком много меня тогда тошнило.

\- И как ты? Уже покончила с этим дерьмом? – спросил я.

\- Боже, я надеюсь на это. Меня уже не выворачивало два дня, - гордо заявила она.

Я усмехнулся как полный идиот. Ведь это что-то значило… нет? Блядь, наверное, я просто должен задать свой вопрос прямо без выкрутасов.

\- Эм… Белла… Мне тут просто стало интересно…

\- Я действительно соскучилась по тебе, Каллен, - мягко произнесла она.

Казалось, она говорила честно, и, черт подери, она была такая горячая. Ладно, вопрос может и подождать.

\- Я тоже соскучился по тебе, Свон.

Черт, я только что сказал это? Клянусь, я никогда в жизни не скучал по кому- то. Этот разговор был полностью неизведанной для меня территорией, но я уже привык к тому, что практически все разговоры с Беллой были странными и новыми для меня. Возможно, я расту как человек, а не как вампир. Культурно осведомленный и эмоционально устойчивый вампир.

Боже мой, я превращаюсь в полного придурка или же это состояние нормального человеческого парня? Не имею ни малейшего понятия, потому что у меня никогда не было девушки. Между прочим, я до сих пор в ожидании буклетика с инструкциями. Обязательно проверю почту по возвращении домой, или же попрошу Джаспера переслать мне копию.

Она поднялась, и я уже ничего не смог с собой поделать – мне нужно было сократить дистанцию между нами. Прошло слишком много времени – чертовски изнурительная неделя вдали от нее, я нуждался в том, чтобы прикоснуться к ней.

Захватив ее в свои объятия, я зарылся носом в ее волосы. Меня совершенно не волновал тот факт, что яд буквально обжигал мне рот, когда ее запах обволок меня. Я чувствовал себя дома, поэтому я снова вдохнул ее аромат. Черт, это романтическое дерьмо, связанное с запахом и вдыханием его, уже стало обыденным делом для меня, если Белла была рядом.

Ее руки проделали путь от моих лопаток вниз по позвоночнику и обратно. Теперь был ее черед вздыхать в мою грудь. Просунув свои руки под мою футболку, Белла медленно и нежно прикасалась к моей холодной коже, отчего та начинала гореть. Это чертовски приятно.

Наши губы встретились, и мне захотелось буквально съесть ее. Я забыл, зачем сюда приехал, и мне уже было наплевать на это, особенно после того, как мой язык проскользнул к ней в рот.

Атаковав ее губы, я почувствовал, как она прильнула своим телом ко мне. Белла простонала в мой рот, откидывая голову назад. Черт, почему она всегда подставляет мне свое горло? Мне так чертовски сильно хочется укусить ее, я с трудом могу бороться с этим чувством. Однако я сумел подарить ее шее долгий и томный поцелуй. Ее снова пробила мелкая дрожь, а мой член тем временем был болезненно готовым к бою, а губы переполнены ядом… и я, блядь, все еще стою на Беллиной подъездной дороге, буквально трахаясь с ней на улице.

Неожиданно я ощутил тепло на своей коже, которое не чувствовал ранее. Сначала я подумал, что перегрелся, потому что Белла наконец-то нашла дорожку к моему восставшему другу, начиная поглаживать его через джинсовую ткань. Но потом она вдруг остановилась и отскочила от меня. Между ее бровями залегла глубокая морщина, и она шокировано уставилась на меня, дико быстро моргая. Взмахнув руками, она потерла несколько раз свои глаза. Но все равно продолжила пялиться на меня.

\- О святое дерьмо! – прокричал я, сделав отчаянный рывок к ее дому. Я запнулся о чертов стул на террасе и буквально свалился лицом на пол. Подняв его, я поставил стул на место. Запрыгнув на ступени, я помчался вверх к дверям, открыл их, буквально сдирая с петель, и вбежал внутрь дома. Белла все еще стояла с широко открытым ртом перед своим домом. Мне кажется, у нее даже текла слюна с нижней губы. Не могу быть уверенным в этом, потому что чертово солнце буквально прожигало мне глаза.

Прекрасно, просто чертовски прекрасно… может, она не заметила ничего или, может, я просто ослепил ее своим диско свечением?

И что, черт подери, мне сказать ей? Ох, Белла, знаешь, я так люблю блестки, и прямо перед своим приходом к тебе я намазал все свое тело флакончиком от Shimmer? Интересно, они делают такие продукты? Твою мать, Каллен, кого вообще беспокоит, делают ли они такие продукты или нет! В любом случае, она тебе не поверит.

\- Твою мать, - пробормотал я уже вслух, расхаживая по комнате и обдумывая дальнейшие действия Беллы, а зайдет ли она вообще внутрь? Кажется, проблемы только удваиваются. Теперь у меня вообще ничего не было под контролем.

Присев на ее диван, я схватился руками за голову. Я, блядь, загнан в угол. Услышав скрип дверей, я увидел, как Белла вошла внутрь. Я уже практически был готов сбежать, вот только не знал куда.

\- Эммм, Эдвард? – она стояла передо мной немножко запутанная и с отупевшим взглядом на лице, - есть ли что-то, что я должна знать?

\- О да, ты знаешь, я как раз собирался посмотреть игру по телевизору, присоединишься? – я, наконец, позволил себе заткнуться, потому что осознавал, что выгляжу конкретным тупицей, но что, черт возьми, мне нужно сказать ей! Может, она вообще не хочет поднимать эту тему. Я решил углубиться в поиски телевизионного пульта на диване.

\- Эдвард, что, черт возьми, это было?

Прикидываемся идиотом.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Белла?

\- Ты был похож на шарик с дискотеки, когда солнце коснулось твоего лица.

Оу, дерьмо, она определенно заметила блестяшки.

\- У меня солнечная болезнь, - вылетело у меня изо рта, прежде чем я смог профильтровать ситуацию.

Она лишь фыркнула.

\- Что? Да пошел ты, Эдвард, ты такой засранец! Нет ни единой болезни в мире, которая бы заставила тебя выглядеть, как девушка из Вегаса, окунувшаяся в бассейн блестящего крема!

\- Эм… ты знаешь, мне нужно уйти, - я поднялся, но у Беллы явно были другие планы. Она усадила меня обратно на диван, толкая в грудь руками. Хорошо, я бы, конечно, мог обойти ее, но мне хотелось знать, почему же она не убегает от меня в обратном направлении.

Плюхнувшись рядом со мной на диван, она села так, что ее ноги касались моих. Странно, что она не боится прикасаться ко мне. Ну, возможно, эта зараза передается касательным путем?

\- Хорошо, Эдвард, к черту все это дерьмо. Я, конечно, понимаю, что наши отношения нельзя назвать нормальными, - глубоко вздохнув, она пробежалась пальцами по своим волосам. – Я даже не знаю, могу ли я называть то, что происходит между нами, отношениями, но ты мне чертовски сильно нравишься, Каллен, и если что-то не так с тобой или просто что угодно… ты можешь поделиться со мной всем.

\- Эм, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Белла.

\- Все это не было хорошей идеей. Ты чертовски странный, Каллен, и я не знаю почему, но по какой-то причине я не могу держаться от тебя вдалеке. Эта прошлая неделя была просто отвратительна. Я действительно скучала по тебе, - произнесла Белла, облокачиваясь на спинку дивана и скрещивая руки на груди. Она что, надулась? Что бы она ни сделала, это было чертовски горячо и работало прекрасным импульсом для подергиваний члена.

Развернувшись ко мне, Белла уставилась на меня.

\- Давай же, Каллен, почему ты замерцал, когда солнце коснулось тебя?

\- Замерцал? Какое интересное слово.

\- У меня еще очень много смешных слов в запасе для тебя, ты хочешь поиграть, Каллен?

\- Нет, все и так замечательно, - сказал я, заткнувшись, мне не хотелось слушать остальные ее теории. Последний раз, когда она рассказала мне свои теории, все сошлось к тому, что она думала, будто я притворяюсь вампиром. Может, на этот раз я буду волком? К черту все это дерьмо.

\- О, Каллен, это что, вызов? Мне кажется, мне удастся тебя разговорить, - прошептала она мне в ухо.

\- Думай, как тебе угодно, Свон, - ответил я, отворачиваясь от нее.

\- Ну все, Каллен, игра началась, детка, - пробурчала она и одним неловким движением приземлилась на мои колени.

\- Можешь делать все, что желаешь, Свон, я не сдамся, - стиснув зубы, я уставился на нее, буравя Беллу взглядом. Тем более, я полностью был уверен, что правда заставит ее убежать от меня как можно дальше.

Она усмехнулась действительно устрашающим смехом, посылающим холодную волну антипатии или, возможно, страха вдоль моего позвоночника. И меня снова вернули в чертовски тупую игру. Я должен был взять свои шарниры в руки, чтобы мне не пришлось из-за них выглядеть слюнтяем.

Белла прижалась ко мне действительно близко, порхая своими губами возле моего уха и нашептывая:

\- Это твой выбор, Каллен, скажи мне, почему ты был Мистер Блестяшка, или я вытяну из тебя признание.

Она подула мне в ухо, и это дыхание прошлось по моей шее, щекам и дошло прямо до своей точки – носа. Теперь и мой дружок решил показать всем, что он жив, а в моей крови забурлил коктейль из дикой похоти и страсти. Я мог ощущать, как трещит моя сила воли, прямо на глазах.

\- И это все, на что ты способна, Свон? – прокряхтел я.

Я должен был держать свой рот на замке.

\- Что ты, Каллен, я всего лишь начала, - выдохнула она мне в лицо. Каждый волосок на моем теле поднялся. Она двигалась медленно и соблазнительно. Ее руки ласкали мою грудь через тонкий слой футболки, останавливаясь и играя с сосками, пока те не напряглись под ее прикосновениями.

Облизнув свои губы, Белла решила пройтись ими вниз по моей шее, оставляя за собой нежные поцелуи и маленькие укусы. Я чувствовал себя так, как будто в любое мгновение разорвусь на кусочки.

\- Ты уже готов говорить, Каллен? – прошептала она.

Мое горло буквально слиплось.

\- Эм, пожалуй, нет, - сказал я фальшивым голоском. Бесподобно, наверняка я был чертовски убедителен.

Она опустила свой вес на мои бедра, прижимаясь своим центром к моему члену.

\- Как поживаешь, Каллен? Кажется, ты немножко возбудился?

Все, что я мог делать, это стонать и поднимать свои бедра навстречу ей, но эта маленькая соблазнительница опустилась мне на колени, и то трение, которого я только что так страстно желал, уже нависало передо мной, оно было сверху меня.

\- Не так быстро, детка, - прорычала она, - мне нужны ответы на мои вопросы, прежде чем я позволю тебе это.

Ответы на вопросы... разве у меня были какие-то вопросы? В данный момент я не могу вспомнить ни одного из них!

\- И до сих пор мы не говорим... что ж, давай посмотрим, что мы сможем с этим сделать, мистер Блестяшка.

Белла немного приподнялась, и теперь она всего лишь чуть-чуть прикасалась ко мне своим телом, сводя меня с ума. Ее пальчики продвинулись к концу моей футболки, и, поддев ее, Белла сняла ее через мою шею, тем самым вызывая во мне бурю эмоций.

Перегнувшись через меня так, что ее тело не коснулась и миллиметра моей кожи, она захватила мой сосок себе в рот, заставляя меня стонать. Поняв, что мне нравится, она сделала то же самое со вторым соском. Черт, мне нужен ее ротик на моем члене.

Я попытался взять ее за груди, но она заблокировала мои движения своими руками, отталкиваясь от меня и поднимая голову вверх.

\- Нет, нет… Мистер Блестяшка… до тех пор, пока ты не выйдешь на чистую воду, - указала Белла пальцем, соскальзывая на пол по моим коленям. Она расположилась прямо между моих ног. Мой член выпрямился, предоставляя Белле лучший вид.

\- Ммм, Каллен, кажется, тебе не очень комфортно. Может, если мне расстегнуть эту кнопку, тебе станет лучше? Тебе понравится это?

\- Мммм, угу, - промычал я. Черт, я тут мычу и стону, как девчонка-подросток.

Посмотрев затуманенными глазами вверх на меня, Белла медленно расстегнула кнопку на джинсах.

\- Оу, наверное, этот замок тоже нужно немножко ослабить, ты так не думаешь?

Иисус, я точно помру. Кивая в знак согласия, я старался быть настолько быстрым в ответе, насколько вообще мог. Болезненно медленно Белла потянула молнию вниз. Ну хотя бы мой член может немножко подышать.

Она подарила мне дьявольскую усмешку.

\- Эдвард, тебе должно быть и вправду некомфортно. Скажи мне то, что я хочу знать, и я позабочусь о твоей большой проблеме.

Белла взяла мою руку и обернула свои губы вокруг моего пальца. Я мог чувствовать, как ее язык обволакивает его. Она начала сосать палец сильнее, поднимаясь вверх и немного корябая его своими зубами.

\- Черт, Свон… так хорошо!

\- Давай же, Каллен, я знаю, что ты хочешь меня, - сказала она, улыбаясь, и начала расстегивать свою белую блузку, которая благополучно скатилась по ее плечам вниз, оказавшись на моих ногах. На ней был надет кружевной прозрачный лифчик. Покачнувшись вперед, она прошлась своими грудями по моей груди, наклоняясь к моим губам. Я видел, как напряглись ее соски.

Она медленно выводила меня из себя. И сделав ход конем, она полностью подалась своим телом ко мне. Ее губы встретились с моими, и она настойчиво проскользнула своим языком мне в рот.

Святое дерьмо. Белла вжалась бедрами в мой член, покачиваясь то вверх, то вниз. Она только что хрюкнула от удовольствия или это был я? Черт, я точно кончу прямо себе в трусы, но неожиданно она остановилась и снова слезла с меня. Мое сознание вернулось в тот первый день на урок биологии. Блядь, она снова собирается сделать это. Она возвела меня к вершине, а теперь оставляет обжиматься с самим собой.

Открыв глаза, я увидел, как Белла стягивает мои боксеры. Святое дерьмо, она не остановилась! Боже,

я чертовски люблю эту девчонку. Я хотел ее. Все мое тело и мысли были связаны с ней. Похоть затмила мне мозги. Я скажу ей все, что она захочет знать. Я готов расколоться перед ней. Эта женщина должна работать секретным агентом! Она бы выбила любую тайну из каждого.

Наконец мои боксеры были на своем месте – коленях. Подняв свою голову, Белла вновь уставилась на меня, затем поднесла палец к своим губам, и я, словно завороженный, наблюдал за тем, как она медленно высунула язык изо рта и облизала весь палец, при этом обильно выделяя слюни. Мой член просто горел от желания.

\- Скажи это, Эдвард. Кто ты? – соблазнительно произнесла она, обвивая своими руками мой член. Это было слишком, слишком много. Я был окружен. Она может делать все что угодно со мной.

\- Отлично, я больше не могу выносить всего этого, Свон. Я чертов вампир и я чертовски сильно люблю тебя и хочу, блядь, на тебе жениться!

Белла замерла, я замер, время остановилось.

Я только что произнес все это дерьмо вслух? Это уж точно не были вещи, которые мне хотелось сказать. Боже мой, скажите, что я только что не сказал это вслух? Пускай это останется в моей голове!

Кажется, я окончательно вылетел из игры.

\- Эм… можем ли мы разобрать каждое из твоих заявлений по очереди? – заикаясь, проговорила Белла.

Черт, черт, черт... Могу ли я забрать это дерьмо обратно? Я ведь не сказал Белле, что являюсь вампиром, что я, черт возьми, люблю ее и, что еще хуже, хочу жениться на ней? Откуда все это дерьмо взялось? В особенности свадебное. Свадьба? Не думаю, что я когда-либо говорил это слово прежде. Я даже не мог понять, является ли это слово частью моего словарного запаса, и оно так легко вылетело из моего рта.

Иисус!

Рот Беллы был открыт, а ее рука все еще обхватывала мою эрекцию, которая постепенно уменьшалась на глазах. Думаю, пришло время натянуть свои боксеры назад. Это не тот разговор, который хочется вести с членом наружу. Вообще-то, честно говоря, это вообще не был разговор, который мне хотелось заводить. Может, мне просто нужно убежать. Черт, именно сейчас идеальное время использовать свою вампирско-шаманскую магию. Но у Беллы есть чертов иммунитет к этому.

\- Эм, Свон, не могла бы ты отпустить мой… эм… член, - промямлил я, потому что ее хватка становилась сильнее и сильнее.

\- Оу, прости, - сказала она нервно.

Она освободила мой опустившийся член, и я буквально подпрыгнул, надевая на себя джинсы с трусами. Белла взяла футболку и быстро натянула ее на себя. Блядь, я просто умираю от неведения.

Как только мы оба были одеты, я оказался в ситуации полного непонимания, что же нам делать дальше. Сев обратно на диван, я начал рассматривать свои руки. Белла присоединились ко мне, но на этот раз наши тела не соприкасались. Краем глаза я мог видеть, как она закусывает свою губу.

Кажется, ей было так же некомфортно, как и мне.

Она прочистила горло.

\- Что ж, Каллен, на счет… эм… боже мой, я даже не знаю, что мне сказать?

\- Уж я тем более, - пробурчал я, - хочешь, чтобы я извинился?

Она уставилась на меня.

\- За что тебе передо мной извиняться?

\- Я не знаю? – сказал я правду.

\- Эм, ты действительно думаешь, что ты вампир?

О черт, мы снова вернулись к этому дерьму про лживого вампира. С меня хватит, я больше не могу это выносить. Я настоящий чертов вампир, и сейчас она увидит, насколько я реален. Переведя свой взгляд на нее, я увидел, как ее коричневые глаза расширились и она отодвинулась дальше от меня, не рассчитав расстояние и упав с дивана.

Медленно поднявшись, я пошел за ней, пока она уползала от меня по полу. Если бы ей вообще удалось убежать от меня. Все это дерьмо сегодня кончится. Она должна увидеть меня настоящего. Никакой больше возни в этом дерьме не будет. Я собирался расставить все перед ней по полочкам, показать свои… эмм… клыки. А потом мы увидим, захочет ли она остаться рядом со мной.

\- Каллен, что, черт возьми, происходит, - пропищала она, загнанная мною в угол, я же лишь ухмылялся, словно маньяк.

\- Смотри, Белла, - я решил, что лучше называть ее по имени. Мне было нечего терять. Ну, наверное, кроме нее самой, и эта маленькая мысль слишком сильно пугала меня. – Время выложить карты на стол.

Она уперлась руками в мою грудь.

\- Мы можем пропустить эту вампирскую тему. Я знаю, что настаивала раньше, но мне, правда, без разницы, кто ты на самом деле…

\- Белла, мы больше не будем ничего пропускать. На протяжении прошедшей недели я сводил себя с ума, потому что решил опустить некоторые вещи, некоторые действительно важные вещи, и я не собираюсь делать это снова, - прошипел я.

Боже, мне срочно нужно успокоиться.

Белла выглядела немного озадачено.

\- О чем ты говоришь?

Я простонал. Этот глупый разговор уводил от нужной темы, но черт, именно этот вопрос я и хотел задать ей с самого начала. Это и была причина моего приезда сюда.

\- К черту все, ну после танца… ну ты понимаешь… мы, эээ, когда все дошло до предела… черт… мы… - отвернувшись от нее, я сжал челюсти, - боже, ты должно быть подумала, что я какой-то ребенок, - прорычал я на одном дыхании. – К черту, Белла…

\- Боже, Эдвард, выпей, что ли, таблетку какую-нибудь, чтобы успокоиться, и выпусти это из себя.

Между прочим, ты все еще тинэйджер, – усмехнулась она.

Дерьмо, она все-таки слушала мои речи о подростковом периоде.

\- Эмм.

Отличный ответ.

\- Может, тебе принести стакан воды? Или что-то еще? Ты выглядишь так, как будто вот-вот расплачешься, – произнесла она, поглаживая мое плечо.

Я пробежался рукой по своим волосам.

\- Я не собираюсь плакать, - промямлил я, - и все это подростковое дерьмо прошло много времени назад.

\- Да? Подожди, о чем ты, черт возьми, говоришь? Подростковое дерьмо… Эдвард, ты чертовски сильно меня запутываешь. Сначала ты вываливаешь все это странное дерьмо на меня, а потом отказываешь объясниться. Возвратись уже к своему тупому вопросу, который ты хотел задать.

Я простонал.

\- Даже я ничего до сих пор не понял, но… черт… мой вопрос, так я просто спрошу тебя об этом, но ты обещаешь мне, что не обидишься, о,кей?

\- Конечно, Эдвард, что бы это ни было… просто задай уже этот чертов вопрос. Ты сводишь меня с ума.

\- Я свожу тебя с ума. Умоляю, Белла, прошедшая неделя далась мне с большим трудом, - мой голос поднялся на несколько тонов вверх, переходя на крик.

Она прервала меня.

\- Какого черта, Эдвард? Я была той самой, которая была больна! – всплеснула она руками и поднялась с дивана, - забудем об этом… просто спроси, Эдвард.

\- Поверь мне, я знаю, что ты болела, - пробормотал я. Белла продолжала сверлить меня взглядом, и я сломался, выплескивая из себя все это дерьмо, кривляясь с каждым словом, вылетевшим из моего рта,

\- супер, ты беременна?

Несколько секунд Белла молчала, а потом разразилась смехом. Правда, громким смехом, настолько громким, что все ее тело начало трястись и слезы покатились из глаз вниз по лицу. Пройдя мимо меня, Белла завалилась на диван. Это не была реакция, которую я ожидал увидеть. Черт, я не знал вообще, чего мне ожидать, но я был уверен, что она не начнет смеяться. Сев на диван, я наблюдал за ней.

\- О чем, черт тебя побери, ты говоришь? – прильнув ко мне, Белла приводила в порядок свое дыхание. Очень рад, что смог настолько повеселить ее.

\- Господи, Белла, ты позволила мне заниматься с тобой сексом без… потом в школе ты съела тонны еды, а потом тебя рвало… мне действительно очень жаль тебя… и какого черта ты продолжаешь смеяться?

\- О мой Бог, - выдохнула она. - О, Эдвард…

\- Ты до сих пор не ответила на чертов вопрос.

\- Святое дерьмо, Эдвард, я не идиотка. Ты действительно думаешь, что я могла переспать с тобой без защиты? Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, я не беременная.

\- Ты уверена? – промямлил я.

\- Да, господи, я пью таблетки.

\- О святое дерьмо, спасибо, Господи, - выдохнул я, облокачиваясь на спинку дивана и начиная наконец успокаиваться.

\- У меня некое чувство того, что я должна быть злой на тебя, но выражение твоего лица… я имею в виду… черт, должно быть, твоя неделя тоже была не лучшей. Я заболела и буквально обрыгала всего тебя. Кроме того, Эдвард, Боже, ты что, ничего не знаешь? Это просто невозможно, чтобы я забеременела… ну просто на таком раннем этапе нет признаков, - подняв голову, она усмехнулась, - почему ты просто не спросил меня, была ли я на таблетках, мм, дорогой?

\- Кажется, я полностью теряю контроль над собой, когда ты рядом. Мои мозги отказываются работать.

\- Думаю, я могу понять это, - сказала она, улыбаясь, - что ж, ответ на свой вопрос ты уже услышал, давай вернемся к моему. Так как мы ничего не пропускаем… вернемся к теме вампира, что ты думал, когда говорил, что уже давно не тинэйджер?

\- Эм…

\- Забудь об этом подростковом дерьме, Эдвард. Давай вернемся к вампирам, - настаивала она.

Я снова вздохнул.

\- Возраст прямо связан с темой вампиров.

\- Тебе всегда обязательно быть таким загадочным, Эдвард? – закатив глаза, произнесла Белла.

\- Нет, но подобные разговоры не случаются со мной в повседневной жизни. Вообще-то, у меня никогда не было похожих разговоров.

\- О, думаешь у меня были? Конечно, ведь именно так я провожу свои будние дни, я разговариваю о вампирах со всеми вокруг. У меня столько друзей, которые считают себя вампирами, - пробурчала она.

\- Вообще-то, они у тебя действительно есть, - прошептал я.

\- О, Эдвард пытается веселиться.

\- Ха-ха, я выгляжу так, будто насмехаюсь? – прорычал я, надувая ноздри, блядь, этот разговор уходил в никуда.

\- Оу, - промычала она, вздымая руки в воздух, - может, нам стоит пропустить эту тему и перейти к другим твоим признаниям.

\- Нет, я больше ничего не пропускаю. Просто дай мне несколько секунд. Знаешь, это не так-то просто, - выдохнул я.

\- Мистер Блестяшка, может, хватит тормозить? Вторая половина дня выдалась чертовски странной, более того, я начинаю быть голодной. Давай просто остановимся на этой теме, а вернемся к ней как-нибудь потом… - она стихла, - просто ответь мне, Каллен, то, что ты сказал ранее, это все правда?

Я не знал, был ли я готов к этому разговору. Нет, я определенно не был готов, особенно к разговору о моем последнем предложении. Может, нам лучше поговорить о вампирах? Это самое легкое из трех предложений, вылетевших из моего рта.

Я так устал от всего этого.

\- Каллен, ты хотя бы слушаешь меня?

\- Я не говорил того, что не чувствую, - выплюнул я, впиваясь в Беллу взглядом.

Святое дерьмо, я действительно люблю ее. Она подходит мне идеально, она равна мне… ммм, может, я не был равен ей, потому что в чертовой игре она постоянно ведет в счете. Да что уж там, с самого начала я и мой монстр были далеки от Беллы.

Накручивая прядь волос на свой палец, Белла переместилась на диване. Я заметил, как она быстро покачивает одной ногой, явно нервничая.

\- Оу, ммм, понимаешь… эм, ну… я… черт, - она остановилась, пробегаюсь рукой по своим волосам. Я переживал за нее, потому что мне нравились ее волосы, а в данный момент она буквально вырывала их с корнями. – Да пошло оно, Каллен, думаю, что я тоже тебя люблю.

Мои глаза буквально вылетели из орбит. Я не знал, что говорить. Это, конечно, не был самый романтичный способ признания в любви человеку, но я думаю, что мне не стоит быть таким привередливым. Она говорила правду? Я должен наслаждаться каждой секундой времени с ней, потому что как только я расскажу ей всю правду о себе и покажу ей, что я действительно настоящий вампир, Белла унесет свои ноги от меня.

Она улыбнулась мне.

\- И, знаешь, касательно иных твоих признаний… мне наплевать. Если ты думаешь, что ты вампир, я могу смириться с этим, думаю, что мне понравятся ролевые игры с клыками и остальным вампирским дерьмом.

Я снова не знал, как ответить на это… она мне поверит, когда я наконец скажу ей правду? Прямо сейчас это не выглядит так, что она поверила во всю вампирскую чушь. Думаю, мне все-таки придется укусить ее, чтобы она поняла, что я настоящий. Это я могу устроить.

\- Хорошо, Каллен, знаешь, ты немного пугаешь меня. Сидишь молча, с отупевшим взглядом на лице и стекающими слюнями изо рта.

Убрав яд с губ обратной стороной руки, я посмотрел на нее.

\- Оу, извиняюсь, я думал, что сказал достаточно до этого.

Белла вздохнула.

\- Ну да, ты выдал целую тираду.

Опустив голову, Белла усмехнулась. Я закатил глаза и уставился в потолок. Напряжение буквально чувствовалось в воздухе, поэтому я решил предпринять действие… словно тупая девчонка, я взял ее за руку и немного сжал ее. Белла выдохнула, прислоняясь своим телом ко мне. Несколько минут мы просто делили тишину вместе, пока ее телефон не испугал нас обоих.

Вытащив из своего кармана мобильник, она уставилась на него.

\- Дерьмо, это мой отец, эммм, я скоро вернусь.

Встав, она пошла на кухню. У меня не было никакого желания подслушивать, поэтому я решил включить музыку. Это, должно быть, самый странный день в моей весьма долгой жизни.

Несколькими минутами позже Белла вернулась в гостиную.

\- Это был мой папа, он уехал на несколько дней из города. Несколько туристов потерялись где-то к северу от города, так что он присоединился к поисковой службе. Он был не очень рад тому, что я буду одна, поэтому я сказала ему… эм… что не буду одна. Я не сказала ему, что буду с тобой, но сказала, что ко мне придет моя подруга, возможно, это будет Элис. Поэтому если ты все еще хочешь проводить со мной время, то все складывается здорово. Думаю, что у нас остались еще кое-какие темы для обсуждения.

\- О да, темы для обсуждения, - пробормотал я.

\- Это означает, что ты остаешься со мной?

\- Так обеспокоена тем, что останешься со мной наедине, Свон?

\- Естественно, но подожди, мы должны действительно закончить наш разговор о твоих ранних признаниях, - простонала она, закатив глаза, - помоги же мне закончить, Каллен, ведь это ты открыл свой большой рот! Ты задолжал мне объяснения.

\- Отлично, что ты хочешь знать? Я открытая книга, – черт бы меня побрал, во что я ввязываюсь?

\- Эм, давай вернемся к самому началу, разбирая все по порядку. Для начала про вампиров.

\- Эм, о,кей, что ты хочешь знать?

\- Ну это странно. То есть, ты… дерьмо… ты ведь не можешь по-настоящему думать, что ты вампир, верно?

Я вздохнул. И снова мы на этом месте.

\- Белла, я не знаю, как объяснить тебе все это дерьмо. Я не притворяюсь.

Она поморщила носом.

\- О, прекрати, Каллен, что за чушь ты несешь.

\- Я не притворяюсь. Я действительно вампир.

Белла начала что-то бормотать про себя, и я действительно не знал, что мне делать. Должен ли я забить на все и укусить ее? Хотя, не уверен, что нам это поможет.

\- Прости меня за все это, Белла, правда, если бы я был на твоем месте, я бы уже давно уносил ноги, – сказал я, присаживаясь обратно на диван.

\- Каллен, ты что, не слушал меня? Я сказала, что я, блядь, люблю тебя и мне не важно все остальное,

я не ухожу от тебя, - Белла провела пальчиками по моим волосам. – Просто все так быстро и непонятно, давай сбавим немного обороты?

\- И о чем ты думаешь, Свон?

\- Ну о том, что игра в шахматы поможет мне очистить голову от ненужных мыслей, Эдвард.

\- Правда? Я не знал, что ты играешь в шахматы! – я не мог поверить, что она хочет играть в шахматы.

Что за черт?

Белла рассмеялась.

\- Святое дерьмо, Эдвард, иногда ты кажешься набитым дураком, - встав, она потащила меня за собой.

– Пойдем наверх, - она зашипела, когда я наступил ей на ногу.

Споткнувшись, я услышал, как она усмехнулась. К черту все. Я сгреб Беллу в охапку и, используя свою магическую вампирскую силу скорости, понесся наверх по ступенькам. Она практически не дышала, когда я положил ее на кровать.

\- Уау, что, черт возьми, это было?

\- Я сказал тебе, Свон, я действительно вампир.

Она кивнула головой, но не думаю, что она мне поверила. В данный момент меня это не беспокоило. Я был в спальне Беллы, а она лежала на своей кровати. Сексуально улыбнувшись мне, она потащила меня на себя. И кто мог устоять перед этой женщиной?

\- Знаешь, прежде чем ты открыл свой рот, мы занимались приятными вещами…

Спустя две минуты Белла уже освобождала меня от одежды. Должен отметить, у нее прекрасные способности. Она усмехнулась мне.

\- Ты кажешься слишком одетой, - пробормотал я, обнажая ее прикрытые груди.

Она снова начала хихикать.

\- Отлично, Свон, и что, черт тебя подери, здесь смешного? – спросил я, стаскивая с нее футболку. Как только я взглянул на ее тело, то сразу же почувствовал уже знакомое мне тепло на коже.

\- О, Эдвард, твоя задница блестит.

\- Ну да, это является неотъемлемой частью вампирского существования. Я ничего не могу с этим поделать, - проворчал я, сдергивая ее трусики вниз.

\- Это вроде круто, - простонала она, проводя руками вниз и вверх по моей спине. Думаю, она была очарована сиянием моей кожи. Слава богу, солнце зашло и покинуло нашу комнату. Обвивая своими ногами мою талию, Белла подтолкнула вверх свои бедра, задевая мой член.

\- О да, трахни меня, мой вампир.

Я простонал, потому что был практически уверен, что она издевается надо мной, но моему монстру было без разницы, поэтому я решил просто следовать за ним. Мы вошли с ним в наш тесный и горячий туннель любви (прим. переводчика – такого описания входа я еще не читала).

\- О черт, Белла, - простонал я.

Мы поймали отличный темп.

\- Эдвард, на счет твоего последнего признания… - задыхалась она.

\- Ты спрашиваешь меня об этом сейчас... ооо, блядь... да, прямо там... - она закинула свои ноги вверх на мою талию, позволяя войти глубже в нее и сводя меня этим с ума. Мой монстр был неимоверно счастлив. Черт, я был невероятно счастлив.

\- Я думала… - она прокричала, когда я оказался внизу и ущипнул ее за клитор. – Черт… снова, Эдвард… ммм… да… блядь, если ты хочешь…. Мы можем поехать в Вегас… о, боже, я сейчас кончу, Эдвард!

\- Белла… ммм…

\- Поехали в Вегас и там поженимся, - простонала она в момент, когда я почувствовал, как ее стенки сжимаются вокруг моего члена.

Кончив, я прокричал.

\- Черт, да!

Подождите, что? Что? Она только что согласилась выйти за меня? Я только что согласился… Святое…

Подождите, подождите! Что? Она только что согласилась выйти за меня? Святое…

 _\- Поехали в Вегас и там поженимся, - простонала она в момент, когда я почувствовал, как ее стенки сжимаются вокруг моего члена._

 _\- Черт, да! Блядь, да, да!_

Иисус, в моей голове только что было эхо предыдущего разговора. Белла только что ответила "да" на мое предложение? Нет, подождите, кажется, это я согласился жениться на ней. Черт возьми, как всегда, я не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит.

\- Эдвард, - сказала Белла.

\- Что? – спросил я, посмотрев на нее, в то время как мое сознание было абсолютно чистым.

\- Несмотря на то, что ты мне жутко нравишься голым, тебе нужно одеться, если мы собираемся двигаться дальше, - произнесла она, кидая в мое лицо боксеры и штаны.

\- Верно, - согласился я, пытаясь вспомнить, как на себя одевать вещи. С каких пор все стало настолько сложным?

Я закончил со своими туфлями, Белла лишь усмехнулась и обняла меня, обхватывая руками за талию.

Черт, она прекрасно пахла.

\- Эдвард, ты уверен на счет этого?

Мне хотелось сказать «нет», но я понял, что уже слишком поздно. Моя нога застряла настолько глубоко в моем рту **(прим. переводчика – очередная метафора Эдварда),** что только хирурги могли извлечь ее. Тем более, я думаю, что если скажу Белле, как переживаю из-за всего того, что творится между нами, она хорошенько пнет меня своей ногой под зад.

\- Да, все отлично, - улыбнулся я. Покраснев, она подмигнула мне. Какое-то странное ощущение зародилось внутри меня, когда она сделала это. Что за черт?

\- Давай уже, наконец, выберемся отсюда, - сказала она, потащив меня вниз по лестнице. Я видел, как она оставила записку Чарли, в которой говорилось, что она у меня дома. Иисус, когда Чарли поймет, что вокруг него происходит, он точно выйдет на охоту за мной и пристрелит меня. Конечно, это ничего не изменит, но я практически уверен, что стоит ему узнать про брак его дочери с вампиром, он определенно придет за мной с косой.

Боже.

Белла взяла меня за руку, выводя из своего дома. Слава богам, солнце уже практически скрылось. Я бы не выдержал комментарии о моей блестящей попке. Белла усмехнулась, когда последний лучик солнца расположился на моих щеках.

\- Ты достаточно красивый, - прошептала она.

О, ура. И какой парень захочет услышать это о себе? Закатив глаза, я запрыгнул в машину. Белла закинула свою сумку на заднее сиденье. Святое дерьмо, это все по-настоящему. Я практически ощущал, как новая волна паники атакует меня. Мне следовало начать следить за всеми своими эмоциями, которые я испытывал рядом с Беллой. Уверен, я бы шокировал целый вампирский мир.

Оставшуюся часть дороги до моего дома мы не разговаривали. Я был слишком занят попытками выяснить, как мне скрыть все это дерьмо от Элис и всех остальных в своем чертовом доме. Меньше всего в отношениях мне были нужны мои родственники. Я вообще был не уверен в их реакции на мое желание жениться на человеческой девушке и ее согласие выйти замуж за вампира. Может, они будут думать, что Белла слишком глупая, раз согласилась выйти замуж за такого, как я. Святое дерьмо, все эти вещи меня изрядно достали.

Войдя в дом, мы сразу же направились в мою комнату. Мне казалось, что мы в безопасности, но в тот момент, когда я собирался открыть дверь, Элис выскочила из своей комнаты и утащила Беллу от меня, а та, в свою очередь, лишь пожала плечами в ответ. Я знал, что мне нет смысла пытаться выстоять против Элис, поэтому я решил войти в комнату и упаковать свои вещи. Конечно же, Джаспер уже сидел на моей кровати, играя с открытым презервативом.

\- Убирайся к чертям из моей комнаты, - прорычал я.

\- Что такое, маленький братец? – непринужденно спросил он, продолжая играть с презервативом в своей ладони.

\- Ничего, мы с Беллой просто решили смотаться отсюда на пару дней.

Его взгляд был немножко скептическим и с кучей вопросов. Я проигнорировал его, пытаясь найти в шкафах маленькую сумку. Забив ее вещами, я закрыл молнию, а Джаспер, наконец, заговорил:

\- Что-то происходит, Эдвард, - сказал он.

\- Нет, Джаспер, ничего не происходит, а даже если бы что-то и происходило, это не твое чертово дело, - прорычал я. – А теперь, если ты не возражаешь, я заберу свою девушку, чтобы мы могли немного расслабиться и отдохнуть.

Толкнув его плечом, я прошел мимо, не уверен, но кажется, я услышал от него что-то о ставках на аутсайдера в этой игре. Должно быть, я уже начинаю фантазировать. Буквально затылком я чувствовал какую-то шалость, обернувшись, я увидел сияющее лицо Джаспера и в следующий момент ощутил презерватив на своей голове. Я зарычал, открывая дверь своей комнаты, и прокричал имя Беллы.

\- Защищенный секс – это лучший секс, - рассмеялся он.

Чертов Джаспер.

Когда Белла, наконец, вышла из комнаты Элис, у нее было чертовски странное выражение лица. Я не мог сказать, стеснялась ли она, была ли возбуждена или же ей было скучно, может быть, она выглядела счастливой, может, нет? Стрельнув глазами в Элис, я дал ей понять о своем отношении к данной ситуации. Что, черт возьми, происходит со всеми вокруг?

\- Давай просто уберемся отсюда, - выдохнул я. Взяв ее за руку, я буквально потащил ее вниз по лестнице. Выйдя из дома, мы моментально оказались возле моей машины, а через несколько секунд уже неслись по дороге в Лас Вегас, чтобы пожениться… святое дерьмо!

\- Что ж, Эдвард, - тихо прошептала Белла, косясь на меня.

\- Эм, да, - выдохнул я. У нее до сих пор было это странное выражение на лице. Я начал беспокоиться, что же сказала ей Элис, но решил пропустить стадию выяснения, потому что это будет безопасней для меня самого. Я просто не хотел этого знать.

\- Как кто-то может стать вампиром? Ты просто проходишь тест на веб-сайте или заполняешь какую-то карточку со своим именем? У вас есть какие-то встречи?

Я простонал. Чертово дерьмо о притворных вампирах. Возможно, мне стоит поговорить с ней о том, что было с Элис. Это точно не может быть хуже, чем разговор о ненастоящих вампирах.

\- Боже, Белла, я не заполнял никакую карту, и я никогда не проходил чертовы тесты.

\- Что ж, а как тогда? – спросила она, пытаясь быть серьезной, однако она выглядела так, будто бы еле сдерживала смех, кусая свои щеки изнутри.

\- Смотри, Белла, в сотый раз тебе говорю, что я настоящий вампир. О, япона мать… - я был загнан в угол. Я, конечно, мог бы сказать ей, что состою в сообществе вампиров-притворяшек или же просто мог сказать ей правду. Я снова вздохнул, что уже начало входить в привычку. – Я был превращен еще в ранних двадцатых, когда умирал от испанки.

\- Превращен…

\- Да, превращен. Меня укусил другой вампир, мое тело было переполнено ядом, я умер, а когда очнулся после трех дневного сна, я уже был вампиром, - не знаю, почему я не сказал, что вампир, обративший меня, это Карлайл. Могу сделать это и позже.

Сжимая губы, Белла кивнула. Кажется, она до сих пор не верила мне, но я сделал все, что было в моих силах на данный момент. Думаю, эффективней было бы остановить машину и высосать из нее все это дерьмо.

\- Так сколько тебе лет?

\- Эм, семнадцать.

\- Какого черта, Эдвард... когда ты уже… сколько раз ты уже перескочил этот вопрос или когда? Ты

только что сказал, что…

Я прервал ее.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, мне будет 109 лет в июне.

\- Хм, ты неплохо выглядишь для такого старичка.

Вы, наверняка, думаете, что услышав от кого-то, что вам 109 лет, человек просто убежит, но Белла даже глазом не моргнула.

Я закатил глаза.

\- Что ж, спасибо, Белла, - прочистив горло, я ждал остальных вопросов. Она лишь уставилась вперед, закусывая губу. – Ты не хочешь спросить о моей диете?

\- Зачем… вампиры пьют кровь, верно?

\- Эм, да… - что вообще происходит с этой девчонкой? Она просто не может не бояться меня. Кажется, мне уже пора понять, что она не будет меня бояться. Я просто не понимал ее.

\- Тогда почему у меня должен возникнуть вопрос на эту тему?

\- Ну разве ты не боишься, что я просто наклонюсь и укушу тебя? – спросил я, поднимая свои брови и вглядываясь в ее глаза.

Она скрестила свои руки на груди.

\- Ты уже сделал это, и ничего не случилось, кроме того, что это было жутко эротично, - покраснела она, когда эти слова вылетели из ее рта.

И она была права! Это было чертовски эротично!

Прислонившись к окну, она закрыла глаза. Совсем скоро ее дыхание выровнялось, и она погрузилась в сон. А я углубился в свои мысли, раздумывая над тем, куда же я себя завел. Мы действительно ехали пожениться? Она действительно так меня желала? А желал ли я ее или же это был просто крик в порыве страсти?

Я бросил мимолётный взгляд на спящую рядом со мной девушку. Ее лицо было наполовину прикрыто длинными вьющимися каштановыми волосами. И снова это странное чувство в моем желудке, как только я позволил своим глазам пропутешествовать по ней. Клянусь, если это странное дерьмо с моим желудком не прекратится в ближайшее время, мне снова придется поговорить с Карлайлом. Эта мысль заставила меня содрогнуться. Я не знаю, смогу ли я выдержать еще один разговор с Карлайлом.

По каким-то непонятным мне причинам, я был менее нервозным. Все это казалось таким… ну, в каком-то роде, правильным. Хорошо, возможно, я еще немного был на взводе. Я до сих пор не понимал, что этот человечек хотел от меня?

Несколькими милями позже машине потребовался бензин, и я уверен, что Белле тоже понадобится человеческая минутка, поэтому я завернул на заправку. Она проснулась, когда я заглушил машину. Потягиваясь на сиденье и вытягивая руки вперед, Белла стеснительно улыбнулась мне. Когда она проходила мимо меня на заправку, мне удалось шлепнуть ее по заднице, на что она лишь развернулась и подмигнула мне. Это подмигивание послало короткий, но мощный импульс прямо в мой член. Клянусь Богом, Белла сохраняла в своих руках полное управление моим монстром.

Белла позаботилась о своих "нуждах", а я о нуждах машины. Уже вскоре мы снова вернулись на трассу. Девушка была необычно тихой, и это немножко нервировало меня. Может, она хочет вернуться?

Хмм, почему-то эта мысль мне совершенно не понравилась. Может, я действительно любил ее.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил я.

\- Конечно, - сказала она, наклонившись вперед, чтобы включить музыку. Ее блузка приоткрылась так, что я смог увидеть вершину ее грудей. Голубой кружевной лифчик, который она носила, тоже был в зоне видимости. Мне захотелось наклониться к ее грудям и подарить им игривое сжатие, но Белла укусила бы меня за это. Мои глаза стали дикими, когда я почувствовал ее руку на своем бедре. Посмотрев вниз, я увидел, как ее пальчики вытанцовывают возле моего члена, который уже практически проснулся. Он никогда не сможет быть в стороне, когда дело касается Беллы.

Она продолжала свои шалости, заставляя меня вжаться в сиденье авто. Ее пальчики уже пробрались к моему члену, который стал невероятно твердым. Я простонал, когда она сжала меня через штаны, поглаживая верхушку большим пальцем.

\- Что ж, - пропела она, рассматривая меня, как кусок мяса. Я застонал, потому что в образе хищника Белла была очень горяча, - Эдвард, у тебя когда-нибудь был оральный секс за рулем?

Каждый мускул в моем теле окаменел, кроме челюсти, которая просто открылась, выпуская пару капель яда вниз на мой подбородок. Я что-то пробурчал, понимая: что бы ни вышло из моего рта, оно было просто нечленораздельно и не имело никакого смысла. Я снова начал разговаривать инопланетными языками. Она проигнорировала мою тупость и открыла кнопку моих джинсов, расстегивая «молнию».

\- Ты думаешь, что можешь продолжать вести машину? Я имею в виду, что авария, конечно же, не повредит большому мальчику-вампиру, но не думаю, что я или же твоя машина переживем это точно так же, - ухмыльнулась она, облизывая свои губы.

Кивнув, я почувствовал, как в горле встал странный ком, когда она вытянула мой член из боксеров и оголила головку, подпуская к ней свежий воздух. Эта ее дорожная идея была чертовски фантастической! Интересно, сколько часов орального секса может выдержать нормальный парень? Мое сознание уже улетело туда, где Белла будет бесконечно опускать свою голову вверх и вниз по моему члену.

Черт!

Я крепко ухватился за руль, пытаясь сфокусироваться на дороге. Я всегда неплохо справлялся с разными заданиями одновременно, но, по каким-то причинам, Белла разрушила мои стереотипы. Да, во всем виновата она.

\- Оу… черт, быстрее, детка, - простонал я. Я практически не мог открыть глаза. Она глубоко взяла меня в рот, а потом она, должно быть, заметила, что с вождением у меня небольшие проблемки. Я практически плавал по дороге то в одну сторону, то в другую. Вздохнув, Белла выпустила мой член из своего рта.

\- Эдвард, следи за дорогой или я остановлюсь, - прошипела она.

Мои глаза расширились, и я попытался выразить свой протест. Она усмехнулась, сжимая меня за бедро. Подтолкнув свои бедра вверх, я чертовски сильно сжал зубы. Я бы запихал зубочистки в глаза, чтобы они оставались открытыми, и вел машину, лишь бы Белла не останавливалась. Она решила продолжить с нежными поцелуями и полизываниями, а потом без какого-либо предупреждения она ослабила свое горло, сжав щеки и приняв меня во всю длину в свой рот, сильно посасывая при каждом движении.

\- Святое дерьмо, - прошипел я, находясь полностью у нее во рту, что заставило ее смеяться. Но я не кончил сейчас, я кончил сразу же потом. Мне казалось, что это был мой самый короткий оральный секс. Откинувшись назад на сиденье, я наблюдал за тем, как Белла взяла салфетки и помогла мне себя очистить. Она решила проглотить большую часть моей спермы, но какие-то капли все еще стекали вниз по моему обмякшему члену.

Белла до сих пор тихо посмеивалась.

\- Да-да… - проворчал я. – Почему бы тебе не сесть за руль, я сделаю то же самое тебе и посмотрю, как долго ты выдержишь.

Белла вскинула бровь вверх. Кажется, она была готова принять мое предложение.

Еще один раунд орального секса, потом быстрая стимуляция пальцами для Беллы, совместный раунд, где она расслабилась и я забылся тоже, а потом мы оказались в Вегасе. Больше никогда я не буду отклоняться от курса.

Я думал, что эмоции буквально разрушат меня, когда я увидел город грехов, но на самом деле, я был все еще слишком возбужден, чтобы меня заботило что-либо еще. Интересно, как я собираюсь пойти в город, чтобы заключить брак, когда солнце светит как сумасшедшее.

Мы плелись по улицам развлечений, и я неожиданно понял, что не зарезервировал отель. О, черт возьми, как я мог забыть такое! Боже мой!

\- О, Эдвард, у нас забронирована комната в Белажио (отель 5 звезд в Лас-Вегасе) - пробормотала Белла.

\- Правда?

\- Эм, да, я позвонила перед отъездом из дома.

По какой-то причине Белла разговаривала с окном в машине.

Я решил списать это на нервы или же на женские дела. Черт, если бы я знал, что с ней происходит. Но я все еще продолжал строить из себя немого. Интересно, сколько раз в день я могу использовать подобный метод?

Мне было любопытно, как она смогла зарезервировать комнату в Беллагио. Насколько я знаю, у Беллы не было кредитных карточек.

Мы подъехали к отелю, и я передал свои ключи работнику парковки вместе с небольшой суммой наличных и взглядом под названием «я убью тебя, если что-то случится с моей деткой». Обычно я никому не доверял свою машину, но это был особый случай.

Кивнув мне, он уехал в машине.

Мы вошли внутрь отеля, чтобы пройти регистрацию. Я должен был понять, что что-то не так, потому что женщина на ресепшене при фамилии Каллен начала скакать возле Беллы.

\- Оу, мистер Каллен, вы приехали раньше. Позвольте мне проверить, готов ли ваш номер.

Что, блядь, вы должны делать с номером, чтобы приготовить его? Заправить постель, принести чистые полотенца и убраться на хрен. Мы можем забрать ключи прямо сейчас. Белла продолжала перетаптываться с ноги на ногу.

Подозрительно поглядывая на нее, я взял Беллу за руку, чтобы немного успокоить. Но она подарила мне такой взгляд, что я отступил назад.

Что за черт.

Мы ждали несколько минут, слушая, как леди за стойкой ресепшена постоянно извиняется за наше ожидание. Еще через несколько минут за нами прибежал придурок, который забрал сумки Беллы.

\- Мне очень жаль, что мы вас задержали, мистер Каллен. Меня зовут Феликс. Если вам что-нибудь понадобится, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь спросить. Я буду постоянно рядом с вами на протяжении всего вашего пребывания здесь, - протараторил он. Подойдя ближе ко мне, он прошептал мне на ухо, - когда я говорю все, что угодно, это означает ВСЕ, что угодно.

Какого черта?

Я почувствовал, как что-то проскользнуло в карман моих брюк. Боже, этот придурок запал на меня?

\- Следуйте за мной, - сказал он, беря Беллу под руку.

Черт, наверняка мы оба ему понравились.

Я плелся за ними, чтобы посмотреть, что же Феликс положил в мой карман. И я достал оттуда флакон с…. Твою мать… что, черт возьми, за отель это был? Я в шоке. В моей руке лежал флакон, наполненный чем-то наподобие крови. Быстро засунув его назад в карман, я начал нервозно оглядываться по сторонам, убеждаясь, что никто меня не заметил. Белла с Феликсом заходили в лифт.

Я решил поспешить, чтобы успеть за ними. Феликс провел картой в лифте и нажал на кнопку. Я попытался не пялиться на него, хотя это было слишком трудно. Положив руку в карман, я нащупал там тот самый флакон. Факт того, что у меня будет небольшой перекус, взбудоражил мое сознание. Черт, я даже немного вспотел и расстегнул рубашку.

Двери лифта открылись, и я направился за Феликсом и Беллой вперед по коридору. Я не слушал, что он ей говорил, потому что был слишком занят размышлениями о том, как Белла провернула все это. Но когда Феликс открыл дверь в нашу комнату, эм… это не была просто комната. Это были хоромы! Я точно был уверен, что Белле помогали. Это сто процентов была Элис.

Я был слишком занят разговорами с самим собой, и даже не понял, что они обращаются ко мне.

\- Эдвард, - позвала Белла.

\- Эм, что? – пробормотал я. Феликс похлопал меня по плечу, передавая карту от номера и быстро рассказывая обо всех преимуществах этой комнаты, эмм, хором, и отеля. Феликс улыбнулся мне и покинул нас.

Я слышал, как Белла вздохнула. Она передвинулась, вставая напротив огромного окна, вид из которого демонстрировал улицу развлечений Вегаса. Это действительно был невероятный вид. Номер был идеальным, и на секунду я даже забыл, кто оплатил все это. Я начал фантазировать о том, как возьму ее напротив этого окна. Отлично, теперь мой монстр начинает быть деревянным. Покосившись на обеденный стол, я начал подумывать о том, что если мы слегка переместимся в центр комнаты, то это будет просто идеальное место для секса и для того, чтобы выебать мою девочку.

Белла отвернулась от окна.

\- Эдвард, прости меня. Я должна была сказать тебе, что Элис… - подняв палец вверх к своим губам, я молча приказал ей замолчать. Я видел, как расширились ее зрачки, когда медленным шагом я прошел к обеденному столу и отодвинул его в угол. Она громко выдохнула, когда я похлопал по нему, приглашая ее к себе.

Интересно, сколько гостей использовало его для этого. Мне на самом деле было абсолютно все равно. Я был настолько возбужден, что нуждался в Белле прямо сейчас. Ухмыльнувшись, Белла не спеша подошла ко мне, снимая по пути одежду. Думаю, она умеет читать мысли. Я простонал, как только она расстегнула кнопку на своих джинсах и потянула замок вниз. Избавившись от них, Белла медленно сняла свою футболку. Я наблюдал, как кусок ткани упал на голубой ковер.

Черт, я так сильно желал ее. Мой член болезненно сильно хотел ее, даже кончики моих пальцев горели от того, что не соприкасались с ее кожей. Глаза Беллы расширились, как только я расстегнул кнопку джинсов, доставая из кармана флакон, ранее подаренный Феликсом. Несколько секунд я наблюдал за ней, прежде чем открыл его и поднес к своим губам, откидывая голову назад. Кровь заполнила мое горло, разнося огонь, который горел еще сильнее, когда Белла была рядом. Мои глаза закрылись, как только я обернул свою руку вокруг своего твердого, как скала, члена, двигая ей то вверх, то вниз несколько раз, растирая по нему несколько капель семенной жидкости моим большим пальцем. Тихий стон сорвался с губ Беллы. Я открыл свои глаза. Она стояла прямо напротив меня, наблюдая за моим членом. Белла медленно и нежно провела руками вдоль моего брюшного пресса. Мой желудок снова перевернулся вверх ногами. Боже, прикосновения Беллы должны быть объявлены незаконными, потому что мое тело не могло не реагировать на них.

Я не мог больше ждать. Я нуждался быть в ней, немедленно, или я просто кончу на пол, а не внутри нее, как мне хотелось. Слыша, как она выкрикивает мое имя и сжимает в тиски мой чертов член.

Подняв ее на руки, я одним движением закинул Беллу на стол, словно свой обед. Она раздвинула ноги, безмолвно приглашая меня к действиям. Этот стол был идеальной вышины. Взяв ее руки в свои, я медленно и осторожно завел их ей за голову. Беспомощная и стонущая Белла – Боже, это просто идеально.

\- Отметь меня, Каллен. Сделай меня своей. Возьми меня, – умоляла она, подаваясь своими бедрами вперед.

Думаю, что мне понравится идея оставаться в этой комнате. Возможно, я смогу здесь вырасти до уровня профессионального игрока.

Встав между ее бедрами, я раздвинул их шире. Глубоко вздохнув, я подошел ближе к ней, снова вдыхая запах ее похоти.

Святое дерьмо, если бы мой член умел разговаривать, он бы уже кричал и сливался с Беллой. И я решил согласиться с ним. Проведя руками вниз по ее телу, остановившись на заднице, я подтолкнул ее к краю стола. И одним быстрым движением я оказался в ней. Прогнувшись в спине, Белла пронзительно закричала. Я откинул голову, замедляясь, чтобы хоть немного угомонить эмоции внутри меня.

\- Черт, Каллен, двигайся, - прокричала она, впиваясь ногтями в кожу моей руки.

Кто я был, чтобы отказывать ей в желаниях. Мои пальцы впились в ее бедра, и я начал насаживать ее на себя быстрее и сильнее. Мы оба стонали и рычали. Целая комната заполнилась запахом секса. Я был сражен ею.

\- Я попросила тебя… ах… сильнее… чтобы усилить… боже, так хорошо… о мой бог… укуси меня, Каллен! Докажи мне, что ты настоящий вампир, - прокричала она.

Мои бедра прекратили свои движения. Если я сделаю это, то пути назад уже не будет, она узнает правду. Это стоило риска? Открыв свои глаза, я посмотрел вниз на прекрасную женщину, которая стонала от удовольствия подо мной. Ее похотливые глаза встретились с моими. Клянусь, огонь пронесся по моему телу. Я практически ощущал, как становлюсь все более возбужденным. Я действительно любил ее.

Подмигнув мне, Белла оголила свою соблазнительную шею, и я прильнул ближе к ней.

\- Ты уверена? – прошептал я в ее шею.

\- Да, - ответила она, немного сопротивляясь.

\- Я обещаю, что никогда не раню тебя.

И с этими словами мои зубы прошли под ее деликатесную кожу, а ее безупречная кровь заполнила мой рот. Белла что-то прокричала, оборачивая свои руки и ноги вокруг меня. Я был потерян в тумане крови и любви, и это было слишком много для меня. Ослабив хватку ее горла, я сосредоточил все свои усилия на том, чтобы довести ее до пика. Потому что я был готов получить свою разрядку в считанные секунды, и мне хотелось, чтобы она тоже присоединилась ко мне.

\- Ты близко, малышка? – прошептал я, просовывая свою руку между нами и потирая ее клитор.

Белла сдавленно прокричала, и я почувствовал, как ее стенки сжали мой член со всей силой. В ту же минуту, почувствовав ее взрыв, я последовал за ней. Мои колени подкосились, и мы сползли со стола прямо на пол.

Расположив свою голову на моем плече, Белла безуспешно пыталась успокоить свое дыхание.

Ее голос был еле слышен и мягок.

\- Эдвард, я люблю тебя.

Клянусь всеми богами, мое сердце вновь забилось в груди.

Сказать, что я был счастлив, когда она произнесла эти слова, это не сказать ничего. Я потерял дар речи, сумев подарить ей лишь глупую улыбку, прежде чем она отстранилась от меня и удалилась в ванную. Я не уверен, как смог натянуть на себя боксеры, и не знал, что же будет дальше. Иногда я немного запаздывал с определением своего местонахождения и с приобретением сознания обратно. И вот я снова в постели, обнимаю ее своими руками, пока она спит.

Я не смог удержать вздох. Никогда раньше в своей жизни я не чувствовал ничего подобного. Именно этого мне не хватало в моих мимолетных развлечениях на протяжении многих лет. Держать в своих руках того, кого любишь, намного лучше.

Святое дерьмо, я звучал, как чертов герой-любовник. Я усмехнулся, понимая, что меня действительно мало заботит все это дерьмо, пока у меня есть Белла. Я закатил глаза.

Думаю, если бы я был полностью откровенным сам с собой, я бы заметил, что мне нравятся наши игры перед сексом, но на самом деле кое-что мне нравилось еще больше. Держать эту прекрасную девушку в своих руках было гораздо лучше, чем быть в ней самой. Ладно, это брехня… но это очень близко к моему второму любимому пункту – ее губы вокруг моего члена или я, зарывшийся лицом в ее киску.

Черт, мне нужно перестать думать об этом дерьме, потому что мой член снова начал просыпаться, а Белле нужно отдохнуть. Сегодня мы женимся. Ну, конечно, нам еще предстоит вытерпеть бумажную волокиту и остальное дерьмо, но зато потом мы станем мужем и женой. Она будет навсегда моей.

Хорошо, я забегаю немного вперед. Она может быть моей навсегда, только если мне удастся поговорить с ней о том, чтобы она присоединилась к моему стилю жизни. Это означает, что прежде всего мне придётся доказать ей, что я настоящий вампир. И я до сих пор не уверен, верит ли она второй части.

Боже, умоляю, Белла была бы великолепной вампиршей, но это должен быть ее выбор. Всегда ее выбор.

Черт возьми. Мысли о Белле как о горячей вампирше не помогали моей «тяжелой ситуации».

Ауч, мой член снова болезненно заныл.

После нескольких минут раздумий над ужасными вещами, мой член все еще стоял по стойке смирно, требуя внимания. Мне необходимо позаботиться о нем самому или же разбудить Беллу и снова трахнуть ее.

Я попытался вынырнуть из-под нее, но она схватилась за мою футболку, удерживая меня на месте, затем что-то пробурчала, закидывая свою ногу на меня. Я простонал, когда ее коленка соприкоснулась с моим достоинством. Может, мне стоит трахнуть ее коленку, она точно создаст нужное трение. Приподняв бедра вверх, я не почувствовал ничего, потому что она уже успела убрать ногу с моей промежности.

Черт возьми!

Хорошо… попробуем снова… я буду думать о действительно скучных вещах, пытаясь избавиться от стояка, который досаждал мне прямо сейчас. Вау, мой член и вправду растягивает ткань на моих штанах. Ничего не помогало. Моему члену нравились комплименты. Белла снова изогнулась рядом со мной. Ее рука прошлась по моей груди, потом ниже, касаясь эрекции, и продолжила свой путь дальше до бедра.

Блядь, подними ее назад, Белла. Взяв ее за запястье, я осторожно направил его к своему члену. Она что-то проворчала, убирая руку и ударяя меня по моему самолюбию снова. Затем Белла снова перевернулась так, что половина ее тела оказалась на моей груди. О Боже, сколько она будет лежать на мне? До утра еще целых шесть часов, во время которых я буду лежать с болезненным стояком.

Чертова Белла Свон.

Даже во сне она играла в эту игру лучше меня. Мой член болел, и она заставляла меня мысленно скулить от этой боли. Может, если я пихну Беллу в бок, она отодвинется, и я смогу сбежать на несколько минут, чтобы позаботиться о своей проблеме. Осторожно сделав это, я понаблюдал за ней, лежавшей неподвижно. Аккуратно подпихнув ее локтем под ребра, я получил в ответ тихий стон, который был адресован прямо в мой болезненный стояк, делая его еще более злым и сильным.

Боже.

Забудем об этом дерьме! Опустив руку вниз, я открыл замок и отстегнул кнопку джинсов. Мой член практически выпрыгнул из своего заточения. Несколько минут я пытался выскользнуть из-под Беллы, но она просто не отпускала меня.

Я был приговорен к аду. Жизнь в аду с хроническим стояком и без оргазма.

Я решил попытаться рассматривать потолок. Это не помогало. Белла простонала во сне, шепча мое имя. Понимание того, что она, возможно, получает свою разрядку во сне, заставило меня снова вдохнуть запах ее пылающей кожи. Она опять изогнулась, и ее рука вновь начала свое путешествие к моей эрекции. О святые вселенной, спасибо всем вам. Подтолкнув бедра вверх, я запустил свой член в ее руки. О да, сладкое трение. Я вытащил свою руку из-под ее руки, поместив ее сверху, чтобы задать правильное давление.

Отлично, а теперь немного подвигаемся. Подтолкнув ее руку к своему члену, я захватил его в наши руки. О, это было замечательно, но все же недостаточно. Может, я смогу запустить ее руку в свои боксеры.

\- Блядь, я чертов извращенец.

Убрав руку Беллы с моей эрекции, я переместил ее на свой живот. Это отвратительно – заставлять спящую девушку мастурбировать мне. Я просто уставлюсь в потолок и буду думать о, эммм, фэйковых вампирских зубах и о плаще Джаспера. Около трех минут все работало хорошо, пока Белла снова не начала бормотать в мою грудь, а ее рука не обхватила мой член.

Во имя всего святого, я больше не могу сдерживать все это дерьмо. Мне нужна разрядка прямо сейчас. Двинув бедрами вверх, я подскочил на постели, надеясь ее разбудить. Клянусь, она вздохнула, а потом сжала моего бедного монстра!

К черту. Я сделаю это с ней или без нее. Я уже не могу это выдержать. Она может и спать, пока я буду заниматься своими делами. Мне даже не нужно было фантазировать, раз Белла лежала на моей груди. Уверен, всего пара глубоких вдохов, и ее аромат сделает свое дело в моей голове.

Я позволил своей руке пропутешествовать вниз к члену, медленно вытаскивая его из моих боксеров. О святой Бог, даже моя рука чувствовалась прекрасно. Плотно сжав руку вокруг своей эрекции, я начал движения то вверх, то вниз, немного добавляя обороты, чтобы достичь большего удовольствия.

Проведя большим пальцем по головке, я почувствовал семенную жидкость. Я решил набрать воздух в легкие, чтобы ощутить соблазнительный запах Беллы Свон.

\- Чертов Бог… так хорошо, - пробормотал я.

Мое сознание напомнило мне о нашем развлечении на обеденном столе. Отлично, это точно должно прекрасно сработать. Я мог чувствовать тепло, разливавшееся по моему телу от низа живота прямо к яйцам. И вот сейчас она придет… **(имеется в виду разрядка)**

\- Эдвард? – глаза Беллы расширились, пока она наблюдала за тем, как я запутался в своих руках, боксерах и джинсах.

Твою мать, я был пойман с поличным. Что я мог сказать?

\- Эм… - промычал я, пытаясь засунуть свой стояк обратно в трусы. Твою мать, моя жидкость была повсюду.

\- Почему ты просто не разбудил меня? Я могла бы помочь тебе с твоей проблемой, - она разразилась смехом.

\- Да-да, - проворчал я, - не могла бы ты подвинуться, чтобы я мог, эм, очистить себя?

\- Без проблем…

Если бы я мог краснеть, клянусь, все мое тело уже давно горело бы красным пламенем.

Белла каталась от смеха по постели, откидывая голову назад. Неожиданно она нашла мой стояк очень забавной темой. Выскользнув в ванную, я вытер свой член и поменял трусы с джинсами. Я остановился на несколько секунд перед закрытой дверью, пытаясь решить для себя, как же я переживу эту дорогу позора. Боже, Белла точно подумает, что я конченый извращенец.

Простонав, я открыл дверь ванной.

\- Хочется еще мастурбировать? – снова разрываясь от смеха спросила она.

\- Заткнись. Это все была твоя вина, - фыркнул я.

\- Эдвард, это смешно, - усмехнулась она.

\- Как тебе угодно, но это, конечно же, была не ты, разбрасывающая свои конечности везде, пока я спал. Можем мы просто сменить тему?

Она снова рассмеялась.

\- Не могу поверить, что именно ты стесняешься того, что был пойман за онанизмом. Лично я думаю, что это даже сексуально.

Мои брови взлетели вверх, когда эти слова слетели с губ Беллы. В данный момент она казалась такой же извращённой, как и я. Счастливчик. Ухмыльнувшись, я кивнул головой.

\- Ты просто невероятно крутая цыпочка, Белла Свон.

\- Ты тоже неплох собой, Эдвард Каллен, - сказала она, вставая на колени в кровати, как бы зазывая меня обратно в постель.

\- Что ж, - пропела она, облизывая свои губы, - и сколько же тебе нужно времени, чтобы ты смог продолжить снова…

Оу, у нас будет такой поворот событий? Хорошо, я тоже могу сыграть… возможно… эм, святое дерьмо, клянусь, что ее глаза только что заблестели.

Она потянулась ко мне, буквально опрокидывая меня на постель.

\- Каллен, - промурлыкала она, - я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня так, как сам этого хочешь.

\- Свон, я всегда трахаю тебя так, - ответил я. Черт, это было слишком хорошо! Мысленно я стукнул себя, когда она выдохнула и соблазнительно подмигнула мне. Конечно, моя победа была довольно коротка, потому что Белла начала вставать с кровати.

Куда она идет? Я уже был готов прокричать это вслух, когда она развернулась, медленно бросая через голову свой лифчик. Она пробежалась руками по своей груди. Святое дерьмо, она танцевала стриптиз для меня?

\- Я сказала то, что сказала, Каллен. Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня во всех смыслах этого слова, - она проникла пальцами под ремешок своих шорт, начиная медленно спускать их вниз и покачивая своими бедрами по дороге.

Иисус, блядь… Я решил позволить своим инстинктам вампира взять контроль надо мной. Подскочив, я резко дернул ее на себя, заваливая нас на постель. Я перевернул ее так, что она встала на свои колени. Сорвав с нее шорты и трусики, я проделал ту же самую работу со своими боксерами и джинсами.

\- Я говорил правду, Белла, - она простонала. – Я всегда трахаю тебя так, как положено.

Белла закричала, когда я схватил ее бедра и насадил на свой член ее мокрую киску. Она стонала и проклинала всех святых на матерном языке, пока я трахал ее.

\- Так хорошо... Белла... Я... блядь!

\- Блядь, Эдвард… вот дерьмо, Эдвард!

Она так часто кричала мое имя. Я стимулировал ее клитор, пробегаясь своими пальцами между ее половыми губами, а потом направляя их в ее открытый рот. Она обсасывала их, позволяя входить и выходить моим пальцам из ее уст. Влажными руками я провел по ее грудям, животу, спускаясь вниз к клитору. Белла сильнее вжалась в меня своей попкой.

\- Не хочешь немного сбавить темп, - прошипела она.

\- Даже не мечтаю об этом, малышка, - выплюнул я.

Я выводил круги на ее клиторе. Руки Беллы начали ослабевать. Мы оба уже не могли держаться.

\- Черт, Свон, я… - я мог чувствовать, как все мышцы ее тела начали напрягаться. Я перевернул ее в сидячую позицию, опуская на свои колени. И этого было достаточно, чтобы довести ее до оргазма, пронзившего все ее тело. Через один толчок я последовал за ней, взрываясь внутри ее сжатых стеночек.

\- Святое дерьмо, - Белла откинула голову на мое плечо. Поднявшись с меня, она развернулась ко мне лицом и взяла мои руки. – Эдвард, ты обещаешь мне, что будешь трахать меня точно также, даже если мы будем женаты?

Я усмехнулся.

\- Черт, да, детка!

Она обхватило мое лицо, прижимаясь ко мне в нежном поцелуе.

\- Нам нужно поспать.

\- Тебе нужно, Белла, - сказал я, позволяя ей запрыгнуть в постель.

\- Тебе тоже нужен отдых, Эдвард, - прошептала она.

\- Я не сплю, детка.

\- Отлично… спокойной ночи, Каллен, - она прикрылась куском одеяла. Клянусь, на этот раз вздыхал мой член. Я был чертовски сильно оттрахан.

Мне нужно срочно принять то, что взбодрит меня. Я побрел к мини-бару, вспоминая слова Феликса о том, что я найду там все. Все, что мне нужно… что ж, прямо сейчас я хотел бы маленький коктейль из крови… Усмехнувшись, я открыл холодильник и громко выдохнул, увидев там большую бутылку с красной жидкостью. Я дотошно осмотрел ее, потому что, скорее всего, это была лишь бутылка томатного сока.

Осторожно взяв ее в руки, я открыл крышку. Твою мать… это была человеческая кровь. Наклонив бутылку, я сделал большой глоток освежающей жидкости. Не такая приятная, как теплая, но блядь, это то, что мне было нужно сейчас.

Убивая время, пока Белла спала, я бродил по отелю и ближайшим казино. Я оставил ей записку с просьбой позвонить мне на мобильник, если вдруг она проснется, а я все еще буду отсутствовать.

Врезавшись в холле прямо в Феликса, я получил нашу лицензию на брак вместе с бесплатной лекцией от него. Конечно же, он понял, что Белла была человеком, но ему было непонятно, почему я еще не превратил ее. Я не буду чувствовать себя комфортно, рассказывая ему о том, что она до сих пор считает меня ненастоящим вампиром, поэтому я просто пожал плечами, говоря ему, что это и так скоро произойдет.

Парочка охранников пристально наблюдала за мной, потому что у меня не было с собой ID (удостоверения личности), но Феликс сказал им расслабиться. Мне наверняка нужно вложить деньги и получить липовый паспорт. Может, найти оригинал моего свидетельства о рождении и посмотреть, как в паспортном контроле дамочка получит сердечный приступ.

Поблагодарив Феликса за его помощь, я вернулся в нашу комнату. Белла только начала просыпаться. Присев рядом, я пристально смотрел на нее, наблюдая за обычными утренними движениями.

\- Как ты можешь даже не выглядеть усталым? – просипела она, протирая свои глаза после сна и убирая из-под них какую-то маску. Под ее глазами красовались темные круги. Похоже, Белла потратила кучу денег на эту херь, хотя она ей совсем не помогала. Однажды я уже сделал ошибку, спросив девушку о надобности этого дерьма. Я до сих пор помню торчащий прыщ на ее лице. Она чертовски сильно огрела меня по лицу и убежала. И, между прочем, отсасывала она тоже не важно.

Несколькими минутами позже кто-то постучал в дверь. Я посмотрел на Беллу, но она лишь пожала плечами. Открыв дверь, я увидел какого-то придурка, который просовывал нам в номер завтрак.

\- Эм, мы ничего не заказывали.

\- Это было зарезервировано заранее, - вежливо ответил парень.

\- О, эмм, спасибо, - промямлил я, доставая кошелек. Придурок помахал рукой, говоря, что все уже давно оплачено. Белла вышла из ванной и усмехнулась, когда увидела подносы с едой.

Мы сели за стол. Она подала мне бутылку томатного сока. Мое имя было написано сзади черным маркером на специальной этикетке. Я закатил глаза. Чертов придурок. Мужчина, Феликс, действительно приглядывал за мной. Я начинал влюбляться в этого парня.

Я наблюдал за тем, как Белла поглощает свой завтрак. Она продолжала кидать на меня быстрые взгляды, застенчиво улыбаясь при этом. И в моем желудке снова появилось это странное чувство, как будто бы там были бабочки или что-то еще. Может, Феликс поставлял мне хреновую кровь.

Когда мы оба закончили с завтраком, никто из нас не знал, что делать дальше. Стояла некомфортная тишина ожидания.

\- Эм, мы могли бы пойти, эммм, ну… мы могли бы поехать за лицензией для свадьбы… если ты хочешь, - быстро добавил я.

\- Да, я хочу, - мягко произнесла она, закатывая глаза.

Феликс дал мне номер, по которому я должен был позвонить, как только мы будем готовы идти. Он зарезервировал для нас лимузин с тонированными окнами, который должен был забрать нас из отеля и отвезти прямо к адвокату. Феликс поприветствовал нас перед входом в отель и посадил нас в машину.

Поцеловав Беллину руку, он похлопал меня по спине.

\- Увидимся на этом же месте, детишки, - усмехнулся он.

\- Эм, хорошо, - ответил я. Белла лишь наблюдала за мной. Феликс что-то запланировал? Он выглядел действительно виноватым. Чертов непонятный день, а ведь он только начался.

Слава богам за высокие крыши и остальное Лас-Вегасовское дерьмо, потому что благодаря ему палящее солнце не достало до нас. Кроме того, если бы оно на меня попало, я бы отлично слился с местной архитектурой, сияя, как диско-шарик.

Мы с Беллой «обручились» еще перед отъездом за свидетельством для брака в постели, поэтому я был достаточно нервозен, когда мы, наконец, приехали туда. Она рассмеялась, выпихивая меня из машины в охлажденное кондиционерами офисное здание. Я должен разгладить складки на футболке.

Несколько минут мы стояли в очереди, а потом на окне наконец загорелся наш номер. Парень улыбнулся нам и попросил наши паспорта. Белла отдала свой первой. Парень снова усмехнулся, опуская очки на свой нос, чтобы заполнить бумаги. Дальше был мой паспорт.

\- Сынок, мне жаль, но тебе должно быть восемнадцать, чтобы жениться в нашем штате, - сказал он, подавая мне назад мои права. – Я могу вам выдать разрешение только в случае согласия ваших родителей или официального представителя.

Я слышал, как Беллу буквально разрывало от смеха. Думаю, что именно сейчас можно попробовать свои магические вампирские чары.

\- Может, вы проверите мои права снова?

Он поднял бровь и перевел свой взгляд вниз на мои права.

\- Сынок, тебе все еще семнадцать.

Твою мать, к черту! Кто еще добыл этот хренов иммунитет против моих вампирских чар? Я даже не мог воспользоваться своими преимуществами, чтобы жениться!

Мой телефон завибрировал в штанах, прерывая меня.

О, замечательно, это Элис.

\- Привет, Эдвард, - игриво поздоровалась она.

\- Оу, привет, Элис, - ответил я, пытаясь сохранять свой голос тихим и спокойным.

\- У тебя какие-то проблемы?

\- Нет, совсем нет, - солгал я.

\- Не лги мне, Эдвард, - прошипела она.

\- Я не лгу, Элис. Но я сейчас очень занят, поговорим позже, - я закончил разговор, прежде чем она смогла сказать что-либо еще.

\- Эдвард, - позвала Элис. Какого хера. Я закрыл свой телефон. – Эдвард! – я почувствовал прикосновение к своему плечу. Блядь, пожалуйста, пусть это будет Белла!

\- О, привет, Элис! А что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Мы с Джасом решили обновить наши клятвы. А что тут делаешь ты?

\- Пошла к черту, Элис! – сказал я.

Джаспер послал мне волну спокойствия. Показав ему средний палец, я зарычал. Они здесь, чтобы остановить меня с Беллой? Что ж, я уже не соскочу с этого крючка.

Иисус Христос! Что еще сегодня может пойти к чертям или это будет происходить вообще каждый день?

Идиот! Придурок! Пошли к черту все!

Я не мог поверить в то, что не взял с собой паспорт, удостоверяющий мое совершеннолетие. О чем, черт возьми, я только думал? Знаю, я снова дал возможность решать и думать своему маленькому другу, а он не всегда выбирает умные вещи. У него была всего лишь одна мысль в «голове» – тело Беллы и как быстрее кончить. Да-да, я знаю, что математически это две вещи, но это мой член и я знаю, как он работает. Кроме того, оба пункта были связаны с Беллой, поэтому я могу спокойно записать их как один.

Твою мать, можно даже не гадать, что я могу сделать, потому что я не смогу сделать ничего. Ничего не имеет смысла. Я просто чертов идиот, который думает только своим членом. И к этому всему теперь еще добавились Элис с Джаспером, которые приехали, чтобы подтвердить, каким тупым я был на самом деле. Чертов Джаспер никогда в жизни не забудет мой провал.

Несколько минут я то и дело пробегался руками по волосам. Все уставились на меня, ожидая моего следующего действия, но я просто стоял. Я вылетел из игры, и мне нужно было срочно выбраться из этой узкой коробки с людьми вокруг меня. Люди, стены, звонки – они все приближались ко мне. Твою мать, у меня паническая атака. Впервые в чертовски странной жизни вампира Эдварда Каллена случилась паническая атака. Я – провал всех вампиров. Удрав к двери, я открыл ее, вылетая в дневной свет. Заметив сумасшедшее солнце, я, пытаясь скрыться от него, прилип к зданию, словно банный лист. Увидев лимузин, который Феликс послал за нами, я буквально перепрыгнул целую парковку, забившись в него, прежде чем кто-либо смог увидеть сияющего сумасшедшего парня. Моя скорость, безусловно, помогла в этой ситуации.

Боже.

Водитель развернулся и уставился на меня.

\- Сэр? Где ваша дама?

\- Эм, она будет с минуты на минуты, думаю, - пробормотал я.

Святое дерьмо, я сам все испортил. Я не был хорош в деле отношений, я же говорил. Я даже не смог выбить себе чертово разрешение на брак! Я чертов неудачник. Я явно не игрок. Я просто чертов лузер, а Белла не должна выходить замуж за неудачника.

\- Увези меня к чертям отсюда, - сказал я водителю.

\- Вы уверены, сэр?

\- Да, видимо, она не собирается приходить, и перестаньте, черт возьми, называть меня «сэр»! – простонал я, - черт, черт, черт!

Водитель последовал моим указаниям, и мы выехали с парковки. Я даже не оглянулся, чтобы удостовериться в том, что никто не вышел из здания. Уверен, они все отлично посмеялись надо мной. Кроме того, как только они закончат смеяться, Джаспер с Элис смогут отвезти Беллу домой или просто прочь от меня. Думаю, именно второй вариант она и захочет получить.

Я услышал телефонный звонок, но это был не мой телефон. Водитель пробормотал пару слов и положил трубку. Я не имел ни малейшего понятия, с кем, черт возьми, он говорит. Вся моя жизнь несколько минут назад спустилась в туалетный бачок.

\- Блядь, - пробормотал я, закрывая лицо руками, - и что мне теперь делать?

Водитель тихо усмехнулся. Этот парень решил тоже надо мной посмеяться? Боже, может, мне стоит просто прогуляться пешком до отеля. Конечно, отличная идея, выйдя из машины в такое палящее солнце, я ослеплю оставшуюся часть популяции Лас-Вегаса. Или я, наконец, получу работу клоуна? У них действительно есть шоу клоунов? Я мог бы стать горячим номером вечера. Посмотрите на парня, который светится. Святое дерьмо, кажется, я схожу с ума.

Водитель прочистил горло, наблюдая за мной в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Я не хочу прерывать вас, но, может, я могу предложить вам напитки или азартные игры?

Я поднял брови, пялясь на него.

\- Как твое имя?

\- Маркус, - холодно ответил он. – Вам действительно нужно пойти поиграть во что-нибудь и пропустить пару рюмок, это поможет вам расслабиться. Кроме того, эти вещи нужно обязательно сделать в Вегасе, тем более, если все идет не по плану.

С тех пор как я встретил Беллу, в моей жизни не существует слова «план». Интересно, значит ли это, что я должен стать геймером-алкоголиком.

\- А знаешь, Маркус, может, ты и прав, - пробормотал я, - когда ты заканчиваешь работу?

\- Я был нанят, чтобы постоянно быть рядом с вами на протяжении нескольких дней.

\- Что ж, тогда это просто отлично, я прошу тебя показать мне чертовски грязные стороны Вегаса, эмм, только если ты перестанешь называть меня «сэр». Мое имя – Эдвард, уж точно не сэр.

Маркус рассмеялся, прежде чем я понял, что мы подъезжаем к отелю. Он исчез на несколько минут, вернувшись обратно в джинсах и длинной футболке. Поначалу я был немного обеспокоен тем, что Маркус будет строить из себя любящего формальности парня и всякое дерьмо в этом роде. Именно таким он казался, называя меня сэром в лимузине, но теперь он выглядел, как нормальный парень. В руках у него были две красных бутылки.

Он подмигнул мне, оголяя свои клыки. Святое дерьмо! Я был удивлен тем, что не понял раньше - этот парень был вампиром! Я действительно неудачник.

Выхватив бутылку из его руки, я осушил ее одним глотком.

\- Святое дерьмо, Эдвард, - выдохнул Маркус.

\- О черт, - простонал я, когда почувствовал такое знакомое жжение в горле, - это не была простая кровь, да?

\- Эм, нет, это была кровь и Stolichnaya.

\- Stolichnaya?

\- Русская водка, - выдохнул Маркус. Может, мне нужно предупредить его о том, что я не оставил ему напитка, но он лишь закатил глаза и пошел обратно в бар. Вскоре я нашел себя в очередном стакане водки с кровью.

Несколькими стаканами позже по мне уже было можно сказать, что я говно. В данный момент мы с Маркусом развлекались с игровым автоматом. Я не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что делал. Зато было чертовски весело. Может быть, поэтому я, наконец, что-то выиграл. Нет, я выигрывал потому, что был чертовым вампиром (даже если и неудачником, я все равно обладал силами). Я мог запоминать карты, манипулировать костями и сводить с ума игроков. С Маркусом я замечательно провел время. Он был чертовски крутым вампиром. Думаю, Эммет с Джаспером в подметки ему не годятся.

\- Эдди… эмм, могу я спросить тебя, - промямлил он.

\- Ага, - пробормотал я, ухмыляясь.

\- Эм, как так получилось, что ты хочешь жениться на человеке?

Встряхнув головой, я снова нажал кнопку на игровой машине. У меня не было никакого контроля над этой чертовой машиной. Я мог продолжать до бесконечности нажимать эту тупую кнопку, и ничего бы не произошло. Дурацкая машина. Как я могу выиграть на ней?

\- Эдди?

\- Эмм, а какой был вопрос?

\- Почему ты хочешь жениться на человеке?

\- Ах, это… - я закатил глаза, - просто она моя кошленкаав… нет, эм, две кошки, эм, кошечка, - рассмеялся я. Она была моей киской. О блядь, я действительно пьян. Надеюсь, что я не говорю все это дерьмо вслух. – Она для меня моя чертова песня крови…

\- Серьезно? – спросил Маркус. – Вау! Как ты еще не убил ее.

\- У меня уже выработанные инстинкты, - усмехнулся я, пробегаясь языком по своим зубам. – И я действительно еще не впивался в нее своими клыками. Я не шучу, но все-таки каплю ее крови мне удалось украсть.

\- Но, блядь, найти «музыку своей крови» не так и просто, - сказал Маркус, встряхивая головой.

\- Да, это чертова пытка, но она для меня больше, чем просто «песня»… она моя Белла, - блядь, я выглядел щенком-подкаблучником. Мой котенок повелевал мною, Боже…

Я прислонился к автомату, который начал играть какую-то странную песню.

\- Оооо, Маркус, смотри, я выиграл двадцать долларов.

\- Отлично, Эдди… эм… - Маркус привалился к автомату рядом со мной, осушая свой напиток. Схватив край моей футболки, он подтолкнул меня к себе. – Черт, сюда идет Феликс. Я покойник, чувак.

\- Привет, парни, - растягивая слова, произнес Феликс. Я не мог понять, был ли он злым как собака или

же чертовски счастливым от встречи с нами, но Маркус сейчас стоял по стойке смирно, словно кто-то запихал ему палку в задницу.

Я рассмеялся, хлопая Феликса по спине.

\- Феликс! Кажется, я потерял свой смысл жизни, ты не видел его нигде? – споткнувшись, я случайно снова нажал кнопку этой чертовой надоедливой машины. В этот раз никакой музыки не было. Я сердито уставился на него.

\- Она ждет тебя наверху в своем номере, - вежливо ответил Феликс.

\- Правда? Она поджарит меня? – прошептал я в его ухо, мягко опираясь своим телом на него. – О, и не злись на Маркуса. Он прекрасный парень и вампир. Ты знал об этом? В любом случае, все это не было его ошибкой. Ну ладно, он привел меня сюда и притащил напитки, знаешь, эту чертову Stolichnaya, которая, между прочим, блядски хороша. Мне нужно почаще выходить в свет. Я не думал, что такие, как мы, могут пить эти помои.

Маркус с Феликсом простонали.

\- Что? – спросил я, - это всего лишь второй раз в моей жизни, когда я пью.

\- Он серьезно? – спросил Маркус Феликса, который лишь пожал плечами в ответ, начиная вытаскивать меня из казино.

\- Эй, подожди, я не обналичился, - я направился обратно к автомату.

\- Маркус позаботится обо всем. Прямо сейчас тебе нужно подняться в номер и разобраться со всем с Беллой, - строго сказал Феликс.

\- О, дерьмо, она до сих пор злится на меня? Тупой вопрос. Конечно, она чертовски зла на меня. Я кинул ее со свадебным разрешением сегодня днем, а сейчас я пьяный. Феликс, может быть, ты предоставишь мне другую комнату? Мне нужна еще одна Stolichnaya. Пожалуууйста, если меня поджарят, я не хочу чувствовать это.

\- Эдвард, тебе больше не нужно пить, - сказал Феликс, запихивая меня в лифт.

Странные стены лифта снова начали приближаться ко мне. Супер, еще одна паническая атака.

\- Эдвард, - выплюнул Феликс, - успокойся.

\- Верно, успокоиться, - сказал я, оглядываясь в лифте. – Ты же не тот, кого собираются поджарить.

Боже, надеюсь, что это не будет болезненно.

Феликс вздохнул. Двери наконец-то открылись, и он вытолкнул меня, таща за собой в номер. Вставив карточку в дверь, он открыл ее и закинул меня в комнату, закрывая двери перед моим носом и оставляя меня наедине с Беллой.

Блядь!

Белла сидела на диване и смотрела телевизор, который даже не был включен. Может быть, она просто спала с открытыми глазами? Тогда я мог бы быстро смотаться.

\- Оу, Белла, привет!

Она медленно повернула голову, услышав меня. Если бы взглядом могли убивать… знаю, это клише, но святое дерьмо, ее взгляд, клянусь, она стреляла смертоносными стрелами прямо в меня. Это было хуже, чем вопли. Я, блядь, хотел, чтобы она кричала. Тишина и смертельные взгляды – это плохо.

\- Прости? – вылетело у меня изо рта, как чертов вопрос. Лицо Беллы приобрело пурпурный оттенок. – Эм, Белла, тебе следует дышать.

\- Эдвард, клянусь Богом, если ты продолжишь говорить, я убью тебя.

\- Ладно, прости… ох, блядь, я не должен говорить, - моя рука взметнулась вверх, прикрывая рот.

\- Какого черта, Эдвард?! Ты оставил меня в этом чертовом офисе с Джаспером и Элис! – выплюнула она.

\- Прости, - проскулил я.

\- Блядь, Каллен, прекрати извиняться!

\- Но мне действительно жаль. Я попросту не знал, что мне делать, и когда ты не вышла на улицу, мне просто нужно было побыстрее убраться оттуда. Я не мог с собой ничего поделать, - серьезно сказал я, мне уже надоедала вся эта ситуация.

Белла простонала.

Оооо, это было секси, запугивающе секси.

\- Белла, Белла, Белла, твое имя так и круууутится на моем языке, - усмехнулся я. Блядь. Откуда только что взялось это дерьмо? Это, должно быть, та самая Stolichnaya. – Эмм, я извиняюсь, просто я выпил.

Белла показала мне рукой, чтобы я подошел к дивану. Повиновавшись, я забился в дальний от нее угол, на случай, если у нее в лифчике спрятан кол или что-то вроде того.

Она выдохнула.

\- Эдвард, давай просто раскроем все карты. Мне нужна вся правда о тебе.

\- Не думаю, что ты выдержишь ее, - рассмеялся я, - подожди, это разве не строчка из фильма? – встав, я стал расхаживать по комнате, выкрикивая: - Ты не выдержишь правду… эм, это было о каком-то охраннике с пистолетами… бла-бла-бла… - несколько секунд я тупо смотрел на Беллу, - о, я забыл, о чем мы говорили.

\- Боже, Эдвард, ты можешь немного сфокусироваться! Ты и я, мы говорили об этом.

\- Ты и я, - улыбнулся я. Подхватив Беллу на руки, я оставил мокрый поцелуй на ее губах **(прим. переводчика – я бы сказала, «обслюнявил», в его состоянии).** Белла простонала, отталкивая меня

и сползая вниз.

\- Прекрати, Каллен, прежде чем я выйду за тебя, я хочу знать твои секреты. Все секреты, скажи их.

Я посмотрел ей прямо в глаза. Хорошо, я все-таки немного качался из стороны в сторону от алкоголя, но я мог прекрасно видеть ее лицо.

\- Белла, - я пытался быть серьезным, как взрослый человек. Думаю, мой голос звучал достаточно низко. – Белла, я вампир.

Она рассмеялась, падая на пол.

\- Прекрати надо мной насмехаться! Ты вообще не должна смеяться, - проворчал я, присаживаясь возле нее.

Она с недоверием посмотрела на меня.

\- Докажи это!

Мои глаза буквально вылезли из орбит, когда она подсунула свое запястье мне под нос. Я оттолкнул ее руку.

\- Прямо сейчас это не очень хорошая идея. Я не думаю, что смогу контролировать себя.

\- Цыпленок Каллен, - подстегнула она меня, снова подставляя свое запястье под мой нос.

\- Пошла к черту, Свон! Я не голоден, - я сжал свои челюсти и отвернул нос от нее. Интересно, она заметила, что с тех пор, как она начала подставлять мне свои части тела, я ни разу не вздохнул.

\- Я делаю тебе вызов, Каллен. Никаких ожиданий, я даю тебе двойной вызов, - она подарила мне дьявольскую усмешку, снова протягивая свое запястье.

\- Какой, к черту, двойной вызов?

\- А что? – прокричала она мне в лицо. – Ты словно маленький щенок со своими высокими разговорами о вампирах. Господи, Эдвард, если… - она остановилась на слове «если». - Если мы поженимся, то тебе придется оставить все свое дерьмо о вампирах.

Я чувствовал, как ком раздражения разрастался в моей груди. Все мои инстинкты и чувства были обострены. Да что там, они работали на свой ненормальный максимум, так как мое тело было переполнено коктейлем из крови со Stolichnaya. Яд заполнил мой рот. Хммм, я чувствовал, как он горит во рту, словно Stolichnaya. Оказывается, яд чувствуется, как водка. Еще один пункт в лист странностей вампира. О блядь, мои мысли летали где-то далеко отсюда.

\- Ну, - Белла толкнула меня в грудь, заставляя снова сфокусироваться на ней. Блядь, она была действительно горячей, когда злилась. И из-за чего, черт возьми, она снова расстроилась. – Я жду большого злого вампира.

О, и мы снова вернулись к этому дерьму о ненастоящих вампирах. Плохой вампир без предупреждения вышел из своего укрытия, захватывая запястье Беллы. Облизав его несколько раз, я обнажил свои реальные вампирские клыки и впился в ее кожу.

Глаза Беллы расширились, а дыхание участилось. Я продолжал смотреть на нее, несколько раз застонав от ощущений. Ее голова откинулась назад, и я понял, что яд уже несется по ее телу. Выгнув спину, она простонала. Я наблюдал за тем, как ее рука медленно опустилась на киску, начав поглаживать ее через ткань джинсов. Отпустив ее запястье, я позволил нескольким каплям ее крови вытечь из моего рта.

По руке Беллы, словно по туннелю, скатывались капли крови. Она посмотрела на меня, и в следующий момент Белла уже держала меня за плечи, опрокидывая нас на пол. Она практически оседлала меня. Сказать, что я был шокирован, не сказать ничего. Я думал, что капли крови, скатывающиеся по моим губам вниз, заставят ее убежать от меня за горизонт. Вместо этого она пялилась на меня так, словно я был кусок сэндвича. Она облизала уголок моих губ, пробуя свою же кровь. Через несколько секунд она начала обсасывать и облизывать мои губы, очищая их от крови. Обычно я не был таким засранцем с ней, но я сделал все это, чтобы раз и навсегда доказать, что я действительно вампир. Мне уже надоело это вампирское дерьмо.

Ее руки пробежались по всему моему телу. Остановившись, она резко расстегнула кнопку моих джинсов и стянула их вниз. Все это было безумством. Я был так заведен, что не мог рационально думать. Вещи летали везде. Я не знал, кто и что снимает, и прямо сейчас мне было абсолютно наплевать на это. Я нуждался в прикосновениях. Мне нужно было снова ее укусить. Мне нужно было погрузить свой член глубоко в ее киску.

Я чувствовал ее прикосновения везде. Клянусь, это было так, словно моя кожа была в огне. Белла прошлась своим языком по моим уже каменным соскам, обсасывая и кусая их. Я выгнулся и притянул ее к себе за талию, переворачивая нас так, чтобы уже я был сверху.

\- Белла, черт, я нуждаюсь в тебе, - умолял я.

\- Сделай это снова, Каллен, - сказала она, приподнимая свои бедра к моему стоящему члену, и ее запястье снова оказалось возле моего рта.

\- Нет, сейчас по-другому, - простонал я, отбрасывая ее волосы и оголяя шею.

\- О, блядь, да, - прокричала она, откидывая голову назад и предоставляя мне, тем самым, лучший вид на свое горло.

Я зашел слишком далеко, чтобы беспокоиться о чем-либо. Ее кровь звала меня. Звала? Всего этого было слишком много, и я больше не мог сдерживаться.

\- Белла, - выдохнул я, размещая свой член возле ее входа и медленно входя в нее. О черт, она чувствовалась прекрасно. Я никогда не смогу привыкнуть к этому. Поначалу я выбрал неторопливый темп, пытаясь держаться за последние ниточки разума, которые у меня оставались. Блуждая глазами по ее лицу, я наблюдал за тем, как она корчилась подо мной.

\- Давай же, Каллен, включай вампира и укуси меня снова. Я никогда не чувствовала ничего подобного.

Кто я был такой, чтобы отказывать своей невесте? Нагнувшись ближе к ней, я облизал ее ключицу, поднимаясь своим носом вверх по ее коже, пока не достиг самой интересной части ее шеи. Звук ее крови отдавался эхом в моих ушах, ее запах стоял в моем носу, я буквально дышал ею.

Ее бедра снова и снова поднимались вверх к моим, пока она пыталась найти нужное ей трение, чтобы кончить. Я простонал и окончательно потерял контроль над собой, впиваясь своими зубами в ее нежную кожу на шее. Она закричала, прижимаясь сильнее ко мне.

\- Святое дерьмо, - послышался хриплый шепот Беллы сквозь мои громкие стоны, которые я издавал. Белла била меня по спине, издавая самые сексуальные звуки на планете.

\- Сильнее, - прокричала она в мое ухо. Я не знал, хотела ли она, чтобы я трахал ее сильнее или же укусил глубже, поэтому сделал обе вещи одновременно.

\- Я люблю тебя, Белла, - пробормотал я между укусами.

\- Горит, - прокричала она и сильно кончила, заставляя меня последовать за ее оргазмом буквально в следующую секунду. Я кончил так чертовски сильно, закатывая глаза и забывая о том, кем я был и что здесь делаю.

Она выкрикнула мое имя, возвращая меня обратно к реальности, и в следующий момент все мышцы ее тела напряглись. Она кричала так громко, что весь отель, по моему мнению, слышал ее. Волна дрожи прошла через меня, посылая импульсы к телу Беллы, тем самым заставляя задрожать и ее.

\- Думаю, после всего, что случилось, ты настоящий, - пробормотала она. Я смотрел, как закрываются ее глаза, а тело начинает биться в конвульсиях. Она выглядела так, словно у нее был судорожный припадок.

\- Белла, - прокричал я, встряхивая ее. Она обмякла в моих руках. Что за черт? Я нащупал пальцами пульс на шее. Она все еще была горячей.

В моем мозгу медленно складывалась картинка случившегося. О Боже, о Боже! Что, блядь, я наделал? Паника накрыла меня. Этого не могло произойти. Она просто уснула. Подняв ее на руки, я прислонил Беллу к своей груди. Она была словно тряпичная кукла. Я раскачивал ее на руках, разговаривая с ней успокаивающим голосом, и пытался расслабить ее или же самого себя. Я почувствовал очередную волну жара, проходящую сквозь ее тело. Она вновь закричала.

\- Белла, блядь, прости меня. Я не хотел этого. О черт, что мне делать?

Я приговорил ее к смерти или к существованию вампиром?

Положив ее на постель, я оттащил себя от нее и начал расхаживать по комнате. Белла все еще поскуливала. Наверняка она снова горела изнутри. Блядь, что мне делать? Провалив вновь свою вампирскую миссию, я позвонил сестре с братом.

\- Элис, - прошептал я в телефон.

\- Что случилось, Эдвард?

\- Тшшшш, не так громко, - прорычал я. – Мы должны отложить свадьбу.

Подождите, я даже не знал, была ли вообще какая-то свадьба. Какого черта я сказал это Элис?

\- Что ты делаешь прямо сейчас, Эдвард? Боже, вот оставь тебя одного на несколько часов, и ты переворачиваешь вещи вверх дном, - прорычала она, - я скоро буду.

\- Нет… эм, Элис? Алло? Нет, тебе не нужно приезжать в… Блядь, алло! – я кинул телефон на стол, вновь слушая стоны Беллы.

Святое дерьмо! Меня убьют все, включая мою новорожденную невесту… **если** она выживет.

Я мерил шагами комнату до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что будто бы ношу на себе двухметровое пальто, которое тянет меня вниз на ковер. Что, черт возьми, мне нужно делать? Элис и Джаспер точно свернут мне голову. О господи, Карлайл просто сойдет с ума, а Белла… ну если она все-таки выживет, я даже не представляю, какой ад она устроит мне.

А что если она уйдет? Блядь, она будет неуправляемой и сумасшедшей новорожденной. Не знаю, смогу ли я выдержать все это дерьмо. Мой первый год в роли вампира не прошел так сладко и гладко. Я был злым кровососом, чертовой секс-машиной, и, поверьте мне, несколько веков назад жизнь была гораздо труднее. Многие думают, что с внешностью и данными вампира заполучить любую женщину - раз плюнуть, но нет, в то время я должен был болтать миллионы секунд с каждой, чтобы получить допуск к железным трусикам. Давайте просто скажем, что в нынешнее время жить гораздо проще.

Иисус, о чем я вообще говорю? Никогда что-то, связанное с Беллой, не было легким и понятным, и это, определенно, не изменится в лучшую сторону после ее превращения. Даже если она выживет, то наверняка разорвет меня на куски. Я снова услышал ее всхлипы из соседней комнаты. Мне определенно нужно принять что-нибудь, чтобы пройти через все это.

Маленькая вспышка проскочила в моей голове.

О-о-о, я знаю, наверняка коктейль сможет успокоить меня. Да, мне срочно нужен коктейль. Маркус ужасно плохо влияет на меня, а может, наоборот – он открыл мне мир. С этим я разберусь позже, после того как залью в себя несколько коктейлей. Подойдя к мини-бару, я погрузился в поиск Stolichnaya с кровью. Но потом я решил пропустить ненужное звено - кровь, так как ее наверняка не было внутри, и просто налить себе Stolichnaya.

Открыв мини-бар, я проскулил как девчонка, когда увидел внутри холодильника бутылочку с кровью, а прямо возле нее стояло несколько бутылочек Stolichnaya. Вау, хоть что-то шло так, как мне хотелось. Смешав напитки, я опрокинул в себя бутылку. Снова услышав стоны Беллы, я решил сделать себе очередную порцию.

\- Эдвард, - прошипела Элис.

Я практически уронил стакан. Каким чертом она проползла в закрытые двери? Я быстро осушил свой напиток, потому что мне не хотелось отдавать его Элис.

Еще один стон послышался из спальни.

Джаспер вышел из-за спины Элис. Подняв бровь, он уставился на меня, а я поспешно отвел взгляд в сторону.

Элис же буквально вытаращила глаза.

\- Что ты сделал, Эдвард, - прошипела она.

\- Эм… ну… я не уверен на сто процентов, но возможно… - колебался я.

\- Уже скажи это, Эдвард! – прокричала она.

На этот раз из спальни послышался пронзительный вопль.

\- О, мой Бог, скажи мне, что ты сделал это, - завопила она.

\- Как я и сказал, эм-м-м… я не уверен до конца?

Пошла в задницу эта трансформация, мне нужно еще выпить.

\- Твою мать, Эдвард! Тебе лучше надеяться, что у Беллы грипп! – взвизгнула она, ударяя меня по руке и проходя в комнату Беллы. Джаспер до сих пор пялился на меня. Проигнорировав его, я развернулся обратно к мини-бару, чтобы смешать очередной коктейль с алкоголем.

\- И что же ты пьешь, мой маленький братик?

\- Эм… кровь… - сказал я, отворачиваясь от него и выпивая напиток. Все вокруг начало казаться не таким противным. На самом деле, я практически уже ничего и не чувствовал. Еще один вопль донесся из спальни, правда, на этот раз это была Элис.

\- Святое дерьмо, Эдвард! У Беллы началась трансформация! Мне нужно позвонить Карлайлу. Как… как ты мог позволить… твою мать, - кричала она, налетев на меня словно ураган, из комнаты. Забрав мой коктейль, она опрокинула его в себя прежде, чем я смог сказать, что это не просто старая человеческая кровь. Сглотнув, она практически выплюнула все содержимое изо рта, вытаращив на меня свои глаза и доставая мобильный телефон.

Джаспер положил свою руку на мое плечо, немного сдавливая его. Я не понял, был ли этот жест направлен на улучшение моего состояния или же это было предупреждение о том, что шутки кончились.

Я вернулся в спальню, чтобы проверить Беллу. Она свернулась калачиком в центре нашей постели. При этом выглядела она невероятно маленькой, поэтому мой желудок сжался от боли, когда я смотрел на нее. Я сделал это с ней, причем без всякого разрешения. Я чертов идиот. Внезапно у меня возникло мимолетное желание прильнуть к ней. Но Джаспер наблюдал за мной, а я уже и так в его глазах выглядел щенком. Присев на пол, я обнял ее ногу **(прим. переводчика – ну это-то, разумеется, не по-щенячьи).** Ее кожа горела, и я забеспокоился, нормально ли это. Я никогда не видел трансформации.

Джаспер прочистил горло, вставая позади меня. Я ожидал от него замечания или же насмешки.

\- Эдвард, она будет в порядке, - его голос был уверенным и спокойным, заставляя меня почувствовать себя лучше. Когда Джаспер не пытается свести меня с ума, он просто прекрасный парень. – Давай пойдем, ей нужно отдохнуть.

Я пошевелился, чтобы встать, но почувствовал пальцы Беллы, обхватившие мое запястье. Ее глаза открылись, и она с яростью уставилась на меня.

\- Какого черта ты со мной сделал, Эдвард! – требовательным и хриплым голосом прорычала она.

\- Эм…

Она резко села на постели, захватывая в руки кусок моей футболки. Я мог видеть красную вспышку гнева, проскользнувшую в ее глазах.

\- Тебе лучше сказать что-то более внятное, чем это, Эдвард.

\- Эм… - дерьмо, это не было хорошей идеей.

\- О-у-у, - провыла она, опрокидываясь назад на постель и толкая меня на себя, так что я оказался под ней. Блядь, она уже была чертовски сильная. Она убьет меня, когда трансформация подойдет к концу. Нет, она, скорее всего, просто оторвет мне яйца или еще что поужасней. Убийство будет слишком легкой пыткой и менее болезненной.

\- Ты делаешь мне больно, Белла, - сгримасничал я.

Она моргнула.

\- Где Элис? Убирайся отсюда, Эдвард, прежде чем я _действительно_ сделаю тебе больно.

Она зарычала на меня так сильно, что я отпрыгнул от нее. Она, правда, выставляла меня за дверь? Ее глаза буквально пылали красным.

\- Ты в глубоком дерьме, Эдвард, - констатировал Джас.

\- Хорошо, Белла, как хочешь, – сказал я раздраженно, - прости меня за все, что я сделал и не сделал.

Она не сказала ничего, и когда я посмотрел на нее вновь, она легла обратно в постель, закрывая глаза.

\- Элис, Белла звала тебя, - сказал я, выходя из спальни.

\- Она говорила с тобой?

\- Ну, это больше было похоже на рычание и угрозы, - ответил я.

\- Х-м-м, интересно.

Она перевела взгляд с меня на Джаспера, который лишь пожал плечами. Элис обошла нас, вернувшись к своему телефонному разговору. Наверняка она говорила Карлайлу обо всем, что здесь произошло и происходит.

Прежде чем я смог бы углубиться в свои мысли, я вернулся к мини-бару и взял очередную бутылку с кровью и последнюю бутылочку Stolichnaya. Наверное, нужно позвонить Маркусу или Феликсу, чтобы они пополнили бар.

\- Могу я попробовать это? – спросил Джаспер.

\- Ты что, раньше не пил? – спросил я, словно был чертовым знатоком или кем-то вроде него. Хотя напивался я прежде только один раз, и это была чистая случайность, когда в первый день я сам решил выбрать себе напиток.

\- Эм, нет, с тех пор как я был человеком, - сказал он, - на самом деле, я даже не знал, что мы можем пить.

Вау, я сделал в своем существовании что-то, чего Джаспер еще не делал. Выпятив грудь, я протянул ему стакан, наполненный кровью со Stolichnaya.

\- Чуз, - сказал он и сделал глоток, - вау, немного жжет, но не так плохо. Налей мне еще.

Ухмыльнувшись, я наполнил ему стакан, как и себе. Элис вынырнула из спальни и уставилась на нас.

\- Карлайл с Эсме уже едут, Эммету и Розали я тоже позвоню. Возможно, нам, наконец, удастся собраться всем в одном месте.

Белла вновь простонала, и Элис подарила нам обоим убийственный взгляд, прежде чем вернуться в спальню.

\- Хэй, раз тебя выпихнули из спальни, пойдем сыграем в казино, - предложил Джас, кажется, его произношение ухудшилось вдвое против обычного.

\- Отлично, - пробормотал я, допивая свой стакан.

\- Погоди, может, мне стоит выпить еще один на дорогу.

\- У меня закончилась Stolichnaya.

\- Так называется это пойло, которое ты мешаешь с кровью?

\- Да, это русская водка.

\- Х-м-м, неплохо, - сжал он губы, - давай уже выберемся отсюда. Но мне нужно, для начала, зайти в свою комнату.

Что за дерьмо могло потребоваться Джасперу из его комнаты?! Как только мы вошли туда, мне захотелось сразу же развернуться назад. Этот чертов серебряный плащ, поблескивая, лежал на постели. Джаспер подошел туда, и быстро накинул плащ на свои плечи.

\- Ты прикалываешься, да?

\- А что такого, Эдвард? Это же Вегас! Мне нужно немного блеска.

\- Немного блеска. Блядь, ты как чертов дискотечный шарик, я не пойду с тобой рядом, если ты хочешь выглядеть, как чертов Либераче **(прим.переводчика – знаменитый польский пианист, ходивший словно наш Зверев),** \- я закатил глаза.

Маркус стоял в конце коридора, когда мы с Джаспером вышли из его комнаты. Его глаза немного расширились, но я могу поклясться своей кредиткой, что он не скажет ни слова по этому поводу. Он лишь кивнул головой в знак приветствия и вошел с нами в лифт, нажимая кнопку первого этажа.

\- Маркус, это Джаспер. Мой брат, - сказал я.

\- Привет, рад знакомству, - улыбчиво произнес Джас, пожимая его руку.

\- Не мог бы ты присоединиться к нам? – спросил я.

\- Нет, я сегодня на дежурстве, - он нахмурился, - кстати, классный плащ, - я знал, что он не выдержит в замкнутом пространстве без комментария по этому поводу.

Джаспер усмехнулся, покрутившись вокруг себя и раскрыв плащ, как чертов Элвис после своего выступления. О Боже, я помру от стыда.

Двери лифта открылись, и Маркус вышел из него.

\- Повеселитесь, ребята. Если вам будут нужны напитки, обратитесь к Джейку, - он указал на черноволосого парня, - он поможет вам. Просто дайте ему знать, где вы будете, и напитки вам пришлют.

\- Спасибо, Маркус, - я эмоционально пожал его руку. Маркус оставил нас посередине этажа с казино. Неожиданно я почувствовал себя идиотом, когда чертовы девчонки начали указывать на нас пальцами и хихикать. Скоро я услышал, как все казино смеялось над моим братом и его чертовым серебристым вампирским плащом. О чем он, черт возьми, думал?

Несколько минут спустя Джаспер уже был окружен кучей девчонок, жаждавших сфотографироваться с ним. Они буквально валились на него, пробегаясь своими пальцами по его блондинистым волосам и лаская его… блядь, все это было чертовски неправильно и горячо. Святое дерьмо, может, ему стоит брать деньги со всех? Они все наверняка думали, что он парень по вызову.

Вздохнув, я решил позвонить Элис, чтобы узнать, как там Белла. Это будут чертовски долгие выходные. Я думал, что приехал сюда, чтобы жениться, а теперь я веселился с блестящей имитацией Бэтмена, пока моя девушка боролась за жизнь в нашем номере. Я чертов придурок.

\- Привет, Элис, это Эдвард. Как дела? Я не знаю, что происходит, но я чувствую, что должен подняться наверх в комнату. Я сделал это с ней, и именно я должен быть с Беллой. Ты должна веселиться с Джаспером, а я просто дебил. Пожалуйста, просто скажи мне, что там происходит, - протараторил я в трубку.

\- Ты закончил? – спросила Элис.

\- Да, прости за это, - робко ответил я.

\- С Беллой все хорошо. Мы немного поговорили, и прямо сейчас она бы хотела, чтобы ты развлекался с Джаспером.

Мой желудок свернулся и сделал кульбит. Я не знал, была ли это выпивка или тот факт, что Белла не хотела, чтобы я поднялся наверх и был с ней.

Я прочистил горло.

\- Она ненавидит меня, да?

\- Нет, она не ненавидит тебя. Она просто немного расстроена и смущена, но с ней все будет хорошо, когда это закончится.

\- Все будет плохо, не так ли?

\- Скоро приедет Карлайл, а он знает, что нужно делать, - Элис заторопилась, - мне нужно идти. Следи

за Джаспером и не позволяй ему надеть его плащ.

\- Слишком поздно, - сказал я.

Я услышал ее стон, а потом мой телефон сдох. Я не знал, что мне делать. Часть меня хотела бежать наверх и держать Беллу в своих руках, пока не закончится ее превращение. Другая, мудрая часть, была чертовски напугана новорожденным вампиром и своей злобной сестрой. Для меня будет безопасней остаться с Джаспером.

Джас дернул меня за рукав.

\- Прекрати так много думать. Элис позвонит, если Белла захочет тебя видеть. Давай просто выпьем очередную партию тех коктейлей.

Я позволил Джасперу протащить себя к бару. Мы немного повеселились, разговаривая, прежде чем я понял – Джаспер и я были прямо на пути к тому, чтобы нажраться как свиньи. Практически каждую секунду я мог видеть краем глаза Маркуса, стоявшего в углу. Наверняка сегодня вечером он подрабатывает нашей нянькой. Не то чтобы мы скрывались или что-то в этом роде, черт, мы просто не могли себе этого позволить с того момента, как Джаспер напялил на себя этот глупый серебристый блестящий плащ.

Наконец-то мы решили, что нам уже хватит сидеть в баре, и прошли в казино.

\- Что случится в Вегасе, останется в Вегасе, - злорадно усмехнулся Джаспер. Мне хотелось дать ему по лицу за его наряд и расцеловать за то, что он отрывался со мной. И я совершенно не был уверен в том, чего я хочу больше.

\- Ты выглядишь, как ходячая телевизионная реклама, - пробормотал я, пока Джас пропихивал нас в

действительно шумное помещение. Брат взял под руку одну из официанток, и она провела нас к столу возле сцены. Несколькими минутами позже женщины на сцене выстроились в линию, начиная танцевать.

\- Хэй, мы можем обыграть все, словно это твой выпускной. Я напишу Эммету и узнаю, где они с Роуз запропастились, - сказал Джаспер, - он должен видеть это дерьмо.

\- Как угодно, - я пожал плечами. У меня уже лопнуло терпение. Белла была наверху, _трансформируясь_ , а я веселился в барах и казино вместе с Джаспером, но все это было моей ошибкой. Вначале Белла выгнала меня, а потом и Элис прогнала всех нас.

Девушка подошла к нашему столу и принесла нам пару напитков.

\- За это уже заплачено, мальчики, - сказала она, буквально запихивая мое лицо в свои груди.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал я.

В баре стало слишком шумно. Парни свистели и выкрикивали грубости в адрес девушек на сцене. Мы с Джаспером вмиг посмотрели туда. Наверное, здесь проходил конкурс мокрых футболок, потому что один из придурков начал поливать водяным пистолетом груди всех девушек на сцене.

Я позволил своим глазам обследовать девушек, которые двигались медленно и эротично.

Джаспер схватил меня за руку так сильно, что пришлось уцепиться за угол стола. Мы смотрели с ужасом в глазах, как на следующую женщину опрокинулось ведро с водой. Рот Джаспера оставался широко открытым, а я пытался спрятаться под столом от этого зрелища. Женщина решила ослепить оставшуюся часть посетителей бара, выживших после этого зрелища, сняв с себя футболку.

О МОЙ БОГ!

Боже, кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, убейте меня прямо сейчас. Миссис Шелли Коуп ослепила весь бар, включая нас с Джаспером. Я должен был выколоть себе глаза за то, что только что увидел. Э-м-м, я сказал это лишь потому, что у нее действительно были милые груди, но думать о титьках своей учительницы… Святое дерьмо, мне срочно нужен еще напиток.

\- Джаспер, - прошептал я, - мы должны убраться отсюда к чертям.

Он медленно кивнул, но не двинулся со своего стула. Думаю, он все еще был в шоке.

Мне все же удалось сдвинуть его с места, и какой-то парень схватил меня за руку, выкрикивая, какие прекрасные буфера у этой бабушки. Другие парни вокруг свистели и вопили то же самое. Мы же с Джаспером были буквально выпихнуты на сцену этими возбужденными идиотами. Я съежился, когда она посмотрела на нас сверху вниз.

\- Эм-м, здравствуйте, миссис Коуп… - я пробежался руками по волосам, надеясь вырвать хотя бы пару клочков, чтобы прийти в себя.

\- О дьявол, - прокричала она, - какого черта вы здесь забыли?

В данный момент я вообще не был уверен, что мы здесь делаем.

Испустив долгий вздох, она сошла со сцены, забирая полотенце от бармена. Парни в зале простонали.

\- И как долго вы двое были здесь?

Джаспер, наконец, вышел из ступора и начал громко смеяться. Он так сильно хохотал, что уже не мог остановиться. Я молился про себя, чтобы он не позволил своему большому поганому рту открыться в этот момент. Мне не хотелось, чтобы миссис Коуп еще когда-либо оголяла свои груди, даже если они и были прекрасны.

\- Вам не хочется знать ответ, - наконец выдавил я.

Ее глаза расширились, и она уронила голову на барную стойку.

\- Этого никогда не было, - прокричал я. – Нас вообще здесь не было!

Схватив Джаспера за воротник, я попытался вытащить его из бара.

\- Эдвард женится завтра… вы должны прийти, - прокричал он, пока я пропихивал его наверх к казино.

\- Заткни свой рот, придурок, – прошипел я ему в ухо, - мы даже не знаем, будет ли вообще свадьба.

\- О, верно, - кивнул он.

\- Подожди, Джаспер только что сказал, что вы двое женитесь? – спросила миссис Коуп.

\- Нет, он пьян. Игнорируйте его.

\- Какого черта, Эддииии… ты сказаал мне, что ты женишься завтра. Это же твой мальчишник. Где, блядь, Эммет?

\- Джаспер, пожалуйста, просто заткнись, - умолял я.

Миссис Коуп вскинула бровь.

\- Эдвард, ты привез сюда Беллу, чтобы пожениться?

Блядь, она вернулась к своей программе «я учитель». Этого мне только не хватало.

\- Нет, Джаспер не знает, о чем тут пизд… эм, черт, о чем он говорит. Нам действительно пора идти. Мы вообще не должны быть здесь… несовершеннолетние, понимаете.

Миссис Коуп продолжала пялиться на нас. Я не мог не заметить, как полотенце скользнуло по ее плечу вниз, и я снова увидел мокрые груди учительницы. Простонав, она натянула полотенце обратно.

Джаспер опустил свою руку на мое плечо и начал выделывать ей странные движения. Он облокотился на меня так сильно, что я практически потерял равновесие. Ухватившись рукой за перила лестничного пролета, я все-таки смог удержать нас в стоячем положении. Сфокусировав свои глаза на миссис Коуп, я попытался воспользоваться своей шаманской вампирской силой, пытаясь заставить ее забыть о том, что мы вообще тут были. Естественно, это дерьмо не работает, если ты пьяный **(прим. переводчика - по-моему, когда он трезв, оно тоже не особо работало).**

Пошло все к чертям!

\- Пожалуйста, миссис Коуп, давайте просто решим, что ничего не случилось, - сказал я, поднимая брови вверх.

Ее лицо покраснело, она поняла, о чем я говорил.

\- Отлично, касательно нас, тем более, - сказала она, опуская взгляд на мой член, прежде чем исчезла в облаке возбужденных парней.

Чертов Джаспер. Чертова миссис Коуп. Чертова Белла. Мой чертов лист стал действительно большим.

Джаспер до сих пор смеялся, откинув свою тупую голову назад. Идиот! Если я не выведу его отсюда, он начнет кататься по полу, и потом нас просто арестуют. Нет, он не попадет в дерьмо. Этим идиотом буду я, потому что именно меня выведут отсюда с серебристыми браслетами на руках.

\- Джаспер, давай вернемся наверх… если я еще что-нибудь выпью, я снова начну блевать, чего мне точно не хочется. Один раз было достаточно для этого дерьма, - скривился я.

Его телефон завибрировал.

\- От кого это? – спросил я, замечая в своей руке очередной стакан. Откуда, блядь, это взялось?

\- Эммет уже здесь, - сказал Джас, - что означает, все остальные тоже приехали сюда.

Мой желудок ощутил себя так, словно стадо слонов только что пробежалось по нему. Я сжал бокал в своей руке. Отлично, теперь, когда стадо слонов уже начало топтать мои кишки, я чувствовал себя так, словно попал в круговорот бегов и дерьма. То же самое я чувствовал, когда меня выпихнули на сцену.

\- Эддиии, ты в порядке?

\- Эм-м, нет, - пробормотал я, - Джас, у тебя словно шесть глаз. Хэй, это последний раз, когда я пью с тобой, поэтому я могу говорить все, что захочу.

Он усмехнулся. Джаспер усмехнулся. Хе-хе-хе. О блядь, теперь смеялся и я.

\- Эдди, ты никогда не сможешь быть таким же крутым, как я, ведь у меня есть плащ, - сказал он, вращаясь вокруг себя. - Хэй, сюда! – прокричал он, размахивая руками. Мы снова привлекали к себе внимание публики.

\- Хэй, Эдвард, Джаспер, думаю, что нам лучше подняться наверх, - заметил Маркус.

Я фыркнул.

\- Да, знаешь, мне бы уже пора проверить свою девушку. Она собирается убить меня. О боже, Маркус, ты не мог бы остановить комнату от кружения?

\- Конечно, Эдвард, просто пойдем наверх.

Маркус сгреб в охапку Джаспера в плаще, а меня ухватил за руку, заталкивая нас в лифт. Я вышел на втором этаже. Кто, блядь, изобрел вертящийся лифт? Лифты должны ходить вверх и вниз, а не по окружности.

Маркус что-то бормотал о недостатке денег за такую работу.

\- Хэй, это твоя вина, - прошипел я, ударяя его в грудь, что было нелегко сделать, так как он все еще пытался удержать моего брата на ногах.

\- Давай же, - пробормотал Маркус, - это займет вечность подняться по всем этим лестницам наверх.

\- К черту! Просто закинь Джаспера ко мне на спину, и я… эм… а что мы здесь делаем? Подожди, я думал, что Эммет уже здесь. Где он, черт его подери? Я наберу его.

\- Привет, Эммет, - выплюнул я в телефон, какого черта я сделал это? – Приди и забери меня. Я на лестничном пролете вместе с Джаспером. Мы пьяные.

Маркус выдернул телефон из моей руки и посадил возле меня Джаспера, который в очередной раз лег на меня. Казалось, что его вот-вот вывернет. Я слегка подтолкнул его локтем.

\- Эдвард, я притворяюсь спящим, потому что если я проснусь, то меня вывернет прямо на тебя.

\- Хорошо, прости… баю-баю и спокойной ночи… тише, маленький братик, не плачь… эм-м, баю-баю, засыпай… ла-ла-ла…

\- Заткнись, Эдди! Я не это имел в виду, - простонал Джаспер.

Двери лифта открылись.

\- Привет, Эммет! – я встал с места, чтобы поприветствовать его. Джаспер сполз вниз на ступеньки.

\- Вау, вы действительно надрались, - сказал Эммет, - ты, должно быть, Маркус? Я могу забрать ЭТО отсюда. Спасибо большое за помощь.

Маркус не смог отойти от нас так быстро, чтобы не услышать моих слов.

\- Привет, Эммет, я превратил Беллу, - ухмыльнулся я.

\- Это я уже слышал. Ты такой осел, Эдвард.

Я смотрел, как он забрасывает Джаспера себе на спину, потом он схватил меня за руку и начал тащить нас вверх по ступенькам.

\- Я знаю, да, я полный осел. Это ведь нехорошо? Все это? Эммет, ты сейчас вырвешь мою руку. Дай мне присесть на секунду. Я полный идиот. Боже, Белла возненавидит меня. Я люблю ее, знаешь.

Эммет закатил глаза.

\- Эдвард, пожалуйста, давай просто поднимемся наверх прямо сейчас.

Иисус, он уже был на нервах.

\- Твою мать, пьяные вампиры, - пробормотал он.

Наконец мы добрались до моего номера. Хоть мы и останавливались пару раз, чтобы я смог присесть. Клянусь, эти чертовы лестницы вращались вокруг меня, пытаясь сбить с пути. Несколько минут я пытался засунуть карточку в дверь, в эту маленькую дырочку, и мне все-таки удалось сделать это. Это было из-за того, что карта была погнута и запачкана.

Все уставились на меня, когда я открыл двери, включая пару шоколадных глаз с оттенками красного. Святое дерьмо, я мертвец.

Как только мы вошли, точнее, ввалились в комнату, та погрузилась в тишину. А это никогда не предвещало ничего хорошего. Вы когда-нибудь заходили в комнату, чувствуя на себе взгляды каждого в ней? А если все еще и неожиданно замолчали? Боже. Неожиданно мне захотелось очередную порцию напитка.

\- Я нашел их, – сказал Эммет.

\- Где, черт возьми, вы оба были? – прокричала Элис.

\- Ты, ты же сказала нам повеселиться! – пробормотал я. Какого черта она была такой злой на нас? Чертовы бабы, не важно, что я делал, но это всегда было неправильно. Я вздохнул. Мои вздохи были регулярными последние время, поэтому я даже не задавался вопросом, на кой черт я это делаю. Это уже было частью меня, особенно когда я был рядом с Беллой.

\- Привет, малышка Элис, - Джаспер выглянул из-за моей спины и указал своим пальцем на нее. Он был встречен ледяным взглядом.

\- Закрой свой рот, Джаспер, - прорычал я. У нас была куча проблем и без его пьяных речей о наших сегодняшних похождениях. Кроме того, Элис и так уже собиралась съесть мои яйца на серебряном блюдечке, потому что именно я был виноват в ее стыде за пьяного Джаспера перед всеми, ведь она мне говорила, чтобы он не надевал свой плащ. Я попытался, хоть и безуспешно, оттолкнуть его, но его чертов плащ уже был впереди меня.

\- Эдди, - выдохнул он, - прекрати меня пихать.

\- Джаспер, пожалуйста, мы и так по уши в горячей воде **(прим.переводчика: «быть в горячей воде» - это американская идиома, означающая «попасть впросак», «оказаться в неудобном положении»).**

\- О-о-о, мы идем в джакузи? – Джаспер сбросил плащ на пол и начал расстёгивать свой ремень. – Давай разденемся.

Блядь, это точно нас выдаст. Джаспер начал вилять своей задницей, показывая всем, будто бы он прошел курсы стриптизеров. Это было практически так же отвратительно, как и конкурс мокрых маек.

\- Что? Джакузи? Нет… - я запнулся, проводя рукой по своим волосам. Все выходило из-под контроля.

\- Почему нет? – ремень Джаспера уже был на полу, и он начал расстегивать свои джинсы.

\- Блядь, Джаспер, не мог бы ты закрыть свой рот и прекратить стриптиз, мы не собираемся в никакую джакузи, - прорычал я, когда он уже стянул с себя футболку. Его джинсы небрежно болтались на бедрах. Одно неловкое движение - и Джаспер ослепит нас всех.

\- Стриптиз… - он рассмеялся, хлопая Эммета по спине. - Ты знаешь, что миссис Коуп тоже здесь? Она показала нам свои титьки…

Эммет фыркнул.

\- Ты шутишь? Миссис Коуп показала вам, ослам, свои титьки? Боже, я пропустил все веселье.

\- Эммет, тебе лучше забрать все свои слова обратно, - прокричала Розали.

Откуда, черт возьми, она взялась? Оу, посмотрите, Белла тоже здесь. Она выглядела иначе – горячее. Кто-нибудь включил обогреватели в этой комнате? Блядь, возможно, Джаспер был прав со своей идеей – мы должны снять мои вещи тоже.

\- Хэй, Белла… как ты поживаешь? – о мой Бог, я звучал, как тот парень из шоу… эм-м, да.

Белла поднялась и медленно подошла ко мне. Эммет встал перед ней, блокируя ее выпады. Она оттолкнула его со своего пути, словно кусок мусора. Я начал пятиться, пока не нащупал спиной стену.

\- Эдвард, ты… ты… ты скотина!

\- Что? Почему ты кричишь на меня?

\- Не могу поверить! Ты никогда не говорил мне, что ты чертов вампир! – вопила она.

\- Эй! Я несколько раз пытался сказать тебе это, но ты не хотела слушать меня. Я хотел сделать это, когда мы играли в бейсбол, но в этот момент ты сказала, что все вокруг думают, будто я притворяюсь вампиром. И что, блядь, я должен был сказать на это? Никто и никогда не называл меня ненастоящим вампиром. А потом, после всего этого, я сказал тебе, ну после того, как я заблестел, а потом я, эм, попросил твоей руки. У нас был жутко долгий разговор об этих вампирских вещах. И ты решила проигнорировать меня и снова посмеяться надо мной. Кстати, именно ты умоляла меня «пометить тебя» и подобное дерьмо. Что, блядь, я должен был делать? Видишь, все это твоя вина, - пробормотал я последнее. Да, ее вина. Думаю, я показал ей язык в конце.

Черт! Чертова Белла Свон!

Ее брови взлетели вверх, и она совершенно не знала, что делать. Неожиданно моя детская выходка смутила ее. Ха! Может, алкоголь повышает мой игровой уровень? Белла подошла ко мне и ударила рукой по голове.

\- За что, черт возьми, это было?! – прокричал я. Иисус, я должен держать свой рот на замке. Я мог пережить оплеуху, но вот то, что она могла скрутить мою голову с плеч, уже нет.

\- Отлично, Белла. Повтори это снова, мне хотелось сделать так всю ночь, - влез Джаспер.

\- Никто не хочет знать твоего мнения, Джаспер, - насмехался я над ним.

Он попытался ударить меня, и началось. Мы кувыркались по полу комнаты, словно два червяка-врага в школьные годы. Он потянул меня за волосы. Мой маленький осел-Джаспер только что потянул мои волосы!

\- Ауч, ты сукин сын! – прокричал я, вскакивая на ноги. Джаспер тоже встал, и я стянул его штаны так, что они стали болтаться у него на коленях. Он потерял координацию и плюхнулся на пол. Я усмехнулся и начал отходить от него в сторону. Он схватил меня за лодыжку, посылая мной и моим лицом ответный «привет ковру».

\- Ау-у-у, ты задница, - прорычал я и сделал то, что сделал бы в моей ситуации любой обиженный вампир, схватил его руку и укусил запястье.

\- Блядь, Эдди, это не по правилам, никаких укусов, - провыл он.

\- Пошел к черту, - прокричал я, снова кусая его. Я знаю, я знаю… но он вывел меня из себя, и я не знал, что мне делать.

\- Мои бабки на Джаспера, - ухмыльнулся Эммет.

\- Не знаю, - протянула Розали, - если грязная игра разрешена, то я ставлю на Эдварда.

Джасперу удалось перевернуть нас так, что теперь он сидел верхом на мне, расставив обе мои руки в стороны.

\- Прекрати делать это дерьмо!

Каким-то образом я смог скинуть его своими ногами и вновь перевернуть нас. В этом процессе я случайно задел своей коленкой его член.

\- Мерзавец! – простонал Джаспер, хватаясь за свое место X.

\- Эй, Эдвард, я сделаю тебе больно, если ты повредишь его яички, - усмехнулась Элис.

Джаспер проделывал замечательную работу с аудиторией, вызывая у них сочувствие и внимание. Мне лишь оставалось следить за этим худым ублюдком. Я встал на ноги, прежде чем понял, что происходит. Джаспер схватил меня и бросил на землю.

\- Никогда не поворачивайся спиной к своему врагу, - промычал он и прокрутил меня вокруг своей головы на руках… Дважды!

\- О Господи, прекратите это, - прокричала Белла, схватив нас обоих за воротники и откинув к двум разным стенам.

\- Ауч, - простонали мы оба.

\- Извиняйтесь, или я сверну вам обоим шеи, - кричала она.

Черт, злая Белла-вампир это горячее зрелище. Я мог слышать звон колокольчиков от того, что мой член начинал подниматься. Черт, нет… я повернул свою голову и сфокусировался на практически обнаженном Джаспере. Ау-у-у, спасибо, Боже, за таких братьев-засранцев! Я вздохнул… да, снова, потому что теперь у меня жутко болел член.

\- Прости, - пробормотали мы оба, пока Белла сверлила нас своим взглядом.

\- Вы оба закончили с этим дерьмом? – спросил Карлайл.

Когда он появился здесь? В этом номере была вся моя мерзкая семейка? Это должен был быть только мой и Беллин медовый номер, но с тех пор как я просрал все вещи, я, наверное, заслужил это дерьмо. И как, черт возьми, Белла так быстро трансформировалась? Она вообще трансформировалась? Она не вела себя, как остальные новорожденные, которых я видел. Обычно они чертовски злые и голодные, жаждущие крови и пытающиеся укусить все и всех на своем пути. Оу, у меня было что-то, во что она могла вонзить свои зубы. Твою мать, моя эрекция начала возвращаться.

\- Что ж, Эдвард, вижу, ты представил Джасперу мир алкоголя, - сказал Карлайл.

Я простонал.

\- Нет, думаю, они уже знакомились ранее.

Джаспер начал истерически смеяться, и Карлайл закатил глаза, уставившись на меня. Я думаю, простонали все. Лично мне все это тоже казалось истерично смешным. Может, мне стоит представить их всех своему новому другу, Мистеру Stolichnaya? Он был крутым парнем, и мне кажется, что все в этой комнате должны с ним познакомиться, чтобы немного расслабиться, особенно Розали, которая всегда держала свою задницу в ежовых рукавицах.

Дерьмо, они что, не понимают, что наступило время для вечеринки. Мы в Вегасе, и я женюсь. Эмм… я не был уверен на счет последнего. Мне еще нужно спросить. Боже, у меня столько вопросов, на которые мне нужны ответы, но прямо сейчас я не мог вспомнить ни одного из них.

Моя голова начала чертовски сильно кружиться, и неожиданно я почувствовал дикое желание сесть. Схватив в руки мусорное ведро, стоявшее рядом, я начал блевать. Отлично, фестиваль веселья продолжается. Джаспер лег на диван, и, закончив, я решил пристроиться к нему. Ему бы тоже не помешало присоединиться к моему «фестивалю».

\- Черт, надеюсь, я смог обойти это, - простонал Джаспер, укладывая голову на мое плечо, - внизу все было просто супер. Но я не думаю, что сейчас мне что-то нравится.

Он был прав, во рту все пересохло. И я даже не смог заставить себя промолвить хотя бы слово, поэтому пробормотал что-то невнятное, укладываясь удобнее на диван.

\- Думаю, всем понятно, нам есть что обсудить, - заявил Карлайл. Он продолжал расхаживать туда-сюда по комнате, которая раскачивалась в моем сознании в разные стороны. Если он не перестанет делать это дерьмо, меня снова вывернет, но теперь уже на ботинки Джаспера.

\- Карлайл, пожалуйста, - Джаспер вновь вернулся к своему скулящему тону, но на этот раз я присоединился к нему, - прекрати двигаться.

\- Да, - быстро повторил я за ним.

Карлайл вздернул голову, но все-таки сел на стул.

\- Эммет, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, принести своим двум братьям-идиотам немного крови? И не добавляй туда ничего, - предупредил Карлайл.

Эммет протопал к холодильнику и вернулся обратно.

\- Я не работаю чертовым официантом.

Бросив бутылки, наполненные свежей кровью, нам в лица, он кинул на нас грозный взгляд. Вероятно, наш холодильник вновь пополнили. Я пнул Эммета по заднице, пригрозив расправой попозже, отчего вовлек Джаспера в очередную волну смеха. О, мой рот вновь начал работать, что не было положительным моментом в данной ситуации. Эммет сверкнул на меня глазами, и я быстро пробормотал извинения, надеясь, что он не набросится на меня.

Мы с Джасом сидели и попивали нашу кровь, словно маленькие хорошенькие мальчики. Это помогло моему желудку восстановиться, и я мог бы с уверенностью сказать, что Джасперу это тоже помогло спуститься с «алкогольной вышки». Маленькая часть меня была расстроена и до сих пор хотела убежать к мини-бару, чтобы опрокинуть в себя бутылочку Stolichnaya или добавить ее в свой коктейль. Я подвинулся на диване, чувствуя дискомфорт, потому что Белла буквально прожигала своим взглядом дырку у меня в голове.

\- Хорошо, давайте поговорим. Я готов услышать ответ на свой вопрос, почему Белла так быстро трансформировалась, - произнес я.

Джаспер хлопнул меня по спине.

\- У тебя, должно быть, какая-то дурная кровь, братик.

Карлайл прочистил горло,

\- Ну, с одной стороны, Белле повезло, что ее обращение прошло так быстро и с такими малыми травмами. Нормальная трансформация в вампира, я гарантирую, привела бы нас к уборке всего этажа отеля, и я не думаю, что Феликс после этого был бы таким милым с нами. Что касается Беллы, что ж, я не до конца уверен, почему ее изменение закончилась так быстро. Это невероятно, что она настолько сильно контролирует жажду крови.

Карлайл погрузился в воспоминания обо всех наших превращениях. Лично мне не хотелось вспоминать мое, потому что все тело невероятно горело, и я был заперт три дня, после которых чувствовал себя так, словно меня сожгли на погребальном костре. Это чертовски отвратительно, особенно та часть, когда я пробудился от мира мертвых… о-о-о, это все звучит настолько драматично, словно это сюжет какого-то дешевого фильма… эм-м, верно… так, когда я вернулся к жизни, я был чертовски сильно голоден. Я был готов укусить каждого, и я сделал бы это, не будь Карлайл там, чтобы остановить меня.

Я серьезно не мог вспомнить первые четыре месяца своего нового существования, кроме того факта, что мне жутко хотелось крови. А вот Белла тут спокойно стоит и болтает со всеми нами. Точнее, я знаю, что она злится на меня, но это было нормально. Она вообще-то должна уже летать по комнате и пытаться укусить каждого.

\- Значит, ты утверждаешь, Карлайл, что у тебя нет никаких чертовых предположений, объясняющих быструю трансформацию Беллы. Ты уверен, что она изменилась? – спросил я.

Белла зарычала.

\- Если ты хочешь доказательств, что я - настоящая вампирша, могу с превеликим удовольствием открутить тебе башку.

Ее слова послали вниз по моему позвоночнику волну мурашек, переходившую в дрожь по направлению к члену. Блядь!

\- Нет, не нужно, все в порядке, - я закрыл свой рот.

Некомфортная тишина наполнила комнату. Мне нужно было поговорить с Беллой наедине, но я не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что ей сказать, чтобы не выглядеть полным придурком. Слава Богу, Джаспер все еще был немного пьян.

\- Что ж, большая и плохая вампирша Белла, ты все еще собираешься стать настоящим членом клана Калленов или как?

Сверкнув на него глазами, я ударил его по руке.

\- Что? Не говори мне, что теперь ты не хочешь на ней жениться. Она чертовски горячая вампирша.

\- Эм-м-м… - это все, что вышло из моего рта, потому что я действительно не знал, хотела ли меня Белла до сих пор. Я в каком-то роде просрал все.

Замерев на месте, я ожидал, когда гнев Беллы снизойдет на нас.

\- Мне бы хотелось поговорить с Калленом… эм, Эдвардом, наедине, пожалуйста, - сказала Белла.

Я выпустил долгий вздох. Я не был уверен в причине этого, но был чертовски взвинчен и мне казалось, что именно это мне поможет.

Карлайл встал.

\- Думаю, лучшее решение – оставить их наедине. Белла, если что-нибудь случится и ты начнешь чувствовать себя так, словно теряешь контроль, позвони мне немедленно.

\- Спасибо, доктор Каллен, эм-м… Карлайл, - ответила она.

Элис столкнула Джаспера с дивана, выпихивая его из нашего номера. Надеюсь, она не будет слишком строга к нему. Эммет обнял Розали за плечи, и, посмеиваясь, они вышли из комнаты следом. В большинстве своем я любил свою семью, но, черт, они могли быть такой большой занозой в заднице.

Когда комната опустела, и в ней остались только я и Белла, моя неуверенность в себе резко увеличилась. Она собирается отвергнуть меня? Блядь, возможно, она бросит меня ради другого вампира. Подождите, все остальные вампиры, которых она знала, были из моей семьи, и Феликс… оу, и Маркус. Думаю, они смогут представить ее другим вампирам. Блядь, кажется, я сошел с ума.

Передвинувшись в другой конец комнаты, я решил сесть за обеденный стол. Мое сознание немедленно восстановило в памяти картинки Беллы, лежавшей на этом столе прежде. Блядь, я извращенец. Белла готовилась послать меня ко всем чертям, а я сидел и думал о том, как занимался с ней сексом в последний раз. Уронив голову на стол, я уставился на нее, чувствуя себя чертовски жалким. Возможно, мне удастся сыграть на ее жалости… если она у нее для меня осталась.

Белла была видением. Я имею в виду, она была красива как человек, но вампиром она стала просто невероятной красавицей. Ее темные коричневые волосы спускались по плечам к ее груди. Ладно, забудем это дерьмо. Я не был силен в описаниях, но она была чертовски горячей. Ее глаза пылали красным оттенком. Я мог вспомнить свои глаза, наполненные ярко-алым цветом, когда меня обратили.

Интересно, Белла тоже будет иметь специальные дисконтные карты в магазинах с контактными линзами или ее натуральный цвет перекроет алый?

Она стояла без движения. Интересно, почему она так долго тянула с тем, чтобы послать меня на все четыре стороны.

\- Свон, прости меня за все, - жалостливо пробормотал я.

Она вздохнула.

\- Знаешь, это так странно, что мне не нужно дышать.

\- Оу, да, я просто делаю это, потому что выгляжу так более настоящим, - сказал я. Странный разговор она подобрала для этого момента.

\- Хорошо, - она встряхнула головой, - Каллен, ты никогда не выглядел, как все остальные люди вокруг.

\- Это больно слышать, Свон, - пробормотал я, отворачивая голову от нее.

\- О, прекрати, Каллен, ты не понимаешь шуток? Я имею в виду, ты бы уже мог привыкнуть получать маленькую порцию дерьмеца от своей будущей жены, - фыркнула она, и я почувствовал ее руку на своей спине.

Выпрямившись, я стряхнул ее руку.

\- Погоди, что ты сказала?

\- Ты имеешь в виду ту часть о шутках?

\- Нет, после? Ты сказала «будущей жены»? Ты до сих пор хочешь выйти за меня?

\- Эм, да… - она замолчала, - почему ты спрашиваешь? Ты не хочешь жениться на мне?

\- Святое дерьмо! – прокричал я, вскакивая со стула и опрокидывая его. – Ты серьезно? После всего того, что я сделал, ты до сих хочешь выйти за меня?

\- Господи, естественно, Каллен, конечно, я до сих пор хочу выйти за тебя замуж. Я, конечно, немного рассержена, потому что я без понятия, что скажу Чарли и Рене об этом дерьме про вампиров, но я до сих пор люблю тебя.

\- Правда? – мой голос звучал так, будто бы я только что надышался веселящим газом, но, блядь, я практически освободился от всех своих волнений по поводу ее решения выйти за меня. Сократив дистанцию между нами, я схватил ее, притягивая в свои объятия.

\- Что ж, я говорила с Элис, и она сказала мне несколько вещей, которые я хотела бы обсудить с тобой.

\- Что, черт возьми, Элис сказала тебе?

Белла прошептала мне это на ухо, и могу сказать, что если бы я мог краснеть, то горел бы уже красным пламенем.

Чертовы Элис и Джаспер.

\- Эм-м, это займет время и нужно практиковаться, Белла.

\- Могли бы мы начать прямо сейчас? – промурлыкала она, прижимаясь ко мне теснее.

Кто я был такой, чтобы отказывать ей. Она толкнула меня, и мы врезались в холодильник. Я наблюдал за тем, как она достает бутылку с кровью из него, открывает ее и медленно выпивает содержимое. Блядь, это было горячо. Она вернулась ко мне быстрее, чем я смог что-либо сказать.

Ее губы встретились с моими, и капли крови попали в мой рот. Я простонал, и она схватила меня. Черт, она собирается меня убить, но в данный момент мне было наплевать на это.

Мы трахались прямо здесь, посередине комнаты на полу, а потом и стоя возле стены (эм, возле всех стен), в ванной, на диване, на балконе, в столовой и снова на столе. Мы так и не дошли до кровати. Белла сказала, что хочет сохранить ее до свадебной ночи. Я не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, сколько сейчас времени, и меня это не беспокоило, потому что прямо сейчас Белла делала мне минет и я чувствовал себя невероятно прекрасно.

 **Стук, стук, стук**

Кто, черт подери, стучится в нашу дверь?

\- Идите прочь, - прокричал я.

\- Открой дверь, маленький братец, - промурлыкал Джаспер.

Белла прошлась своими клыками по моему члену, и я не смог сдержать громкий стон, сорвавшийся с моих губ.

 **Стук, стук, стук**

\- Эдвард, сегодня день твоей свадьбы, - настаивал Джаспер.

\- Просто одну… чертов… чертову… о боже, да… детка… минуту!

Белла забрала мой член немного глубже, и, громко простонав, я кончил ей в рот.

\- Достаточно минета? Открой эту чертову дверь, - прокричал уже Эммет.

Я не мог двигаться. Белла встала со своих колен и медленным прогулочным шагом направилась к двери. Открыв ее, она уставилась на Эммета с Джаспером.

\- Эм, прости за это, Белла, но Элис приказала тебе подняться в ее номер.

Она закатила глаза, разворачиваясь ко мне.

\- Ты теперь владеешь мной, Каллен.

Я лишь выбросил руки вверх. Белла исчезла до того, как я успел что-либо сказать. Эммет с Джаспером запрыгнули на меня.

\- Ты выглядишь использованным и перемастурбированным, дорогой братец, - смеялся Джаспер.

\- Блядь, здесь пахнет сексом, - сказал Эммет, затыкая свой нос.

\- Не дыши тогда, - я хотел зарычать на него, но Белла высосала из меня всю злость. Тотально опустошенный.

\- Иди, прими быстрый душ и помой свою грязную потную задницу. Мы поедем вместе за твоим свидетельством о браке, мистер Семнадцать лет, потому что сегодня тебя окольцуют, - сказал Эммет.

Святое дерьмо!

Забившись в ванную и сбросив с себя отдельные фрагменты вещей, оставшиеся на мне, я решил принять душ, чтобы смыть с себя запах секса, который ранее подметил Эммет.

Это действительно происходило со мной? Черт, я женюсь… сегодня ночью. Было ли странным, что я даже не знал, где будет проходить наша свадебная церемония? Или, в дополнение к этому, что я не имел понятия, что надену и кто официально приглашен? Блядь, у меня даже не было свидетеля. Хм-м-м, наверное, я все-таки попрошу Эммета и Джаспера постоять за моей спиной. Не было ни единого шанса, чтобы я выбрал из них кого-то одного. Возможно, я мог бы спровоцировать их на дуэль, чтобы кто-то из них стал моим свидетелем. К черту это, они наверняка рассмеются мне в лицо, а потом выбьют из меня эту дурь.

Чертовы братья… но… я не мог поверить, что думаю об этом, но я благодарен Богу за них. Не говорите им, что я, правда, думал об этом дерьме. Иначе я никогда не отвяжусь от них.

Захватив с собой чистую одежду, я решил закончить со своими банными процедурами. Когда я вышел в гостиную, Эммета и Джаспера там уже не было, вместо них на диване меня ждал Карлайл.

\- Привет, сын, - спокойно произнес он.

\- Эм, куда ушли Эммет с Джаспером? Мне нужно с ними поговорить.

\- Я послал их в казино, чтобы выгнать из номера хотя бы на час.

\- Оу… ты уверен, что это умное решение?

\- То есть ваш с Джаспером провал - это моя ошибка?

\- Эм-м, по большей части, это было ошибкой Элис, и посмотри, что из всего этого вышло.

\- Возможно, ты и прав, но прямо сейчас я надеюсь, что свадьба все еще состоится. Но для этого тебе нужно получить разрешение и свидетельство о браке, а так как ты все еще несовершеннолетний, я должен подписаться в кое-каких бумагах вместо тебя, - усмехнулся он.

\- Ты никогда не забудешь мои провалы, ведь так?

\- Никаких шансов, и я думаю, что по дороге за этими бумагами мы могли бы поговорить о сексе с новорожденным вампиром.

\- Что! – я снова сходил с ума, потому что второй разговор о сексе с Карлайлом я уже точно не выдержу. Кроме того, у нас с Беллой уже был секс, и этот разговор не имел смысла.

\- Просто шутка, - рассмеялся Карлайл, - ты кажешься немного заведенным.

\- Хм, может, немного. Я уже не чувствую контроля ни в чем, - вздохнул я.

\- И ты думаешь, что женитьба поможет в этой ситуации? – он издал дьявольский смех, и все мое тело покрылось мурашками.

\- Не мог бы ты перестать делать это… меня немного пугает все это дерьмо, - пробормотал я.

\- Эдвард, с тобой все будет в порядке. Белла - прекрасная девушка, а вампирша из нее получилась просто неотразимая.

Он подмигнул мне. Эу-у-у, кошмар! Я не знал, что Карлайл может быть таким пошлым, но было понятно, что и он заметил красоту Беллы.

\- Черт, Карлайл… это просто неправильно.

\- Я, конечно, мертвый, но я не мертвый, - он вновь грязно усмехнулся.

Если подобный день случится снова, я проведу его взаперти с мини-баром, окруженный тонной пустых бутылок от Stolichnaya.

\- Что ж, думаю, что нам лучше выдвигаться. Феликс заказал машину, которая ожидает нас, - сказал Карлайл, намекая мне сдвинуть свою задницу с места.

Это определенно будет долгий день. Я задержал свой взгляд на мини-баре, пока Карлайл не выкинул меня в коридор.

Лимузин и Маркус ожидали нас, когда мы спустились вниз. Маркус спросил меня о том, как я поживаю, получив в ответ лишь мой взгляд. Еще только от него мне не хватало дерьма. Вероятно, он тоже хочет сказать мне, что Белла - горячая вампирша. Мне не хотелось знать, сколько еще вампиров глазеют на мою девушку, эм-м… невесту. Но Маркус был классным парнем, потому что он предложил мне сесть в машину, просунув в мою руку ампулу с кровью, которую я вынул из кармана и опустошил перед выходом в ЗАГС.

О мой Бог, думаю, мне стоит попросить Маркуса выйти за меня! Я влюблен в этого парня. Stolichnaya и кровь, теперь я чувствовал себя намного лучше. Конечно, мне все еще было нужно выйти из машины и пойти с Карлайлом за своим свидетельством, чтобы я смог жениться. Войдя в здание и встав в очередь, мы простояли там, кажется, вечность, и когда, наконец, подошла наша очередь, в окошке, естественно, нас ожидал тот же мужчина, что и вчера. Тот самый, на кого не действовала моя вампирско-шаманская магия. Тот самый мужчина, который знал, что мне семнадцать лет. К черту мою жизнь.

\- Ну привет, сынок. Тебе все еще семнадцать или ты уже стал большим восемнадцатилетним мальчиком? – проворчал он.

Закатив глаза, я зарычал. Карлайл встал позади меня, протягивая мужчине нужный бланк, которого не хватало вчера, чтобы я смог пожениться. Иисус Христос, мне сто девять лет, а мне нужна была подпись своего дорогого старого папочки на бумажке, чтобы я смог пожениться.

\- Значит, вы его отец и вы согласны с тем, что парень будет окольцован? Перед вами была девушка с мамой, и она не была слишком рада этому.

\- Мы с его мамой не очень-то рады, но... - Карлайл толкнул меня в бок, наклонившись ближе к окну. – Я думаю, что он слишком молод, но что я могу сделать. Дети в наше время… они не думают, что мы знаем что-то, и они явно не понимают, что подписываются на казнь.

Мужчина усмехнулся.

\- Они думают, что знают все. Что ж, они еще научатся.

Они оба рассмеялись.

Мне определенно понадобится еще один огромный коктейль из Stolichnaya сегодня.

Чертов Карлайл.

\- Папуля, - простонал я, - можем мы просто убраться отсюда.

Сейчас была моя очередь тащить Карлайла от окна. Мне не нужно было больше слышать его, разговаривающего с этим придурком о моих делах.

\- Что ж, на этот раз все выглядит так, как должно быть. Сынок, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, – улыбнувшись и понизив голос, он продолжил: – Хотя если бы моя будущая жена выглядела так, как твоя, я бы ни секунды не раздумывал, - подвигал он бровями и подмигнул мне.

Черт возьми, здесь все грязные извращенцы?

Забрав все бумаги от него, я кинул быстрый взгляд на Карлайла и вышел прочь из офиса, используя свою вампирскую скорость, чтобы быстрее добраться до лимузина. Мне нужно было вернуться обратно в отель и налить себе очередную порцию Stolichnaya. Я не смогу прожить этот день без нее.

Маркус уставился на меня.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Все отлично, - пробормотал я, и он кивнул головой. Я так надеялся, что у него есть очередная ампула для меня. Карлайл забрался в машину и уставился на меня.

\- Я только что говорил с Эсме, твой фрак доставлен в номер.

\- Фрак?

\- Да, Эдвард, не думаю, что Белле понравится, если ты появишься на своей свадьбе в джинсах и футболке. Эсме также сказала, что Белла пишет свою собственную клятву.

Что? О мой чертов Бог. Я должен написать свою клятву. Какого черта? Я думал, что просто буду стоять там, слушать, как кто-то что-то говорит и просто повторять после него… блядь, мне точно нужен коктейль. Я вжался в сиденье настолько глубоко и низко, что уже практически сидел на полу.

\- Эдвард, все будет в порядке. Я надеюсь, что ты любишь эту девушку, верно?

Какой-то звук вылетел из моего рта. Карлайл потряс своей рукой передо мной.

\- О, кстати, Чарли и Рене тоже приехали, и они хотят поговорить с тобой.

\- Святое дерьмо, Карлайл, ты такой засранец! – прокричал я, пытаясь открыть дверь машины. Мне нужно было срочно покинуть ее. Что, блядь, случилось с этими ручками. Я дергал ручку еще несколько минут, прежде чем сдался. Я думал, что когда мама Беллы была с ней, то Карлайл имел в виду Эсме. Какого черта ее родители забыли здесь, и о чем они хотят поговорить со мной? Кто, блядь, позвал их?

Боже мой, я сойду с ума.

\- Дерьмо, Карлайл, я не могу дышать, - сказал я, прижимая руки к груди.

Может, мне следует потерять сознание или что-то в этом роде.

\- Ради всего святого, Эдвард, успокойся! Ты вампир, а мы можем не дышать! – Карлайл закатил глаза, а Маркус на заднем фоне лишь хихикал.

\- Точно, я и забыл.

Думаю, что это не звучит так печально, если ты не можешь от этого умереть. Отлично, эта новость не помогала мне избавиться от нервов.

\- Они знают? Что, черт возьми, я должен сказать им. Это плохая идея. Я не смогу сделать этого. Черт, Карлайл.

\- Держи себя в руках, Эдвард. Просто поговори с ними. Ведь они не смогут убить тебя или что-то в этом роде, - посмотрев на меня, он разразился смехом.

\- Просто замечательно, Карлайл, и ты утверждаешь, что приходишься мне отцом. Да ты просто дьявол! – я закатил глаза.

\- Прости, сынок. Не знаю, как это удалось Белле, но она плотно держит тебя за яйца, да так сильно, что ты не представляешь свой следующий шаг без нее. Тебе просто следует успокоиться.

\- Правда… да, думаю, что тебе лучше самому поговорить с Чарли и Рене, - я вышел из себя и надул губы, потому что, серьезно, я не знал, что еще сделать в этой ситуации.

Мы подъехали к отелю, и я решил попросить Маркуса выбросить меня к чертям отсюда, но… Христос… я сделаю это для Беллы, потому что я чертовски сильно люблю ее и она по крупному мне задолжала. И я буду брать долг сексом, огромным количеством секса.

Мы вошли в холл отеля, и первый человек, которого я увидел, был Чарли. Что-то мне подсказывало, что он не был сильно счастлив встретиться со мной, но я не мог определить, хотел ли он убить меня или просто медленно придушить. Что, блядь, не так с этими Свонами и их мыслями. Я не мог прочитать ничьи мысли из их семьи. Двумя секундами позже Белла вошла в холл со своей мамой, выглядя так, словно сегодня у нас обычный день. Как она могла делать это? Она чертов новорожденный вампир. Я не понимал ничего. Она встретила мой взгляд, и, прежде чем я понял, что происходит, я уже чувствовал страстный поцелуй на своих губах и Беллу в руках. Прежде чем я смог остановить ее, она атаковала меня своим языком. Я практически забыл о том, что мы стоим посередине холла в отеле и ее родители пялятся на нас.

Я попытался отлепить ее от себя, но она была действительно сильной, поэтому я, как мужчина, решил взять на себя всю инициативу, что означало играть партию неподвижного идиота, который пытался договориться со своим членом, чтобы тот прижался вниз, так как родители Беллы стояли неподалеку. Наконец мне удалось создать хоть какое-то пространство между нами, чтобы отдышаться. Я знаю… не говорите… потому что прямо сейчас я наверняка выгляжу, как чертов вампир-подкаблучник.

Чарли прочистил горло, а лицо Рене приняло действительно красный оттенок. Я вел себя словно мертвый, а Белла оскалилась, словно чертова сумасшедшая мартовская кошка, которая только что съела огромную мышь. Это заставило меня занервничать.

Сначала Белла посмотрела на меня, а потом перевела свой взгляд на Чарли. Кивнув ему, я протянул руку вперед. Чарли не выглядел так, словно горел желанием пожать ее, однако, наконец, он все-таки сделал это. Я выдохнул, расслабляясь.

\- Мам, это мой Эдвард, - она усмехнулась, подталкивая меня ближе к Рене. Она сказала только что «мой Эдвард»? Ну теперь, думаю, я тоже могу покраснеть.

\- Эм… здравствуйте, приятно познакомиться с вами, - я криво улыбнулся. Она, блядь, обняла меня, и я был практически уверен, что она думала, будто обнимается с мраморной статуей. Я чертовски сильно взволнован и тверд. Эм, да, в основном, все, что касалось меня, было твердым. Я постарался держать свои бедра подальше от мамы Беллы.

\- Я так рада встрече с тобой, Эдвард! Белла так много говорила о тебе, - мило пропела Рене.

Я начал беспокоиться о том, что и насколько много говорила Белла обо мне своим родителям.

\- Скажу тебе честно, мы с Чарли на самом деле в шоке от того, что вы, детки, женитесь, но мы можем понять чувства, стоящие за этим решением. Ты уверен на счет этого всего? – спросила она.

\- Да, эм-м, я люблю вашу дочь. Именно сейчас это одна из немногих вещей, в которых я абсолютно уверен, - сказал я. Боже, это выглядело так глупо, но я не собирался говорить что-либо еще, прежде чем мне не зададут прямой вопрос. Я собирался придерживаться «не спрашивают – не говори» правила. Чарли поймал мой взгляд, лишь кивнув головой в ответ. Интересно, он тоже решил играть по моим правилам?

\- Мам, нам нужно забрать твое платье, а костюм для Чарли привезет Карлайл, - сказала Белла, - Эдвард, могу ли я попросить тебя отойти со мной на минутку?

\- Эм-м-м. Да-а, - с каких пор слово "да" имеет два слога? Черт возьми, я был словно старое кресло, закинутое в комнату с остальными креслами-качалками. Это отличные вещи, но… Боже мой, теперь я понял все. Я больше не крутой. Я чертов лузер и старик, закинутый в старую комнату. Иисус, следующее, что меня ждет, это шорты, черные носки и чертовы сандалии. Белла никогда не выйдет за меня замуж.

Белла схватила меня за руку, проталкивая в угол коридора, ближе к лифтам. Она с неистовой силой прижала меня к стене напротив и, надавив рукой на пах, обрушила на меня свои губы.

\- Мнфамв, - бормотал я в ее губы. Как обычно, все это не помогало моему члену держать себя под контролем, особенно с того момента, как Белла начала поглаживать меня.

\- Оу, простите, - услышал я знакомый звенящий голосок. Он звучал так, словно кто-то когтями провел по школьной доске.

Я поступил по-мужски, спрятав свою голову в груди Беллы. Я не мог снова встретиться лицом к лицу с миссис Коуп.

\- Белла, Эдвард, - тихо проговорила она. Лифт зазвенел, и миссис Коуп испарилась. Я вздохнул, снова расслабляясь. Хэй, миссис Коуп даже не остановила свой извращенный взгляд на моем напряженном члене. Это было поводом для праздника. И-и-и-ха… блядь, мне просто необходим коктейль со Stolichnaya.

\- Эдвард!

Я отпрянул подальше от грудей Беллы на безопасное расстояние.

\- Эммет, - выплюнул я.

\- Эй, Джас, Джас! – кричал Эммет, ведя себя слишком странно. – Джас, где ты, черт тебя подери. Я нашел его. Я нашел Эдварда. Джас!

\- Боже, Эммет, закрой рот. Думаю, что уже все казино знает о том, что ты нашел меня.

\- Привет, Белла! Ах, твоя мама ждет тебя, - сказал Эммет, указывая на ресепшен.

Прижавшись ко мне, она прошлась языком по мочке моего уха. Ее рука опустилась вниз по моей груди, направляясь прямо в штаны. Взяв в руки мои яйца, она слегка сжала их, заставляя меня чертовски резко выдохнуть.

\- Тебя так легко завести, люблю тебя, - прошептала она и убрала руку. Мой член снова почувствовал себя покинутым и одиноким. Эммет стоял, облокотившись на стену, и смеялся на весь холл.

\- Превосходно, - пробормотал я. Мой чертов братец-идиот только что видел, как моя будущая жена взяла меня за яйца.

\- Эммет, - прокричал Джаспер, заворачивая за угол.

\- Уау, ты пропустил такое шоу, - выдохнул Эммет.

\- Миссис Коуп снова показала всем свои груди?

\- Не-е-т, Белла только что лапала Эдварда, - заржал Эммет.

Закатив глаза, я решил игнорировать их до того момента, пока Эммет не вытащил маленькую бутылочку с кровью, бросая ее мне в лицо.

\- Открой бутылку, младшенький. Пришло время присоединиться к рядам женатиков, - сказал Эммет.

Мои глаза расширились, когда я увидел, что Джаспер вытаскивает очередную бутылку из своей кожаной куртки. Опрокинув голову назад, он осушил бутылку.

\- Эм-м, это всего лишь старенькая кровь, верно? – спросил я.

\- Да, - ответил Джаспер, усмехнувшись, и прислонился к стене рядом с Эмметом.

\- О, твою мать, Элис и Розали убьют меня! Они выльют эту банку мне в лицо, - передернувшись от этой мысли, я толкнул их обоих в открытый лифт. Эммет открыл еще одну бутылку, опустошая ее.

\- Прекратите, - умолял я, пытаясь выхватить бутылку из рук Эммета, но он, блядь, зарычал на меня.

\- Какого черта вы творите, ребята? Пожалуйста, прекратите это… - скулил я. Отлично, я умру гораздо раньше своей свадьбы.

Джаспер рассмеялся… естественно, он рассмеялся бы. Эммет снова присоединился к нему, и я знал, что был глубоко в дерьме, потому что, думаю, парни только начали свой путь к алкогольному опьянению. Кем был я, чтобы отдалять их от точки невозврата?

\- Полегче, Эдвард, мы всего лишь выпили по одному напитку, - Джаспер неосторожно поднял свою бутылку к моему лицу, усмехнувшись. - Возможно, тебе тоже стоит выпить, ты какой-то нервный.

\- Точно, - гоготал Эммет. Кажется, он потерял возможность разговаривать цельными предложениями.

\- Просто невероятно прекрасно, - простонал я, - я хотел попросить вас, идиоты, чтобы вы были моими свидетелями на свадьбе, а теперь вам нужно будет прижать свои жопы к стульям или к чему-нибудь подобному, чтобы они не нашли приключений!

\- О, Эммет, думаю, что наш маленький братик спрашивает нас, не хотим ли мы быть его свидетелями. Ну разве ты не самый сладенький? – провыл Джаспер. Его южный акцент иногда меня жутко раздражал, а именно он проявлялся у Джаспера сильнее, когда тот был пьян. Ладно-ладно, это лишь второй раз, когда я нахожусь рядом с пьяным или пьющим Джаспером, но я просто говорю… эм, ладно, забыли. Я всего лишь несу бредятину.

Двери лифта открылись, и я вытолкнул их в коридор, таща за собой к своему номеру. Наконец-то мне удалось запихнуть их в двери.

\- Хэй, смотрите, здесь, кажется, три костюма, - воскликнул Эммет, - тебе разрешили сделать выбор?

\- Эм, нет. Я думаю, что здесь для каждого из нас, - сказал я.

\- Что ж, джентльмены, давайте переодеваться, - сказал Эммет. Он протянул мне очередную бутылочку с кровью и Stolichnaya. Я уставился на нее на несколько секунд, умоляя себя не поддаваться искушению, но нервы брали вверх над моим телом, грозя взорвать меня в любой момент. И я сделал то, что сделал бы любой нервный парень, опрокинул бутылочку в себя. Качнувшись, я бесцеремонно рассмеялся.

\- Вы, ребята, лучшие братья из всех, - пролепетал я. Не думаю, что мне стоит продолжать выпивать.

\- Ну мы единственные твои братья, Эдвард, - пробормотали они вдвоем.

\- Я знаю, но вы мне нравитесь, ребята, - усмехнулся я, как полный идиот, - я собираюсь присесть на несколько секунд, прежде чем начать переодеваться.

Я не уверен точно, что именно или как именно произошло, но все закончилось тем, что мы сидели на диване, опрокидывая в себя очередные бутылочки Stolichnaya. В конце концов, наши телефоны начали звонить, и в них кричали о том, чтобы мы спустили свои задницы вниз. Мы начали ползать по номеру, стараясь изо всех сил одеться.

Прежде чем я понял, что происходит, мы втроем уже были втиснуты в наши обезьяньи костюмы, и выглядели мы достаточно неплохо, скажу я вам. Кто-то ломился в мою дверь, крича о том, чтобы мы выметались отсюда. Вот и пришло время жениться. Моим ребятам определенно нравится кричать, очень громко и сильно кричать.

Подождите минутку. Это время женитьбы. А у меня не было времени написать свою клятву или даже просто обдумать ее! Что, блядь, произошло? Кто-то перевел часы вперед? Я снова начал часто дышать. Обморок казался отличной идеей. Если мне удастся свалиться в обморок, я смогу выкроить несколько минут, чтобы набросать клятву. О Боже, какой еще жених забудет написать свою чертову клятву! Это все была вина моих братьев.

Мне нужен был еще один напиток, но Эммет схватил меня за руку, вытаскивая в коридор. Я попытался увернуться, но он был гораздо сильнее. Блядь, мне нужно поговорить с Беллой.

\- Отпусти меня, ты чертова большая горилла. Мне нужно поговорить с Беллой, - сказал я.

\- Ты знаешь, что мы не можем тебе позволить сделать это, маленький братец, ведь это чертовски плохая примета - видеть невесту перед свадьбой, - сказал Эммет.

\- Пожалуйста, черт, мне нужно ее увидеть, - умолял я, звуча настолько отчаянно, что мог бы задеть чувствительную струнку в душе Эммета.

\- Что ты думаешь, Джас? Мы можем отпустить парня повидаться со своей невестой?

\- Знаешь, а я пойду за своим плащом. Он будет невероятно сексуально выглядеть с этим костюмом, - протянул Джаспер.

\- Что? Ты не пойдешь в этом плаще на мою свадьбу, придурок! – прокричал я.

\- Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я надел его?

\- Нет, мудак, я не хочу, чтобы ты надевал на мою свадьбу свой чертов плащ, - прорычал я.

\- Кого это ты назвал мудаком, ты, придурок, - прокричал он.

Эммет оттолкнул меня к стене и вытянул руку вперед, ударив Джаспера по груди, чтобы отделить нас друг от друга. Мне хотелось выбить дерьмо из Джаспера. Возможно, хороший скандал заставит почувствовать себя немного лучше. Это бы определенно сняло напряжение.

\- Джентльмены, стоит ли мне напоминать вам, что мы находимся в публичном месте и Эдвард здесь собирается жениться? – когда это Эммет взял на себя роль разумного человека? – А теперь поцелуемся и помиримся.

Эммет столкнул нас вместе, захватывая в свои большие объятия. Наверняка мы выглядели смехотворно. И все стало еще хуже, когда Джаспер облизал мое ухо и рассмеялся.

\- Прости, маленький братец.

\- Иисус Христос! Просто отведите меня к Белле! – умолял я.

\- Думаю, мы сможем помочь тебе в этом, - сказал Эммет.

\- Я буду на шухере, - сказал Джаспер, прыгая впереди меня. Он выглядел так, словно пытался копировать Джеймса Бонда, выглядывая из-за каждого угла. Джаспер просигналил нам, что путь был чист, и Эммет вытолкнул меня в коридор.

\- Останься здесь, - скомандовал он.

Вытянув свой телефон, он что-то пробормотал в него. Несколькими секундами позже я услышал, как дверь открылась и Розали с Элис буквально вылетели в коридор. Эммет схватил Джаспера, что-то шепнул ему на ухо, и они оба исчезли. Мне показалось, что он говорил ему о том, что не стоит связываться с Элис и ссориться из-за такого дерьма.

Я все еще стоял, вслушиваясь в их удаляющиеся по коридору шаги. Подойдя к дверям, я уставился на них. Тихонько постучав, я ждал, пока дверь медленно не открыли. Моя жена-вампирша предстала передо мной полуобнаженная. Схватив меня за руку, она затащила нас внутрь номера.

\- Что, черт возьми, ты здесь делаешь?

\- Я нервничал. Мне нужно было увидеть тебя. Прости, - я решил прикинуться овцой.

\- Ты не собираешься включать заднюю, не так ли? – осторожно поинтересовалась она.

\- Эм, нет, ты все еще нужна мне… ну если, конечно, ты все еще хочешь быть со мной, - пялясь на землю, произнес я. По какой-то причине я был немного нервным, ожидая, что она скажет мне отвалить.

\- Думаю, что я могу помочь тебе с твоими стрессами, - прошептала она, - но ты должен пообещать мне не трогать мои волосы, потому что Элис убьет меня, если я испорчу ее прическу.

\- Эм, Белла…

\- Отлично… я все понимаю… - сказала она. Не знаю, разговаривала ли она со мной или же сама с собой. Она подвела меня к стулу, указывая на него. Думаю, ей хотелось, чтобы я сел. Может, мы собираемся поговорить **(прим. переводчика – в эти самые моменты мне так хочется ударить его по голове).** Сев на стул, я наблюдал за тем, как Белла испарилась в соседнюю комнату. Что, черт возьми, происходит? Прежде чем я смог подумать над этим, Белла уже стояла передо мной, заводя мои руки за голову. Я услышал какой-то странный звук. Несколько секунд я обдумывал, понимая, что … твою мать, Белла только что заковала меня в наручники!

\- Мне не хочется, чтобы ты касался моих волос, поэтому лучшим решением будет обездвижить тебя, - прошептала она в мое ухо, наклонившись вниз, - я знаю, что ты можешь сломать их, но я бы предпочла, чтобы ты воздержался от этого.

Я почувствовал ее язык, скользящий вокруг моего уха и спускающийся вниз к шее.

\- Давай посмотрим, смогу ли я немного успокоить твои нервы, малыш.

Возможно, она бы смогла успокоить мои нервы, но вот остальные части моего тела в данный момент были настороже.

Ее руки медленно спустились вниз к моей груди, а потом к пуговице на штанах. Пробежавшись руками по моему твердому члену, она сжала меня через ткань штанов. Блядь, мне так хотелось прокричать ей, чтобы она стянула с меня штаны и прикоснулась ко мне. Мне хотелось чувствовать ее кожу.

\- О-о-у, малыш, ты такой плохой мальчик. Неужели ты не надел нижнее белье?

\- Эм-м-м, ну да, мне не хотелось, чтобы через костюм были видны линии, ну ты понимаешь. Боже, хорошо, это была идея Джаспера!

\- Ш-ш-ш, никаких разговоров, - она прикоснулась пальцем к моим губам. Облизнув его, я улыбнулся ей в лицо.

Опустившись на колени напротив меня, она пробежалась обеими руками вверх по моим штанам. Ее пальчики остановились на моем кожаном ремне.

\- Подними свою задницу вверх, Эдвард.

Я повиновался ей, сделав так, как она приказала, и вмиг мои штаны были спущены до лодыжек.

\- Это для меня? – спросила меня, как только мой член подскочил, гордо выпрямляясь.

Я кивнул.

\- У нас немного времени, поэтому я сделаю все быстро, - сказала Белла, взбираясь на мои колени. Она опустила руку между своих ног, захватывая ею мой член и направляя его к своему входу. О Боже, это стоит всего того говна, которое случилось сегодня. Я знал, почему женюсь на этой женщине.

Приподнявшись, Белла медленно опустилась вниз. Блядь, мне так хотелось коснуться ее. Прильнув к ней, я попытался захватить ее губы, но она отстранилась.

\- Дразнилка, - пробормотал я, на что Белла лишь задержалась на мне еще несколько секунд.

Приподняв свои бедра вверх, я врезался в нее, в надежде получить хоть какие-то телодвижения. Она не сделала ничего, кроме того что улыбнулась мне. – Пожалуйста, - проскулил я. Мне нужно, чтобы она двигалась. Боже, я нуждался в движении. Блядь, ну давай же. О-о-о, это чертово напряжение накрывало меня с головой, сидя сверху на мне и ничего не делая.

\- Успокойся, малыш, - прошептала она, однако я лишь становился все более раздражительным. Я начал бороться с наручниками, потому что уже больше не мог выдерживать это.

\- Белла… - ее имя вырвалось из моего рта, смешиваясь с жалобным воплем. Она закатила глаза.

Ее глаза были приоткрыты, поэтому я смог разглядеть в них искру красного цвета, что заставило мой член напрячься еще больше. Боже, это чертовски больно. Мне нужно трение, движение, мне нужно чувствовать, как она сжимается вокруг моего члена, как она кончает на мне. Прильнув ко мне, Белла прилегла на мое плечо, тяжело вздохнув. Зарывшись носом в мою шею, она, прежде чем я смог что-либо сказать, вонзила свои клыки в мои шейные вены. Ее бедра начали двигаться, а я чертовски громко закричал. Я чувствовал ее яд, наполнявший меня, и я кончил. Огонь несся во мне, он горел во мне с такой силой, что мог бы стать причиной вулканического извержения. Думаю, мне осталось жить несколько минут, прежде чем я потеряю всякий смысл существования. Возможно, всего лишь одну чертову минуту. Все казалось немного туманным после укуса Беллы.

Белла слезла с меня, нежно посмеиваясь про себя, направляясь в ванную. Она вернулась с махровой салфеткой, чтобы вытереть мой истощенный член. Натянув на меня штаны, она подмигнула мне и исчезла в дверях, которые, по-видимому, соединяли два номера.

\- Эм, Белла… Ты не хочешь, чтобы я… Малышка, ты не можешь просто так убежать… эм, Белла… Блядь… Белла… Я все еще в наручниках… Малышка?

Двумя минутами позже Джаспер вошел в номер. Его брови взметнулись вверх, но он не произнес ни слова, пока шел к спинке моего стула. Открыв наручники, он помог мне с моей бабочкой и поправил мой пиджак.

\- Выглядишь гораздо лучше, - усмехнулся он, - эм, кроме твоего «открытого магазина».

\- Эм, спасибо, - я закатил глаза, застегивая замок и убеждаясь, что все теперь на своих местах.

\- Ты готов быть окольцованным?

\- Ага.

Эммет ждал нас в коридоре. Я кивнул ему, и он широко улыбнулся мне, положив свою руку на мое плечо.

\- Она просто находка, парень, - сказал Эммет.

\- Да, я знаю.

Я чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, следуя вниз по коридору за Эмметом. Секс всегда помогает мне. Я смогу пережить эту чертову свадьбу, после которой мы сможем спуститься и вновь предаться нашим грязным играм. Кажется, я задолжал Белле сверхъестественный оргазм. Может, она позволит мне использовать наручники, но в этот раз одетые на нее. Мысли об обнаженной Белле, прикованной к кровати, оказались не лучшей идеей, так как мне предстоял проход между рядами в церкви в окружении множества людей.

\- Эдвард, прекрати думать о Белле, - предостерегающе сказал Эммет.

Я встряхнулся, и он закатил глаза. Я медленно шел вниз по коридору, воскрешая в своей голове картинки с дерьмом, чтобы избавиться от стояка.

Чертова Белла Свон, эм-м, вскоре госпожа Каллен. Уоу, это не помогает моей тяжелой проблеме.

Эммет протолкнул меня в лифт, и мы начали спуск куда-то вниз, туда, где я женюсь. Интересно, какое платье будет на Белле? Ее прическа была модной, а я оделся в классический фрак. Думаю, если Элис была замешана в этом, то платье Беллы будет сногсшибательно модным и кричащим.

\- Эй, где носит Джаспера? – спросил я, чувствуя, как улыбка сходит с моего лица.

\- Он встретится с нами внизу. Ему нужно было позаботиться о некоторых вещах, - сказал Эммет, избегая моего взгляда.

Джаспер должен был о чем-то позаботиться? Это нехорошо. И что, блядь, они запланировали на этот раз? Неужели мне снова понадобится рюмка Stolichnaya, чтобы протянуть этот день? Боже, я становлюсь вампиром-алкоголиком. Плюс ко всему я начал сочинять глупые слова. Я усмехнулся, получая от Эммета странные взгляды в мою сторону. Завернув за угол, я посмотрел на Эммета, который выглядел так, словно хотел мне что-то сказать, но быстро закрыл свой рот. Я увидел таблички, на которых было написано **«Свадьба Калленов/Свонов».** По непонятным мне причинам, мой желудок неожиданно сжался в комок.

Телефон Эммета завибрировал, и он отвернулся от меня. Наверное, я должен был вслушиваться в каждое его слово, однако, я все еще пялился на эту табличку. Это было оно. Я женюсь. У меня будет жена… чертова жена. Дерьмо, думаю, мне нужно присесть. Я чувствовал, как мои ноги подкосились, и я облокотился на стену. Эммет куда-то ушел, все еще разговаривая по телефону.

Разные ужасающие мысли крутились в моей голове. Может быть, Белла решила передумать и убежала, а Эммет сейчас пытается выяснить, как лучше сказать мне, что свадьба отменяется? Скатившись по стене вниз, я опустил лицо между своими коленями. Что я буду делать, если Белла уйдет от меня?

Нет, я не собираюсь позволить своему воображению разрастись до глобальных масштабов. Мы с Беллой женимся. Она не бросит меня. Если бы она действительно собиралась сдаться и бросить меня, то она бы явно не помогала мне успокоить нервы. Боже, я еще смогу отвоевать очередной раунд Беллы, сидящей верхом на мне и даже, возможно, выпивающей немного Stolichnaya.

\- Эдвард… Эдвард, - произнес Эммет, толкая меня в ботинки.

\- Ауч, - пробурчал я, поднимая глаза на Эммета, который возвышался надо мной.

\- Время пришло, - сказал он, протягивая мне руку, - все в порядке, парень?

\- Да, - я поднялся на ноги.

Эммет глядел на меня несколько минут, прежде чем подтолкнул к «финальной двери».

\- Святое дерьмо, - выдохнул я, как только двери открылись.

Моя челюсть встретилась с полом, и я остановился. Эммет врезался в меня, но я не сдвинулся с места. Кажется, я был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы двигаться. Чертов Бог, это место выглядело так, словно его украшали Джаспер и Эммет. Это, должно быть, неправильная комната. Это ведь просто шутка, верно?

Серьезно, здесь были пластиковые клыки, свисавшие с потолка, и паутина, которая окутывала каждый подсвечник. Все канделябры были наполнены черными свечками и пауками. Вообще-то, паутина была везде, опутывая все вокруг. Если присмотреться, то можно было увидеть маленьких пластиковых пауков, запутавшихся в ней.

Иисус.

Черные и красные куски ткани были раскиданы по всем стульям. Я даже ожидал увидеть гроб перед входом в комнату, но вместо этого там стояли какие-то парни в черном в плащах Дракулы и с красной косой. Очень близко к моим ожиданиям, я узнал среди парней одного блондина… похожего на Джаспера… о нет, только не это… это ведь просто шутка, да? Развернувшись ко мне лицом, он подарил мне кривую улыбку. Я был удивлен, что он не нацепил клыки.

Чертов Джаспер.

\- Джаспер прошел онлайн-курсы, и теперь он рукоположенный священник, - прошептал Эммет мне на ухо.

Я, наверное, болен. Пошатнувшись, я почувствовал руку Эммета на своем локте. Мне хотелось умолять его врезать мне по лицу. Это невозможно, это все не может быть правдой. Блядь, может, я умер или нахожусь в состоянии чертового транса?

\- Эммет, что, черт возьми, происходит здесь, - прошипел я, пытаясь выйти из этой комнаты.

\- Парень, это была идея Элис, Розали и Беллы, - сказал он, - ладно, Джаспер плакался и скулил девчонкам, чтобы они позволили ему оформить все, но они контролировали его.

\- Ты, блядь, лжешь! Элис не могла допустить всего этого, - прорычал я, замечая, что на стульях уже сидят люди. Они обернулись к нам. Кто, блядь, это был? Они выглядели, словно статисты из кино «Шоу ужасов Рокки Хоррора» **( wiki/Шоу_ужасов_Рокки_Хоррора).** Может, они все собирались подпрыгнуть и повернуть время вспять, пока я буду идти к алтарю? Какая-то дама, одетая в черное облегающее платье, помахала мне рукой. Внимательно посмотрев на нее, я понял, что это была никто иная, как миссис Коуп. Иисус, у нее даже была черная помада и серебристые тени на веках. Этого не могло происходить. Наверняка я, пьяный в дрова, стою где-то в ступоре, а мои мозги просто издеваются надо мной. На секунду я решил прислушаться к мыслям окружающих, но у меня просто не хватило на это силы. Я превратился в чертового фейкового вампира.

Просканировав собравшуюся толпу народа, я наткнулся на Маркуса рядом с какой-то темноволосой девчонкой, на шее которой были дырки от укуса. Я не знал, были они настоящими или нет. Маркус был одет в серебряный плащ.

Я застыл на месте. Белла определенно не найдет в этом цирке ничего смешного. Элис же просто свернет мне голову к чертям, прежде чем у меня будет шанс объяснить, что это не было моей идеей. Это будет самая короткая свадьба в мировой истории. Хотя, на самом деле, не было ни единого шанса

за то, что свадьба все же состоится. Сегодня день моих похорон.

В момент, когда мне захотелось взорвать Эммета еще пятьюстами вопросами, заиграла музыка. Черт, какой-то странный паренек в красном плаще играл на пианино. Что, блядь, с этими плащами? Эммет подтолкнул меня в бок, просигналив о том, что эта музыка - мой сигнал к выходу, но мои ноги отказывались кооперироваться с мозгом. Эммет прислонился ближе ко мне, толкая меня плечом на выход к кроваво-красному проходу. Когда он успешно довел меня до первого ряда стульев, Рене, Эсме и Карлайл встали со своих мест, пожимая мне руку и обнимая меня. Я не сразу узнал Рене, потому что в прошлый раз она была шатенкой, а сейчас она неожиданно превратилась в жгучую брюнетку.

Карлайл же выглядел, словно герцог со своей высокой шапкой на голове, перчатками и красным аскотским галстуком. У него даже была трость. Ну а Эсме точно не была в классическом платье мамы жениха. Черное кружево, которое выглядело словно паутина, не было нормальной вещью, которую бы надела ваша мама, но я предполагаю, что в моей семье отсутствует понятие «нормально».

Они все подарили мне глупые улыбки, и Эсме вновь обняла меня. Мне все еще нужно было убедиться, было это шуткой или нет. Эммет продолжал пихать меня, пока я не остановился напротив Джаспера. Он подмигнул мне, имитируя поклон в мою сторону. Несколько секунд я раздумывал над тем, чтобы пнуть его под зад, но Эммет все еще держал меня за локоть, и я все еще не был уверен в устойчивости собственных ног. Я наверняка потеряю сознание, если он отпустит меня.

Музыка заиграла вновь. Двери открылись, и Розали вступила на ковровую дорожку в платье, которое идеально сливалось с ковриком. Эммет громко простонал. Я развернулся к нему, вопросительно уставившись, но он был прав, Розали всегда отличалась оригинальностью своего выбора. Платье облегало каждую линию ее стройного тела, показывая всем прелести ее фигуры. Следующей шла Элис, вплывшая на ковер в своем коротком красном платьице. Переведя взгляд на Джаспера, я мог поклясться, что его глаза закатились и он прорычал. Я мог чувствовать похоть, витавшую в этой комнате.

Музыка изменилась, все встали, и я почувствовал себя так, словно вот-вот потеряю сознание, но потом я увидел Беллу, стоявшую в дверном проеме под руку с Чарли. Она стиснула в руках букет кроваво-красных роз. Все люди, включая меня, громко выдохнули, когда она вошла в комнату. Ее свадебное платье было простым – открытые плечи она скомбинировала с длинными перчатками и длинной юбкой в пол, сделанной из атласа и чего-то, отдаленно напоминающего сеть. Единственной "изюминкой" этого платья был его цвет. Оно было черным. Волосы Беллы не были распущены, как обычно, они были рассыпаны каскадом вниз по ее плечам. Ее губы были накрашены в красный цвет, она улыбалась, и улыбка касалась ее карих глаз, которые, конечно, все еще были в красной каемке. Они идеально дополняли декор платья.

Как только Белла плавно подошла ко мне, Чарли вложил ее руку в мою. Я не знаю, как именно мне удалось устоять на ногах, но в тот момент, когда ее рука оказалась в моей, волны спокойствия прошли по моему телу. Возможно, она заметила шок на моем лице. Я пялился на нее, пытаясь понять, почему это прекрасное создание хочет выйти за меня замуж? Конечно, волна спокойствия, словно морская волна, отлила от моего тела, когда Джаспер начал говорить и я вспомнил о том, что моя клятва не была готова.

Святое дерьмо, я снова начал паниковать. Какой, блядь, муж может забыть про свадебную клятву. Ну хотя бы большинство гостей были подходяще одеты для моих похорон. Моим единственным спасением будет ситуация, когда Белла будет говорить первой. Возможно, мне удастся переиграть ее же слова.

Джаспер говорил какое-то дерьмо, но я не вдавался в подробности его речи, однако играл свою роль слушателя просто прекрасно. Мне нужно было выяснить, что сказать Белле в клятве, или я буду выглядеть полным придурком.

Я продолжал смотреть ей в глаза, надеясь на вспышку вдохновенья. Она действительно выглядело сногсшибательно. Невероятно сексуальна. Брачная ночь обещает быть забавной, если, конечно, я все еще смогу придумать свою клятву, чтобы пережить свадьбу.

Почувствовав толчок локтем от Эммета, я понял, что мне лучше смотреть в сторону Джаспера, который говорил о клятвах, и осознал, что вскоре окажусь в центре всеобщего внимания и позора. Я начал умолять вселенную или кого-то сверху, чтобы Белла первая читала клятвы. Посмотрев на Джаспера, я пытался послать ему все виды своих «пожалуйста», надеясь, что он получит мое сообщение. Иисус, пожалуйста, кто-то или что-то, простите меня за все и помогите мне. Возможно, бутылочка Stolichnaya поможет кого-то спустить с небес.

\- Белла и Эдвард написали свои личные клятвы для церемонии, - сказал Джаспер, - Белла, если ты готова, приступай.

Спасибо, Господи, хоть что-то идет в мою пользу. На самом деле, я весьма удивился, что Джаспер не позвал меня произносить клятву первым, возможно, он услышал мои молитвы и решил быть хорошим братиком. Я напомнил себе, что должен сосредоточить внимание на Белле.

Развернувшись лицом к ней, я взял ее руки в свои. Ее светлая кожа блестела под бликами свечей. Боже, она была чертовски горячая. Мне хотелось пробежаться пальцами по ее волосам, вниз к оголенным плечам. Я хотел пройтись своим языком ей по ключице, прокладывая дорожку по ее коже вниз к грудям, где бы у меня была возможность поиграться с ее соском своими губами. Голос Беллы вывел меня из моих фантазий, и я встряхнул голову, возвращая свой взгляд на нее, а не на ее грудь.

\- Эдвард, когда я впервые встретила тебя, я думала, что ты просто напыщенный ублюдок, который берет себе все, что хочет, заботясь лишь о себе, а не о других.

Отлично, начало было определенно не самым хорошим для меня, плюс я услышал кучу смешков в подтверждение ее слов. Спасибо вам за поддержку, моя дорогая семья. Я слабо улыбнулся, надеясь, что ее речь немного улучшится. Мое сознание вновь начало вырисовывать ужасные сценарии продолжения. Все это походило на комедию… Белла просто завлекла меня в свое логово, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной и показать свое превосходство. Она собиралась высыпать на меня все дерьмо и потом оставить возле алтаря, убежав к Джессике Стенли в школу, чтобы успеть рассказать всем вокруг, как она уничтожила Эдварда Каллена.

Думаю, я даже простонал тихо… нет… не позволяй паранойе выиграть… она любит тебя. Это все реально. Я сглотнул, отключая свои глупые мысли.

Белла вновь заговорила:

\- Но я должна отметить, что когда все это началось между нами, я всего лишь хотела опустить тебя. Ты был для меня ничем, лишь милым личиком без сердца, однако…

О, спасибо Господи, что там было то «однако». Возможно, теперь клятва Беллы немного повернется в мою сторону. Не думаю, что она может сказать что-то еще хуже. Я имею в виду, она только что назвала меня эгоистичным придурком.

\- Но ты изменился, став заботливым партнером. Как только мы начали больше узнавать друг друга, ты начал опускать свой защитный кокон. И это был тот момент, когда я решила, что ты будешь прекрасным спутником. Продолжая играть в нашу с тобой игру, я поняла, что… - голос Беллы сбился, и она застигла меня врасплох. Я посмотрел в ее глаза, и клянусь, если бы вампиры могли плакать, ее глаза уже давно были полны слез. Черт, думаю, что мое горло пересохло.

\- Я люблю тебя, Каллен. Перед всеми присутствующими гостями я признаю это, признаю, что действительно люблю тебя, и с нетерпением жду каждый день вечности, который мы проведем вместе.

Я сжал ее руку, и Белла глубоко вздохнула в ответ, имитируя человеческие эмоции, знаете, вампиры не пускают сопли. Отвратительный голос вырвал меня из моих мыслей.

\- Эдвард, ты готов со своими клятвами? – спросил Джаспер.

Интересно, кто-нибудь отвечал «нет» на этот вопрос. Мне так хотелось передать очередь дальше, другому человеку. Блядь, подождите, о чем я думал? Я не собираюсь сдаваться. Мое место здесь, рядом с Беллой. Если она смогла пройти через все это дерьмо, я тоже смогу это сделать. Я не был чертовым новорожденным, блядь.

\- Эмм, Белла, когда я впервые встретил тебя, должен признаться, что ты меня удивила, шокировала, а потом испугала, выбив все дерьмо из моей головы, эм, простите, - я извиняющее улыбнулся аудитории, - эм, ты выбила из меня все дерьмо. Я никогда не встречал никого, похожего на тебя, раньше. Ты изменила меня во всех смыслах этого слова, я никогда не думал, что кто-то сделает это со мной.

О-о-о, это была отменная речь. Я должен похлопать себя по спине в похвале.

\- Поначалу мне казалось, что ты ненавидишь меня, но как только я начал узнавать тебя… я надеялся понравиться тебе хотя бы чуточку.

Белла рассмеялась, скрещивая пальцы в знак надежды. Она призналась, что я хоть немного нравился ей.

\- Я не знаю, что еще мне сказать, Белла… просто я, правда, верю в то, что ты была создана для меня, - сказал я, и Белла вместе с людьми, сидевшими за нами, вздохнула. - Возможно, «создана» - не очень хорошее слово, но черт, я действительно верю, что ты была послана на эту землю для меня и только для меня, я даже не могу ничего добавить к этому, никто никогда не встанет между нами. Ты - только моя и я - только твой.

Глаза Беллы расширились, как только я немного рассердился на последних словах своей огромной клятвы. Я решил смягчить свой голос.

\- Ты изменила меня, и я люблю тебя, Белла Свон… навсегда. Никогда не забывай об этом.

\- Я не забуду, - прошептала она.

Я приблизился к ней.

\- Будь уверена, я буду напоминать тебе об этом, когда потеряю голову или же сделаю нечто глупое.

Она усмехнулась, чмокнув меня в щеку. Черт, это просто прекрасно.

\- Эм, простите, - сказал Джас, - я не говорил, что вы можете кого-либо целовать, мисс Свон.

Белла закатила глаза, а мои губы растянулись в улыбке.

Джаспер усмехнулся, немного размахивая своим плащом. Чертов Джаспер и его плащ, он постоянно пытается быть центром внимания.

\- Кольца, пожалуйста, - сказал Джаспер.

Оу, блядь… кольцо… Боже, у меня не было кольца.

\- Что?! – несусветная паника накрыла меня с головой.

\- О, мой бог, Эдвард! Ты забыл купить кольцо! – прокричала Элис.

Да пожалуйста, звоните в журналы и газеты. Прокричите об этом еще громче, чтобы казино снизу узнало, что я забыл купить кольцо. Сжав клыки вместе, я подарил Белле быструю улыбку, тихо говоря, что я скоро вернусь.

Подбежав к Феликсу, я спросил его, не могу ли я одолжить маркер. Я заметил, что он всегда носил его в своем кармане. Может, Феликс собирал автографы у звезд, приходивших в казино. Маркер может трансформироваться в ручку, если ты хочешь взять автограф. Не важна причина, почему он был у него, главное, я был бесконечно рад его появлению.

Вернувшись к Белле, я взял ее за руку, прежде чем люди заметили, что я вообще отошел.

\- Ладно, ты можешь продолжать, - сказал я Джасперу.

Закатив глаза, он уставился на маркер в моих руках. Блядь, Белла наверняка подумает, что это жутко глупо или же круто. Я надеялся на второй вариант.

\- Эм, хорошо, пожалуйста, обменяйтесь кольцами и повторяйте за мной, - сказал Джаспер.

Взяв Беллу за руку, я нарисовал на ее пальце милое колечко, повторяя за Джаспером то, что он говорил. Я не мог поверить, что я делаю это, но у меня, блядь, не было никакой другой идеи.

Предполагаю, я мог бы просто забрать у кого-то кольцо, но это казалось неправильным. Закончив со своей второй клятвой, я передал свою очередь Белле. Уверена, что она не забыла про мое кольцо. Я заметил какой-то скрытый разговор между Беллой и Элис, прежде чем она забрала маркер из моих рук.

\- Повторяйте за мной, - сказал Джаспер.

Я вздохнул, когда Белла использовала маркер, чтобы нарисовать кольцо на моем пальце. Я даже боялся смотреть на него, потому что боялся увидеть какой-то череп или же пересеченные кости. Белла подмигнула мне. Кольцо, которое она нарисовала, было идентично моему на ее руке. Кружок с сердцем. Я знаю, это было сентиментально, но какого черта? Толкнув ее на себя, я прошептал ей на ухо:

\- Я люблю тебя, Свон. И обещаю, что на твоем пальце в скором времени будет настоящее кольцо.

\- Мне даже нравится это кольцо, - усмехнулась она.

Джаспер прочистил горло.

\- Поздравляю, мистер и миссис Каллен. Вы можете поцеловать невесту.

Мы оба колебались несколько секунд. Наконец, я подтолкнул ее к своей груди, и мои пальцы прошлись по ее щеке.

\- Здравствуйте, миссис Каллен.

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Каллен, - усмехнулась она.

\- Я собираюсь поцеловать тебя настолько сильно, что твои глаза на лоб вылезут, - хвастливым тоном произнес я.

\- Ну же, Каллен. Держу пари, что смогу поцеловать тебя так сильно, что твои чертовы волосы станут гладкими.

\- Отлично, Свон, ты сама напросилась. Игра началась, детка!

Что ж, это снова я… эм, Эдвард чертов Каллен, если вы вдруг забыли. Я же говорил вам, что это будет последний сеанс. И мне немного грустно оттого, что вы уже не будете наблюдать за мной. Хотя нет, на самом деле я буду бесконечно рад этому, потому что, блядь, я перечитал все это дерьмо, в котором Белла выставила меня полным придурком и подкаблучником. Несмотря на это, я забрал главный трофей этой игры – горячую вампиршу, а теперь мою жену – Беллу Свон. Так и быть, мы поделим этот приз между нами. Уверен, Белла не согласится с моим мнением, она наверняка заберет у меня мой приз и отдаст его Джасперу. Как будто бы он заслужил его.

\- Он со своими чертовыми плащами пытается выставить меня на посмешище, - пробормотал я.

Думаю, что всем вам, извращенцам, хочется знать, что же случилось после свадьбы. Знаете, после того как Джаспер провозгласил нас женатыми, а люди прекратили кидаться в нас вампирскими зубами на липучках, я думал лишь об одном – почему бы им не бросать в нас рисом или чем-то вроде этого?

Могу сказать вам, эмм, что сегодня все по-другому. Воспоминания о нашей брачной ночи возбуждают меня, и, могу сказать, я «работал» по полной в эти дни. Возможно, **Drizl (прим. переводчика – это автор данного рассказа, повествование ведется как бы от лица Эдварда, знающего автора)** сможет написать для вас ауттейк. Попросите ее. Умоляйте ее. Припомните ей Джаспера с его плащом, но не просите меня рассказывать вам это сегодня. Мне хочется описать вам, как мы вернулись в Форкс. Белла заставила меня делать все виды дерьма, которого мне не хотелось… Карлайл был прав насчет свадьбы **(прим. переводчика - две главы назад Карлайл говорил, что жены высасывают всю энергию)**. Я не контролировал вещи вокруг. Она владела моей задницей, которая, как мне кажется, классная, но опять же, не говорите это Белле. Мне не нужно выслушивать её злобные комментарии.

Как бы то ни было, моя уверенность в правильности возвращения в школу испарилась после нашей свадьбы и превращения Беллы в вампира, и мне казалось, что ей тоже не очень-то хочется возвращаться. Черт, я не думал, что она уже готова к такому количеству людей возле нее в школе. Я не говорил ей, что если она сорвется, то я не буду вставать между ней и Ньютоном. Но как я уже сказал, теперь Белла стала моим боссом, и я должен был слушаться её и исполнять всё, что она скажет, или же она запретит мне заниматься с ней сексом. Вы можете себе это представить? Я просто мог умереть от стояка. Ни один мужчина или же вампир не может долго ходить с массивным стояком и голубыми яйцами. Это неправильно и это чертовски больно.

Поэтому мы все же вернулись в школу, и я был должен… терпеть… и еще раз терпеть… и, блядь, выслушивать дерьмо в мыслях всех вокруг.

Пошла на хрен, школа.

Я был моментально атакован, как только мы вошли в школу Форкса. Моя рука была обернута вокруг талии моей новоиспеченной супруги, поэтому я сильно не беспокоился о внимании, свалившемся на нас. Я даже забыл закрыть свои мысли, поэтому атака школы продолжалась.

 _Они поженились? Как это чертовски глупо! Мы должны сделать ставки, как долго продлится их брак до развода или до того момента, пока они не поубивают друг друга._

О, замечательно. В моей жизни ведь так мало споров.

 _Думаешь, она беременна? Она явно беременна._

Нет, идиот, я не обрюхатил её… потому что… ну, по словам Карлайла, я, блядь, немного мертвый.

 _Мне неважно, почему она вышла за него замуж, для меня он все еще придурок._

Ага, пошел к черту, Ньютон… ревнивый засранец. Мне хотелось показать ему язык и сказать, что она вышла за меня, потому что, блядь, любит меня. Поэтому уткнись носом в свое мороженое и лижи его.

Блядь, а это откуда взялось?

 _Может, он накачал её наркотой или же манипулировал её мыслями?_

Эм, никаких наркотиков, но я бы хотел контролировать её сознание постоянно и повсюду.

 _Блядь, у Беллы прекрасные ножки!_

Замечательно, и кто, блядь, пялится на мою жену?

Схватившись за голову, я понадеялся, что смогу выдавить эти мысли из своей головы. Они все должны немедленно заткнуться. Я не мог терпеть это дерьмо. Опустив голову, я побежал в класс, пытаясь игнорировать всех вокруг, но они продолжали пялиться на меня. Я знал, что у них были вопросы, но я думаю, они боялись спросить меня, и, честно, я даже не собирался отвечать им. Я был на грани того, чтобы спуститься в офис и созвать общее собрание, на котором Белла просто расскажет всем о нашей чертовой свадьбе.

Я подумывал заскочить к миссис Коуп, но все, что она могла сделать, это подарить мне кривую усмешку и успокоить. Я мог лишь надеяться, что она была разбита вдребезги, чтобы что-то вспомнить о Лас-Вегасе. Возможно, Карлайл загипнотизировал её и стер всю память, потому что я определенно потерял свой талант в этой области.

К тому моменту как начался ланч, я был на полпути к сумасшествию. Я мог практически ощущать шепот и разговоры людей вокруг себя.

\- Эдвард, - голос Беллы вернул меня к реальности, - ты так напряжён, - проурчала она, в то время как её пальчики едва пробежались по моей руке.

Я сжал челюсти.

\- Я говорил тебе, что не хочу возвращаться в эту чертову дыру. Я, блядь, основная тема для шуток в головах этих уродов.

Глаза Беллы расширились, представляя моему зрению красную каемку вокруг коричневых омутов. Я чертовски любил её глаза.

\- И ты действительно беспокоишься, о чем они думают? Где красавец-подонок, в которого я влюбилась?

Она пробежалась своим языком по верхней губе, прикусывая нижнюю. Я почувствовал, как мой член восстал в штанах, отлично, этот день был недостаточно плох – теперь я буду расхаживать с дубинкой в штанах. Однако она была права. Я - Эдвард Каллен, а эти детишки-студенты были просто… просто людьми. Откинувшись назад, я поднял голову, уставившись на школьников вокруг. Удостоверившись в том, что я убил каждого из них своим взглядом, я решил покончить с этим дерьмом. Я не предполагал, что Джессика встретит мой взгляд. Мои глаза расширились, когда она встала и направилась к нашему столу.

Белла вздохнула. Джессика остановилась рядом с Беллой, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Что ж, не могу поверить, что ты вышла замуж за этого тощего засранца, - выплюнула Джессика, - это должна была быть всего лишь игра, чтобы опустить этого придурка на землю.

\- Что ж, значит, Эдвард выиграл, - ответила Белла с нотками яда в голосе.

Я выиграл… видите, да, а теперь все дайте мне пять… ладно, не лучшее время для подобного.

\- Ты знаешь, этот придурок просто играет с тобой, Белла. Он оставит тебя жестко и без промедления, когда устанет от тебя, - Джессика развернулась ко мне и прильнула, пробегаясь руками по моей груди. Я был ошарашен. У этой суки в голове орехи вместо мозгов? Я даже не желал двигаться.

\- Он мой, сука, - прокричала Белла. И мы вновь привлекали к себе внимание целой столовой. – Я знаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я сошла с ума, но он не побежит к тебе, не вернется, потому что не хочет тебя. И он никогда не хотел. Джесс, детка, отвали к черту от нас, - предупреждающим тоном произнесла Белла.

Я все еще сидел неподвижно, находясь в ступоре. Белла выглядела так, словно хотела разорвать Джессику на клочки, но эта тупая сучка не сдавалась. Мне кажется, она просто хотела сохранить свою репутацию, но, ради всего святого, Белла может разорвать её в две секунды. Спасибо, господи, что Джаспер решил разрядить обстановку.

\- Эй, малышка, - сказал Джаспер, обвивая свою руку вокруг Беллиной, - почему бы тебе не разжать эти маленькие кулачки и не перестать светить своими клыками, прежде чем кто-нибудь пострадает.

Джессика неожиданно поумнела и, воспользовавшись ситуацией, убежала от нас. Несколько человек последовали её примеру, но большинство остались замершими на своих местах. Я говорил, что у Джаспера на голове сегодня цилиндр? Боже, он никогда ничего не может сделать нормально. Ну это вообще нереально, потому что никто из нас не был нормальным.

\- Что ж, эта сучка больше не будет надоедать тебе. Честно говоря, Белла, я даже немного сам боюсь тебя, - сказал Джаспер настолько громко, что вся столовая услышала нас. Я закатил глаза, и вдруг несколько человек начали аплодировать, поэтому Джаспер снял свою шляпу и поклонился народу.

Белла рассмеялась, расслабившись. Думаю, игра закончилась, и Джессика была единственной действительно проигравшей в ней. Кажется, теперь я смогу продержаться оставшиеся школьные годы. Нееет. Слава богу, осталось только несколько недель.

\- Прости меня, Эдвард. Я заглажу свою вину перед тобой, - прошептала она мне в ухо.

Я фокусировался на этом высказывании остаток школьного дня, и когда прозвенел звонок, черт бы меня побрал, не будь я самым счастливым парнем в мире. Мне просто хотелось быстрее убраться из этого забытого Богом места. Кажется, все остальные также хотели убраться отсюда, кроме Беллы, которая медленно и изящно прислонилась к моему ящику для книг.

\- Есть кое-что, что мне хотелось бы сделать, - промурлыкала она.

Подарив озадаченный взгляд, я позволил ей повести себя вниз по коридору. Я окончательно запутался, когда Белла затащила нас в класс по биологии.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что здесь все начиналось, - усмехнулась она, - возможно, мне стоит поблагодарить Джессику вместе того, чтобы свернуть ей шею.

Я фыркнул.

\- Я не собираюсь посылать Джессике подарок, и это место, знаешь ли, тяжело забыть, особенно тот момент, когда ты возбудила меня и оставила с носом.

\- Звонок прозвенел, - пробормотала она.

\- Это не извиняет тебя. У тебя все было спланировано от начала до конца, - сказал я, закатывая свои глаза.

\- Возможно, - она подмигнула мне, - но на этот раз я не собираюсь оставлять тебя с носом.

Моя челюсть встретилась с полом. «На этот раз… этот раз…» - слова эхом раздавались в моей голове.

\- Оу, - это было всё, что я смог из себя выдавить, наблюдая за тем, как она медленно закрывает дверь и выключает свет.

\- Садись на свой стул, Эдвард, - страстно прошептала она. Я сделал, как мне было сказано. Она обошла доску несколько раз, облизывая свои губы так, словно я был для неё едой. Остановившись позади меня, она схватила мою руку, прислонилась ко мне и надавила грудью мне на спину, проводя губами по моему уху. О, мой Бог, мне хотелось скулить, как последнему псу.

\- Закрой глаза, любимый, и расскажи мне о нашем первом дне, - выдохнула она, - мне хочется знать, что ты чувствовал.

О, мой чертов Бог, это было так эротично, я точно умру. Странный звук вылетел из моей глотки, когда я почувствовал её скользящий язык, лижущий моё ухо.

\- Расскажи мне о первом дне, - прошептала она, прислоняясь клыками к горлу.

\- О боже… - выдохнул я. Мне хотелось добавить к этому тот факт, что мой чертов член невероятно болел. Она атаковала мою шею, заставляя мои бедра взлететь вверх.

\- Скажи мне, - повторяла она. На этот раз я почувствовал её клыки еще более остро, и она вонзила их в мою шею.

Я прочистил горло.

\- Я увидел тебя в столовой. На тебе была мини-юбка, и я подумал о твоих ногах, обёрнутых вокруг моей талии, и о том, как ты выкрикиваешь моё имя, когда я врываюсь в тебя.

\- Продолжай, любимый.

Я простонал, когда она ущипнула мой сосок.

\- Эм-м, на тебе была белая блузка, и когда ты прислонилась к Джессике, чтобы что-то сказать ей, я мог видеть розовое кружево твоего лифчика, облегающего твою гладкую светлую кожу, и я чертовски сильно хотел укусить тебя.

Белла простонала в моё ухо.

\- Ещё.

\- Я, наконец, услышал твоё имя, которое выкрикивали в своих мыслях все студенты. Мне хотелось убить этих засранцев за то, что они думают о тебе, потому что Я хотел тебя. Ты была моя, - прорычал я. - Эти чувства сломали мою защиту, потому что я никогда не ощущал раньше ничего подобного, и потом ты скрылась за своей копной волос, и я не мог слышать тебя.

\- Что значит "ты не мог слышать меня"?

\- Эм, думаю, мне нужно сказать тебе, что я могу читать мысли других людей… но только не твои, и это просто чертовски изматывающе и раздражающе. Когда я понял, что не могу пробиться в твои мысли, мне пришлось вести себя, как человеку, и следовать только своим инстинктам. Я не мог воспользоваться своими возможностями и заглянуть в твои самые сокровенные желания. Это практически свело меня с ума. Я наблюдал за тобой весь ланч, и мне так чертовски сильно хотелось подскочить к твоему столу и нагнуть тебя. Я никогда не хотел никого так сильно, как тебя.

\- Блядь, - пробормотала она в мою шею.

Я решил, наконец, вылить ей всё, что она хочет, чтобы разорвать этот четырёхдневный венец девственника, потому что уже не мог себя сдерживать.

Я продолжал, радуясь тому, что мои истории возбуждают Беллу так же сильно, как и меня самого. Она быстро проскочила впереди меня, и я еле устоял перед соблазном схватиться за свой член и немного успокоить его.

\- Больше, - прошептала она.

\- Я думал, что у меня будет момент успокоения, когда я возьму себя под контроль, но когда ты вошла в класс биологии, присев рядом со мной… Мне просто дико хотелось засунуть руки в свои штаны и позаботиться о проблеме, которую ты создала, - я прижался головой к её телу, а она пробежалась своими пальчиками по моим неуправляемым волосам.

\- Когда ты села возле меня, ты позволила своим волосам прикрыть лицо, отгораживаясь от меня. Клянусь, в тот момент яд буквально капал с моих клыков. Все, чего мне хотелось, это попробовать тебя и трахнуть, как животное.

Белла простонала и опустила свои руки на мою грудь, а потом и в штаны. Приподнявшись, я захватил её руку, прикрывая ей свой напряжённый член. Неуверен, как она сделала это, но в следующее мгновенье я лежал на нашей парте, оседланный Беллой, облизывавшей свои губы. Она расположила свои руки на моих щеках.

Чертова новорожденная вампирская сила.

\- Покажи это мне, Каллен, - прорычала она, и я почувствовал, как её мысли открываются для меня, обрушивая на нас воспоминания первого дня в биологическом классе.

\- Тебе нравится, что ты видишь, Эдвард? – прошептала она, вглядываясь своими глазами в мои.

\- В смысле? – задержав дыхание, я отодвинулся от неё.

Как, черт возьми, она узнала моё имя?!

Чертовка! Эта девушка играет со мной в мои же игры! Несколько минут мы просто пялились друг на друга, и все это время я пытался прочитать её мысли. Но ничего не вышло…

\- Мистер Каллен, не могли бы вы смотреть на меня? – проорал Баннер на весь класс, нагло прерывая наш зрительный контакт.

Весь класс просто давился от смеха. Она лишь хихикнула и перебросила свои волосы на плечи, обдавая меня своим божественным ароматом. Прорычав, я с напускным интересом до конца урока слушал лекцию Баннера.

Неожиданно, в который раз за день, мысли окружающих с новой силой охватили меня. Такое ощущение, что я слышу, как натягивается ткань моих штанов, когда мой член пытается выпрыгнуть из плена трусов. Время шло мучительно медленно… Майк Ньютон, широко зевая, пялился на доску, Эрик Йорк что-то быстро записывал в свою тетрадь, Баннер, как всегда, гудел около доски, а Белла… ЧТО, ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ, ОНА ДЕЛАЛА?!

Это её рука сейчас поглаживает моё бедро?

Ха, я знал, что она сдастся! Она не сможет противостоять мне. Я, черт возьми, Эдвард Каллен, и я могу трахнуть кого захочу, где захочу и когда захочу!

Её рука поглаживала мой набухший член через джинсовую ткань. Я почувствовал, как из члена сочилась сперма, и напряжение, с каждой секундой растущее во мне, усилилось, поддаваясь её ласкам. Я сидел, как чертова статуя, что давалось мне совсем нелегко. Что она собирается делать? Её пальцы медленно, но уверенно продвигались к моему члену. Я больше не мог бездействовать! Развернувшись на стуле, я предоставил ей более свободный доступ к моему члену.

Матерь божья, она расстегнула первую пуговицу на моих джинсах, черт! Я пробежался взглядом по комнате, проверяя, чтобы за нами никто не наблюдал. Стоп! Мне, вообще-то, откровенно насрать, пускай смотрят!

Баннер поставил очередной диск, и мое мнение о нем сразу изменилось – я просто обожал его! Неужели может быть еще лучше? Ответ на мой вопрос поступил в виде её нежно-ласкающих пальчиков вокруг моего члена.

Свет погас, и… и она прекратила свои ласки. Черт, я сегодня получу разрядку или нет?! Вдруг она засунула свои руки в мои боксеры и принялась ласкать ВСЕГО меня. Резко соскользнув со своего стула вниз, я открыл ей лучший доступ к моему члену. Она еще сильнее сжала мой ствол, и я почувствовал, как моя сперма опять просочилась, только теперь уже на её руку.

Я дышал, как чертова псина в жару, в то время как она играла с моими яйцами. Какого черта у меня одышка? Я попытался взять себя в руки, но у меня просто не хватило самообладания. (прим.пер. – ага, желания у него не хватило).

Решив взглянуть на её лицо, я понял, что мои глаза плотно закрыты. Придвинувшись ещё ближе ко мне, она снова обдала меня своим божественным ароматом фрезий.

Её рука скользила вверх и вниз, возбуждая меня еще сильнее, а мои бедра двигались в такт её ласкам. Однако, несмотря на то что мне все нравилось, мне чертовски сильно хотелось попробовать её киску, почувствовать, какова она на вкус.

Все мое тело необузданно горело, особенно низ моего живота… Сжавшись в ожидании долгожданной разрядки, я выпустил гортанный рык, который так и рвался наружу, как вдруг она остановилась. Резко отдернув руку от моего дружка, она запихнула её в задний карман своих брюк и достала влажные салфетки, вытирая ими свои руки.

Черт, я просто горел от возбуждения! Моя челюсть уже давно покоилась на парте, а мой член просто изнывал от недостатка её внимания…

Мне срочно нужна была разрядка, но чертов свет включился вместе с прозвеневшим звонком. Я слышал, как Белла пыталась подавить вырывавшийся наружу смех. Кем была эта сука?

Чертов Майк Ньютон подбежал к нашей парте и предложил ей пойти с ним. Встав со стула, она подала ему свою руку, которой только что дрочила мой член!

Перед тем как открыть дверь, она развернулась и подмигнула мне. Черт, мне так хотелось убить её! И чем грязнее и больнее, тем лучше!

Что ж… Игра началась, Белла Свон!

Святое дерьмо, Белла была внутри моих мыслей. Я уставился на неё, шумно выдыхая и ожидая её объяснений только что случившегося. Это пришло настолько же быстро, как и ушло, и Белла прислонилась к моей груди.

\- Блядь, Белла, я люблю тебя, - прошептал я, переворачивая её на стол. Теперь была моя очередь дразнить. Встав на колени, я скатал её мини-юбку вверх на талию, освобождая белое кружево её трусиков. Сорвав их к чертям, я улыбнулся, наблюдая за клочками тряпки на полу. Белла простонала, прерывисто вздыхая.

\- Трахни меня, малыш, возьми меня, - сказала она, подёргивая своими бёдрами на парте.

Это было то ободрение, в котором я нуждался. Освободив свой напряженный член, я несколько раз подразнил её вход, но я уже и сам не мог сдерживаться. Я ввел свой член в её мокрую и так соскучившуюся по мне киску. Парта дернулась и заскрипела, проделывая то же самое с каждым нашим толчком. Я потерялся в стонах Беллы и в своих рычаниях. Я тонул в похоти и любви, и я не мог поверить, что это создание было моим навсегда, до конца вечности. Когда я успел стать таким счастливчиком? Белла правильно сказала в своих мыслях, я провел более восьмидесяти лет своего существования как полная задница, беря себе все, что захочу и когда захочу, но не давая ничего взамен. Каким-то образом Белла изменила меня, и я уже не был тем парнем. Я был действительно полностью и бесповоротно завербован ею, я принадлежал ей. Осознание того, насколько сильно я люблю Беллу, разгорелось пламенем в моём теле.

\- Черт, укуси меня, Каллен, - прокричала она.

Кто я был такой, чтобы отказывать своей прекрасной жене, однако я не мог прекратить дразнить её.

\- Даже не знаю, Белла, тебя действительно подослали ко мне, чтобы опустить меня в игре? – спросил я, вдавливаясь в нее бедрами.

Она немного проскулила, но быстро взяла себя в руки.

\- Ты заслужил это, Каллен, - сказала она, сверкая глазами. Покрутив бедрами и сжав внутренние мышцы, она подзадорила мой член, чтобы я вновь начал двигаться. Блядь, я, кажется, говорил ему быть немного терпеливее.

\- Что ж, думаю, ты отлично преподала мне урок или даже два, - грязно ухмыльнувшись, я так сильно вошел в нее, что стол вновь заскрипел, грозясь развалиться на части. Прислонившись к Белле, я отодвинул её волосы от прекрасной шеи и впился своими зубами в шею моей жены-вампирши. Она прогнулась в спине и плотно прижала меня к себе ногами, обвитыми вокруг моей талии. Я чувствовал себя словно в тисках, но потом она кончила, извиваясь подо мной. И я потерялся, наполняя её своим оргазмом. Я, блядь, видел звезды и, клянусь, слышал взрывы фейерверка… Фейерверка? Блядь, только бы это были фейерверки, а не открывшаяся со стуком дверь.

Это не были они… это был звук ключей, просовывающихся в замочную скважину, и звук открывающегося замка, а потом громкий стук двери о стену. Клянусь, я слышал это отчетливо в своей голове, клянусь, мне и вправду казалось, что школу подорвали фейерверками. Мы с Беллой замерли, хотя мне было очень тяжело это сделать, так как мой член все еще пульсировал внутри неё. Белла сильнее сжала своими ногами мою талию, держась крепче за меня.

\- Скажи мне, что дверь только что открылась и что никто не стоит за ней, - умолял я.

Белла мягко усмехнулась, похлопывая своей рукой по моему плечу. Как, блядь, она вообще может смеяться?

\- Эм-м, простите… простите меня… я, пожалуй, пойду… черт, это так горячо… эм, осторожней только… Иисус, отличная задница, мистер Каллен, - произнес знакомый мне голос. Дверь закрылась, и Белла взорвалась от смеха, сотрясаясь на мне.

\- Что ж, миссис Коуп наконец-то удалось поймать твою задницу раздетой. Теперь она может умереть счастливой женщиной.

\- Пошла к черту, Белла Каллен!

\- Да-а, готов ко второму раунду, мой большой плохой вампир? – прошептала она мне в ухо.

\- Блядь, да… - простонал я, но, поймав ее насмехающийся взгляд, пришел в замешательство.

\- Эм-м…

\- Что?

\- У тебя немного крови… вот тут, - она облизала мои губы, простонав.

Черт, миссис Коуп была права, это горячо! Схватив бедра Белла, я вновь вошел в неё. Иногда быть вампиром - это просто замечательно!

Боже, это был чертовски странный день в моей сексуальной жизни. Заниматься сексом с Беллой в кабинете биологии было на первом месте в рейтинге, на данный момент. Теперь у меня навсегда в памяти останется школа Форкса, и я даже буду скучать, но я был рад, что вновь выпускаюсь из школы… уже в… черт, я даже не могу сосчитать, в который раз. Так как это был первый выпускной Беллы, она хотела прожить каждый момент получения аттестата и подобное дерьмо. Мы все должны были пройти вниз по дорожке, подняться по ступенькам на сцену, и потом получить в руки наши чертовы аттестаты. Миссис Коуп выглядела слишком полной энтузиазма, громко хлопая в момент произношения наших имен.

Кроме церемонии вручения, Белла заставила меня идти и на сам выпускной. Это не было настолько ужасно, особенно когда Эммет и Джаспер представили Белле нашего общего друга – Stolichnaya с кровью.

Наш выпускной включал в себя и часть нашего свадебного танца. Ведь Элис решила, что выпускной будет проходить в форме бал-маскарада. Мы с Беллой не могли решить, какой костюм выбрать, поэтому остановились на самом простом для нас – костюме вампиров. Чертовски глупо, верно, но на этот раз на меня напялили плащ. Мне даже пришлось подарить танец миссис Коуп, клянусь, она пыталась лапать меня везде, где только можно, поэтому после танца с ней я практически не мог стоять на ногах. Я все еще учился держать себя в руках, но я уверен, она бы не позволила себе схватить меня за задницу на виду у всех. То есть я бы умер от стыда. Хотя нет, один раз она схватилась за неё, но только лишь для того, чтобы предотвратить мое падение. По крайней мере, это та версия, которой я придерживаюсь, даже если она шептала в моё ухо, что у меня прекрасная накаченная задница.

Чертова миссис Коуп.

Ну а прямо сейчас я решил взять паузу. Мы с Беллой едем на настоящий медовый месяц на остров Эсме. Я знаю, да, моя чертова семья зажралась, имея собственный остров. Но нам хотелось уехать от всех, чтобы действительно узнать друг друга… да, никто не поверит нам, когда мы скажем, что… честно говоря, мне просто хотелось найти место, где мы можем провести нормальное количество времени вдвоем… что означает неограниченное количество секса, очень много секса.

Белла говорила, что ей хочется ходить в колледж. Не знаю, хотелось ли мне когда-нибудь вернуться в школу, но точно не сейчас. Я сыт по горло этим дерьмом. Возможно, на этот раз, если мы пойдем в школу, я буду состоять в братстве… или же нет. Я умолял Беллу переехать в новый дом, отдельный дом. Думаю, она согласится, так как теперь-то мы женаты.

Что ж, вот и всё обо мне. Я надеюсь, вам понравилась наша дикая поездка. А сейчас… думаю, я собираюсь найти свою горячую вампиршу и трахнуть её напротив стены, ну… **Если, конечно, она позволит мне это сделать.**

 **Конец**


End file.
